CONFUSIÓN
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Kai y Takao firmaron los papeles del divorcio. Pero, ¿era lo que realmente querían? ¿Qué sucedió en el pasado que les hizo tomar esa decisión? -No olvideis comentar-
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, os pido que para este fic tengáis bastante imaginación ya que es un MPREG. No intentéis buscarle significados (ya sé que es imposible que los hombres tengan niños), ¿de acuerdo?

Nos trasladamos a un nuevo siglo en el que tanto en hombre como la mujer puede quedarse embarazado/a, debido a que su naturaleza ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, pudiendo dar a luz a un bebé.

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**Para Takaita Hiwatari, espero que te guste.**

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Una sala me espera al otro lado de la puerta. Me detengo ante ella. Mi mano se dirige hacia el pomo de ésta.

La verdad, me da miedo entrar. Mi abogado estará esperándome al otro lado de la puerta. Todavía pienso en si hago bien o no, al estar aquí.

Mi mano es girada inconscientemente, abriendo la puerta, dejándome ver a mi abogado.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó el abogado.

–Lo siento, he tenido un imprevisto a última hora –contestó.

–Mejor pasa. Llevamos esperándote media hora y el juez está algo enfadado. Ya sabes lo que hemos acordado. Deja que hable yo.

–Claro –contestó pasando a la sala, mirando a todos los presentes–. Hola –saludó.

–Hola –contestaron los presentes.

–Señoría, podemos comenzar, ya que mi cliente acaba de llegar.

–Está bien –asintió el juez–. Joven, puede sentarse –indicó con la mano una de las sillas que había frente a él, haciendo que el bicolor dejara de mirar a un chico de cabellos azules que estaba en la sala. El bicolor se sentó al igual que lo hizo su abogado.

–Bien, comencemos –dijo el juez.

–Señoría, mi cliente exige quedarse con la casa. Además de que le pague media pensión –explicaba el abogado del chico de cabellos azules. El bicolor miraba al chico de cabellos azules disimuladamente. Éste sólo jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, intentando calmarse y de no dormirse por el cansancio.

–Señoría –interrumpió el otro abogado–, mi cliente también reclama su casa. La compró hace años con su dinero.

–Casa que también compró mi cliente, por lo tanto le pertenece –advirtió el abogado del joven de cabellos azules.

–Pero mi cliente... –se sintió interrumpido al sentir cómo el bicolor le ponía la mano sobre su hombro para llamarle la atención. El abogado lo miró confundido y el de ojos color rojizos asintió–. Mi cliente ha cambiado de opinión.

–¿Están los presentes de acuerdo con las condiciones? –preguntó el juez. Los abogados asintieron.

–Sí –contestó el bicolor. El joven de cabellos azules simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza.

–Bien, entonces –sacó un folio y se puso de pie–. Firmad aquí –estiró las manos dejando el folio en medio, sobre la mesa.– ¿Quién de los dos es Kai Hiwatari?

–Yo, señoría –contestó el bicolor.

–Bien, Kai –le extendió un bolígrafo–. Serás el primero en firmar.

–Está bien –se puso de pie y cogió el bolígrafo. "No quiero firmar. Que haya un terremoto, un huracán, lo que sea", miró al chico de cabellos azules, el cual estaba cabizbajo.

–Tienes que firmar ahí –le señaló su abogado.

–Claro. "Estúpido abogado, no soy imbécil, trabajo en una empresa", giró el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. "Quizá sea lo mejor, Takao. Ya no sientes lo mismo por mí. No me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado sólo por compasión".

–Kai, el señor juez no tiene todo el día –advirtió su abogado haciendo que el chico de cabellos azules lo mirase.

–Claro, "espero que seas feliz", pensó armándose de valor, firmando el papel.

–Bien –dijo el juez–, ahora Takao Kinomiya –puso el papel frente al joven de cabellos azules. Takao cogió el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, mirando embelesado la firma de Kai.

"Has firmado", sonrió con melancolía. "Creo que es lo mejor, así podrás cumplir con otra persona ese sueño que aunque yo me he empeñado en cumplir, no he podido. Ojalá que seas muy feliz", pensaba poniendo su mano sobre el folio para comenzar a firmar.

–Bien –añadió el juez recogiendo el papel–. Ya estáis legalmente divorciados. Vuestros abogados se pondrán en contacto con vosotros para deciros cual será la cantidad a pagar y cuando podrás recoger tus cosas para mudarte –explicó esto último mirando al bicolor–. Bien, cualquier duda consultádsela a ellos. Buena suerte a los dos –terminó de hablar extendiendo la mano hacia Takao, siendo estrechada, imitando el gesto después con Kai–. Adiós.

–Adiós –contestaron todos.

–Vamos –dijo el abogado de Takao, dejando que éste fuera el primero en salir. Kai iba a salir justo detrás del joven de cabellos azules, pero su abogado se lo impidió cogiéndolo del brazo.

–Tenemos que hablar, Kai.

–Mph.

–Sígueme –salieron de la sala y se fueron al pasillo. Kai sólo caminaba detrás de su abogado, pero no sin mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver cómo el menor se alejaba con su abogado, saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio– ¿Un café? –preguntó deteniéndose ante la máquina de refrescos.

–No –contestó observando la parsimonia con la que el abogado escogía el café–. Ve al grano, tengo prisa. No me han dado el día libre, ¿sabes?

–Kai –lo miró– ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

–Nada, he dejado que hablarás como acordamos –respondió el bicolor con tranquilidad, apoyándose en la pared.

–Me refiero a lo de darle la casa a tu ex. Me dijiste que querías esa casa.

–Porque no sabía que él la quería también.

–¿Y prefieres que se la quede él?

–No veo objeción alguna –habló con simpleza.

–Kai. He tenido muchos casos como éste y es la primera vez que veo a alguien que no luche ni por tener un cepillo de dientes. Creo que en realidad no deseabas el divorcio.

–No te pago para que me digas lo que piensas –añadió incorporándose–. Creo que mejor me voy a trabajar –dio unos pasos para alejarse.

–Pero no hemos hablado de cuando me pagarás.

Se detuvo–. Ah, eso –se dio la vuelta–. Ven a mi casa... qué tontería, iré yo a la tuya ésta noche.

–Está bien.

–Iré sobre las diez. Antes tengo que buscar un hotel en el que alojarme.

–Intentaré hablar con el abogado de Takao para acordar lo del pago.

–Pss... Haz lo que quieras –empezó a caminar otra vez–. Adiós.

–Adiós –cogió el café que acababa de salir de la máquina y se sentó en un banco viendo al bicolor salir del edificio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai salió del edificio. Bajó las escaleras y ahí estaba el joven de cabellos azules con su abogado. Kai se fijaba en que el menor se sentaba en el último escalón, dejando su chaqueta en el suelo. Su abogado no paraba de hablarle, parecía contento, y no era para menos, después de todo acababa de ganar. Takao por su parte estaba mirando a la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos. El bicolor fue bajando más lentamente las escaleras para ver si podía escuchar algo disimuladamente.

–La verdad es que no esperaba que fuese tan fácil –explicaba el abogado. Kai puso más oído–. Ya ha llegado el taxi, Takao. ¿Takao? Takao –le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, sacando al menor de su trance.

–¿Eh?

–El taxi. Que acaba de llegar.

–Ah –se levantó lentamente y se dio la vuelta para coger su chaqueta del suelo. Al levantarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los carmesí. Los dos seguían moviéndose, pero para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.

–Takao, el taxista se irá si no te vas ya.

–Claro –contestó mirando al bicolor, viendo seriedad en su rostro.

–Será mejor que no hables con él –le susurró en voz casi inaudible su abogado. Takao se dio la vuelta y entró en el taxi, cerrando la puerta.

Kai estaba preocupado por Takao. Su mirada era de cansancio y de tristeza.

Se fue de allí caminando a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera ese. Hoy no iba a ir a trabajar, el jefe le había dado el día libre, pero no se lo había dicho a su abogado para que no hurgara más de lo necesario en su vida.

_Flash Back_

Kai y Takao estaban poniéndose los anillos de casados uno al otro.

–Ya estáis casados, puedes besar al novio.

Kai cogió a Takao de la cintura, acercándose a él. Dándole un apasionado beso.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kai sonrió melancólicamente al mirarse su anillo. Divisó un pequeño parque así que caminó hasta él, buscando un banco en el que sentarse. Encontró uno vacío, así que no dudó en sentarse.

_Flash Back_

–¿Te gusta la casa? –le preguntó a Takao.

–Sí –sonrió–, es muy grande y es de dos pisos.

–Aquí podríamos empezar nuestro nidito de amor –le susurró al menor en el oído.

–Kai –sintió sus mejillas arder.

–Estoy deseando vivir contigo. ¿Tú no?

–Sí, pero aún no me lo has pedido formalmente. Sólo hemos especulado sobre el hecho de vivir juntos.

–Tienes razón –lo cogió de ambas manos, llamando así la atención de Takao que estaba mirando las paredes y las ventanas.

–Estás demasiado serio.

–Takao, tengo que ponerme así de serio para poder pedirte lo que quiero.

–Jajaja.

–No te rías –le dijo intentando aguantarse la risa –Me vas a hacer reír a mi también.

–Perdona –se disculpó intentando borrar su sonrisa.

–Takao, ¿quieres vivir conmigo?

–Claro que quiero tonto –lo fue a abrazar, pero Kai se lo impidió al cogerle otra vez las manos.

–Takao, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

–¿Lo dices en serio? –le preguntó asombrado, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

–Nunca he hablado tan enserio.

–Pues claro que quiero –contestó con una gran sonrisa, abrazándolo–. Si quiero, si quiero.

–¿De verdad?

–Nunca he hablado tan en serio –se separó del abrazo y poniéndole ambas manos en las mejillas, lo besó apasionadamente.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Kai acababa de despertase con una sonrisa al recordar la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado junto al menor. Miró al chico y se acercó más a él, tumbándose de lado sobre la cama.

–Takao –le susurró mordiéndole sensualmente la oreja, haciendo que el otro se diera la vuelta, despertándolo por la mañana.

–Buenos días –contestó con los ojos cerrados.

–Así no se dice buenas días –le sonrió mirándolo para luego besarle el cuello.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo se dice entonces?

–Je dije coj los ojoj...

–Jajaja –rió abriendo los ojos–. No te he entendido ni una palabra.

–Mejoj.

–Jajaja, Kai. Si no paras de besarme el cuello no te voy a entender –explicó poniendo su mano sobre el cuello de éste–. A ver –separó a Kai de él y lo miró.

–Te he dicho que se dice con los ojos abiertos, como ahora –le besó colocándose poco a poco encima del otro. Sintiendo los brazos de su marido rodearle la espalda.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kai tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, recargando su cabeza sobre las manos.

"Creo que será mejor no pensar más en Takao. Tengo que sacarlo de mi corazón lo antes posible. Mejor voy a buscar algún hotel en el que pueda alojarme". Se puso de pie y se fue caminando con un objetivo. Encontrar algún sitio en el que pudiera quedarse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules acababa de llegar a su casa. Cerró la puerta echándola con llave. Caminó hasta el comedor y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, para después dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba muy cansado, los ojos le pesaban muchísimo y lo único que quería era dormir, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo.

Los nervios, la ansiedad y la preocupación junto con los recuerdos, no le dejaban vivir su vida como antes. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y extendiendo sus brazos, cerró los ojos esperando conseguir dormir un poco. El recuerdo de Kai no tardó en hacerse presente.

_Flash Back_

Años antes...

Takao estaba saliendo de la clase de química, cuando alguien lo llamó.

–Kinomiya.

–¿Qué? –respondió dándose la vuelta, viendo a un atractivo chico bicolor, alto, de ojos color carmesí, vestido con el uniforme del instituto.

–Verás, yo... me preguntaba si querías hacer conmigo el trabajo de química.

–Ah –se sonrojó–. Me encantaría.

–¿De verdad? –sonrió–. Lo siento, no te he dicho cómo me llamo. Mi nombre es...

–Kai Hiwatari –respondió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno... no es difícil. Eres el chico nuevo del que todo el instituto habla.

–¿Y qué dicen sobre mí?

Takao se sonrojó muchísimo–. Yo... tengo que irme –salió corriendo–. Tengo prisa, lo siento. Hasta mañana –se despidió con la mano rápidamente.

–Hasta mañana –le sonrió.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

–Eh, Takao –sonrió con una cámara de fotos en las manos–. No te muevas –advirtió el bicolor viendo cómo el menor estaba de pie en mitad del comedor.

–Vale.

–Di patata.

–Patata –el menor vio cómo el flash se disparó cuando el bicolor apretó el botón de la cámara– ¿Nos hacemos otra juntos?

–Claro –el bicolor preparó la cámara en el trípode y fue corriendo hacia el chico de cabellos azules. Se puso junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, tocándole con su mano libre la barriga. Los dos vieron saltar el flash.

–Ya está.

–Creo que esa era la última foto que podía hacer. Compraré otro carrete.

–Ni hablar –negó el menor–. Ya has gastado siete carretes de fotos en un solo día.

–Pero por uno más en la lista no pasa nada.

–Kai, no conozco a nadie que se haya gastado tantos carretes de fotos en un solo día.

–No tengo la culpa de que mi esposo sea tan guapo –se puso frente a él, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura del de cabellos azules y la otra en su barriga.

–¿Y por qué tú sales en menos que yo?

–Primero, no eres buen fotógrafo –sonrió–. Y segundo, yo no estoy embarazado de cinco meses como tú –dijo esto último dándole pequeñas caricias sobre la barriga, para luego darle un enorme beso y abrazarlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Takao abrió los ojos.

–Ya basta de recuerdos –se levantó y abrió el armario–. Muy bien Takao. Vas a darte un baño para tranquilizarte y relajarte. Así que coge directamente tu pijama porque no vas a salir a ningún lado –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta para tranquilizarse. Revolvió un poco la ropa. Los únicos pijamas que encontraba eran de Kai. Metió las manos entre la ropa y escuchó el ruido de una bolsa– ¿Qué es esto? –hurgó más entre la ropa hasta sacar la bolsa de ahí–. Anda, mi pijama –lo sacó y se sentó en la cama para ver lo que contenía esa bolsa.

Le quitó el nudo que ésta tenía y sacó de ella ropa que no recordaba haber comprado. Cogió una de las tantas blusas que había en ella y la extendió ante él. Ante sus ojos tenía una de las blusas que se había puesto durante su embarazo–. Esto es... mi ropa –sacó las demás blusas de un puñado y las dejó encima de la cama, viendo cómo destacaba un trozo de manguita blanca entre ella. Tragó duro al ver ese trozo asomar de entre las demás blusas y camisas. Se armó de valor y estiró hacia arriba de la manga para sacarla de entre tanto montón de ropa.

Sus ojos se nublaron al ver lo que había sacado. Era un trajecito de bebé de color blanco. Varias, lágrimas que no pudo contener se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

–Snif –colocó el traje sobre su pecho, apretándolo contra sí mismo levemente, cerrando los ojos mientras lloraba y sollozaba de dolor por los recuerdos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai tocó la puerta del apartamento al que había ido.

–¿Quién es? –preguntaron desde el interior del apartamento.

–Soy Kai –respondió. La puerta no tardó en ser abierta.

–Hola, pasa –le invitó el abogado.

–Gracias –pasó dentro.

–Siéntate dónde quieras.

–Gracias –se sentó en el sofá.

–¿Has encontrado algún hotel? –preguntó sentándose en un sillón que estaba al lado del sofá.

–Sí. ¿Has podido hablar con el otro abogado?

–Sí. Siento tener que decirte que tendrás que pagarle un buen pellizco a tu ex.

–El dinero no me preocupa en estos momentos.

–¿Y qué te preocupa?

–Pues para empezar mi ropa. Ésta es la única que tengo. Necesito recoger mis cosas lo antes posible.

–Eso va a ser un problemilla.

–Habla claro.

–El abogado de Takao pide que le des una semana y además hay más cosas.

–Habla.

–Lo harás en el horario que se te pida y no podrás hacerlo cuando tu ex– marido esté en la casa.

–¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

–Dos horas máximo.

–Bromeas, ¿verdad?

–No.

Kai se puso de pie– ¿¡Pero ese abogado es idiota o que!? ¿¡Sabes todo lo que tengo que llevarme de allí!? ¡Tardaría meses en recoger todo, con sólo dos horas cada día!

–No sería todos los días, Kai.

–¿Cuándo? –exigió saber el bicolor cabreado por la situación.

–Martes y Jueves y quizás Sábados.

–Está bien –se dijo así mismo en voz alta intentando tranquilizarse–. Iré por las noches.

–Em... Kai.

–¿¡No me digas que tampoco puedo!? –Su abogado negó con la cabeza– ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿¡Y para qué demonios me he molestado en contratarte!? –se puso ambas manos en la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás–. Está bien. ¿Qué horario sería?

–D de la tarde. Los sábados quizás puedas cambiarlos por la mañana de 10 a 12 del mediodía si te viene bien.

–Genial, ese horario me viene de perlas –anunció sarcástico poniéndose en pie por su enfado.

–Otra cosa –añadió llamando la atención del bicolor una vez más–. Tendrás que llamarme por teléfono cuando vayas a ir. Yo avisaré al abogado de Takao y éste lo avisará a él para evitar que os encontréis.

–¿Y no es más fácil que lo llame yo mismo?

–Es que su abogado no quiere que os acerquéis uno al otro.

–¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos separados! ¡No lo voy a matar por ello! –intentó tranquilizarse–. A ver si me ha quedado claro. Tengo que cumplir ese horario que me es totalmente imposible de cumplir por mi horario de trabajo. No se me permite ni ver a mi ex, ni hablarle. Tampoco puedo estar en la casa cuando él esté...

–Y tienes que devolverle las llaves en cuanto termines de recoger todas tus cosas.

Kai se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con ambas manos–. Tierra, trágame.

–Míralo por el lado positivo, romperás toda relación con él, Kai.

–Tendré que comprarme ropa nueva –cambio de postura cruzándose de brazos–. No pensaba que esto iba a ser tan complicado.

–No lo hubiera sido si tú no hubieras cambiado de opinión en el último momento y el juez te hubiera concedido la petición a ti. Pero se lo dejaste demasiado fácil, Kai.

–No, si ahora voy a tener yo la maldita culpa. –refunfuñó.

–No es que te quiera quitar la razón, es que te podías haber ahorrado éste marrón.

–¿Takao hubiera tenido mi mismo problema si yo me hubiera quedado con la casa? –preguntó para saber si el otro hubiese corrido su misma suerte.

–Salvo por lo del pago... sí.

–Entonces mejor así –suspiró con una media sonrisa.

–¿Mejor así? ¿Prefieres soportar esto por él? –Lo miró incrédulo–. No puedo creerlo.

–Tengo mis razones. Además, no es tan raro. Después de todo es mi esposo.

–Fue tu esposo –corrigió el abogado.

–Bueno, sí –se puso rápidamente de pie–. Me voy. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. Gracias por avisarme –bufó–. Te llamaré para que avises al otro abogado –explicó caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

–De acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada –caminó hacia la puerta.

–Adiós. –se despidió cruzándola para salir de ahí.

–Adiós –cerró la puerta cuando Kai salió de allí.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Muajajaja, ya estoy de vuelta (creo que nadie me echó de menos) en fin, ésta es otro historia de Kai/Takao.

Takaita ya está subido el primer capi de "Confusión". A ver si te tranquilizas ya mujer, jajaja.

Espero que os haya gustado, perdonad por los fallos y no olvidéis dejarme reviews.

Esto es todo por ahora. Cuidaos, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una semana después...

–Entonces de 5 a 7, ¿no? Claro, me iré por ahí... –contestaba el chico de cabellos azules a su abogado por teléfono desde su casa–. Sí... claro... –miró su reloj–. Faltan quince minutos, así que mejor me voy. –Hizo una pequeña pausa al escuchar lo que le decía el abogado-. Martes, jueves y sábados... ajá. Claro, adiós –colgó. "No tengo ganas de salir, pero a lo mejor es lo que necesito. Distraerme, conocer gente nueva, rehacer mi vida", suspiró.

_Flash Back_

Takao estaba sirviéndole un trozo de bizcocho y un café a su abogado–. Aquí tienes.

–Gracias. ¿No bebes café? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que el menor sólo tenía un trozo de bizcocho en su plato.

–No, soy demasiado nervioso –se sentó en el sofá.

–Bueno, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, sólo he venido a decirte que ya he hablado con el abogado de tu ex.

–¿Y?

–He decidido que Kai sólo podrá venir dos horas para hacer la mudanza. Tres días a la semana –le dio un sorbo a su café–. Um... delicioso –se dio cuenta de que Takao estaba esperando a que continuara, así que siguió hablando–. Sólo podrá venir martes, jueves y sábados, d de la tarde. Y lo más importante. Tú no podrás estar aquí cuando él lo esté.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque estáis separados y bueno, he conocido casos en los que tras el divorcio, al que le haya tocado perder pues se vuelve... cómo decirlo –intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas–. Te mataría con tus propias manos –terminó con simpleza.

–¡Kai no haría eso! –gritó poniéndose de pie bruscamente, enfadado por lo que su abogado le acababa de decir.

Confundido y asustado por ese comportamiento, decidió continuar–. Bueno, yo sólo he contado lo que he visto. Te llevarás mejor con él si no os veis, eso es todo.

Takao se sentó en el sofá–. Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso. –Concretó, al ver la cara de confusión de su abogado por su comportamiento-, perdóname.

–No te tengo que perdonar nada. Tienes los ojos hinchados y tu mirada parece triste. ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No es nada –contestó esquivándole la mirada–. Es que cuando estoy nervioso me cuesta dormir, nada más.

–Mejor me voy –se levantó y cogió su bizcocho del plato, dándole un bocado–. Umm... está buenísimo. Kai no sabe lo que ha perdido. Con lo guapo que eres y lo bien que cocinas encontrarás a alguien muy pronto, ya lo verás –le dijo con una sonrisa para animarle.

Takao forzó una media sonrisa. No tenía ganas de reír en esos momentos, aunque lo que le acababa de decir su abogado era sólo para darle ánimos y un piropo–. Adiós, Takao. Si me vuelves a necesitar para algo en estos días, llámame. ¿De acuerdo?

–Lo haré, tranquilo. Gracias por todo –se puso de pie frente a él, estirándole el brazo. El abogado le imitó el gesto y se estrecharon las manos a modo de despedida.

–Ha sido un verdadero placer ser tu abogado. Te llamaré para recordarte el horario, el día que tu ex, tenga que venir.

–Está bien.

_Fin Flash Back_

"No tengo ganas de volver a conocer a nadie", pensaba cogiendo las llaves de la mesa, caminando hasta la puerta. La abrió y se encontró con que un chico alto, de ojos dorados y moreno estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó con una sonrisa.

–¡Hola Rei, qué sorpresa! –lo abrazó con alegría y no tardó en ser correspondido–. Hacía tiempo que no te veía –le habló con una sonrisa.

–He estado muy liado con el trabajo. ¿Te marchabas? Puedo venir otro día si quieres.

–Me iba, pero no sé ni a dónde. ¿Quieres venir conmigo y me haces compañía? –preguntó cerrando la puerta con llave.

–Claro, pero. ¿A dónde?

–No sé. A un parque o a dónde nos lleve el viento –comenzó a caminar.

–Claro. ¿Kai no viene?

–No –contestó el chico de cabellos azules triste y eso llamó la atención de Rei.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei y Takao se sentaron en el banco de un parque mientras hablaban.

–Me alegra mucho el saber que a ti te va bien, Rei –miró el suelo como si en el viera algo interesante.

El de ojos dorados no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo–. Takao... sé que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman. Pero estás demasiado triste –lo cogió de la mano, llamando la atención del joven de cabellos azules–. Cuéntame que te pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte.

–Ya te lo he dicho antes. No me pasa nada, salvo lo de los recuerdos –explicó mirando a otro lado.

–Takao –lo llamó en tono suave llevando su mano hasta la mejilla del menor, haciendo que lo mirase–. En tus ojos veo que hay algo más. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla–. A mi sabes que no puedes engañarme. ¿Es que Kai y tú os habéis peleado? ¿Es eso?

–Más o menos.

–¿Sabes? Me estás empezando a preocupar y te lo digo enserio –al ver que Takao no decía nada, una furia interior comenzó a crecerle– ¡Si Kai te ha hecho algo se las va a ver conmigo! –amenazó con el puño cerrado.

Takao negó rápidamente–. Rei, lo que pasa es que... –suspiró–. Nos hemos divorciado, eso es todo.

Su mirada enfadada y seria cambió a una de sorpresa, haciendo desaparecer su enfado– ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuándo?

–Hace ya una semana.

–Pero si estabais muy unidos...

–Pero hay cosas que yo no puedo darle. –agregó sin dejar terminar la frase de su amigo.

–Takao –lo miró con dulzura–. Ven aquí –abrió sus brazos, dejando que el moreno lo abrazara–. Sé que tienes que estar pasando por un momento muy difícil –le susurró tiernamente, acariciándole la cabeza, sintiendo cómo Takao se aferraba más a él.

–La verdad es que no es nada fácil –le confesó Takao–. Rei... no tengo ganas de nada.

–Me lo imagino.

–Apenas como, casi no duermo. Aunque ya estaba así antes, pero Kai siempre me cuidaba y me daba ánimos.

–¿Dónde está él ahora?

–En la casa, recogiendo parte de sus cosas.

–O sea, que ya no vivís juntos –dedujo.

–No, no sé dónde está viviendo ahora y eso me preocupa mucho.

–Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones. Quizás necesitas estar a solas un tiempo.

–No lo sé. No me gusta la soledad. –confesó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao llegó al portal de su casa acompañado por Rei.

–Gracias por acompañarme, Rei.

–De nada. Así que son los martes, jueves y sábados, ¿no?

–Sí. ¿Por qué? –preguntó sacando su llave del bolsillo, metiéndola en la cerradura.

–Para hacerte compañía –le sonrió.

–Si tú estás ocupado, no es necesario que lo hagas –abrió la puerta.

–Nunca estoy ocupado cuando se trata de ti. –contestó restándole importancia al hecho de poder estar ocupado o no.

Takao lo miró un poco sonrojado por lo que el pelinegro le acababa de decir– ¿Quieres pasar? –le invitó.

–Me encantaría, pero ya es un poco tarde y te ves cansado –estiró el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla–. Mejor vengo mañana. Descansa. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, Rei –sonrió–. Y gracias por todo.

Rei le guiñó el ojo y lo despidió alzando el brazo–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Rei se fue de allí y Takao entró en la casa.

Dejó las llaves en su sitio y fue directo a su habitación. Abrió el armario y comprobó que había más espacio. Kai se había llevado algo de ropa. Revisó todos los cuartos en los que había cosas de Kai. En el cuarto de baño, faltaba su cepillo de dientes, peine y unas cuantas toallas grandes y pequeñas. Su esponja tampoco estaba, ni sus cuchillas de afeitar. Al parecer había cogido lo más imprescindible. Takao se preguntaba cómo Kai podía cargarse tanto. Entonces recordó algo. La casa ahora le pertenecía a él. Pero en ningún momento hablaron nada sobre el coche. Fue caminando hasta la cochera y encendió la luz, viendo el coche aparcado en su sitio.

"A lo mejor lo ha hecho en un taxi", pensaba apagando la luz. Se fue a la cocina y se preparó una manzanilla para después sentarse en el sofá y comenzar a bebérsela muy despacio. "Kai, ¿dónde estarás?"

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En un hotel...

Kai estaba colocando toda la ropa en un armario. Se sentó un poco en la cama para descansar y su atención se centro en su maleta, que estaba abierta. Cogió una pequeña foto que había metido ahí. Había escogido una foto de los muchos álbumes que tenían guardados en un pequeño armario del comedor.

En esa foto los dos estaban abrazados. El menor tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho del bicolor. Los dos estaban muy felices. Kai se fijó en las facciones alegres del otro.

–Ojalá estuvieras así de feliz otra vez –se acercó la foto a los labios y la besó–. Te quiero.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El tiempo había pasado y Kai cada día echaba más de menos a Takao. Habían pasado más de seis meses y todavía no había conseguido olvidarlo. Kai se llevaba cada vez menos cosas de la casa del joven de cabellos azules porque quería tener alguna excusa para volver allí y con un poco de suerte volver a ver a Takao. Se había ido a vivir a una casa de alquiler en cuanto recogió un poco de ropa. No podía seguir viviendo en un hotel. No se sentía cómodo allí. Así que se fue a vivir a una zona en la que el trabajo le pillaba más cerca, aunque tenía que coger el coche si quería ir a por sus cosas a la casa de Takao.

Takao por su parte estaba un poco más animado por la compañía que Rei le hacía de vez en cuando. Mediante su abogado le dio el coche a Kai, ya que él no conducía.

El teléfono móvil de Kai sonó y él lo cogió.

–¿Diga? –contestó.

–Hola, Kai.

–Hola. ¿Cómo te va Michael? –contestó al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

–Bien. Te llamo para decirte que el viernes voy a Japón y coincide que es mi cumpleaños. Haré una fiesta y me gustaría que vinieseis.

–Ah... pues...no sé –se tocaba la nuca al no saber qué decir–. No me siento con ganas.

–Venga, sólo será un rato. Nos divertiremos como lo hacíamos antes.

–No sé.

–Anda, ponme con Takao, él seguro que te convence.

–Es que él no está aquí. Nos hemos separado –cerró los ojos al sentir que la tristeza lo envolvía.

–Oh, lo siento Kai. No lo sabía.

–No importa –abrió los ojos. Le había dolido tener que decir esas palabras.

–Aún así espero que vengas a la fiesta. Todos nuestros amigos del instituto estarán aquí. –intentó convencerle.

–Bueno, está bien. –contestó ya que sabía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser el rubio con algo-. Dame la dirección –sacó un papel y un folio del cajón de una mesita y la apuntó– ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

–A las diez de la noche. Te estaremos esperando.

–Claro, intentaré ser puntual.

–Está bien, adiós.

–Adiós –colgó el teléfono.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao y Rei estaban sentados en la silla, junto a la mesa, hablando sobre cierta llamada que el joven de cabellos azules había recibido.

–Takao, creo que deberías ir a esa fiesta –le propuso Rei.

–Pero, aún no estoy de ánimo.

–A ti te hace falta distraerte. Olvidarte de las preocupaciones. Esa fiesta sería como una distracción para ti. Piénsalo, estarán todos tus compañeros. Habrá bebidas, comida, música. Seguro que te lo pasarás muy bien.

–Puede que tengas razón.

–La dirección la has apuntado, ¿no? –El joven de cabellos azules asintió– ¿Y la hora?

–También.

Rei no vio a Takao muy convencido– ¿Sabes lo que haría yo? –el joven de cabellos azules le negó con la cabeza. Rei le cogió la mano que estaba puesta sobre la mesa–. Iría a esa fiesta a pasármelo en grande –sonrió–. Tú eres el que decide.

–Me lo pensaré –le sonrió.

–Está bien –le hizo una leve caricia con el dedo pulgar, sobre la mano que tenía cogida.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Llegó el viernes...

Kai había conducido hasta llegar a la casa de Michael. Bajó del coche y tocó la puerta, siendo abierta por Michael.

–Hola, Kai.

–Hola –lo abrazó siendo correspondido –Feliz cumpleaños, Michael.

–Gracias –se separaron un poco–. No has cambiado nada. Pero pasa por favor, fuera hace frío. –le invitó haciéndose a un lado.

–Gracias –pasó dentro. Caminaron hasta el comedor– ¿Cómo está Emily?

–Está bien. Ahora está en la cocina con las demás chicas, terminando de preparar más comida.

–¿He venido demasiado pronto?

–No, no. Has venido puntual, además los demás están comiendo en el comedor. Pasa.

Una larga mesa estaba llena de comida y bebidas, entre ellas ponche. Habían puesto música, y algunos adornos en las paredes y el techo. A Kai le recordaba la última fiesta que había tenido en su último año de instituto. Todos sus compañeros estaban ahí hablando y comiendo.

–¡Eh, chicos, mirad quien está aquí! –exclamó Michael con alegría, llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Hiwatari –lo reconoció Yuriy con alegría. Todos fueron a saludarle, haciéndose un corro.

–No habéis cambiado nada chicos –aseguró Kai mirando a Yuriy, Boris, Lee, Gary, Steven, Eddie, Kenny, Brooklyn, Miguel, Raúl, Joseph, Ozuma, Enrique, Oliver y Mystel.

–Tú sí. Estás más viejo –habló Boris mirándolo con sarcasmo–. Es broma, Kai.

–Te has dejado el pelo más largo –se fijó Ozuma al tiempo que se lo tocaba–. Me encanta.

–Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre –se quejó Mystel.

–Vamos Kai, cuéntanos cosas sobre ti –le dijo Oliver a la vez que se acercaban a la mesa.

Las chicas salieron de la cocina y saludaron a Kai.

–Hola Kai –saludó Mariah.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó Emily.

–Estás muy guapo –le confesó Matilda.

–Estoy bien chicas. ¿Podéis decirme dónde está el servicio?

–Claro, sube las escaleras y la primera puerta a la derecha –respondió Emily.

–Gracias, ahora vuelvo –salió del comedor y subió las escaleras para irse al servicio. Kai escuchó cómo tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

"Será otro antiguo compañero", pensó metiéndose en el servicio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Emily abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó Emily.

–Hola, Emily –le dio dos besos. ¿Dónde está Michael?

–Está dentro con los demás. Vamos –cerró la puerta y lo cogió de la mano, guiándolo hasta el comedor.

–¡Chicos, mirad quien está aquí! –exclamó llena de alegría.

–Hola –saludó el joven de cabellos azules un poco nervioso al ser el centro de atención de sus antiguos compañeros.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros, seguramente alguien habría recordado algo que les pasó cuando estudiaban o puede que hubiesen contado un chiste. Se miró en el espejo y se fijó en que el pico de la camisa estaba un poco doblado. Sonrió al recordar cómo el joven de cabellos azules siempre le regañaba porque le tenía que colocar el pico de la camisa bien. Con una sonrisa y un beso cuando terminaba de hacerlo, siempre se la ponía bien, para que Kai estuviera perfecto. Suspiró al recordar que ya no volvería a ser así. Se intentó poner bien el pico, ya que al parecer se había mal doblado en la maleta con tanta ropa.

Abrió la puerta y caminó escaleras abajo. La música estaba con más volumen, alguno de los chicos, si no eran la mayoría, estaría borracho ya, a pesar de que era temprano para eso. Pero conociendo a sus antiguos compañeros nunca era demasiado pronto cuando se trataba de beber.

–Kai –lo llamó Mariah en cuanto entró al comedor– ¿Quieres bailar?

–¿Y qué pasa con Lee? –preguntó al recordar que ellos eran pareja.

–Oh, a él no le molesta. Además, está hablando con Enrique. ¿Qué me dices?

–Es que... no me apetece Mariah –dijo retrocediendo.

En la misma habitación, sentado en el sofá estaba Takao con Brooklyn.

–¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida, Kinomiya?

–Pues, no gran cosa. Mejor cuéntame cosas de la tuya.- le restó importancia, ya que no quería contar lo de su divorcio.

–Mi vida es muy aburrida, Takao –sonrió– ¿Sigues saliendo con Hiwatari?

–Em... no –respondió con tristeza.

–Es una pena, hacíais buena pareja.

–Ya.

–¿Entonces estás libre? ¿O ese chico sigue detrás de ti? Ese que tenía los ojos de color miel.

–¿Rei? –el chico de cabellos naranjas asintió–. Pues es muy buen amigo mío.

–Entiendo –se puso de pie y cogió la mano de Takao, levantándolo–. Venga, vamos a bailar.

–Brooklyn, después, es que ahora no me apetece.

Brooklyn lo llevaba hasta un pequeño rincón–. No seas tímido. No se me olvidará nunca en la vida lo bien que bailabas.

–Pero –retrocedió hacia atrás sin mirar hacia donde caminaba–. Es que no me apetece ahora, después, si quieres –sintió como su espalda chocó contra algo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Mariah, luego si quieres, más tarde –retrocedió un paso, chocando contra algo o alguien.

–Lo siento –se disculparon al unísono dándose la vuelta.

–Kai.

–Takao.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados, no esperaban encontrarse ahí.

Emily los cogió a los dos de las manos y los guió hasta la mesa–. Vamos chicos.

–¿A dónde nos llevas? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Le vamos a cantar cumpleaños feliz a Michael –explicó Emily. Miró a Joseph y lo llamó para que quitase la música. Todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa. Matilda entró al comedor con la tarta y las velas encendidas y la dejó sobre la mesa. Le cantaron cumpleaños feliz a Michael y después Emily partió pequeñas porciones de tarta.

Ozuma, Mystel, Mariah y Lee se pusieron a hablar con Kai. Brooklyn cogió a Takao y se lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. A ellos se les unieron Matilda, Raúl, Eddie y Enrique.

Todos estaban hablando cada uno en su grupo, los demás estaban comiendo, bebiendo o bailando. Kai sólo estaba buscando disimuladamente con la mirada a Takao, pero no lo encontraba. Seguro que estaría en el sofá que era el único lugar en el que la gente estaba hecha un corro.

–¿Qué me dices Kai?

–¿Eh? –preguntó regresando su vista a sus amigos.

–Ozuma te ha preguntado si vendrás con nosotros a una parrillada que tenemos pensada hacer con los demás –explicó Mystel.

–Ah, ¿qué día?

–Miércoles.

–Mn... No puedo ir –bebió un trago de su coca cola.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Mariah.

–Porque estoy trabajando y mi jefe no me da en estos momentos un día libre.

–Pues que pena –confesó Ozuma.

Kai regresó su vista hacia ese corro y vio a Takao levantarse del sofá.

–Entonces ésta será la última noche que nos veamos –habló Lee– ¿Verdad Kai? –Se fijó en que el bicolor miraba hacia otro lado–. Kai –le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro.

–¿Qué? –respondió mirando a Lee.

–Te estoy hablando, ni siquiera nos estás escuchando.

–Sí, os escucho.

–No, no lo haces –se quejó Ozuma.

–Claro que sí –se defendió.

–¿Y qué era lo que te estaba diciendo Lee? –le preguntó Mystel.

–Que el tomate cada día está más caro en el mercado –todos comenzaron a reírse por la contestación del bicolor.

–No cambiarás nunca Kai –le confesó Ozuma.

–Siempre respondías eso en el instituto –recordó Lee.

–¿Se puede saber a quién miras o qué es lo que estás mirando? –le preguntó Mariah

–Está clarísimo Mariah, él mira a su chico tormenta –respondió Mystel–. En el instituto sólo tenía ojos para él.

Kai se sonrojó. Volvió a buscar a Takao con la mirada, pero ya no estaba–. Perdonad chicos, pero tengo que preguntarle a Michael cuando se irá, para despedirle.

–Claro –fue la contestación unísona de todos.

El bicolor caminó hacia Michael–. Michael. –le llamó.

–Dime, ¿te estás divirtiendo? –le preguntó animado.

–Sí, mmm... ¿Tienes patio o balcón?

–Claro, ¿tú también quieres ir a tomar el aire? –preguntó al ver que más de uno ya le había preguntado donde estaba el balcón para ir a tomar un poco el aire.

–Sí.

–Camina recto por el pasillo, después tuerce a la izquierda. –le informó con una sonrisa.

–Está bien –no hacía falta preguntarle quien era la otra persona que había ido a tomar el aire, él ya sabía muy bien quién era.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

No esperaba que este fic lo fuese a leer nadie y tampoco esperaba recibir reviews. Perdonad por los fallos que siempre tengo.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Hio Ivanov**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Kari**

**Rose– Riona**

**Quimera**

**Traky**

**Phoenix**

Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, aunque no ha sido gran cosa, pero aún así espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión. En cuanto a toda esa gente que lee esta historia y no me deja su comentario, le doy las gracias, pero, me subiría mucho el ánimo si me dijeran lo que piensan. No es difícil dejar un review, sólo tienen que pinchar en el cuadradito azul que pone "GO". Se ponen nombre y dejan su comentario.

Me despido hasta otro capi. ¡Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El joven de cabellos azules estaba mirando el cielo nublado. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la baranda del balcón. Cerró los ojos aspirando la brisa fresca que corría en esos momentos. Todo estaba oscuro, la luna está cubierta por las nubes, aunque éstas no paraban de moverse.

Kai estaba contemplando a su chico tormenta. Ojalá que Takao no se diera cuenta de su presencia, así podría seguir espiándolo en silencio. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo que no sabía si podía seguir estando quieto en la oscuridad por más tiempo.

Lo observó un poco más, viendo cómo Takao abría los ojos, para seguir mirando al cielo.

"Kai está tan atractivo. Ojalá que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros. Que nada hubiera cambiado y siguiésemos juntos. Creo que ni siquiera se ha fijado en mi presencia", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules cuando una voz muy familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Hace una noche preciosa –habló Kai finalmente caminando hacia Takao, el cual sólo lo miró.

–Sí. Bueno, a decir verdad está nublado.

Kai miró al cielo y vio que lo que decía Takao era verdad. No había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, pero que importaba. Él sólo tenía ojos para contemplar a Takao–. Tienes razón –sonrió, dejando un incómodo silencio actuar.

–Esto... Mi abogado no quiere que haya conversación entre nosotros. Piensa que si te hablo, nos vamos a pelear.

–Qué idiota –insultó Kai sin más, acercándose a Takao, apoyando sus manos sobre la baranda.

–Creo que sólo intenta hacer su trabajo –explicó Takao mirando de nuevo el cielo.

–¿Cómo te va? –se atrevió a preguntarle Kai.

–Oh, me va bien. ¿Y a ti? "Me haces tanta falta".

–Sí, también me va bien, no puedo quejarme. "Te echo tanto de menos", se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–Parece que va a llover.

–Sí, eso parece –contestó el bicolor dándole la razón al chico de cabellos azules.

"Me tranquiliza tanto que estés conmigo. Me das tanta seguridad, pero a la vez me pones nervioso, porque no sé qué decirte para que no te aburras y te alejes de mí, Kai", pensaba el chico de cabellos azules.

"Estás perfecto, Takao. Acaba de salir la luna y te ilumina por completo. Veo un brillo en tus ojos, ese brillo que tanto me gusta. Tu flequillo se balancea travieso por la brisa del viento, haciéndote ver más deseable. No sé sobre qué preguntarte, no sé qué decirte, quiero hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Te veo tan cerca, pero la realidad es que estás ya lejos de mi alcance. Tu rostro se está volviendo más oscuro, es debido a que las nubes están ocultando a la luna".

Takao se tocó la mejilla al sentir algo húmedo y pequeño caer sobre su piel–. Oh, creo que está empezando a llover. Será mejor que vayamos dentro.

–Claro –respondió sin más el bicolor siguiendo a Takao, cerrando la gran puerta con ventana por la que habían entrado, viendo a través de los cristales de la ventana cómo empezaba a llover con intensidad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

2 horas después...

Todos estaban medio borrachos, la fiesta estaba cada vez más animada. Ozuma se había llevado a Kai a la cocina para enseñarle a hacer tortitas con caramelo. Kai estaba desesperado, sólo quería ver de nuevo al chico de cabellos azules. Era quizás su única oportunidad para verlo y Ozuma con su borrachera le estaba echando todo a perder.

–Y así es como se hace. ¿Has aprendido cómo, Kai? –le preguntó balanceándose hacia los lados.

–Sí –la verdad no le había hecho mucho caso.

–Me alegro.

–Oye, ¿por qué no volvemos con los demás?

–Cierto, volvamos –caminaba tambaleándose hacia los lados, así que Kai lo tuvo que ayudar a caminar. Cuando llegó al comedor, buscó a Takao con la mirada.

–¡Hombre! ¡Sí es Ozuma! –Exclamó Mariah– ¡Vamos a bailar, cielo!

–¡Claro, preciosa! –contestó agarrándose a ella.

Kai buscaba desesperado a Takao, no lo veía por ningún lado. Michael se acercó a él, al ver que no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

–¿A quién buscas?

–A Takao.

–Ah, Takao se fue hará como una media hora. Se despidió de todos, decía que estaba muy cansado. Como había dejado de llover, dijo que iba a aprovechar las circunstancias para irse andando.

Kai miró el reloj–. Ya son la una de la mañana.

–¡Eh! ¡Mirad chicos! ¡Está empezando a llover! –gritó Brooklyn asomándose por la ventana.

–Yo... tengo que irme, mañana trabajo –le explicó Kai a Michael.

–Claro, lo entiendo.

–Me ha encantado veros a todos.

–Y a nosotros tenerte aquí.

Kai se despidió de todos y se montó en su coche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao caminaba por la calle. Era tarde y estaba muy oscuro. Las farolas de la calle estaban encendidas, pero había una especie de niebla en el camino que no le dejaba ver mucho. Se abrigó bien, tapándose la boca para evitar un resfriado, aunque estaba seguro de que pillaría uno. Estaba empapado de los pies a la cabeza. No debería de haberse ido de allí, aunque hubiese parado de llover. Pero claro. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dormir con Emily y Michael?

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que no podía llamar a un taxi. Estaba empezando a llover cada vez más fuerte. La ropa estaba fría y mojada, su casa estaba todavía lejos. Pero eso le daba igual, por lo menos había visto a Kai, había podido hablar unas cuantas palabras con él.

Un coche comenzó a tocar el claxon, pero él siguió caminando. Escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas pasar sobre los charcos acercándose más a él. El coche volvió a pitar y le hizo un cambio de luces.

Takao se dio media vuelta, pero se cegaba por el resplandor de las luces, así que se puso la mano por delante. El coche se acercó más a él y el conductor bajó la ventanilla. Se asustó al pensar que podía ser algún tipo de matón o algo así, si era así no dudaría en salir corriendo y en escapar. Pero una sonrisa interior apareció en él, al ver que se trataba de Kai.

–Sube al coche, Takao –le pidió. Takao se subió al coche, sentándose en la parte delantera. Su respiración era agitada y estaba temblando, Kai se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso encima–. Toma –miró en los asientos de atrás y cogió su chaqueta–. Ponte esto también. Te ayudará a entrar en calor.

–Gracias –se lo puso encima como si fuera una manta.

–¿A dónde ibas?

–A casa.

–Entonces te acercaré –bajó el freno de estacionamiento, y tras cambiar de marchas, el coche empezó a andar–. La casa de Michael está demasiado lejos para ir andando, habrás tenido que salir una hora antes por lo menos.

–He ido en taxi –contestó fijándose en las facciones del bicolor. Le encantaba mirarlo cuando estaba conduciendo, tan atento a la carretera, a las señales. Y la cara que ponía cuando se enfadaba, esa cara lo hacía verse tan sexy.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó poniendo la calefacción más alta.

–Estoy bien.

–Apenas se ve –confesó Kai, cambiando de marcha, para dar un giro a la derecha.

–Ajá –miró al frente para ver el temporal.

–Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos azules mirándole.

–Creo que si nuestros abogados nos viesen, les daría un infarto.

–Sí, tienes razón –sonrió.

–Pero esto que estamos haciendo no es nada malo. Sólo te estoy acercando a tu casa, porque está lloviendo y no quiero que te mojes, ni te resfríes –sonrió–. Aunque ya te has mojado bastante.

–Sí –se sonrojó y ocultó un poco su cara en la chaqueta de Kai. Kai se estaba preocupando por él. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó cuando vio un pañuelo frente a sus ojos.

–Toma, sécate la cara. Supongo que debes de tenerla mojada.

–Gracias –cogió el pañuelo y con suavidad se empezó a secar la cara y las manos. Kai miró de reojo al otro, estaba tan guapo así de sonrojado… y las gotas les resbalaban tan apeteciblemente por el cuello. Se concentró en conducir, porque sentía cómo las mejillas le empezaban a arder.

–A propósito, gracias por dejarme el coche.

–El coche sólo lo coges tú.

–Bueno, eso es verdad –reconoció la zona en la que estaba–. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Cruzaron un par de calles más. Kai dejó el coche en la rampilla de la casa.

–Aún sigue lloviendo –dijo Takao–. Pero con menos intensidad.

–Sí.

–Bueno –se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta de encima–. Gracias por todo, Kai –fue a entregarle la chaqueta, pero el bicolor se la devolvió.

–Quédatela, para que no te llueva encima. Póntela sobre la cabeza. Mañana la recogeré junto con las demás cosas que me faltan.

–Oh, está bien –se la puso sobre la cabeza y abrió la puerta del coche para salir–. Adiós.

–Adiós –contestó embobado viendo cómo Takao cerraba la puerta del coche.

Corriendo, el joven de cabellos azules se puso frente a la puerta, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Kai vio cómo Takao forcejeaba con la puerta, así que bajó la ventanilla del coche.

–¿¡Qué ocurre!? –le preguntó hablándole con fuerza debido a la distancia a la que se encontraban.

–¡Maldita puerta! –Masculló– ¡No quiere abrirse! –se quejó.

Kai subió la ventanilla del coche y se bajó de éste, cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a Takao, viendo cómo éste seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

–A ver, déjame ayudarte –en ese momento comenzó a llover más fuerte–. La madera se ha debido de hinchar por la humedad –explicó forcejeando con la llave–. Apártate, Takao –le advirtió, haciendo que el joven de cabellos azules retrocediese unos pasos. Kai sacó y metió la llave de la cerradura, haciéndola girar. Se puso de lado y con el hombro le dio un empujón, haciendo que se abriera. Sacó las llaves y se las devolvió a Takao, una vez que la puerta estaba abierta–. Toma –vio que el joven de cabellos azules lo miraba de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué?

–Te estás mojando por mi culpa. Pasa dentro para que te seques un poco.

–No quiero ser ninguna molestia.

–No lo eres –negó Takao entrando a la casa–. Vamos, pasa o te vas a resfriar.

–Está bien –pulsó el botón que había en las llaves de su coche, echándole así el seguro. Entró en la casa después de Takao, cerrando la puerta.

–Estás empapado, Kai –se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza.

–Tú también –le sonrió haciendo que el chico de cabellos azulados le sonriera.

–Voy a por unas toallas, enseguida vuelvo. Puedes sentarte dónde quieras –fue al cuarto de baño.

–Claro –se sentó en la silla que estaba metida en la mesa.

El chico de cabellos azulados no tardó mucho en estar con Kai de nuevo–. Toma –le extendió una toalla.

–Gracias –la cogió y empezó a secarse la cara y la cabeza.

–Sé que ya es tarde, pero, ¿te apetece un chocolate calentito para entrar en calor? –le preguntó secándose el cabello con una pequeña toalla.

–Am... Está bien.

–Vale, voy a prepararlo –se dio media vuelta para irse a la cocina. Kai aprovechó el momento y observó detenidamente su trasero. Sus mejillas comenzaron a entrar en calor de nuevo. Miró a la mesa rápidamente.

"Kai, no es el momento de sonrojarte. Si Takao te ve así, te va a preguntar qué te pasa. ¿Y qué le vas a decir entonces? No es nada, Takao. Es sólo que he mirado tu trasero y me he sonrojado porque me vuelves loco. Recuerda que él te ha pedido que pasaras dentro sólo porque está lloviendo. Te ha ofrecido chocolate caliente porque hace frío y sabe que te encanta. No se merece que te lo comas con los ojos", aspiró un dulce aroma. "Ummm... chocolate. Me muero por probarlo. Takao lo hace todo tan delicioso."

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la cocina Takao estaba terminando de hacer el chocolate. "¿Me habrá quedado bien? ¿Le gustará a Kai? ¿Y si me sale muy dulce? ¿O muy amargo? Estoy nervioso", probó con una cuchara el chocolate. "A mí me gusta. Pero no es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle, si no a él. Kai se pondrá impaciente si no salgo. ¿Pero cómo salgo de la cocina, y lo miró a los ojos? Si cuando me ha sonreído, sentía que me derretía, más que éste chocolate. Si con la sonrisa me pongo medio tonto, no quiero ni imaginar qué pasará cuando me hable, porque no lo puedo dejar solo en el comedor, eso estaría muy feo. Además, lo único que yo quiero es estar con él", echó el chocolate en dos vasos y los puso en una bandeja junto con dos trozos de bizcochos.

Salió de la cocina y entró al comedor, viendo a Kai mirando fijamente la mesa, con la toalla alrededor del cuello–. Ya estoy aquí –le avisó al bicolor, captando su atención. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y puso el plato con el bizcocho, y el chocolate delante de Kai, indicando que ese era para él.

–Gracias. Tiene muy buena pinta. –confesó.

–¿En serio? –se sentó frente a él en una silla, cogiendo su trozo de bizcocho.

–Sí –removió el chocolate con una cucharilla, viendo cómo salía mucho humo. Sacó la cucharilla y comenzó a soplarle.

–Ten cuidado, está recién hecho y te puedes quemar –le advirtió el chico de cabellos azulados.

–Vale –lo probó–. Umm... está en su punto –Takao sonrió al escuchar a Kai decir eso. El bicolor volvió a hacer la misma operación de antes–. No sé cómo lo haces, pero está perfecto.

Takao se sonrojó al escuchar eso. Miró su chocolate, viendo cómo éste estaba todavía muy caliente.

–Siempre se te ha dado muy bien la cocina, no como a mí, que soy un patoso en toda regla –reconoció probando el bizcocho.

–Kai.

–¿Umn?

–Es sólo por curiosidad, pero, ¿dónde estás viviendo ahora?

Tan pronto se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, contestó–. En una casa de alquiler, me pilla más cerca del trabajo.

–Ah –respondió simplemente, comenzando a remover con la cuchara el chocolate– ¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo?

–Supongo que bien, es siempre la misma rutina. Excepto por los días que tengo que hacer lo de la mudanza y eso.

–Entiendo –Takao se sentía culpable y Kai no tardó en darse cuenta.

–Pero está bien, porque así puedo darme mis escapadas y despejarme la cabeza de vez en cuando –vio que Takao comenzaba a sonreír sin ganas. "Que estúpido soy, seguro que Takao ahora se siente culpable por lo que acabo de decir. Tengo que cambiarle el tema de conversación" ¿Has cambiado los muebles de sitio?

–Sólo algunos –lo miró.

–Pues me gusta cómo te ha quedado la decoración. La casa ahora parece más grande y espaciosa. ¿Los has cambiado tu solo? –le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

–No, Rei me ha ayudado.

–¿Rei? –Enarcó una ceja mirando a Takao–. Pero, ¿no estaba en China?

–Sí, pero ahora le han trasladado aquí, a Japón.

Kai comenzaba a sentirse celoso aunque intentaba no aparentarlo– ¿Y viene por aquí muy seguido?

–No, sólo viene de vez en cuando para ver cómo estoy.

–¿Sabe que estamos...?

–Sí, lo sabe. –contestó, dándole el primer sorbo a su vaso.

–Entiendo –siguió comiendo bizcocho y bebiendo chocolate.

–"¿Por qué se ha callado de repente? ¿Es que no tendrá más ganas de hablar? Cuando le he hablado de Rei, no sé, pero sus ojos estaban más vivos, estaba más atractivo, creo que estaba enfadado, quizá está celoso. ¿Pero, por qué?"

"Así que Rei ha regresado y viene a ver a Takao, a mi Takao. Seguro que quiere volver con él. Le habrá encantado escuchar la noticia de que estamos separados, así él tendrá el camino libre para declararse de nuevo", le dio un último trago al chocolate y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja.

–Kai.

–¿Qué?

–Voy a fregar estos platos –habló colocando los vasos y los platos en la bandeja–. Dame la toalla, seguro que estará mojada.

–Claro –se la quitó del cuello y se la dio.

Cuando Takao se levantó, los ojos de Kai volvieron a fijarse en ese trasero que tanto le gustaba. "Takao es perfecto, tiene un cuerpo de Dios. Es guapo, inteligente, gracioso, cocina perfectamente, y es tan sexy", Kai notó cómo su miembro comenzaba a despertarse. Se miró corriendo y efectivamente. Su miembro estaba despierto, más que despierto. Kai se puso ambas manos sobre el pantalón. "Genial, ahora noto cómo el calor corre por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero besar a Takao, quiero hacerlo mío, aunque sea por última vez. Necesito acariciarlo, poseer su piel una vez más, sentir cómo tiembla su piel cuando está junto a la mía. Qué calor hace aquí. Creo que el chocolate está haciendo efecto, demasiado efecto", pensaba el bicolor.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

"Tranquilízate Takao, estaba muy atractivo, pero ya está. Olvídalo, tienes que superar esto. Él no va a volver contigo, hazte a la idea, piensa en lo que te dijo Rei. Tienes que intentar rehacer tu vida. Conocer a gente nueva, amigos nuevos, salir más, ponerte de nuevo a trabajar, olvidarte de Kai. Él seguro que está haciendo eso, así que tú también puedes hacerlo." Suspiró. "Pero cómo desearía que Kai volviera a abrazarme, sentir sus caricias, sus besos, sus piropos..." pensaba colocando el último plato que ya estaba fregado en su sitio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Kai, vas a hacer una cosa. Te vas a levantar y vas a ir a la cocina. Miras a Takao, te despides de él como un buen amigo, le deseas la mayor suerte del mundo y te vas. ¿Estás preparado? Vale, venga", pensaba al sentir que su miembro ya se había relajado por completo al volver a pensar en Rei.

Se fue a la cocina y encontró a Takao intentando colocar la tableta de chocolate dentro del pequeño armario que tenía sobre él. El chico de cabellos azulados estaba de puntillas y se estiraba todo lo que podía para poder colocarlo, pero no llegaba.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Venga Takao, has podido bajarlo, ¿por qué ahora no puedes subirlo?", pensaba estirándose. Bajó el brazo que ya estaba cansado de tantos intentos y con la otra mano se acarició el codo. Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos que hicieron sonreír al bicolor que estaba detrás. "Venga Takao", volvió a estirarse sin mucho resultado. Cuando su mano estaba bajando para volver a intentarlo, un cuerpo se juntó con el suyo por detrás y una mano cogió el chocolate.

–Deja que te ayude –propuso el bicolor, estirándose para dejar el chocolate. Takao sentía cómo el miembro de Kai rozaba hacia arriba por su trasero y luego hacia abajo. Eso hizo que su piel se erizara y que se sonrojara por ese contacto–. Ya está.

–Gracias –se tocó la mejilla sintiendo cómo ésta le abrasaba.

–Yo, ya me voy –le avisó Kai, tapándose con una mano su miembro que por ese contacto había vuelto a despertar–. Gracias por todo. Ya no me quedan tantas cosas que recoger, así que, bueno... –Takao se dio la vuelta ya más tranquilo. "Estás sonrojado". Te deseo lo mejor.

–Igualmente y gracias por todo –le habló un poco tímido. "Tus ojos me están diciendo que me acerque a ti".

"Esa boca, tan apetecible". Cuídate mucho –le dio un abrazo que el joven de cabellos azules correspondió–. Buenas noches –se separó de él lentamente.

–Buenas noches –se fijó en los labios del bicolor. Takao tenía su boca entreabierta. El bicolor no pudo ignorar eso, así que se acercó lentamente, hasta su boca y lo besó a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. Los dos disfrutaban ese beso, como si fueran un dulce néctar, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

Takao sintió que la culpabilidad en ese momento le inundó por lo que acababa de hacer–. Kai, eso no ha estado bien. Estamos separados y lo sabes –le recordó Takao con tristeza.

–Sshhh –le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios–. Olvídate de eso, olvídate de todo. Sólo somos tú y yo –se acercó de nuevo a él.

–Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que pueda suceder.

–No, no lo haré –fue su contestación antes de abrazar y de besar por completo a su chico tormenta.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba desabrochándose el pantalón, mientras Takao le desabrochaba la camisa. Se sintió tan bien en el momento que Takao lo besaba y comenzaba a meterle las manos por dentro de la camisa desabrochada. Se quitó la camisa por completo y abrazó al joven de cabellos azules con caricias profundas. Takao sentía escalofríos por su piel con cada caricia del mayor. Sus pantalones ya estaban desde hace rato en el suelo por cortesía del bicolor.

Kai comenzó a bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta fina que llevaba encima, para bajársela lentamente. Con ayuda de Takao ésta terminó en el suelo. Takao separó un poco sus labios para coger aire, así que Kai aprovechó para besarle el cuello a la vez que sus manos trabajaban en liberar a Takao de la ropa. El bicolor chocó su miembro contra el del joven de cabellos azules, provocando que el chico tormenta suspirará por esa sensación.

Takao sentía cómo su miembro estaba empezando a despertarse cada vez más, así que colocando una mano sobre el trasero de Kai se juntó más contra él, haciendo un pequeño masaje sobre el miembro, restregándose contra él. Kai se sentía en el cielo. Le quitó la camisa a Takao y después de separó de él para quitarse rápidamente los pantalones y los bóxer.

Rápidamente cogió a Takao de los muslos y lo tumbó en la cama, quedándose él encima. La cama ya la habían desecho nada más entrar a la habitación, así que Kai siguió besándolo, pero ésta vez Takao lo besaba, pero no le correspondía las caricias. Kai buscó las manos encima de la cama, pensando que estarían ahí, pero no estaban. Kai miró sonrojado al joven de cabellos azules, y vio que se estaba abrazando la barriga y que su mirada estaba ahora en otra parte. Estaba puesta en la mesita de noche o más bien en la lámpara.

Kai se levantó un momento y abrió el cajón de la mesita, sacando una pequeña caja de preservativos, colocándose uno en el miembro. Después cerró el cajón y tocó la pequeña rueda que la lamparita tenía para regular la luz. Apagó el interruptor de la luz, dejando que la poca luz de la lamparilla los iluminara un poco. Miró al chico de cabeza azulada. Vio cómo éste fue dejando las manos sobre el colchón y cómo una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderaba de sus labios. El bicolor sabía muy bien lo que el chico tormenta quería ocultar.

Sin más vueltas, se puso sobre el menor de nuevo y le acarició la mejilla.

–¿Mejor ahora? –le preguntó.

El otro asintió y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y a apartarle los cabellos que caían por su rostro impidiéndole ver la boca del bicolor y unir sus labios.

Poco a poco, Kai fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta el bóxer de Takao. Fue bajando el bóxer lentamente para después tirarlos al suelo, y besar desde un poco más abajo de la rodilla hasta llegar a ésta. Después comenzó a lamer y a morder con cuidado los muslos, llegando poco a poco hasta el miembro despierto de Takao.

"Kai, contrólate un poco más, no debes hacerlo tuyo todavía, tienes que ser más paciente. Ésta será posiblemente la última vez que le hagas el amor. Tiene que ser algo duradero y placentero para él." Se puso frente al miembro de Takao y comenzó a jugar con él, haciendo que Takao se excitará más.

"Dios Kai, no recordaba que fueras así en la cama", bajó su mano hasta la cabeza de Kai para sujetarlo. "Esto es demasiado, me está empezando faltar el aire. No quiero gemir todavía, no quiero gritar de placer, todavía es muy pronto," Ah –cerró los ojos al sentirse jadear. "No debo de gemir todavía, aunque es lo único que quiero, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Quiero que esto dure, que no te vayas todavía." Se agarró con su mano libre a las sábanas.

"Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo, Ojalá pudiera ver su rostro ahora", sacó su boca del miembro de Takao, pero siguió masturbándolo con la mano para ver la cara de Takao. Lo vio mordiéndose el labio, agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia un lado. Dejó lo que hacía y se puso sobre el otro, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos para mirar que era lo que pasaba, pero aún así seguía mordiéndose los labios. Kai comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el de Takao, viendo cómo Takao cogió aire para de nuevo morderse el labio. Kai decidió besarle el cuello, mientras su mano era guiada hasta la tetilla del menor, para darle pequeños pellizcos. Kai no podía distinguir muy bien las mejillas de Takao con esa oscuridad, pero juraría que el otro estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

Takao lo abrazó suspirando ésta vez ansioso por la falta de aire. Kai le dio un beso apasionante antes de separarse un poco para poner tres dedos encima de sus labios.

"No puedo contenerme más Takao, tiene que ser ahora, siento que voy a reventar de un momento a otro".

Takao miraba esos tres dedos. "No quiero ensalivarlos aún, sé que si lo hago todo terminará y no quiero que eso pase, no todavía. Me estás mirando raro, no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Quizás piensas que me he arrepentido de esto. Estás a punto de esconder tu mano, pero entonces te detengo y la cojo para ensalivar tus dedos muy bien. Lo hago sensualmente para que entres en calor, al igual que me lo has hecho entrar a mí, pero no sé si funciona."

"Dios, eres un pequeño diablillo, estás haciendo que entre en calor cada vez que me chupas los dedos y me das pequeños mordiscos en ellos. Te ves tan sexy".

Takao empezó a doblar las rodillas sobre la cama para acomodarse. En el momento en el que Takao paró de ensalivar los dedos del mayor, Kai lo besó en los labios, para ir bajando la mano hasta la entrada del joven de cabeza azulada. Abandonó los labios del su chico de cabellos azules para bajar hasta su cuello con pequeñas mordidas, mientras que su mano libre buscaba la del chico tormenta para entrelazarla.

Escuchó cómo la respiración de Takao se estaba acelerando con cada dedo que le iba metiendo, pero no se quejaba. Cuando creyó que Takao ya estaba bien preparado, sacó los dedos de la entrada.

Kai miró a Takao y veía cómo se estaba preparando para el momento, agarrando las sábanas. Para tranquilizarlo, el bicolor le hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello, hasta el estómago, para luego posicionarse.

Con mucho cuidado, Kai, comenzó a penetrarle, viendo que su chico de cabellos azules cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

"Hacía tanto tiempo que no te sentía dentro de mí, que me había olvidado por completo el dolor que se siente. Me acaricias la mejilla, eres tan tierno, no quieres hacerme daño. Siempre has sido muy cuidadoso conmigo, creo que por eso te quiero tanto", abrió los ojos y vio a Kai recostado sobre él. Takao no se lo pensó y lo besó, sintiendo cómo el bicolor le dejaba de acariciar la mejilla para pasar al muslo y darle unas caricias más profundas. Takao comenzó a moverse para indicarle que ya estaba listo, provocando que Kai comenzara a hacerlo.

"Siento que la sangre me hierve, siento el calor de tu cuerpo con el mío. Coges las sábanas con fuerza arrastrándolas hacia abajo. Estás disfrutando, pero no te siento jadear, sólo respiras agitadamente. Quiero que lo disfrutes, que no olvides jamás esta noche. Quiero ser inolvidable en tu vida. Siento cómo empiezo a sudar por el ejercicio." Comenzó instintivamente a moverse más rápido, a la vez que empezaba a saborear el cuello de Takao.

"Eso no, no quiero derramarme todavía, quiero aguantar un poco más", soltó las sábanas y se aferró al cuerpo de Kai. "Sólo un poco más" ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

"Eso es, disfrútalo Takao, quiero que lo sientas. Me encanta escucharte".

–Ah –sus jadeos iban aumentando. "No, espera", acarició la espalda de Kai, hundiendo sus dedos en ella, sintiendo cómo el líquido caliente abandonaba su cuerpo. Pero eso no lo detenía, seguía disfrutando de lo que el bicolor le hacía.

Kai sintió cómo un líquido caliente le golpeaba en el abdomen. "Tu esencia ya ha salido. Eso me excita aún más. Pero, un momento, no puedo hacer lo mismo. Debo de aguantar un poco más." ¡Ah! ¡Ah! –jadeaba de placer al ir descendiendo sus embestidas.

"¿Por qué vas más lento? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No lo entiendo, nunca has hecho algo así. Esto es demasiado para mí. No puedo aguantar tanto, no puedo dejar de jadear, aunque tú también lo estás comenzando a hacer. Has abandonado mi cuello para levantar tu cabeza hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados. Me pones una de tus manos en la cadera y subes al igual que yo los jadeos. Yo nunca había sentido algo tan grande dentro de mí. Siento que el mundo entero se va a enterar de lo nuestro si sigo gritando así de fuerte de placer, aunque tú no te quedas atrás."

Kai puso ambas manos en el colchón de la cama y siguió con lo que hacía, pero sentía cómo su piel estaba empapada de sudor y sus cabellos se pegaban a sus mejillas. Takao le estaba empezando a morder la barbilla, despertando más deseo en él, pero ahí no quedó todo. Cruzó sus piernas todo lo que pudo para llegar hasta el trasero desnudo del bicolor y ahí sujetarlo, haciendo que el miembro de Kai entrará más adentro, provocando aún más placer.

"No, para. No hagas eso", sintió las uñas de Takao clavarse en su espalda, eso le hizo enloquecer.

–¡Ah! "No puedo más, me va a dar algo", escuchó a Kai dar un fuerte gemido, tan fuerte que creyó que había retumbado en toda la casa. A continuación, Takao sintió cómo ese líquido ardiente le penetraba por dentro. Se sentía tan bien, que abrazó con ansiedad el cuerpo de Kai. ¿Un momento? ¿Líquido ardiente? Pero eso era imposible, Kai se había puesto un preservativo, ¿no me digas que?". Takao aflojó el agarre de sus piernas, sintiendo cómo Kai lo abrazaba y le besaba la boca como podía, sin que ninguno de los dos se asfixiara por la falta de aire tan grande que tenían en estos momentos.

"He aguantado todo lo que he podido. Qué bien me siento ahora, pero no quiero que esto acabe, aunque es algo que ya no puedo cambiar", vio la cara de preocupación de Takao.

"Tengo que decírselo". Kai –fue silenciado por su dedo.

–Shhhh... No digas nada. "Seguro que te arrepientes. No quiero que me lo digas, no quiero escucharlo, eso me dolería en el alma". Kai salió del cuerpo de Takao, arrodillándose en la cama y sin pensárselo se quitó el preservativo de un tirón y lo tiró al suelo. Takao miraba hacia donde Kai había tirado el preservativo.

Kai se tumbó junto a Takao. Se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos, como si de esa forma pudiera quitarse el calor que lo sofocaba. Miró a Takao y estaba al igual que él, intentando recuperar el aliento. Kai le cogió la mano y la besó. Sus manos se entrelazaban como si fueran una única.

"Tengo sueño, estoy muy cansado. Los ojos se me están cerrando sin mi permiso. Pero yo quiero contemplar a Kai mientras duerme, ésta noche", miró al bicolor y vio que éste intentaba respirar. "Quédate conmigo, no te vayas. No estoy preparado para que me dejes".

"Te miro a los ojos y veo en ellos tristeza, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿En qué piensas? Hace tan sólo un momento te veía más feliz. ¿Es que acaso te arrepientes de lo que sucedido esta noche? ¿Es eso? Me preocupa que sea así. Acaricio tu mejilla y tú a cambio me das una diminuta sonrisa, mientras tus ojos se cierran y se abren más seguidos. Creo que tienes sueño, que estás cansado por el ejercicio", se tumbó de lado– ¿Tienes frío? –Takao asintió a la pregunta como contestación. Kai cogió las sábanas y tapó bien al otro.

"Esas caricias son gloria para mí, me hacen sentir que todavía significo algo para ti. Tu amor es lo único que siempre me ha dado fortaleza para seguir adelante. No sé lo que pasará mañana, pero sé que ésta noche me he vuelto a sentir feliz de tenerte junto a mí. Me da igual que mañana no estés aquí. Ésta noche a sido la mejor de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada", cerró los ojos.

"Veo que tus facciones se relajan y cierras los ojos. Creo que yo también dormiré", levantó su brazo por encima del otro y apagó la luz de la lámpara, quedándose a oscuras–. Buenas noches, Takao –le susurró antes de darle un beso en los labios. "Veo perfectamente tu rostro, la luna vuelve a iluminarte por segunda vez en ésta noche", se tapó con las sábanas y se tumbó boca arriba.

"Siento en mis labios el calor de los tuyos después de haberme dado las buenas noches. Espero un abrazo de tu parte, pero no me llega. Me preocupo, a lo mejor ya te has dormido, así que abro los ojos y te veo tapándote con las sábanas. No me lo pienso y te correspondo el beso en cuanto te tumbas y me miras. Soy yo quien te abraza, colocando mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, sintiendo uno de tus brazos rodearme mientras que con otra mano me acaricias la espalda".

"Y yo que no quería despertarte pensando que dormías", sonrió para cerrar lentamente los ojos y con el pasar de la noche, quedarse dormido.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Este capi quedó más largo por el Lemon, espero que os haya gustado a todos.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Traky: **Espero que este capi te haya gustado. La verdad, no recuerdo si el lemon te gusta o no. Pero gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics, no te imaginas la alegría que me da cuando recibo un review tuyo.

**Águila Fanel: **Es un Kai/Takao, pero esos otros dos personajes tienen que aparecer sin más remedio, jejeje. Siento que no te guste verlos con otras parejas. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero tampoco tengo nada en contra.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Hermanita, cómo ves no ha habido baile como pensabas y no sé si hubo algo romántico, pero ha habido algo mejor, jejeje. Sólo yo sé lo que está rondando por tu cabecita.

**Hio Ivanov: **Me alegra que te guste este fic y espero que con el paso del tiempo no te decepciones y te olvides de la historia.

**Kari: **Gracias por tu review, tienes razón. Estos dos están sufriendo. Pero más adelante sabrás el porqué se separaron. Espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy.

**Quimera:** Jajaja, tienes razón. El pelirrojo hace buena pareja con Takao. Creo que tú eres la única que no tiene la misma duda que los demás. Bueno, jejeje, en parte te conviene que estén separados. Creo que después de leer esto (si es que lo has leído) querrás matar a Kai.

**Wuonero:** ¿Cómo no me voy a acordarme de ti? Claro que sí. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta esta historia y que te parezca interesante. Ojalá que éste capi también haya sido de tu agrado.

Ya veo que casi todos tenéis la misma duda. Sólo os puedo decir que a medida que esta historia avance, esas incógnitas se despejaran solas.

Por favor si alguien lee esta historia y le gusta, no olvide aportar su granito de arena. (Es decir un comentario.)

Me despido hasta el próximo capi, o eso espero.

Cuidaos, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. El sol le estaba calentando la espalda, que estaba desnuda. Tumbado de lado, estaba abrazando al joven de cabeza azulada, por la cintura. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada para comprobar si Takao estaba dormido. Efectivamente, todavía dormía.

Estaba tan adorable cuando dormía. Acurrucadito en la cama, sonrojado, con la boca entreabierta, los cabellos alborotados y esa cara de paz. Miró el reloj de la mesita. Eran la una del medio día. Conociendo al joven de cabellos azules y sumada la "fiestecita" de la noche anterior, Takao seguiría durmiendo. Tenía que aprovechar para irse. No quería que su chico tormenta le dijera que se había dejado convencer o que sólo lo hizo porque era lo que él quería que hiciese.

Prefería recordar la noche anterior pensando que el otro le había correspondido, aunque fuese por un poco de amor. El trato de anoche, fue tan diferente a la última vez que intentó mimarlo. Eso lo tenía muy confundido.

_Flash Back_

Kai abrió la puerta de su habitación. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Takao estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado con una manta, con la luz apagada y la persiana de la ventana totalmente bajada.

–¿Takao? ¿Estás despierto? –viendo que no le contestaba entró a la habitación con pasos sigilosos. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con la manta que Takao tenía encima. Quería abrazarlo para demostrarle que no estaba solo y darle a entender al menor, que él también sufría con todo lo que estaba pasando. Poniéndose de lado, juntó su cuerpo al de Takao por detrás, pasó su brazo por la cintura del chico de cabellos azules y agarró con cuidado la mano de éste para entrelazarla.

No esperaba por nada del mundo que su chico le rechazara al soltarle la mano y tirarla hacia atrás. Cambiando de postura para ponerse boca abajo.

Kai intentó tocarle de nuevo, ésta vez en el hombro, pero Takao le hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás para que no le pusiera la mano encima, nada más sentir los dedos de Kai sobre su hombro.

–Está bien –dijo Kai saliendo de la habitación con resignación y dolor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_Fin Flash Back_

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se fue separando de él lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos. Se vistió, poniéndose la ropa de la noche anterior. Su prioridad era salir de allí. Después se ducharía y se cambiaría de ropa en su apartamento.

Cogió el preservativo del suelo y lo tiró a la basura. Se arregló el pelo como pudo y se aseo en el cuarto de baño.

Cogió unas cuantas cosas de las que le hacía falta y las metió en el coche. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo, se arriesgó a entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Por suerte para él, Takao seguía dormido, aunque en diferente postura. Ésta vez estaba boca arriba, con la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta, una de sus manos sobre la almohada y otra sobre el pecho. Las sábanas le tapaban casi hasta las caderas.

Kai se acercó silenciosamente, con una sonrisa. Se agachó y miró la parte descubierta de su cuerpo. Desde su boca, hasta esa pequeña marca en su barriga. Esa por la que anoche dejó la habitación casi a oscuras. Esa cicatriz le traía recuerdos felices, pero también dolorosos. Antes de que los recuerdos comenzaran a invadir su mente, decidió despedirse de Takao. Se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios, apenas un roce, no quería despertarlo. Cogió las sábanas y con el mismo cuidado lo tapó bien. Por suerte para él, cuando Takao estaba muy cansado no se enteraba de nada.

"Espero que todo te salga bien y seas muy feliz". Te amo –susurró antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, para finalmente marcharse de allí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao cambió de postura y comenzó a buscar con la mano al bicolor, pero no lo encontraba. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y vio que ese lado de la cama estaba vacío. Sólo quedaban las típicas arrugas de cuando una persona se tumba en ella. Acarició la almohada con suavidad, sobre las arrugas que la cabeza de Kai había dejado en ella. Se acercó a la almohada y aspiró el aroma que aunque era débil, seguía conservando. Miró a la ventana y vio cómo hacía sol. Giró su cabeza para mirar al reloj que había sobre la mesita.

Eran las cinco. ¿Las cinco de la tarde? ¿Tanto había dormido? Se sentó en la cama con rapidez. Un pequeño dolor en su trasero le recordó la noche tan intensa que había pasado. Con cuidado se puso de pie para coger ropa limpia y ducharse. Recordó alguna de las escenas de la noche anterior. Esa noche había sido tan mágica para él. Lástima que para Kai probablemente no significara lo mismo. Ya que parecía que no estaba en la casa.

Así que lo de la noche anterior debió de ser como una especie de despedida. No le importaba si había sido utilizado. Había tenido a Kai tan cerca de él. Había vuelto a sentirse querido. Y lo más importante es que no había tenido ningún mal sueño y había podido dormir toda la noche.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Tiempo después...

Rei tocaba insistentemente la puerta en la casa de Takao.

–Voy, un momento –escuchó Rei– ¿Quién es?

–Soy Rei –avisó. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pálido chico.

–Hola, pasa –le invitó Takao.

–Gracias –cerró la puerta.

–Creo que me ahorraré la pregunta de... ¿te encuentras hoy mejor? –Takao se apoyó en la pared debido a la sensación tan grande de mareo que tenía, así que Rei le cogió el brazo, pasándose por detrás de su cabeza–. Porque ya veo que no. ¿Has ido al médico? –ayudó a Takao para que se sentara en el sofá.

–Sí, he estado toda la mañana ahí –contestó preocupado y triste.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Que... –se mordió el labio.

–¿Es algo grave?

–No, es algo normal. Supongo.

–Takao –le cogió la mano–. Me estás preocupando.

–Rei –suspiró–, estoy embarazado –a Rei le sorprendió esa noticia, no se lo esperaba–. Sé que te estarás preguntando, quien es el padre.

–No tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres.

–Necesito hacerlo. Kai es el padre de mi bebé.

–Pero, ¿cómo? Estáis separados. –preguntó desconcertado.

–Ya lo sé –respondió con tristeza.

–¿Cuándo os habéis visto? –preguntó confundido, ya que ahora él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Takao y los abogados no querían que ellos se vieran.

–En la fiesta de Michael. Volvía andando hacia aquí, estaba lloviendo a mares y Kai se ofreció a traerme. Esa noche me dejé llevar por lo que sentía hacia él y bueno... el resto imagínatelo.

–¿Os habéis vuelto a ver después? –preguntó interesado.

–No –respondió rompiendo a llorar, cabizbajo.

–Eh –le puso ambas manos en las mejillas y le levantó el rostro, para mirarlo– ¿Piensas que se burló de ti? ¿Es eso? -Takao negó con la cabeza–. Takao, supongo que como padre del bebé, se lo contarás, ¿verdad? –Takao volvió a negar con la cabeza– ¿Por qué?

–Mi bebé no llegará a nacer, Rei –explicó con angustia en su voz.

–No digas eso –lo miró preocupado.

–Snif... pero es lo que pienso. ¿De qué serviría que le contase a Kai sobre mi embarazo, si pierdo a mi bebé? Nada cambiaría, todo seguiría igual.

–Pero, ¿y si hay una pequeña esperanza...?

No dejó terminar la frase de su amigo–. No la hay.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Créeme, nada me sale bien desde aquel incidente. He tenido cinco abortos desde entonces. No soy capaz ni de dar a luz a un bebé –Rei abrazó al chico para darle ánimos–. Tengo miedo. –reconoció-. Quiero que mi bebé nazca, quiero cogerlo en brazos, darle de comer, bañarlo. ¿Es que eso es mucho pedir?

–No, no lo es.

–No soportaría otra perdida. Me volvería loco.

–Takao, escúchame –se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Tu bebé va a nacer –Takao negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza–. No me niegues. No hay nada imposible, aunque no será nada fácil. Lo primero es lo primero. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

–Mes y medio.

–¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ¿Alguna dieta especial o algo?

–Sólo que haga algo de reposo y que me cuide.

–Está bien. Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar –sonrió–. Voy a ayudarte, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? –el chico de cabeza azulada asintió–. Vale –se puso de pie–. Vamos, ponte de pie.

–¿Para qué?

–Ya lo verás.

Takao se puso de pie con ayuda de Rei y éste lo guió hasta la habitación del chico de cabellos azules.

–Escúchame, ponte el pijama y túmbate en la cama –fue a cerrar la puerta para salir de allí–. Avísame cuando estés listo.

–Claro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Fuera de la habitación, Rei esperaba a que Takao le avisase que podía pasar de nuevo a la habitación.

"Kai, otra vez él. Ni estando separado de Takao lo deja tranquilo. Pobre Takao, lo ha pasado tan mal con todo lo que le ha sucedido. Tengo que animarlo, ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite. No voy a abandonarlo, en éste momento que es tan importante para él. Pienso demostrarle todo lo que le aprecio y con un poco de suerte, volverá a fijarse en mí", pensó el pelinegro sonrojándose.

–Rei, ya puedes pasar. –le avisó Takao desde el interior de la habitación.

Rei entró al cuarto y vio a Takao metido en la cama–. Bien. ¿Puedo sentarme?

–Claro.

–Vas a hacer reposo. –le contestó mientras se sentó en la cama.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Lo que dure tu embarazo.

–¿Qué? Pero podré ir a trabajar, a comprar y todo eso, ¿verdad?

–No. No podrás levantarte de la cama. Nada de trabajar.

–Pero ya había dado mi palabra de que el lunes volvería a trabajar.

–Tendrás que pedir la baja de nuevo o pedir el finiquito.

–Me dolerá todo el cuerpo de estar todo el día en la cama.

–Para eso estaré yo aquí. Vendré a hacerte un masaje todos los días y a hacerte la comida.

–¿Sabes cuántas veces he intentado hacer reposo?

–Me imagino que unas cuantas.

–Y no dio resultado.-le hizo saber.

–Ésta vez resultará, tiene que funcionar.

–¿Y cómo se supone que te voy a abrir la puerta cada vez que vengas?

–Me darás una copia de las llaves.

–No sé –agregó no muy convencido con el plan de su amigo.

–¿No confías en mí? –le preguntó preocupado.

–No, no, no –habló rápidamente–. No es eso en absoluto, es sólo que no quiero ser una carga para ti.

–No lo serás. –le restó importancia a ese hecho.

–¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?

–No me impide estar contigo por las tardes. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

–Iré mañana a pedir el finiquito a la empresa. Voy a por las llaves –quiso levantarse pero Rei lo detuvo recostándolo de nuevo en la cama.

–No es necesario. Sólo dime dónde están y yo las recogeré.

–Encima de la mesa están las mías. Al lado está el mueble y ahí un pequeño cajón. Encontrarás ahí la copia de la llave. Esas son las llaves de Kai. Me las devolvió hace dos semanas mediante su abogado.

–Voy a por ellas antes de que se me olviden –se puso de pie–. Enseguida vuelvo.

–Vale –Takao vio a Rei salir de la habitación. "Ésta vez haré todo lo posible porque salgas adelante pequeñín. Haré todo el reposo que sea necesario. Lucharé para que salgamos adelante. Los dos tenemos que ser fuertes", acarició su barriga con una sonrisa–. Rei nos va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Rei había cogido rápido las llaves y desde la puerta sonrió al ver a Takao acariciarse la barriga.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en la oficina de su trabajo. Las cosas le iban bien. Lo habían ascendido y le habían puesto un secretario. Ahora se ocupaba de pagar a los empleados y de dirigir la sección de marketing en la empresa. Seguía teniendo reuniones y a veces tenía que comer en alguna cafetería cercana.

Tenía casi todo lo que había soñado desde pequeño. Su propio despacho, su secretario, ganaba mucho dinero y era jefe de esa sección. Pero le falta algo. No tenía a Takao a su lado. Sólo se había arrepentido de dos cosas.

Una, de no haberlo hecho lo suficientemente feliz y dos, haberle entregado las llaves de la casa a su abogado. Estaba leyendo unos papeles mientras que su secretario lo observaba. Su mirada no estaba en los papeles, sino en la nada.

"No debí de haberle entregado a Takao las llaves tan rápido. Tenía que haber tardado más en recoger mis cosas. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo. No he dejado de pensar en él".

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó un chico rubio, de ojos azules, piel clara, pecosito y alto.

–No –respondió.

–Pareces cansado y distraído –lo miró con interés.

–No lo estoy. –le restó importancia.

–A mí me parece que sí.

–Am... No, no lo estoy –le extendió los papeles–. Toma –el rubio cogió los papeles–. Archívalos. ¿Tengo algún mensaje o llamada?

–No, durante la reunión no ha llamado nadie.

–Vale. Puedes irte, Max. Gracias.

–De nada señor Hiwatari –se puso de pie–. Con su permiso –salió del despacho dejando solo al bicolor con sus pensamientos.

"Takao. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?"

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente.

Kai estaba firmado unos documentos cuando el teléfono sonó.

–¿Diga?... Ah, sí, soy yo –se puso de pie con el auricular en la mano–. Sí... No... Tenía que ser rosa. ¿Qué sólo hay azul? ¿Qué tipo de azul? Espera un segundo, me llaman por la otra línea –apretó el botón del teléfono.

–Dime, Max.

–Señor Hiwatari, aquí hay alguien que desea verlo. –le explicó el nuevo secretario de su sección y de la empresa.

–Está bien, hazle pasar.

–De acuerdo.

Apretó el otro botón para seguir la conversación–. Hola, ya estoy contigo. ¿Y bien?... ajá, déjame que piense –tocaron la puerta y tapó el auricular–. Adelante –miró por la ventana–. Pues creo que el celeste sería el más indicado –se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a su chico de cabellos azules, de pie. Creía que era un espejismo, o una broma de su cerebro, pero cuando Takao le envió una sonrisa tímida supo que no era una broma–. Sí, diez unidades. Oye, tengo que dejarte, me llaman por la otra línea –con la mano le indicó a Takao que se sentara en la silla–. Ajá, diez de la mañana. Muy bien, adiós –colgó el teléfono–. Hola, siento haberte hecho esperar –le sonrió.

–No importa, es tu trabajo. –le contestó sentándose en la silla cómo le había indicado antes Kai.

Kai se sentó en su silla– ¿Y cómo te va?

–No me puedo quejar.

–¿Te apetece beber algo? Pueden traértelo y...

No le dejó terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido por él–. No, así estoy bien, gracias. Por cierto, felicidades por tu ascenso.

–Gracias –después de un incomodó silencio, se atrevió a preguntar–. Bueno, tú dirás.

–Es cierto. He hablado con el jefe ya, y sólo vengo para que me des mi finiquito...

Kai fue borrando su sonrisa–. Un momento. Pensaba que ibas a seguir en esta empresa.

–He cambiado de opinión. Necesito más tiempo para mí. Y pienso que la plaza que yo estoy ocupando inútilmente lo puede coger otra persona que la necesite.

–¿Es por lo que sucedió entre nosotros? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión –se miró las manos que jugaban nerviosamente.

–Está bien. Deja que mire en el ordenador para saber cuánto te corresponde.

–Claro.

Kai tecleó en el ordenador y buscó la ficha de Takao–. Aquí está.

"Tengo unas ganas terribles de vomitar" , pensaba el chico de cabellos azules.

–Takao.

–¿Qué?

–Si no es por lo que sucedió, ¿por qué te vas de la empresa?

–Por motivos personales.

–Estás algo pálido, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado. Takao parecía estar enfermo.

–Sí, es sólo que estoy resfriado.

–Ah –abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio para buscar un talón de cheques–. Se han terminado –pulsó el botón del teléfono para llamar a su secretario–. Oye, Max.

–Dime. –contestó a través del otro teléfono.

–Por favor, tráeme un talón de cheques, el que tenía se ha acabado.

–Claro, enseguida voy.

Kai soltó el botón y se quedó mirando a Takao–. Hay que esperar –le avisó.

–Sí –seguía nervioso porque el bicolor no dejaba de mirarlo–. Parece que es un buen secretario.

–Sí que lo es. Pero nunca podrá reemplazarte en esta empresa.

–La empresa seguirá adelante sin mí.

"Pero yo no puedo seguir sin ti". Supongo –miró al ordenador. Tocaron la puerta–. Adelante –ordenó.

–Perdón por la interrupción, pero aquí te traigo el talón de cheques y me han dado esta carta para ti –explicó Max dejando ambas cosas sobre la mesa.

–Gracias, Max –sonrió cogiendo ambas cosas.

–Estaré fuera si me necesita –observó la sonrisa de Kai y sentía que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

–Lo sé –contestó el bicolor sin más.

Max le sonrió y se dio media vuelta, no sin antes echarle una mirada discreta a Takao. Al llegar a la puerta, cogió el pomo de la puerta y fue llevándose consigo la puerta para cerrarla, no sin antes fijarse en que Kai estaba embobado mirando al joven de cabeza azulada. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto.

Kai primero abrió la carta y Takao miraba el despacho para después regresar su vista al bicolor. Vio cómo dejó la carta hacia un lado. Abrió el talón. Miró el ordenador y apuntó la cifra en ella.

"Kai, ¿qué me dirías si supieras que espero un bebé? Seguro que no te lo esperas después de haberte puesto protección aquella noche. Si nuestra situación fuera otra, te diría la verdad"

–Toma –le dijo el bicolor haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Vio cómo Kai le extendía el cheque sobre la mesa y lo miró–. Ese es uno, y éste es otro –le extendió otro cheque. Takao lo cogió y miró la cifra.

–No lo entiendo. ¿Porque uno es de la empresa y el otro tuyo?

–Es lo que tengo que darte. Lo de la pensión.

–Un momento, esto es demasiado. Kai, es mucho dinero. No puedo aceptarlo –miraba incrédulo la cifra escrita en el cheque.

–Es lo que te pertenece. Lo dice esta carta. En ella viene la cifra que te tengo que pagar cada mes. Y aprovecho para darte el primer cheque.

–¿Quién ha fijado la cifra?

–Supongo que nuestros abogados.

–Pues se han pasado. –confesó.

–Deberías de estar contento. Es lo que querías, ¿no? Pediste la casa y la pensión, y ya tienes las dos cosas. No estás teniendo nada que no hayas pedido.

"Si tú supieras". Hablaré con mi abogado, sigo pensando que es mucho.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras. –le contestó demostrándole que eso le daba igual.

–Claro. Bueno eso era todo –se puso de pie–. Gracias por todo.

Kai también se puso de pie –Ha sido un placer. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta –rodeó la mesa–. Si alguna vez te apetece salir por ahí o hablar con alguien, llámame al móvil, ¿vale?

–Claro –estiró su mano para coger el pomo de la puerta, pero Kai fue más atento y le abrió la puerta–. Gracias –le sonrió–. Adiós –salió por la puerta.

–Adiós –Kai se recargó en el marco de la puerta, apoyando su mano sobre éste y la mejilla sobre la mano, viendo cómo Takao se iba hacia la puerta del ascensor que estaba justo enfrente.

–Adiós chicos –saludó Takao amablemente a todos los que estaban allí.

–Adiós Takao –contestaron todos los que lo conocían.

Max le dijo adiós, pero su mirada estaba centrada en su jefe. Había algo en su mirada que era diferente. Su jefe estaba tardando en cerrar la puerta. Normalmente cuando tenía una reunión o hablaba con alguien, cuando éste se marchaba, Kai no tardaba en cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué le retenía? ¿Acaso era ese chico? Miró a Takao, viendo como éste esperaba a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese chico? Miró otra vez a su jefe y éste estaba recargado totalmente sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Takao. Tenía que averiguar cosas sobre ese chico.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Takao se metió dentro, pulsando en botón para bajar a otra planta.

Max se fijó de nuevo en Kai. Ahora el bicolor dio un suspiro y se metió dentro del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Se acercó a una chica pelirroja de ojos negros, que estaba haciendo unos pedidos a través del ordenador.

–Oye, Salima. –llamó a su compañera.

–Dime, Max.

–¿Tienes tiempo?

–Ahora mismo sí, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –La chica asintió– ¿Quién es ese chico que acaba de salir?

–Ah, ese es Takao.

–¿Qué me puedes contar acerca de él? –se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

–Pues antes trabajaba aquí, era el secretario del jefe y bueno, es su esposo. Aunque se rumorea que están divorciados desde hace poco. Takao es un gran chico, es trabajador, sonriente, guapo, educado, creo que lo tiene todo.

–Oh, entiendo... ¿Por qué la gente rumorea que están divorciados?

–Porque Takao ya no viene por aquí como lo hacía antes.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno, pasó algo en sus vidas... qué bueno, cambio la autoestima de Takao por completo.

–¿Qué fue?

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó al ver que el rubio parecía muy interesado en ese tema.

–No sé, ya que estamos en el tema. –le contestó como si realmente no le importase la vida de los otros dos.

–Yo no soy quien para decírtelo. Además le juré al jefe no contarle nada a nadie.

–Mn... Entiendo, gracias –le sonrió.

–De nada

Max volvió a su asiento y se puso a teclear en el ordenador.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao llegó a su casa. Dejó las llaves en el cajón del mueble. Se puso ambas manos en la boca y se fue corriendo al servicio.

Ya más aliviado entró a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas, estaba muy mareado. Cerró los ojos cansado de sentir esa sensación tan incómoda. Se tocó la barriga y sonrió. Quedándose después profundamente dormido.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba sentado en su silla, con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, mirando el techo, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha. Tocaron la puerta.

–Adelante –ni siquiera cambio de postura, por la hora que era, deducía que era Max para avisarle de que se iba a comer.

–Hola –saludó el rubio al entrar. Se fijó en lo que hacía Kai–. Voy a comer, ¿necesitas algo?

–No –suspiró.

–Ah. ¿No vienes?

–Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Tras un breve silencio al fijarse en que Kai ni se había movido, decidió cambiar de táctica– ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –Kai se encogió de hombros–. Está bien –se sentó en la silla del frente del escritorio y se quedó observando al bicolor. En sus ojos había preocupación–. Estás muy pensativo.

–Qué va.

–¿Te preocupa algo?

–Supongo.

–¿En qué piensas?

–En muchas cosas.

–Señor Hiwatari, no se ofenda. Pero es difícil intentar abrir una conversación contigo.

–Jajaja.

–¿De qué te ríes?

Kai miró a Max–. No lo entiendo.

–Pues es sencillo, con esas contestaciones tan tajantes... –intentó explicarse pero no le dio tiempo ya que fue interrumpido por el bicolor.

–Eso no. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me hablas de tu, pero me dices señor Hiwatari.

–Ah –se sonrojó–. Es que no me acostumbro a hablar de usted.

–Ajá. Mira Max, te aviso. No voy a comer, así que si tienes hambre, que estoy seguro de que tienes, puedes irte a comer. Pero si quieres quedarte, quédate.

–No creas que tengo tanta hambre. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Al menos no estarás solo.

–Te advierto que mi fuerte no es la conversación.

–Pero convences a muchas personas en tus reuniones.

–Sí, eso es verdad –contestó dando paso a un incómodo silencio para Max.

–¿En qué parte de la cafetería te sientas? No me suena haberte visto allí –preguntó el rubio para intentar mantener una conversación con su jefe.

–Eso es porque no voy allí.

–¿Y a dónde vas? –Kai lo miró sonriéndole– ¿No me digas que te quedas aquí todo el día y ni siquiera comes?

–Desde que soy tu jefe, sí. Antes me iba a otros lugares a comer. O a mi casa.

–Con razón siempre estabas aquí cuando yo venía. Jajaja, pensaba que siempre te me adelantabas –decía Max intentando salir fuera de su asombro.

–Ya ves que no –puso su codo sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza sobre la mano. Cogió un bolígrafo del lapicero con la otra mano y comenzó a girarlo sobre la mesa.

–¿Y no te aburres de estar aquí completamente solo?

–La idea en sí, es quedarme solo. Aunque es bastante divertido hacer girar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Max cayó en la cuenta de que quizá estaba molestando a su jefe y posiblemente terminara enfadándose con él y eso es lo que menos quería en estos momentos–. Lo siento. Quizás te apetecía estar solo y he metido la pata.

–No te preocupes. A veces el pensar mucho me hace daño. Así que es mejor distraerme.

"Qué lástima que estés casado", pensaba el rubio mirando al entretenido Kai.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Wuonero: **No me lo tomo a mal, todo lo contrario, gracias por avisarme de mi fallo, ya está arreglado. Mira que lo releí veces pero claro, no me di cuenta. Qué bien que te gustó ese capi también. Cómo ya ves apareció Max en escena. Mn... ¿Qué crees que pasará en el próximo capítulo?

**Kari Hiwatari:** Bueno Kari, ya ves que a Takao no le importa si ha sido utilizado o no. Para él lo importante fue que estuvo con Kai de nuevo aunque sólo fue por una noche, la cual fue mágica. Cómo ves esa noche ha dado su fruto, pero, ¿saldrá adelante?

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Cómo ves llevabas parte de razón en tu presentimiento. Takao amaneció solito, pero no lloró. Bueno sí, cuando piensa en sus anteriores casos.

**Traky: **Sé a lo que te refieres (a mí también me gusta más estar en la luna lunera) sólo que por desgracia tienes que volver a la dura y cruel realidad, en tu caso el estudio y en el mío el trabajo. Ambas cosas agobian mucho. Gracias por desearme lo mejor. Cuídate mucho, y espero que esta historia salga bien para que la puedas disfrutar leyendo.

**Luma: **Gracias por tu review. No se me ocurre que más ponerte, ya que con lo que me escribiste no se me ocurre nada. En fin, supongo que otra vez será.

**Hio Ivanov: **Te entiendo muy bien, a mí a veces me falla Internet, pero bueno, cómo ves aquí está el cuarto capi que espero que te haya gustado.

**Quimera: **Claro que entendió el significado del divorcio. Pero sólo contéstame una cosa. Si tú estuvieras casada con Takao y te hubieras divorciado, ¿te podrías haber resistido a los encantos de Takao? Yo no. Y creo que Kai tampoco lo hizo. Y por si lo piensas Yuriy tampoco lo haría. Así que no culpes al culpable Kai de lo que sucedió porque Takao en ningún momento se negó. Muajajajaja... muajaja, está todo calculado, pero si antes quisiste matar a Kai y no lo hiciste por mí, ahora sé seguro que lo matarás aunque yo te pida de rodillas lo contrario. Jajaja.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Cuidaros, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido fuerte– ¿Rei? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó nervioso. Se fue a incorporar en la cama.

–Ya te has despertado –habló Rei. Vio cómo Takao se echó mano al corazón– ¿Te he asustado? Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

–Eso creo.

Rei se sentó en la cama–. Túmbate y descansa.

–¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras tú?

–No te he escuchado. –se disculpó.

–¿Qué hacías?

–La cena y otras cosas –le levantó el flequillo para acariciarle la frente–. Estás menos pálido que ayer, eso es bueno.

–Pues deberías de haberme visto ésta mañana.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó al recordar lo que él mismo le había propuesto al joven de cabellos azules.

–Ya estoy fuera de la empresa –explicó con nostalgia. Pero de pronto apareció una sonrisa en sus labios–. A Kai lo han ascendido y...

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –interrumpió de inmediato.

–Ha sido el que me ha firmado el finiquito.

–Entiendo. –contestó, aunque de inmediato pensó en la posibilidad de que ellos hubiesen podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos ¿Le has contado que estás...?

–No. Pero cada vez que me miraba a los ojos, sentía que podía leerme el pensamiento. Menos mal que salí de allí rápido, porque llevo vomitando toda la mañana y ya estaba sin fuerzas. En cuanto he llegado aquí, aparte de vomitar, me he puesto el pijama cómo me dijiste y me he metido en la cama.

–Has hecho bien.

–Rei, ¿crees qué funcionará? Me refiero a lo de hacer reposo.

–Creo que si no te levantas de la cama en todo ese tiempo, dentro de nueve meses podrás coger a tu bebé en brazos. –le anunció sonriente.

Takao sonrió al escuchar eso–. Pero soy muy nervioso y aquí tumbado sin hacer nada me voy a aburrir –confesó.

–Por eso no te preocupes, está todo controlado.

–¿Y lo de ir al servicio? –lo miró enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.

–También.

–Así que lo tienes todo calculado.

–Casi todo. Mira –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, para coger del suelo una caja pequeña que había dejado–. Pesa un poco –confesó al cogerla. Camino hacia Takao y la puso encima de la cama.

–¿Qué hay ahí? –preguntó el chico de cabeza azulada curioso.

–Ya lo verás –sacó lo que había en su interior.

–Es un videojuego.

–Exacto. Me lo compré hace dos años y no lo utilizo mucho. Aquí están los mandos, los juegos que le compré y todos los enchufes para conectarlos a la tele. Con él te entretendrás jugando todos los días.

–Eso está muy bien, pero haría falta una tele. –le hizo ver.

–Cambiaré la que está en el comedor y la pondré aquí.

–¿Estás loco? Esa tele es grande y pesa mucho. Tú solo no podrás cambiarla, además, no hay ninguna mesa que... –se vio interrumpido por su amigo.

–Lo haré, y el tocador nos servirá para dejar ahí la tele.

–Te vas a romper la espalda. –le hizo ver-. Ya sé, te ayudaré sólo por hoy... –de nuevo se vio interrumpido por el otro.

–Ni hablar.

–Pues entonces no quiero videojuego –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

–Traeré a un compañero de trabajo para que me ayude a mudarla, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo para tranquilizarle.

–Está bien.

–He traído más cosas –se levantó de la cama, haciendo que Takao se fijara en él de nuevo.

Cuando Takao vio que Rei entraba a la habitación con una silla de ruedas y una bolsa, se quedó extrañado.

–Deja que te explique. Esta silla de ruedas es para ti. Servirá para que puedas ir al servicio cuando sea necesario, 'para emergencias'.

–Y para hacer mis necesidades.

–Para eso está esto –sacó de la bolsa una cuña–. Aquí harás tus necesidades.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al no haber visto nunca antes eso.

–Es una cuña. De esta manera no tendrás que levantarte tan seguido.

Takao se sonrojó– ¿Y si quiero vomitar?

–Lo harás en esto –sacó una escupidera–. Aquí me traeré libros y revistas. Te traeré la comida y le cena, la radio para que escuches música, el teléfono...

–¿No crees que es mucho?

–Es sólo para que no te aburras. –le avisó.

–Rei, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro.

–¿De dónde has sacado la silla de ruedas?

–De dónde trabajo. Como ya es vieja y han comprado otras nuevas ya no la necesitan, le pedí a mi jefa permiso para quedármela y acepto.

Takao vio con qué esfuerzo su amigo iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle–. Rei–se acarició la barriga.

–¿Qué?

–Muchas gracias. Si mi embarazo sale adelante, será gracias a ti.

–Será gracias a los dos. No quiero que te preocupes, que te pongas triste y que llores. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz. Que sonrías y te concentres en seguir adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –se incorporó para abrazarlo y a eso Rei no le dijo que no.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max había salido de su casa para hacer ejercicio. Lo tenía decidido, conquistaría a ese bicolor costase lo que costase. Le gustaba más que ningún otro chico. Desde el primer día que lo conoció ya sentía cómo su corazón explotaba. Tenía que hacer ejercicio, así Kai se fijaría en él. Después de saber por el propio Kai que estaba divorciado, puso su cabecita a funcionar.

_Flash back_

–Oye, señor Hiwatari. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro.

–Como es que no vas a comer, lo digo porque tu esposa a lo mejor te espera en casa.

–No, no lo hará –suspiró mirando hacia otro lado–. Estoy separado.

–Oh, "justo lo que quería oír". Lo siento, no lo sabía. Soy un bocazas.

–No pasa nada, supongo que son cosas que tienen que pasar –respondió con normalidad, pero por dentro se sentía mal y afligido.

_Fin Flash Back_

Era domingo, así que no tenía que ir a trabajar. Comenzó a correr por su barrio. El edificio en el que trabajaba no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Se iba en moto todas las mañanas.

"Con un poco de footing cada día y haciendo un poco de pesas, seguro que no podrá resistirse a mí".

Siguió corriendo por la acera. En la acera de al lado pudo divisar a lo lejos a una persona lavar un coche, eso le parecía normal, después de todo hacía buen tiempo. Conforme se iba acercando pudo distinguir que era un chico quien pasaba la manguera a su coche. Todo el barrio estaba solitario, ni siquiera había un solo niño en la calle, así que centro su atención en el coche. Era nuevo tanto en la ciudad como en el barrio así que no conocía a los vecinos todavía, y tampoco tenía amigos.

Vio cómo el chico con afán le pasaba la esponja mojada con el agua y con el jabón por los cristales. Ese chico le era muy familiar, y ahora que lo pensaba el coche también. Se acercó un poco más y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era Kai.

"Iré a saludarle", pensó, cruzando la carretera.

Kai estaba tan metido en lo que hacía y escuchaba la música que tenía puesta en el coche, que ni siquiera sentía pisadas que se acercaban a él por la calle de enfrente. Kai recogió la manguera del suelo y la enchufó por el techo del coche, mojando a Max por completo al otro lado.

–¡Ay! Está helada –se quejó el rubio.

Kai al escuchar eso rápidamente apretó el gatillo de la manguera, para cortar el agua–. Lo siento, no le había visto –se excusó y rodeando el coche, vio a la persona que se había quejado por el "bañito".

–No importa. –le restó importancia por saber de quién se trataba.

–¿Max? ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Venía haciendo footing, pero no esperaba recibir un baño.

–Lo siento, es que no te he visto. –se disculpó con sinceridad.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya me secaré con el sol.

–De eso nada, ahora mismo te doy una toalla para que te seques –soltó la manguera en el suelo y cerró la llave del agua–. Por favor Max, sígueme.

Max siguió a Kai, entrando a casa de éste, el cual no tardó en darle una toalla.

–Gracias. ¿Vives aquí? –preguntó el de ojos azules.

–Sí, está es mi casa.

–Es muy bonita –la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Estabas lejos de la tuya?

–No, vivo sólo a unas manzanas –sonrió secándose el cabello–. No sabía que mi jefe vivía por mi zona.

–No hace mucho que me mudé aquí.

–Entiendo. –contestó y tras una breve pausa, con la mirada puesta en el más alto, decidió continuar-. Hace mucho calor hoy.

–Sí, por eso he aprovechado para limpiar el coche a fondo –sonrió–. Pero el resultado ha sido otro. –Vio a Max empapado y se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, aunque había sido sin querer, y quería disculparse por ello–. Mira, no soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche aquí a mi casa. Por el desastre que he hecho.

–¿Seguro? No me gustaría ser una molestia –contestó un poco apenado.

–No lo serías. ¿Qué me dices?

–Pues ya que me has invitado, acepto –sonrió.

–¿Te parece bien a las nueve?

–Me parece bien –sentía que estaba siendo el día más feliz de su vida, así podría conocer al bicolor mejor. Terminó de secarse el cuello y le dio la toalla a Kai–. Gracias por la toalla. Tengo que irme, estaré aquí a las nueve.

–Bien, te esperaré –siguió al rubio hasta el portalillo.

–Claro –salió a la calle y se despidió con la mano–. Hasta luego.

Kai sólo levantó la mano en forma de despedida, viendo cómo el rubio se alejaba corriendo. Cogió la manguera del suelo para seguir lavando el coche, pero empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho bien o no en invitar a Max a cenar. Después de todo, él no era un gran cocinero y estaba solo y... sentía que le era infiel a Takao. Movió la cabeza con rapidez hacia los lados intentando así quitarse esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max giró la esquina y se detuvo rápidamente– ¡Bien! ¡Sí! ¡Voy a tener una cita! –comenzó a saltar y a gritar como un loco en plena calle. "Me voy a poner bien guapo para gustarte, Kai", se sonrojó de pensar en el simple hecho de que estaría a solas con el bicolor toda la noche. "Terminar mojado a valido la pena", sonrió feliz. "Ésta noche, será una gran noche para mí", con esos pensamientos comenzó a andar, sin importarte si momentos antes la gente lo había escuchado hablar y gritar como loco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la habitación de Takao…

–Takao, tienes que comer. –le decía con el plato y la cuchara en las manos, intentando que Takao abriese la boca.

–No tengo hambre –confesó.

–Pues necesitas reponer fuerzas.

–Tengo la sensación de que voy a volver a echarlo todo.

–No digas eso.

–Pero es verdad. Sigo teniendo náuseas. Sé que es normal tenerlas, pero no puedo tomarme ningún medicamento porque eso le hace daño a mi bebé.

–Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a dejar el plato en la mesita de noche, y cuando quieras comer, lo coges –dejó el plato en la mesita.

Takao cerró los ojos y sonrió. Rei lo miraba con dulzura.

–¿Te ríes porque te has salido con la tuya? –le preguntó el chino, sabiendo que cuando el chico de cabeza azulada se salía con la suya en cualquier cosa, sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa maliciosa, sino una sonrisa normal, llena de tranquilidad y felicidad.

–No del todo. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz de sentirme mareado, así sé que mi bebé sigue aquí dentro –se tocó la barriga–. Sólo espero que siga aquí dentro hasta los nueve meses –abrió los ojos mirando al techo. Rei podía ver cómo en sus ojos había una mezcla de melancolía y esperanza. Se arrodilló en el suelo y llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla pálida del chico de cabeza azulada. Con un suave movimiento de la mano hizo que Takao, lo mirase.

–Lo hará, estoy seguro. Eres un chico fuerte y estoy seguro de que tu hijo también lo es.

–Gracias, no sabes cuánto me anima sentir eso.

–Eres muy especial, ¿lo sabes verdad?

–No digas eso –se sonrojó.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé, me da vergüenza.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé, soy así de tonto.

–No eres tonto, eres un chico listo, atractivo, simpático, tímido, cariñoso, sensible, trabajador. Tienes excelentes manos para la cocina.

–Ya basta –sonrió con vergüenza–. Harás que me lo crea.

–Pues créetelo, porque sólo digo la verdad. Eres lo que todo hombre desearía tener.

–A nadie le gustaría salir con un chico que está embarazado de su ex–marido y que seguramente no pueda darle hijos.

–Muchos chicos darían lo que fuese por salir contigo, Takao –deslizó su mano que aún seguía en la mejilla, hasta la barbilla y con su dedo pulgar hizo una suave caricia en los labios del menor.

Takao sólo lo miraba y no empezó a ponerse nervioso hasta que vio al pelinegro acercarse lentamente a él. Su respiración se estaba acelerando cada vez más.

"Necesito probar tus labios, Takao. Esos labios que tuve una vez y que me fueron arrebatados hace tiempo. Quiero recuperarte, quiero poder acariciarte y abrazarte a mis anchas, demostrarte cuanto te necesito, cuánto te echo de menos y cuánto te quiero. Tus labios están temblando, ¿por qué? Quizás sea muy repentino para ti". Buenas noches, Takao –cambió su trayectoria y le beso en la mejilla. Se puso de pie–. Espero que descanses.

–Lo haré. Buenas noches, Rei. –le contestó, intentando parecer natural, aunque se había puesto muy nervioso.

–Vendré mañana sobre la misma hora.

–Está bien.

–Adiós –se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

–Adiós.

El joven de cabellos azules escuchó cómo la puerta de la calle se abría y la cerraba. "Un momento. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Juraría que Rei quería besarme y no precisamente en la mejilla. Espero que sólo haya sido imaginaciones mías, porque todavía no he conseguido olvidar a Kai". Todavía recordaba su primer embarazo y todos esos momentos que pasó con el bicolor.

_Flash Back_

Kai estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele. El joven de cabeza azulada se sentó junto a él. Kai se sintió observado así que miró a Takao, viendo cómo éste se mordía el labio inferior.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –contestó Takao con una sonrisa nerviosa. Miró hacia la tele para disimular su nerviosismo. Kai se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la tele. Takao volvió a mirarlo, jugando con sus manos.

–Vaya, ese chico va a ganar un coche. ¿Lo ves Takao?

–Sí, claro –contestó. No le estaba prestando atención a la tele. Se miró las manos intentando tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Una mano más grande y más blanca que la suya se posó sobre las suyas, haciendo que Takao mirara a Kai, viendo que con el mando el bicolor apagaba la tele.

–A ver –dejó el mando en una mesita que había entre el sofá y la tele– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

–No es nada.

–Estás nervioso. Además, en la tele nadie iba a ganar un coche, estaba viendo los cuarenta latinos, así que quiero saber porqué estás nervioso. –Bajó el silencio del otro, decidió sacarle las palabras a base de preguntas– ¿Has roto algo? ¿Has incendiado la cocina? ¿No has cortado el césped? ¿Has sacado el coche y le has dado a algo? ¿No te ha dado tiempo a fregar los suelos antes de que yo llegara de trabajar? –preguntó atropelladamente.

–Jajaja, no. Es algo mucho más importante que todo eso –se sonrojó.

–¿Qué es? –se acercó más a él.

–No sé cómo decírtelo.

–Hazlo –lo besó–. Ya –volvió a besarlo–. No tengo paciencia –lo beso, recostándolo lentamente sobre el sofá– ¿Lo sabes verdad?

–Kai... yo...

–Uy, ¿qué has hecho para estar tan nervioso? Creo que necesitas otro beso –sonrió para volver a besarlo provocando que Takao le rodeara el cuello con ambas manos.

–Vale, ahí va. Vamos a ser padres.

Kai enarcó una ceja– ¿Quieres decir que estás...? –Takao asintió– ¿Quieres decirme que aquí dentro... –puso una mano sobre la barriga del joven de cabellos azules– ... hay una parte mía?

–Sí.

Kai comenzó a sonreír lleno de felicidad– ¡Un bebé! –comenzó a llenar de besos al otro haciendo que éste sonriera. Se acercó a su oído– ¡Hola pequeño! ¡Soy papá! ¿¡Estás bien ahí dentro!? –gritó haciendo que Takao se tapase el oído.

–Kai, que te escucha perfectamente, no grites –sonrió–. Me vas a dejar sordo.

–Lo siento. –Se disculpó intentando regularizar de nuevo su voz- ¿Tienes idea de lo inmensamente feliz que me haces?

–Creo que me lo imagino.

Kai se apartó un poco de Takao y comenzó a levantarle la blusa– ¿Es niño o niña?

–No lo sé. El médico dice que es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

–Pequeño, estoy aquí –acarició tiernamente la barriga, viendo cómo subía y bajaba lentamente por la respiración de Takao–. Te voy a comprar un montón de juguetes. Un montón de ropa. Te voy a querer lo que no te imaginas, ya te estoy queriendo –apoyó la cabeza en la barriga para ver si escuchaba algo–. No escucho nada –sintió cómo la mano de Takao le acariciaba la cabeza–. No es justo. Yo ya quiero cogerlo en brazos.

–Tendrás que esperar para eso –sonrió– ¿Eres feliz?

–Muy feliz –besó la barriga y después besó al otro con desesperación–. Te amo –le dijo entre besos.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

El bicolor había acabado de llegar del trabajo–. Takao, ¿qué haces? –preguntó entrando a la cocina, viendo a Takao en la hornilla de la cocina, preparando algo.

–Hago la cena.

–Creía que ya habíamos discutido anoche sobre eso –lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? –preguntó removiendo la salsa de la cacerola con una cuchara.

–Bien, pero estoy cansado –sonrió– ¿Y tu cómo estás?

–Muy bien, no te preocupes –llenó un poco la cuchara de salsa y comenzó a soplarle.

–¿Y mi hijo? –acarició la barriga de ocho meses.

–Está bien. Hoy no me ha dado tantas patadas –siguió soplando.

–Mn... Me muero de hambre.

–Toma, prueba un poco –le acercó la cuchara con la salsa para que la probase y Kai no dudo en hacerlo.

–Mm... Tan deliciosa como siempre, pero...

–¿Pero?

–Quiero que descanses más –Takao soltó la cuchara sobre un plato y se cruzó de brazos–. Sé que eres muy nervioso, pero quiero que te relajes, que te tomes las cosas con tranquilidad. Ya te he dicho que yo puedo hacer la cena.

–Kai, bienes cansado del trabajo y no quiero que mi marido que está harto de trabajar se pase más de media hora cocinando. Kai no estoy enfermo, sólo estoy embarazado. Entiéndeme, ya no puedo ir a trabajar y me aburro sino hago algo útil.

–No quiero que hagas esfuerzos y que te hagas daño. –le habló con preocupación.

–No cojo peso. Sólo hago la cama, la comida, friego los platos, pongo la mesa, la quito, limpio el polvo...

–Takao... sólo quiero que estés bien. Sé que parecen cosas normales, pero por ejemplo estás haciendo un esfuerzo grande al hacer la cama todos los días –juntó su mejilla con la del joven de cabellos azules.

–¿Qué esfuerzo?

–Sé que al agacharte y al levantarte, te estás forzando.

–Si es por eso, también lo hago cuando tengo que vestirme y tengo que subir y bajar las escaleras todos los días para bajar y subir a la habitación.

–A eso sabes que te ayudo yo, ¿no las estarás subiendo solo, no? Tras ese silencio por parte del otro, decidió reprenderle–. Takao –le dio la media vuelta para mirarlo– ¿Y si te caes?

–No estoy tan torpe. –le restó importancia.

–Prométeme que vas a intentar relajarte más y que no subirás nunca esas escaleras cuando yo no éste –puso ambas manos en las mejillas del menor, mirándolo con preocupación –Prométemelo.

–Está bien –dijo derrotado–. Te lo prometo.

–Así me gusta –sonrió para darle un dulce beso y abrazarlo como podía–. Os amo a los dos más que a mi propia vida, recuérdalo siempre. Porque jamás cambiará lo que siento por ti.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Kai estaba intentando bailar con Takao en el comedor. Había puesto música lenta. Las luces estaban apagadas y estaban rodeados por velas. La barriga de ocho meses y medio les impedía abrazarse y acercase como ellos querían.

–¡Jo, no puedo ni bailar! –se quejó Takao.

A Kai se le ocurrió una solución–. Eso no es problema –se separó de Takao y lo rodeó, quedando detrás de él. A continuación lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando la barriga de su esposo. No podía rodearlo por completo ya que su propio hijo se lo impedía, pero al menos tenía a Takao más cerca. Takao cruzó los brazos y cogió así las manos de Kai mientras se movían de izquierda a derecha con lentitud en círculos–. Así está mejor –Kai empezó a besarle el cuello sin dejar de bailar, Takao sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que el bicolor le hacía– ¿Eres feliz?

–Sí, muy feliz –lo miró, recibiendo un beso en los labios–. Jamás había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida –sonrió– ¿Y tú?

–Yo soy inmensamente feliz. Voy a tener a un hijo dentro de poco, que estoy seguro de que será perfecto. Estoy casado con un chico que también es perfecto. Nunca podría dejar de sentir lo que siento por mi hijo y por ti. Sois lo más valioso e importante de mi vida –finalizó la frase con un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

_Fin Flash back_

Takao cambio su postura en la cama y se puso de lado. Miró la foto que había en la mesita de noche en la que aparecían los dos.

–Al parecer se acabó tu amor por los dos, Kai.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai lo tenía casi todo preparado. La mesa estaba puesta, la cena estaba hecha, la cocina recogida... sólo faltaba que Max llegase para poder cenar.

Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la tele. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? No era una cita, y eso lo tenía bien claro. Sólo lo había invitado a cenar por lo que había pasado esa mañana, era un a manera de decir, lo siento.

Nunca se había sentido muy seguro haciendo estas cosas, Takao era el que le daba confianza y seguridad en los demás. Ahora que no estaba a su lado se sentía desprotegido, como si los demás pudieran hacerle daño. Kai sabía que eso era solo producto de su imaginación, y que él ya era mayorcito para darle un puñetazo a quien se lo mereciese, pero su cabeza siempre le hacía dudar.

El timbre sonó, y el inmediatamente se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta viendo a un sonriente rubio con un plato, cubierto por papel albal en las manos.

–Hola –saludó el rubio.

–Hola, por favor pasa –le ofreció haciendo un ademán con la mano, colocándose a un lado de la puerta para que el rubio entrase en la casa.

–Gracias –con pasos inseguros entró– ¿He venido muy temprano?

–No, has venido justo a tiempo –miró el plato que Max llevaba en las manos.

–Te preguntarás que es esto –sonrió–. Son buñuelos de carne, los he hecho para colaborar en la cena.

–No tenías por qué molestarte.

–No ha sido molestia. –le restó importancia.

–Perdona, estamos aquí en mitad del pasillo como dos tontos. Vamos al comedor.

Entraron al comedor y Max pudo ver la mesa puesta y los platos servidos–. Por favor, siéntate.

–¿Dónde dejo esto? –preguntó antes de sentarse.

–Lo pondremos aquí –cogió el plato y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, destapándolo. Max se sentó frente a Kai, que era dónde estaba la silla. En la mesa había dos copas, una para el vino y otra para el agua o bebidas. Tenedor, cuchillos, el pan, servilletas. Kai había hecho lasaña, y como aperitivos había un plato lleno de espárragos blancos con mayonesa, ajo picado y vinagre. Otro plato estaba lleno de rodajas de queso, jamón, chorizo, salchichón. Una pequeña ensalada adornaba la mesa– ¿Bebes vino?

–Sólo de vez en cuando –Kai le sirvió un poco de vino–. Pruébalo, haber si te gusta.

El rubio probó el vino– Um... está bueno –Kai le llenó el vaso. Y él se echó un poco en su copa.

–Max, yo no sé cuáles son tus gustos. Sólo espero que algo de lo que hay aquí te guste.

–Tranquilo, todo me gusta. Esa lasaña tiene buena pinta.

–Sírvete tú mismo, de lo que quieras.

–Está bien.

Cada uno comenzó a servirse su propio plato. La cena estaba siendo tranquila, sólo se ocupaban de comer y eso a Max le desesperaba porque ya que Kai lo había invitado, quería conocer cosas sobre él. Pero sabía que ese no era el punto fuerte de su jefe.

–Oye, señor Hiwatari. Cocinas muy bien.

–Jajaja, gracias. –aceptó el cumplido a pesar de saber que no era del todo cierto-. Tus buñuelos están muy buenos, Max.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Oye, no me llames señor Hiwatari. Llámame Kai, ahora no estamos en la empresa.

–Oh, está bien... Kai –le sonrió– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Claro.

–¿Naciste aquí?

–No, nací en Rusia.

–¿Y qué te trajo hasta Japón?

–Mi padre tenía negocios aquí. De pequeño siempre tenía que seguir a mi padre a un montón de ciudades, cuando iba al instituto me mude para vivir aquí, con la diferencia de que cuando mi padre me pidió que regresara a Rusia no lo hice.

–¿Por qué?

–Por muchos motivos. Uno de ellos es que odiaba cambiar cada tres meses de colegio y de ciudad. Nunca tenía tiempo de hacer amigos y bueno... Japón me gusta. Dicen que Rusia es muy fría en invierno y odio el frío. ¿Y tú?

–Pues mi madre es de Estados Unidos, y mi padre es de aquí. Viví hasta los 13 años más o menos en Estados Unidos y después he estado viviendo en china. Eché el currículum en varias empresas de ciudades distintas y me cogieron aquí. No conozco mucho Japón –sonrió–. Ni siquiera la zona en la que vivo.

La noche fue alargándose y con ello llegaron las doce de la noche, la mesa estaba ya quitada y los platos fregados. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá hablando por cortesía de Max.

–¿Y cuántas novias has tenido?

–Ninguna –confesó Kai.

–Creía que me habías dicho que estabas casado.

–Y así era, me case con un chico fantástico –sonrió con nostalgia.

–Oh –silenció unos segundos, haciéndole entender a Kai que ya no estaba seguro de seguir esa conversación. Pero en realidad él ya sabía que se había casado con un chico y no con una chica. Y como se moría por conseguir información, continuó con la pregunta que llevaba rondando su cabeza todo el día- ¿Y qué paso?

–No funcionó.

–Lo siento, quizás deberíamos de cambiar de tema –vio cómo Kai miró el reloj de la pared y se fijó en la hora–. O mejor me voy ya, es muy tarde –reconoció y se puso de pie recogiendo el plato de los buñuelos, vacío–. Hasta mañana, me he divertido mucho –Kai se puso de pie–. Gracias por la cena –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Adiós –sonrojado, se fue hacia la puerta y salió de allí dejando a Kai confuso. Kai caminó hacia la puerta y vio que estaba cerrada.

¿Por qué le había besado? Quizás era su forma de dar las gracias por haberle invitado a cenar. Pero todas esas preguntas... le recordaban a las que se hacían en una cita. No, seguro que el cansancio lo estaba volviendo loco de remate. Max no podía fijarse en su jefe. Con esa idea fue apagando todas las luces encendidas que se había dejado en las habitaciones, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, apagando la luz.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Camino a su casa, Max, estaba con su plato vacío en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No puedo creerlo, he sido capaz de darle un beso en la mejilla. ¡Qué feliz soy! No es que me conforme con poca cosa, pero es que Kai es tan distinto a todos los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora. Creo que al final tendré que seducirlo, poco a poco, sin prisas, le daré tiempo a que se acostumbre a mí. Lo invitaré a cenar en mi casa y poco a poco lo iré conquistando. Me gusta ese chico y no lo pienso dejar escapar así como así, si alguien se interpone en mi camino, lo eliminaré", pensaba Max con decisión.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei estaba mirando las estrellas por la ventana de su habitación.

"Takao, no sé cómo hubieras reaccionado si te hubiera besado. Eres tan especial para mí. Quiero atreverme a decirte lo que siento, aunque un día te dije que ya no sentía nada por ti. Ahora intentaré recuperar tu amor de nuevo. Ya no hay ningún obstáculo que me lo impida. Muy pronto te haré saber lo que siento por ti." Muy pronto, Takao –miró a las estrellas con esperanza en sus ojos.

Continuará...

Ya veis que en este capi salió algo del pasado de estos dos. También que Kai siente que le está siendo infiel a su Takao con esa cena y bueno... Rei intenta pasarse de listo con mi cosita bonita. Tanto Rei como Max están decididos a quedarse con "sus chicos", Max muy seguro de sí mismo y Rei... pues no tanto, pero creo que ya no cesará en intentarlo.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari**

**Quimera**

**Kari Hiwatari**

**Traky**

Por favor si alguien lee esta historia no dude en dejarme su comentario, me haría muy feliz y me gustaría saber que opinan. Cuidaos, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un mes había pasado. En ese tiempo tanto Rei como Max habían sabido ganarse bien la confianza de Kai y de Takao.

Max intentaba estar siempre junto a Kai en todo momento. Observaba todos los movimientos y los gestos que hacía cuando se enfadaba o se reía. Los fines de semana, Max buscaba una excusa para salir con Kai. Como por ejemplo ir de camping, al museo, al parque a dar un paseo... todas esas cosas que podía hacer según el carácter de Kai.

Kai no podía negarse, después de todo los dos estaban solos y Max quería conocer la ciudad. El bicolor era el único amigo que Max tenía en la ciudad así que lo acompañaba a todos los lugares que el rubio quería. Lo que no le encajaba es que Max siempre que se despedía de él, le daba un beso en la mejilla. Una vez le pidió explicación pero el rubio le contestó simplemente que era su forma de dar las gracias.

Takao llevaba bien el embarazo y estaba muy contento por ello. Seguía haciendo reposo cómo le dijo Rei. Era muy bien atendido por el chino. Su cuarto estaba lleno de cosas. Rei se las había ingeniado para poner la tele grande al lado de la cama. Los mandos de la videoconsola y de la tele siempre tenían que estar en la cama. La silla de ruedas estaba al otro lado de la cama, al igual que una de las dos mesitas de noche que le servía para poner la comida sobre ella y el agua. Debajo de la almohada estaba el libro de sopa de letras y revistas para que Takao se entretuviese cuando no quisiera jugar al videojuego, ni ver la tele.

Rei salía corriendo del trabajo todos los días que trabajaba para ir a la casa de Takao. El chico de cabellos azules se había vuelto una especie de obsesión para él. Le limpiaba la casa mientras Takao dormía y le preparaba la cena y la comida. Había observado que cuando limpiaba los cuartos de arriba, uno de ellos tenía pintado el marco de la puerta de color azul. No le había preguntado al joven de cabeza azulada el porqué estaba pintada así. Y porqué la puerta estaba echada con llave. Sabía muy bien el motivo, y no quería remover el pasado, así que se evitaba preguntarle. Sólo quería que Takao se cuidara.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max y Kai paseaban por el parque tranquilamente. Max estaba comiéndose un helado. Kai fijó su vista en una pequeña fuente de agua. Hacía calor, así que no se lo pensó y quiso beber agua de ella.

–Voy a beber un poco de agua –le avisó al rubio.

–Vale –lo siguió.

Kai se agachó y dejó los labios entre abiertos para poder beber. No se sentía a gusto. Últimamente Max lo miraba mucho y eso le hacía sentirse inseguro.

–¿Vas a beber? –le preguntó una vez que terminó de beber.

–No –contestó el rubio dándole sensuales, pero pequeños bocados al helado que no pasaron desapercibidos para Kai, el cual ya se estaba cansando de eso.

–Oye, Max.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero hablar contigo.

–Está bien.

–Vamos a sentarnos allí –señaló un banco.

–Vale –el rubio se adelantó a Kai y con pasos sensuales y un contoneo gracioso de caderas se sentó en el banco cruzando las piernas. Kai rulo la vista, ya no eran imaginaciones suyas, el rubio intentaba provocarlo, pero ¿por qué? Caminó con pasos seguros hacia Max y se sentó a su lado–. Tú dirás.

–Max. ¿Estás intentando...? –no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, después de todo, ¿y si eran imaginaciones suyas y metía la pata?

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué me has mirado mientras bebía agua? –atinó a preguntarle.

–Es que me gusta ver cómo bebes agua –contestó sin más.

–Ajá. –fue lo único que atinó a decir-. Max...

–Hace calor –comenzó a hacerse aire con la mano.

–Max, mira. No sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero que... –no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando el rubio lo interrumpió.

–¿Quieres un poco de helado? Es tu preferido –le preguntó dándole un mordisco pequeño al helado.

–Sí. Pero luego, escúchame –cogió el helado que el rubio le ofrecía con insistencia para darle un bocado, pero Max se lo apartó. Cuando lo miró confundido, Max juntó sus labios con los de Kai. Colocó su mano helada en la mejilla de Kai, haciendo que éste abriera la boca de la impresión por el frío. La lengua de Max no tardó en pasar dentro de la boca de Kai.

"Pero, ¿qué hace? Un momento, ¿esto es fresa? Me encanta el sabor a fresa y está fresquito. Quiero más fresa. Su lengua sabe a fresa... un momento. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto no está bien." Puso ambas manos en la mejilla del menor para separarlo, pero alguien se adelantó a romper ese beso.

–¿Kai? –Kai inmediatamente se separó de Max, dejando al rubio sorprendido. Kai se sorprendió al encontrar allí parado frente a ellos nada más y nada menos que a Rei con unas bolsas en las manos.

–Rei –lo miró sorprendido.

–Hola –saludó el chino.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó algo nervioso y sorprendido de que estuviera en ese mismo lugar.

–Bien y por lo que veo tú también –respondió con enfado.

–¿A dónde vas? –temía la respuesta que le fuera a dar, ya que en esa dirección sólo se podía ir a la casa de Takao.

–A hacerle una visita a Takao –no dudó en decirle.

–¿Él está bien?

–De maravilla. Si me disculpas hemos quedado, así que me voy –miró al rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Kai, para luego volver su vista a un nervioso bicolor–. Adiós, Kai –comenzó a caminar para seguir con su camino.

–Rei, esto puedo explicártelo... –intentó excusarse, pero no le dio tiempo.

–No tienes porqué, después de todo eres un hombre libre –le dijo alejándose de allí sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

–Que chico más raro –confesó Max– ¿Quién era ese? –Kai se tapó la cara con ambas manos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás– ¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó refiriéndose al beso ya que parecía que no le contestaría a su primera pregunta.

Kai lo miró con decisión, dejando ahora sus manos en sus rodillas–. ¡No, no me ha gustado! ¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!? –lo miró con dureza.

–Porque va a ser. Porque tú me gustas mucho. –le explicó con naturalidad.

–Max, no está bien. –le regañó.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres mi jefe y yo tu secretario?

–No.

–¿Entonces? –lo miró confundido.

–No puedo corresponderte Max, lo siento.

–¿Por qué me dices eso? Ni siquiera me conoces –puso su mano sobre la del bicolor– ¿Es que te gusta otro chico? –Kai decidió guardar silencio ante esa pregunta. Si supiera que aún estaba enamorado de su ex marido, seguramente lo tomaría por loco– ¿No me digas que sigues enamorado de tu ex? –Siguió en silencio, aunque pensó que el rubio había dado en el clavo–. Ten una cosa clara Kai, si os habéis separado, él seguro que debe de estar con otro chico. No veo porqué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo.

Kai estaba escuchando las palabras de Max, le costaba trabajo pensar que Takao estuviera saliendo con otro hombre que no fuera él. Pero las palabras de Rei no paraban de resonar en su cabeza.

–Si me disculpas hemos quedado, así que me voy –fueron la palabras de chino.

"¿Van a tener una cita? ¿Es eso? No, Rei no puede quitarme a Takao, no puede." Apretó los puños enfadado de tan siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Max quitó su mano cuando vio la expresión de Kai cambiar a una de enfado y cómo apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

–Kai –lo llamó, pero el bicolor ni siquiera se inmutaba, no escuchaba a Max– ¡Kai! –gritó pero el bicolor seguía sin reaccionar. El bicolor tenía su mente en otro sitio y su mirada estaba perdida.

Max se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la pierna de Kai, cogiendo con fuerza su cara para que lo mirase–. Kai, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero, por favor. Nunca nadie me había gustado tanto como me gustas tú –se sonrojó al decirlo.

Escuchó las palabras del rubio– Max, yo...

El rubio le tapó la boca–. No me respondas todavía, si quieres puedes pensártelo ¿Una semana te parece bien?

Kai vio que Max no pretendía darse por vencido. En sus ojos había esperanza y él no sabía qué hacer. No le quería, apenas se conocían y el rubio ya le estaba pidiendo que le diera una oportunidad. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Darle una oportunidad a Max y olvidarse de Takao para comenzar una nueva vida? ¿O seguir pensando en Takao e intentar recuperarlo? Estaba muy confuso. Finalmente tomó una decisión, aunque no sabía si sería muy acertada.

–¿Kai?

–Una semana.

El rubio sonrió–. Gracias –se puso de pie–. Perdona por lo de antes, ¿seguimos paseando?

–Am... Claro. –finalizó poniéndose en pie.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei caminaba por la calle. Estaba a unos pasos de la casa de Takao. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en el parque.

_Flash Back_

Miraba a su alrededor viendo a los niños jugar en los columpios. Una pelota cruzó delante de él y enseguida vio a unos niños que corrían hacia ella. Rei caminó hacia la pelota y le dio una patada para dársela a los niños.

–Gracias señor –le agradecieron los niños.

Rei únicamente les sonrió y prosiguió su camino. Los bancos estaban vacíos, únicamente dos bancos estaban llenos, uno por una ancianita que le echaba pan a los pájaros y otro por una pareja. No pudo evitar mirar a la pareja mientras proseguía su camino. Debían de quererse mucho, ya que se estaban besando. Uno de ellos se le hacía muy familiar. Un momento, ese chico era... ¡Kai! Y se estaba besando con otro chico rubio. Se detuvo y vio cómo seguían besándose.

No pudo evitar que Takao le llegase a la cabeza. Él luchando porque su embarazo saliera adelante en secreto y sin embargo, Kai ya lo había olvidado con otro chico. Estaba furioso. Pensaba que Kai tardaría más en olvidar a Takao, pero ya veía que no. Vio a Kai poner sus manos en las mejillas del rubio. Eso ya era suficiente, tenía que intervenir.

–¿Kai? –preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

–Rei –lo miró sorprendido al separarse.

–Hola –saludó él.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó algo nervioso.

–Bien y por lo que veo tú también –respondió con enfado al tener todavía esa escena grabada en su mente.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A hacerle una visita a Takao –no dudó en decirle.

–¿Él está bien?

–De maravilla. Si me disculpas hemos quedado, así que me voy –miró al rubio que estaba sentado al lado de Kai, para luego volver su vista a un nervioso Kai–. Adiós, Kai –comenzó a caminar para seguir con su camino.

–Rei, esto puedo explicártelo...

–No tienes porqué, después de todo eres un hombre libre –le dijo alejándose de allí sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei entró en la casa de Takao.

–Takao, ya estoy aquí– avisó para que el otro no se asustara. Llevó las bolsas a la cocina y colocó todo en su sitio. Se acercó a la habitación y vio a un entretenido Takao jugar al videojuego– ¿Cómo va eso?

–Bien, me estoy cargando a todos los bichos que se cruzan en mi camino. –le contestó viciado en el juego.

–¿Por qué nivel vas? –entró en la habitación, rodeando la cama. Para sentarse en ella.

–Creo que por el siete. Este juego es entretenido –Rei sólo miraba a Takao, viendo sus facciones relajadas, su concentración en el juego–. ¡No! ¡Corre! ¡Retrocede! –Se mordió el labio inferior–. ¡Oh, venga! –se quejó–. Estaba justo al lado de la salida, estúpidos enanos verdes, siempre me matan.

Rei adoraba esa cara, le recordaba a un niño pequeño. La imagen de Kai besándose con ese chico rubio le llegó a la mente.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo cuento a Takao? No sé si está preparado para saberlo, quizás no le haga bien saberlo. No sé qué hacer. También quiero confesarle mis sentimientos a Takao, pero...

–Rei. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mirándole.

–¿Eh? –salió de sus pensamientos, fijándose en los ojos del otro que lo miraban fijamente.

–¿Te pasa algo? Pareces preocupado. ¿Sucede algo?

–Takao –le cogió la mano y la acarició con el dedo pulgar intentando armarse de valor– ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hace tiempo? –le preguntó finalmente arriesgándose. Pero qué demonios, quizás sólo tuviera esa oportunidad y tenía derecho a volver a rehacer su vida junto a Takao, si éste se lo permitía.

–Hemos tenido muchas –sonrió– ¿A cuál de todas te refieres?

–A la de que eras atractivo, gran cocinero, simpático...

–Oh, esa –asintió recordando la conversación.

–¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que ningún chico querría estar contigo por lo del embarazo?

–Sí.

–Pues a mí no me importaría tenerte.

–Yo... no te entiendo, Rei –borró su sonrisa al ver que Rei se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Rei se sonrojó por lo que tenía pensado hacer. Agarró a Takao de los antebrazos con suavidad y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, el pelinegro juntó sus labios contra los suyos, dándole un tierno y sincero beso.

Takao no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Rei lo estaba besando. Él no le correspondía por el shock que sufría en esos momentos.

Rei se separó y lo miró más sonrojado todavía–. Takao, me gustas mucho. Nunca has dejado de gustarme. Te dije que ya no me gustabas para que no te preocupases por mí. Pero no he podido dejar de amarte en todo este tiempo.

–Rei... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó confundido.

–Estabas casado y nuestros caminos se separaron. Takao, quiero volver a estar junto a ti.

–Rei... –intentó analizar la situación–. Estoy esperando un bebé –le recordó.

–Lo sé de sobra –llevó su mano hasta la barriga y le hizo una suave caricia–. Déjame cuidarlo, no le faltará de nada, eso te lo juro.

–Yo...No sé qué decir –le confesó nervioso y preocupado.

–Takao, una vez fuimos novios. Algún sentimiento de amor hacia mi debe de quedarte.

–Rei, no es fácil pretender que en cinco minutos ese sentimiento vuelva a crecer en mí.

–¿Es por Kai? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Rei... no puedo olvidarle como si nada hubiese sucedido. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

–Takao, tienes fe en que vuelva contigo, ¿verdad?– le preguntó, viendo que éste apartó la mirada y suspiró–. No lo hará, te lo aseguro. –siguió hablando.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Lo miró confundido– ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

–Más bien lo he visto. Takao ya estáis separados. Olvídate de él y empieza una nueva vida... como él lo ha hecho.

–Rei. ¿Está con otra persona? ¿Es eso? –intentó incorporarse en la cama debido a su nerviosismo.

–Relájate –le puso ambas manos en los hombros para evitar que se moviera de la cama.

–Rei, estoy bien. Pero por favor, dímelo.

Suspiró sabiendo que esa noticia le daría un tremendo disgusto a Takao–. Lo he visto hace un rato besarse con un chico en el parque. –Takao se quedó mudo, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

El chico de cabeza azulada asintió intentando asimilar la noticia–. Supongo que es lo mejor, después de todo es libre, ¿no? –su voz empezaba a ser entrecortada.

–No, eso no. No llores. –le pidió al saber que era lo que iba a hace -. No tenía que haberte dicho nada –se regañó a sí mismo.

–Has hecho bien, Rei. De verdad, gracias por decírmelo.

–Takao, si te estoy diciendo lo que siento... si me acabo de atrever a contártelo, ha sido porque ya eres un hombre libre y no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie. Igual que Kai ha rehecho o está intentando rehacer su vida, tu también tienes derecho.

–Rei, mira. No sé si algún día pueda olvidar a Kai y eso sé que te molestaría. Tengo un bebé dentro de mí, para recordarme todo lo que pasamos juntos. Si mi bebé llega a nacer estarías viendo una parte de Kai en él.

Sabía lo que Takao intentaba explicarle, pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad de tener una oportunidad, no se echaría atrás–. No me importa, es parte de tu vida y lo entiendo. Pero yo también quiero formar parte de tu vida y de éste bebé, ¿lo entiendes?

–Rei... necesito pensarlo. –fue lo único que atinó a decir, ante la insistencia del de ojos dorados.

–Claro, lo entiendo –sonrió–. Voy a preparar la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Takao asintió–. Yo, seguiré jugando al videojuego –miró a su izquierda dónde estaba la pequeña mesita de noche–. Pero antes quiero comerme esa manzana.

–Está bien –se puso de pie– ¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte?

–Claro.

Rei ayudó a Takao a sentarse en la cama y le puso por detrás la almohada y varios cojines en la espalda–. Gracias –cogió la manzana de la mesa.

–De nada, estaré en la cocina si me necesitas –explicó Rei, caminando hacia la puerta.

–Está bien –le dio un mordisco a la manzana para empezar a comérsela, observando cómo Rei se iba de la habitación.

"Así que Kai está con otra persona", con su mano libre se acarició la barriga. "¿Y qué hago yo ahora? No sé si aceptar a Rei. Es un chico excelente; es cariñoso, bueno y sabe hacer de todo. ¿Debería aceptarlo? No me gustaría hacerlo sufrir, no sé si puedo llegar a sentir por él lo que una vez sentí por Kai." Miró había abajo observando cómo apenas se le notaba el embarazo. "¿Tú qué dices pequeñín?", sonrió. "Como si pudieras hablarme. Vas a necesitar otro papá para que te cuide y a Rei parece que no le importaría serlo". Su rostro se tornó melancólico–. Si tu papá ha comenzado una nueva vida, yo también lo haré. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para querer a Rei. Después de todo, él nos está cuidando a los dos, así que se merece que lo ame."

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba tumbado en su cama. Sus brazos estaban cruzados detrás de la cabeza y sus piernas estaban estiradas sobre la cama. Sus pensamientos estaban en Takao y en Max.

"¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? ¿Recupero a Takao? ¿Le doy una oportunidad a Max? ¿Qué hago? A ver Kai, piensa. Max, es un chico dulce, guapo, trabajador, sensible, creo que posesivo, sabe lo que quiere y qué hacer para conseguirlo."

"Takao es sincero, amable, atractivo, cariñoso, trabajador, es un ángel... pero tienes dos inconvenientes. Uno, Takao es un hombre libre y dos, seguramente ya no siente nada por mí, por algo me ha dado el divorcio. Rei seguro que no ha perdido el tiempo con él y seguro que lo estará besando. ¡Ggrrr…! ¡Eso no me gusta! Si siguiera casado con Takao, le daría una paliza, pero ya no es así. No puedo evitar sentirme celoso. Rei puede tener a Takao, puede besarlo, acariciarlo y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, que yo ya no podré hacerle. Si se repitiera esa noche... esa noche en que lo volví a hacer mío. Sus besos, su sonrisa, su piel rozando con la mía, sus caricias. Cómo lo disfruté. Ojalá que se volviera a repetir.

¡Un momento! No puedo seguir pensando en Takao de esa manera, tengo que tener claro que eso jamás volverá a pasar. Soy un hombre libre, al igual que él y Max me pide que le dé una oportunidad.

Tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por olvidarme de Takao. Me va a costar y Max lo sabe, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar ser feliz con Max y hacerle feliz.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una semana después...

Kai estaba en la oficina siendo abrazado por Max.

–Gracias por esta oportunidad, no te arrepentirás, Kai –lo besó en los labios inesperadamente–. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Me encantaría que esta noche vinieras a casa para cenar. –le invitó con felicidad.

–Está bien –le respondió correspondiéndole el abrazo, fingiendo una sonrisa–. Pero ahora a trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Max asintió con la cabeza–. Te esperaré para irnos juntos.

–Vale.

Max le guiñó el ojo y le besó la mejilla. Dejó de abrazar a Kai y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Supongo que es mejor así", pensaba Kai sentándose en su silla para revisar el papeleo que tenía.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Era de noche y Takao estaba leyendo en voz alta un libro. Rei entró con dos bandejas llenas de comida a la habitación. Sin interrumpir a Takao en su lectura dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

–La princesa salió del castillo corriendo, huyendo de la malvada hada madrina, que sólo quería capturar su belleza. La princesa se escondió en el pasadizo secreto antes descrito... qué bien huele.

–¿Qué bien huele? –Preguntó Rei enarcando una ceja– ¿Eso dijo la princesa?

–Jajaja, no, eso lo digo yo. Me refería a la cena –miró a Rei feliz–. Leer en voz alta cansa mucho y abre el apetito –le puso al libro un separador y lo cerró.

–Pues entonces, lee con la mente.

–Es que en la revista del otro día decía que si lees en voz alta, el bebé también lo escucha y se relaja. No sé si mi bebé me oye, pero lo hago por si es así.

Rei cogió del suelo una pequeña mesita plegable especial para que Takao pudiera comer en la cama sin tener que moverse.

–Aquí está tu mesa –la puso sobre la cama–. Y aquí la cena –la puso sobre la mesa.

–¡Gelatina de mora! –Exclamó el otro con un brillo especial en sus ojos– ¡Me encanta! –sonrió–. Todo tiene buena pinta, Rei –en la bandeja había un trozo de pan, gelatina, un yogur, un vaso de leche, otro de agua, ensalada de lechuga, carne y patatas fritas.

–Pues comételo todo antes de que se enfríe, y deja la gelatina para lo último.

–¡Jo! –Se cruzó de brazos–. Yo quería primero la gelatina –le reprochó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–Lo sabía –le sonrió tomando asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la mesita de noche para empezar a comer él también–. Pero es un postre, así que déjalo para el final.

–Está bien –cogió el mando de la tele que estaba sobre la cama y cambió el canal para ver otra cosa que no fueran noticias. Después miró el plato, cogió el tenedor y el cuchillo en sus manos–. ¡Que aproveche! –Cortó un poco de carne y se lo echó a la boca–. Um... ¡qué rico!

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei ya había quitado la mesa, fregado los platos y ahora estaba en la habitación con Takao viendo la tele.

–Ya es un poco tarde, así que me voy –le informó el chino.

–Rei –lo cogió de la mano antes de que se fuera–. Espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, siéntate.

–Claro –se sentó en la cama– ¿Qué pasa?

–Quería decirte... –se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza–. Que si es verdad lo que el otro día me dijiste, acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mí y que no te importaría cuidar a mi hijo... voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar que lo que una vez sentí hacia a ti, vuelva a surgir. Claro, si es que no has cambiado de idea... o te arrepientes de tu decisión –Takao sintió el calor de las manos de Rei en sus mejillas y cómo el pelinegro le levantaba con suavidad la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Sigo pensando lo mismo. –le anunció con sinceridad.

–Rei... quiero intentarlo. No te prometo que voy a comenzar a amarte desde ya, pero lo intentaré y sé que muy pronto tendrás mi amor, pero... tendrás que ser paciente conmigo en algunos aspectos. Ya no soy el mismo chico del que una vez te enamoraste en el instituto. ¿Lo entiendes?

Rei sonreía lleno de felicidad– ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Me estás dando una oportunidad para estar a tu lado? –el otro asintió nervioso–. Gracias –lo abrazó–. No te arrepentirás. Os voy a cuidar mucho a los dos. Tendré toda la paciencia que sea necesaria contigo.

Takao le correspondió el abrazo. Sintió cómo Rei le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello para después separarse un poco de él y mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin soltar su agarre–. Me haces tan feliz.

–Lo sé –le acarició la mejilla.

Rei empezó a acercarse a él cerrando los ojos. Takao no tenía otro remedio sino que besarlo. Acababa de aceptar salir con Rei, así que pensó que por lo menos debía darle un beso. Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño y tímido beso. Rei llevó su mano hasta la nuca del menor para profundizar el beso y Takao sentía cómo Rei lamía sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Pero no podía, no todavía, así que lo separó lentamente de su lado.

–Lo siento, Rei. –se disculpó al saber que no podría corresponder los sentimientos de Rei tan rápido como quisiera, para no hacerle sufrir con sus rechazos.

–No importa, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Rei le sonrió y le besó la frente–. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Se puso de pie y despidiéndose con la mano salió de allí, lleno de felicidad porque por fin iba a volver con su Takao, aquel que le fue arrebatado en el pasado por Kai.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Traky:** Pues ya ves que están intentando tener algo entre las víctimas y los conquistadores como me pusiste, jejeje, la cuestión es... ¿Cuánto durarça? ¿Conseguirá Takao ver a Kai? ¿Le contará lo del embarazo? ¿Durarán mucho las nuevas parejitas?

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Tenías razón con Max, hermanita. Así empiezan todos, anda que se lo pensó para besar a nuestro niño beio. Y a Rei, pues estoy segura de que no eres la única que lo quiere matar en este momento sin contemplaciones, muajajaja, todas contra el chino, ahí no, se me va la cabeza.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Lo primero es lo primero, ya puedes mandar a Rei a la horca por besar a mi cosita bonita, jejeje. Ah sí, también prepararé el entierro para Max, y sobre Takao y Kai, por lo visto a habido un mal entendido con el beso de Max y Kai en el parque, así que con lo dicho y lo visto, ¿por qué no pueden hacer cada uno su vida de nuevo o intentarlo? Esos son sus pensamientos.

**Onnakitsune:** Pues a mí me sucede lo mismo que a ti. Me gusta que mis niños beios estén juntitos y acarameladitos, pero tanto Max como Rei hacen falta en esta historia, así que aquí están. Ya saludé a mi hermana de tu parte y ella también te envía saludos al igual que yo. Cómo ves, la cosa se complica un poco, Kai acaba de aceptar a Max y Takao a Rei, ¿ahora qué pasará?

**Killuki– Coni:** Gracias por tu review y por los ánimos y bueno, sobre si habrá encuentro o no entre estos dos ¿Tú qué crees? Yo pienso que el destino quizás haga que sus caminos se crucen de nuevo. Sólo te quitarás la duda si sigues leyendo la historia, jejeje.

En fin, si habéis leído la historia y os gusta, demostrádmelo dejando vuestro granito de arena "review" y así poder agradecerte por leer la historia de esta pareja.

Eso es todo. Cuidaos, xao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cuatro meses después...

Ambos jóvenes estaban en un parque. El bicolor y el rubio disfrutaban de la naturaleza ese día.

"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Takao. ¿Lo celebrará? Quiero llevarle mi regalo, ¿no hay nada de malo en querer regalarle algo a un ex, verdad?", pensaba Kai acariciando la cabeza del rubio que estaba recargada en su pecho. "El problema es Max, ¿qué le digo? no creo que se tome muy bien el saber que le quiero hacer un regalo a Takao".

–Kai.

–¿Mn?

–Estás más callado de lo normal, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntó el rubio acariciándole el pecho al bicolor.

–No, sólo miraba las nubes –contestó Kai con simpleza.

–Este parque es muy bonito, me encanta. Aquí no te prohíben tumbarte en el césped. Se me ocurre una cosa –levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, buscando esa mirada rojiza que tanto le gustaba.

–¿Qué es?

–Esta noche podríamos ir al cine y ver una película. Después podrías venir a mi casa y tener una cenita algo romántica. ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Es que... no voy a poder.

–¿Por qué? –Le acarició la mejilla–. Hoy es domingo.

–Ya... pero... ¿recuerdas la llamada del gerente?

–Sí.

–Quiere que vaya personalmente a su casa y... que tenga una charla con él.

–¿Sobre qué? –dejó de acariciarle la mejilla para hacerle pequeños círculos con el dedo índice sobre el pecho.

–Sobre... las posibles producciones de la empresa.

–¿Eso no se supone que lo debería de hacer nuestro jefe? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Sí, pero el jefe de marketing soy yo, y es conmigo con quien quiere hablar.

–¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó ilusionado–. Por fa –le rogaba.

–Es que él no sabe nada de lo nuestro. Esas reuniones son aburridas y agotadoras y vendré cansado.

–¡Jo! –desvió su mirada hacia un puesto de helados.

–Max, mírame. –le pidió.

–No.

Kai puso ambas manos en las mejillas del de ojos azules e hizo que lo mirase–. Mañana estaremos todo el día juntos.

–Claro, en el trabajo. No es lo mismo.

–Pues el próximo domingo prometo estar todo, todo el día contigo. ¿Vale?

–¿Lo dices de verdad? –preguntó esperanzado.

–Sí.

–Gracias, te quiero –lo besó con dulzura, introduciéndole la lengua, posicionándose sobre él. El rubio no lo hacía nada mal. El bicolor lo abrazó por la cintura y jugaba con la lengua de Max. Se separaron por falta de aire. Y el rubio junto su frente con la de Kai–. No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, Kai.

–Creo que serías más feliz todavía si te comprase un helado –le sonrió.

–La verdad es que me apetece uno.

–Pues habrá que comprarlo –le acarició la mejilla–. Vamos –Max se quitó de encima y le cogió ambas manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba escuchando música, sentado en la cama, mientras que hacía crucigramas sobre la mesita que utilizaba para comer.

–Nanana, naa... –canturreaba cuando algo le llamó la atención. Rei estaba entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de plástico– ¿Para qué es eso?

–¿Esto? –levantó la bolsa enseñándosela.

–Sí.

–Oh, son unos cuantos detalles para la fiesta.

–¿Fiesta? ¿Te vas a una fiesta?

–Claro.

–¿Dónde es?

–Aquí mismo –le sonrió–. No me digas que no te acuerdas del día que es hoy, Takao.

Se detuvo a pensar el día en el que estaba y no recordaba ningún cumpleaños de ningún amigo en el día de hoy–. Um... no. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?

Rei se acercó a él y lo besó, para después sentarse en la cama– ¡Felicidades!

–¿Felicidades?... ¡Oh! –Se llevó la mano a la cabeza–. Que tonto, me había olvidado por completo de mi cumpleaños. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Y pensar que hace un mes me acordaba –sonrió–. Que fallo más tonto.

–Bueno, eso puede pasar. Pero tú vas a tener tu fiesta de cumpleaños –abrió la bolsa y sacó globos, matasuegras, gorros, confetis, adornos...

–¿Qué es todo esto, Rei? –preguntó impresionado.

–Todo esto es para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Voy a decorar la habitación para que celebremos un día tan especial como hoy.

–¿Y habrá tarta?

–Pastelillos, sólo somos tres –acarició la barriga de Takao– ¿Cómo estás hoy?

–Bien –contestó. Puso con rapidez ambas manos sobre su barriga de seis meses al sentir una pequeña patada–. Jajaja, ¿la has sentido, Rei?

–No.

–¡Me ha dado una patada! –Exclamó con ilusión– ¡Y ahora otra!

–No siento nada –confesó el pelinegro.

Takao cogió la mano de Rei y la puso en el lugar exacto en el que sentía las patadas– ¿¡Y ahora!?

–No.

–Pon tu cabeza.

El chino se sonrojó– ¿Puedo?

–¡Sí! ¡Pero date prisa! ¡No creo que esté así todo el día!

–Está bien –el pelinegro puso su cabeza sobre la barriga del menor, pero sin pegarse mucho, sólo lo necesario para sentir la patada que venía del interior de la barriga–. La estoy sintiendo –sonrió.

–¡Creo que está cambiando de postura! –decía con emoción. Rei se separó un poco para besar la barriga y luego mirar a Takao y ver que estaba radiante de felicidad– ¡No creía pasar del segundo mes de embarazo y sin embargo ahora le siento dar pataditas dentro de mí! ¡Rei, esto es maravilloso! –Lo abrazó sin perder tiempo– ¡Muchas gracias!

–No me las des.

–¿¡Cómo no lo voy a hacer!? ¡Si no fuese por ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido! ¡Jajaja, ya quiero saber el sexo de mi bebé! ¡Estoy impaciente por sentirlo en mis brazos! –Rei se separó del abrazó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Muy pronto te lo dirán y podrás ponerle un nombre. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a decorar todo esto?

–¿Puedo?

–Claro, que no te puedas mover ahora, no significa que no puedas ayudarme.

–Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Horas después...

Todo estaba decorado. Takao estaba haciéndole un nudo al último globo. Rei había adornado el cuarto colgando los globos en la pared a través de una cuerda que estaba amarrada al mismo nudo.

–Toma, Rei. Este es el último.

–Ya no sé dónde ponerlo –confesó Rei mirando a su alrededor.

–Pégalo en la pared con celo –cogió el celo en sus manos.

–Buena idea, ¿te parece bien sobre la cama?

–Vale, pero en mi lado no. No vaya a ser que se despegue a media noche y me dé un susto –sonrió cortando un poco de celo con los dientes–. Toma.

–Gracias –cogió el trozo de celo que Takao tenía en su mano, y pegó el globo en la pared. Takao miró a su alrededor.

–Todo está muy bonito, sólo falta la comida.

–De eso ya me encargo yo –se acerco a él–. Te apetece algo especial para cenar.

–Pues no sé.

–¿Tienes algún antojo?

–Bueno, hay algo, pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–Es una tontería. No te bases en mis antojos porque lo pasarás mal. Cada cinco minutos quiero algo y eso no te conviene, así que mejor olvídalo.

–Quiero matar mi curiosidad, así que dime, ¿qué es? –le animó a que se lo contase.

–Pues es uno de esos vasos que te ponen en los restaurantes. De esos que son muy largos, que tienen caramelo, fresas, nata, plátano, chocolate, helado de distinto sabor, galletas de barquillo, guindas, virutas de colores –Rei estaba sonriéndole. Takao se sonrojó y se sintió como un niño pequeño–. Ya te lo he dicho, es una tontería.

–¿Por qué va a ser una tontería que quieras eso?

–No sé.

–Si a mi novio le apetece una copa de helado que esté llena de todo eso, lo tendrá. ¿De acuerdo?

–Ajá.

–Quiero que tú y el bebé lo tengáis todo.

–Gracias –llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Rei y la acarició con ternura. Rei se acercó a Takao y lo besó con lentitud, disfrutando de ese beso que era correspondido. Takao lo abrazó con lentitud, Rei sin embargo lo tomó con más rapidez del cuello y de la cintura para poder profundizar ese beso. Por falta de aire, Takao fue el primero en separarse.

–No tengo unos pulmones tan buenos como los tuyos –le acarició la espalda con la mano.

–Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Mejor me voy a la cocina para prepararlo todo.

Takao asintió con una sonrisa–. Vale.

–Túmbate, y descansa.

–Eso haré. –le contestó. Rei le dio un último beso y se fue a preparar la cena.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai conducía dirección a la casa de Takao. Tenía el regalo en el asiento del copiloto para en cuanto lo viese dárselo. Lo tenía todo planeado, le felicitaría por su cumpleaños, le daría el regalo y después se quedaría con él hablando hasta tarde.

Aparcó el coche frente a la cochera y cogió el regalo entre las manos. Se bajó del coche y le echó el seguro. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Estaba bien peinado, se había echado esa colonia que tanto le gustaba al joven de cabellos azules. Se puso la ropa más ajustada que tenía para remarcarle los músculos y su buen cuerpo. Nada podía fallar.

Abrieron la puerta y él sonrió pensando que era su joven de cabellos azules. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrar al chino ahí.

–Hola, Kai. –le saludó el de ojos dorados con algo de seriedad. La verdad no se alegraba de verlo por allí.

–Hola, Rei. ¿Cómo te va? –le saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Bien, ¿y a ti?

–No me quejo.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿A qué has venido? –preguntó, deseando de que le dijera algo para que se fuese cuanto antes de ahí.

–Ah, ¿está Takao?

–No.

–¿Dónde está?

–De viaje.

–Ya... –contestó sin darle mucho crédito a esa información– ¿Y cuándo va a volver?

–No lo sé, ¿para qué quieres verlo?

–Quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y darle un detalle.

–Qué gentil eres –su tono fue burlón y sarcástico.

–Rei, ¿te molesta que esté en mi propia casa?

–No, que va. Pero el detalle es que ésta ya no es tu casa, sino de Takao.

Al saber por dónde iban los tiros, decidió sincerarse con el chino–. Rei, necesito darle su regalo a Takao.

–Pues no va a poder ser.

–¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? –preguntó intentando tener una oportunidad de poder entrar.

–¿Para qué?

–No es de buena educación tener a un "amigo" esperando en la puerta. Al menos dame un vaso de agua, por favor, hace mucho calor. –inventó, así podría tener la oportunidad que había estado esperando. No creía que Takao estuviera de verdad de viaje. Sabía que ese chino era capaz de mentir sobre lo que fuera para salirse con la suya.

–Está bien.

Rei fue a la cocina no sin antes haber mirado hacia la habitación en la que estaba Takao, que por suerte esa puerta estaba cerrada y el chico de cabeza azulada se había quedado dormido, así no se enteraría de nada. Cuando Rei regresó con el vaso lleno de agua, Kai estaba sentado en el sofá.

–Me he tomado la libertad de pasar, ya que fuera hace calor y no pensaba beberme el vaso de agua en la calle –habló sabiendo que los pensamientos del chino eran esos.

–Grrr... –gruñó antes de darle el vaso de agua al bicolor–. Aquí tienes.

–Gracias –lo tomó y sin más se lo bebió.

–¿Por qué no me das el regalo a mí, Kai? –preguntó viendo el regalo en la mano derecha del bicolor.

–Porque quiero entregárselo personalmente –habló dejando el vaso vacío sobre la pequeña mesita.

–Yo se lo daré igual.

–Rei. ¿Qué parte de 'quiero entregárselo personalmente' no entiendes?

–La entiendo toda. –Aclaró a la defensiva–. Pero lo que no entiendo es, porqué.

–Aunque Takao y yo estemos divorciados no significa que no nos podamos llevar bien, ¿O es que acaso te molesta?

–Kai, para serte sincero nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Y sabes el motivo.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que Takao se fijase en mí y yo en él.

–Exacto. Veo que recuerdas que me separaste de Takao cuando salía conmigo.

–Mira Rei, no he venido para hablar contigo y mucho menos para tener una pelea. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la tele? –preguntó al no verla en su sitio.

–No te importa.

–¿Y la radio y el teléfono? –preguntó al mirar hacia el mueble y no encontrar ambos objetos.

–Tampoco es de tu incumbencia. Mira Kai, será mejor que te vayas. Tú y yo no congeniamos.

–Pues lo tienes difícil. Porque no me voy de aquí hasta que vea a Takao.

–Ya te he dicho que está de viaje. –recalcó, empezando a enfadarse.

–No me hagas reír. Takao odia los viajes. –le recordó con evidencia.

–Sí, pero necesitaba uno.

–Seguro que está en una habitación. ¿Es que le prohíbes que me vea?

–Aléjate de Takao, Kai. –le advirtió.

–¿¡Y si no quiero!? –se puso de pie desafiante, mirando con odio al chino.

–¡Lo haces! –lo miró de la misma manera.

–¿¡Por qué debería de hacerte caso!?

–¡Porque tu ya tienes pareja por lo que pude observar en el parque hace tiempo, ese chico rubio tan raro!

–¡No te metas con Max!

–¡Me da igual ese! ¡Pero quiero que sepas que ahora Takao, me pertenece a mí!

–Es una broma –lo miró incrédulo.

–No, no lo es. Así que déjalo en paz porque ya tiene a alguien para que se preocupe por él y ese soy yo.

–Takao no puede... –intentó buscarle una solución a aquello, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

–¿Y tú sí? –negó con la cabeza mirándolo incrédulo–. Él tiene el mismo derecho que tú, de rehacer su vida. Mi novio es muy feliz desde que está conmigo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte más por él.

–¿Novio?

Rei suspiró cansado–. Sí Kai, mi novio. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, ni que lo molestes. Takao, está conmigo, y por cierto es muy feliz y lo último que quiero es que recuerde el pasado. Y el pasado te incluye a ti.

–Y a ti también, Rei –le recordó sintiéndose molesto por la noticia que estaba recibiendo.

–Pero yo ahora soy su presente y su futuro.

–Mhp. –tuvo que morderse la lengua al saber que si eso seguía así su conversación no los llevaría a ningún lado– ¿Cuándo volverá Takao?

–¿Del viaje? Pues no lo sé. Estoy pensando en irme con él, debe de sentirse solo.

–Está bien, dale esto –puso el regalo en la mesa–. Dame un bolígrafo y un papel –pidió derrotado.

–¿Para qué?

–Tú sólo hazlo o yo mismo lo cojo –respondió autoritario.

–Ya voy –respondió con poca gana, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, el otro era capaz de buscarlo él mismo. Abrió el cajón de un mueble y sacó un folio y un bolígrafo azul. Se lo entregó al bicolor y éste se fue a la otra punta de la mesa a escribir. Rompió el folio en un pequeño cuadrado, el necesario para escribir una pequeña nota. Abrió la esquina del regalo con cuidado de no romper el celo y metió ahí la nota. Cerró de nuevo el regalo y se lo dio a Rei.

–No se te ocurra abrirlo, Rei. Se lo das a él cuando lo veas.

–¿Por quién me tomas?

–¡Ja! Mejor no preguntes. Gracias por el folio, el bolígrafo y el agua. Ya me voy.

–Muy bien, te acompaño hasta la puerta. –le dijo para así asegurarse que de verdad se iría.

–No es necesario, me sé el camino perfectamente. –contestó ya que no soportaba tenerlo cerca.

–Entonces, adiós –se apresuró a decir el chino.

–Adiós –caminó hasta la puerta y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No le gustaba para nada hablar con el chino. Siempre había sido un gran amigo de Takao, pero no de él. Si soportaba sus visitas cuando todavía Kai y Takao estaban casados era porque no tenía nada que perder, ya que Takao estaba con él, y no podía pedir más. Eso le demostraba que de quien estaba enamorado era de él y no de Rei.

Subió al coche y le dio un golpe al volante como si éste tuviera la culpa de todo. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro. Respiró hondo varias veces para poder arrancar el coche e intentar serenarse.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei entró a la habitación de Takao, abriendo silenciosamente la puerta dejando una rejilla abierta, comprobando que al otro lado de la habitación había luz. Eso quería decir que Takao se había despertado, seguramente sería por culpa de ese idiota de Kai.

Decidió mirar desde el pasillo para comprobar que efectivamente, Takao está sentado encima de la cama, acariciándose la barriga y con cara de preocupación.

–Ya te has despertado –afirmó el mismo, abriendo la puerta del todo para pasar dentro.

El joven de cabeza azulada estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rei acababa de hablarle.

Rei se acercó a él preocupado–. Takao –puso su mano sobre la mano que acariciaba su barriga. No fue hasta recibir ese contacto en su piel, cuando Takao se dio cuenta de que Rei estaba dentro de la habitación.

–¿Qué? –contestó casi en un respingo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí. ¿Quién era Rei? –le preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado la conversación de hace un rato.

–Kai.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué quería?

–Darte un regalo por tu cumpleaños.

–Ah. ¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntó para saber si todavía seguiría en el comedor.

–Sí. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás triste. ¿Es el bebé? ¿No te encuentras bien?

–Me encuentro bien, pero, no sé, tengo ganas de estar triste, son días que tengo. Unos días estaré triste y otros estaré radiante de felicidad. Es por el embarazo, no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora estoy un poco más sensible que antes –miró hacia otro lado con la mirada perdida.

–Ya –habló al deducir que Takao le estaba mintiendo–. Voy a traerte el regalo de Kai. Me ha pedido que te lo dé y eso voy a hacer.

–Está bien. –respondió. Takao vio cómo Rei salió de la habitación. "Tenía tantas ganas de verte, Kai. Me siento extraño sin ti, siento que me falta algo muy dentro de mí. Rei no quería que entraras a la casa. En parte lo entiendo, le dije que no quería que te enteraras del embarazo, pero... pienso que si no estuviera embarazado no me hubiera dejado verte. Y eso me entristece mucho."

Rei entró a la habitación y le puso a Takao el regalo encima de la cama–. Toma. Yo tengo que tender la lavadora –vio que Takao cogía el regalo en sus manos –, y después voy a preparar la cena para esta noche.

–Vale.

El chino salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta totalmente abierta. Takao abrió el regalo con cuidado, porque no sabía si era algo frágil o no.

Sacó el contenido del papel, viendo una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una camisa del color azul cielo bajo.

–Qué bonita –susurró, sonriendo con ilusión por su regalo, pero a la vez con nostalgia en su mirada. Levantó la camisa frente a él para ver si era de su talla. Por lo que pudo observar era de manga larga con botones. Vio cómo una pequeña nota caía del cuello de la camisa hasta las sábanas de la cama– ¿Qué es esto? –cogió el papel entre sus dedos y lo abrió para ver que contenía.

[Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te gusten los regalos. No son gran cosa, pero creo que las dos puestas te quedaran muy bien. Kai]

Abrió el segundo regalo para ver que era un pequeño bote de colonia–. Lavanda –leyó–. Mi favorita –abrió el pequeño frasco y aspiró levemente el aroma– ¡Qué bien huele! –puso el dedo índice sobre el frasco y éste lo volcó un poco para que se mojara la yema del dedo. Se llevó el dedo al cuello y ahí impregnó la esencia–. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para poder darte las gracias –susurraba cerrando el bote de colonia.

Dobló la camisa y metió la colonia en su caja, dejándolas encima de la mesita. Para entretenerse en hacer algo, cogió el papel de regalo y lo fue doblando haciéndola pequeños cuadrados.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai llegó a su casa hecho una fiera. Había llegado mucho más temprano de lo previsto. Estaba seguro de que el chino le había mentido en lo del viaje de Takao. Pero no entendía porqué Takao no había salido al comedor para verlo. A lo mejor no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento. Se tumbó en el sofá preocupado. Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, pero claro, no contaba con que Rei estuviese allí y mucho menos encontrarse con la noticia de que ahora eran novios. Le costaba trabajo creerlo. Pero el chino se veía tan convencido. No, no quería pensar que había perdido a Takao para siempre.

Las palabras de Rei no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza.

"Él tiene el mismo derecho que tú, de rehacer su vida. Mi novio es muy feliz desde que está conmigo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte más por él."

¿Sería verdad que Takao ahora era feliz junto a Rei? Claro que Takao tenía derecho a ser feliz e intentar rehacer su vida con otro hombre, pero no con Rei. Eso lo ponía furioso.

El timbre de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sin ganas de nada, se levantó y abrió la puerta a un sonriente Max.

–Hola –borró su sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado del mayor– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No han salido bien las cosas en la reunión?

–No es eso.

–¿Puedo pasar? ¿O me vas a dejar aquí toda la noche?

–Lo siento, pasa. –le invitó.

Pasaron al comedor, sentándose en el sofá. Max encontró a Kai muy raro.

–Kai, ¿por qué no me dices que te pasa?

–No es nada. Es sólo que hoy no llevo un buen día. Por cierto. ¿Cómo es que has venido? Te dije que llegaría tarde.

–Es que he visto el coche aparcado ahí fuera, ¿te molesta que haya venido a verte?

–No, no es eso.

–Oye, es muy temprano –le acarició la mejilla y se acercó más a él– ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a cenar a casa?

–Es que... estoy muy cansado, hoy ha sido un día difícil para mí. –se excusó–. Eso, estrés y cabreo.

–¿Estás enfadado? –le preguntó más bien por confirmarlo porque desde luego su cara no decía lo contrario.

–Creo que sí.

–¿Es conmigo? –le preguntó en tono suave mirándolo.

Kai lo miró, ya que hasta ahora le había estado evitando la mirada–. No, Max –negó con la cabeza –. Es conmigo mismo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

El rubio se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso, que Kai correspondió–. Si estás tan cansado será mejor que me vaya –volvió a besarlo –. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, y siento lo de esta noche.

El rubio se encogió de hombros–. No pasa nada, te tengo todos los días aquí. Adiós –se puso de pie.

–Adiós.

Kai fue a levantarse pero Max le puso una mano sobre el hombro indicándole que se sentara–. Tranquilo, no hace falta que me acompañes, cerraré la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?

El bicolor asintió viendo cómo Max salía del comedor y que poco tiempo después escuchaba cerrarse la puerta de la calle.

"¿Le habrá gustado mi regalo a Takao? ¿Se lo habrá dado Rei? Lo dudo, necesito verle, pero no sé cómo encontrar la ocasión sin que Max se entere, no quiero hacerle daño. No sé cómo puede reaccionar".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao y Rei comían en la habitación en silencio.

–Gracias, Rei.

–¿Por qué?

–Por estar conmigo y decorar esta habitación, por celebrar mi cumpleaños.

–No me las des. Me encanta verte sonreír, cómo ahora –le cogió la mano que estaba libre.

–Estoy feliz y también lleno. –reconoció.

–Oye, habíamos quedado que guardarías algo para el postre.

–Es verdad, pero es que todo estaba delicioso y ahora me siento lleno.

–Bueno, haremos un poco de descanso para el postre, ¿vale?

–Sí –asentía con una dulce sonrisa. La hora del postre llegó y un impaciente Takao estaba deseando de abrir los ojos– ¿Puedo ya?

–No –lo cierto es que si podía pero a Rei le encantaba verlo así.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

El chino sonrió–. Ya puedes.

El joven de cabeza azulada abrió los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro al ver unos pequeños pastelillos frente a él de diferentes sabores cada uno con una pequeña velita encima.

–No hay tantas velas como años cumples.

–Da igual, tampoco podría soplarlas todas, jajaja.

–Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseo Takao, cumpleaños feliz.–cantó a la vez que daba palmas–. Pide un deseo.

El chico de cabellos azules le hizo caso y después sopló las velas, viendo que no conseguía del todo apagarlas miró al chino–. Ayúdame, corre –le pidió emocionado. Con ayuda del chino terminó de soplar las velitas.

–Felicidades, Takao –se acercó a él y lo besó–. Que cumplas muchos más.

–Gracias. Ojalá que se cumpla mi deseo.

–Si tienes fe en él, se cumplirá seguro –se sentó en la cama, juntándose bien a Takao– ¿Cuál quieres? –le preguntó refiriéndose a los pastelillos.

Había de distintos sabores y colores, y no sabía por cual decantarse ya que todos tenían muy buena pinta–. Me pido primero éste de mora, tiene muy buena presentación –lo señaló mientras Rei quitaba las velas de encima.

–¿Éste? –lo cogió.

–Sí, ese.

–Sí, tiene muy buena pinta –reconoció, cogiéndolo con cuidado y acercándoselo más a su boca.

–¡Jo, yo lo quiero! –se quejaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–Jajaja, ¿me das un poco?

–Sólo un poco –Rei abrió enormemente la boca–. Más pequeño Rei, cierra la boca más.

–Jajaja, toma, era sólo una broma –le dio el pastel y Takao no dudó en darle un mordisco.

–Qué, ¿está bueno?

–Delicioso.

–Adelante, comételo entero.

–Am... Lo siento, ahora te daré la mitad –dijo pensando que su comportamiento era egoísta.

–Quiero que te lo comas entero. Seguro que al bebé le gusta –le acarició la barriga.

–¿No te importa?

–En absoluto –en cuatro mordiscos más, Takao se comió el pastel. ¿Te lo has tragado ya?

–Sí. ¿Por?

–Quiero probarlo.

Takao lo miró incrédulo. Rei se puso de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a besar al otro con calma, saboreando ese sabor a mora que había todavía en sus labios. Pasó la lengua por los labios pidiéndole así, permiso al menor para que le permitiera saborear más adentro. Takao abrió la boca, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Rei jugaba con la suya. El menor subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de Rei para después separarlo lentamente de él. Le sonrió tímidamente al chino para después darle un pequeño beso.

–Sabe mejor de tu boca –le susurró, sintiendo que su aliento chocaba en sus labios todavía.

Takao al escuchar eso se sonrojó levemente, para ver que Rei volvía a su posición anterior para coger un pastelillo con sabor a fresa.

–Um... –agregó masticando el trozo de pastelillo de su boca–. Casi se me olvida –se levantó de la cama.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó curioso.

–Ahora mismo vengo –salió de la habitación, dejando a Takao con curiosidad. No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando Rei entró de nuevo a la habitación. Sus manos estaban escondidas detrás de la espalda.

–¿Qué pasa? –Sonrió comiéndose otro pastelillo– ¿Has olvidado apagar el gas de la bombona?

–No.

–¿Entonces? Has salido muy deprisa.

–Se me olvidaba darte esto –sacó las manos que seguían escondidas detrás de la espalda, dejándole a Takao ver un regalo–. No es gran cosa –se sentó en la cama y se lo dio en las manos.

–Rei, no tenías que haberte molestado –se limpió las manos con una servilleta.

–Para mí no es ninguna molestia regalarle algo a mi novio.

El chico de cabeza azulada dejó de mirar al pelinegro y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, descubriendo un abrigo, con cuello de pico, manga larga de color malva.

–Rei –lo levantó para verlo y comprobar que era bastante ancho–. Es precioso.

–¿Crees que te estará bien?

–No sé, tendría que probármelo para saberlo, pero en el caso de que me esté grande, puedo ponérmelo más adelante. El color es precioso. Me encanta, muchas gracias. ¿Sabes? Si me está bien, me la pondré pasado mañana para ir al médico.

–Está bien.

Takao dejó el abrigo en la cama y extendió los brazos. Rei entendió la indirecta y sin pensárselo más lo abrazó siendo correspondido–. Gracias Rei, éste está siendo un día inolvidable para mí.

Rei le acarició la espalda con suaves frotes y le dio un beso en el cuello captando el olor de una dulce esencia que salía de él.

–Um... qué bien hueles, ¿qué te has puesto?

–Colonia –le respondió temeroso de que le fuera a preguntar cuál había sido el regalo de Kai. Lo poco que había llegado a sus oídos de la discusión de los dos, no le había gustado. Al parecer Rei era algo celoso y no quería que se enfadara. Como Rei no había visto el regalo del bicolor, le mentiría en el caso de que le preguntase.

–Me gusta.

–A mí también, por eso me la he puesto. Em... Rei, los pastelitos me han dado sed. ¿Te importaría traerme agua, por favor?

–Claro que no –miró la bandeja de pastelitos– ¿Vas a comer más?

–Mn, mn –negó con la cabeza–. Aunque quisiera ya no me cabe más.

–Entonces los meteré en la nevera –cogió la bandeja y la jarra de agua vacía, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche–. Ahora vuelvo.

–Aquí te espero, encenderé la tele para ver que ahí –cogió el mando, que estaba encima de la cama y encendió a distancia la tele.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Qué hago? ¿Lo llamo? ¿No lo llamo? –se preguntaba el bicolor con el dedo preparado para llamar en su móvil–. Ya es un poco tarde y a lo mejor está dormido. No, Rei dijo que estaba de viaje, pero no me lo creo. Está bien, voy a llamar. Si me contesta lo felicitaré por su cumpleaños y le preguntaré que le han parecido los regalos. Eso haré.

El número ya estaba grabado en el móvil, sólo hacía falta darle al botón de la llamada, así que lo pulsó, escuchando un pequeño sonido dar la señal de la llamada.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao veía la tele tumbado en la cama y Rei lo acompañaba después de haber fregado los platos y haber recogido todo, lo único que quería era estar un poco con el otro, así que estaba recostado de lado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano doblada. La otra mano estaba sobre la de Takao, ésta a su vez estaba sobre la barriga.

Los dos escucharon que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. El menor puso ambas manos sobre la cama para incorporarse y cogerlo, pero Rei se le adelantó.

–Deja, ya lo cojo yo –tras incorporarse, caminó hasta el artefacto y lo descolgó, poniéndose el auricular en el oído– ¿Diga? –Se atrevió a contestar– ¿Diga?... qué raro, no escucho nada –colgó.

–¿No te ha dicho quien era?

–No –respondió el chino dejando el teléfono en su sitio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai apretaba el móvil con fuerza. ¿Qué hacia ahí Rei? ¿Es que no tenía casa o acaso estaba viviendo con Takao? No, esa idea no la soportaba. Ya llamaría mañana desde la empresa a Takao, para averiguar cosas. Ahora ya era tarde y estaba cansado aunque no sabía si podría dormir, los celos lo mataban. Apagó el móvil y se lo llevó consigo hacia su habitación. Para una vez allí, intentar descansar.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Zei Kinomiya– Ivanov. Zeiriyu:** Sí, yo también pienso que eso no funcionara, pero si ellos quieren intentarlo, haya ellos. (Pierden el tiempo, seguro)

**Traky:** Pues no creo que tenga un don para dejaros con la curiosidad, jejeje. Sobre tu pregunta, tienes que tener aún más paciencia para saber las respuestas, lo siento, pero tiene que ser así, sino desvelaría todo el "misterio" de la historia y eso sería partirla por la mitad.

**Killuki–Coni:** Gracias por tu reviews. Por lo pronto ya ves que el pelinegro arruinó el encuentro de Kai con Takao (Rei 1/ Kai 0) jejeje. Mi cosita bonita está triste porque no ha podido ver a Kai, esperemos que en un futuro pueda.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Pues si hermanita, tanto Rei como Max han sabido ganarse la confianza de nuestros cositas bonitas y los acechan como si fueran una presa. Ya ves que Kai ha intentado ver a Takao pero Rei no lo dejó. ¡Rei malo! Yo pienso igual que Takao, si no estuviera embarazado, quizás no le hubiera permitido la entrada a Kai. ¿Qué digo la entrada? Ni siquiera eso. Kai tuvo que entrar aprovechando que el pelinegro se ha ido a por un vaso de agua. Y Max, bueno, ese es otro tema. Espero que este capi te anime más. No me gusta verte tristona.

**Nadeshiko–chan:** Gracias por tu review. Y bueno, quizás lo que imaginaste hubiera sucedido si Rei no hubiera estado en casa de Takao y Kai hubiese entrado a esa habitación. Pero ya ves que el bicolor no se da por vencido tan fácilmente e intenta llamarlo por teléfono.

**Onnakitsune:** No soy mala, jejeje, quizás un poco, pero no te creas que a mí me gusta ver a mis niños adorados con otros. Uno no se olvida del otro cómo ves y eso quizás traiga consecuencias.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Creo que ya puedes buscar tanto a Rei como a Max en el cielo, sólo hazme un favor, dales una paliza bien grande de mi parte también. Uno por ser celoso y al otro... por lo mismo, jejeje.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Que alegría verte por aquí, la verdad me sorprendió ver tu review. Aún así, gracias por dejármelo. ¿Cómo está eso de que me leías? Pensé que como no te gustaba el mpreg, pues que no te vería el pelo por aquí. Contestando a tu pregunta, pues mn... ninguno estaba en su sano juicio cuando se separaron, uno por una razón y otra por otra, ya no puedo decirte más porque me voy de la lengua. Tendrás que esperar más tiempo para saber porqué se separaron. Al parecer estos dos no conocen lo que significa la palabra divorcio. Y bueno, que te puedo decir más, mn... utiliza tu imaginación cuando leas sobre el embarazo. A mí me pasaba igual antes con los mpreg cuando los leía y utilizando mi fantasía e imaginación comprendí que era algo que es real sólo hasta el punto que tú quieres en tu imaginación, pero no por eso deja de ser algo inventado.

Por favor dejen reviews si les gustó el capi. Xao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai tecleaba enfadado en su ordenador. Estaba cansado y no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sus ojeras eran prueba de ello. Dejó de teclear y cogió su móvil de encima de la mesa. Ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba escuchar la voz de Takao.

Se puso de pie y marcó el nº de teléfono, caminando hacia el gran ventanal que había a sus espaldas. Se puso el móvil en la oreja y escuchó cómo daba la llamada.

–Vamos... si estás ahí cógelo...–pedía desesperado, escuchando el sonido de llamada al otro lado.

–¿Diga? –contestaron.

El bicolor sonrió al escuchar la voz del menor–. Hola Takao, soy Kai. Llamaba para felicitarte por el cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños con retraso.

–Gracias –sonrió dándose un pequeño masaje en la barriga con la mano libre.

–Le di un regalo para ti a Rei, me dijo que te habías ido de viaje y que no sabía cuando volverías.

–Oh, sí. En cuanto llegué Rei me lo dio. Gracias por la camisa y la colonia, me encantan, pero no tenías que haberte molestado...

–Para mí no lo ha sido. –se apresuró a decir-. Aunque me hubiese gustado más, dártelo en persona. Me gustaría verte para hablar.

–A mí también –dijo sin pensar en que acababa de meter la pata.

–¿En serio? –preguntó ilusionado.

–Sí... pero no va a poder ser ahora... porque... me vuelvo a ir de viaje y... –se apresuró a decir.

–¿Irás solo? –preguntó para saber si Rei iría con él.

–Eso no lo sé, pero estaré fuera bastante tiempo –inventó al mirarse la barriga y recordar que Kai no podía saber lo de su embarazo.

–Ah, entiendo. Bueno, otra vez será –se desilusionó un poco al escuchar eso.

–Supongo que sí –suspiró con tristeza.

–Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

–Lo haré, tú haz lo mismo.

–Claro, adiós, Takao.

–Adiós, Kai.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo. Kai se dio la vuelta y pudo observar a un Max silencioso que lo miraba fijamente enfadado.

–Max. ¿Cuándo has…?

–Hace un rato que estoy aquí. –se apresuró a contestar-. Toqué la puerta y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. Al parecer estabas muy ocupado hablando por teléfono con Takao.

–Max yo...

–¿Takao es el nombre de tu ex–marido, verdad? –preguntó con seriedad.

–Sí, pero... –intentaba explicarse de alguna forma, pero el otro simplemente no lo dejaba.

–Dime Kai. ¿Si ya estáis separados por qué lo has llamado? –se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

–Max, no malinterpretes las cosas.

–¿Me engañas con él?

–¿Qué? –lo miró incrédulo y se acercó con pasos seguros a él–. Yo no te engaño con nadie, Max.

–Déjame pensar, Kai... Me hubiese gustado más dártelo en persona. Me gustaría verte para hablar. ¿En serio? ¿Irás solo? Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?.. –le imitó la voz.

–Dicho así parece confuso, pero no es lo que piensas. Espera un segundo, ¿en qué piensas?

–¿¡Acaso mi cabreo de mil demonios no te lo aclara!? –intentó contener su rabia.

–Max, si lo que piensas es que te engaño con mi ex, te equivocas.

–¡Entonces dime qué significa esa llamadita! –gritó cuando una lágrima escapaba lentamente de su ojo.

–Max, no llores. Siéntate –le indicó en una silla–. Bien y ahora escúchame –le pidió una vez que Max estaba sentado en la silla y él se puso de cuclillas en el suelo–. Mira –le limpió la lágrima–. Yo sólo lo he llamado para felicitarle por su cumpleaños que fue ayer. Max he estado casado con él y bueno... me gustaría quedar como amigo, eso es todo. No veo ningún crimen llamar para felicitar a alguien para su cumpleaños.

–Snif... ¿y a que te referías cuando le dijiste... me hubiera gustado más dártelo en persona?

–Le compré un regalo de cumpleaños ayer, e intenté dárselo y felicitarlo –Max iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero Kai se le adelantó–. Sólo para eso, darle su regalo y felicitarlo, nada más. Como no estaba allí tuve que dejárselo a...

–¿A? –le animó a continuar.

–¿Recuerdas ese chico pelinegro que vimos hace tiempo en el parque?

–¿El chico que tenía unos ojos muy raros?

–Sí, pues se lo di a él. No me cae muy bien, aunque es amigo de Takao –miró a un avergonzado Max–. Si no te dije nada ayer fue porque no quería que malinterpretase las cosas y para que no vieras cosas donde no las hay.

–Lo siento –agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Kai le puso una mano en la mejilla a la vez que se ponía de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla–. No pasa nada, la culpa es mía, tenía que habértelo contado.

–Perdóname, soy muy celoso. Es que no me gustaría pensar que estás conmigo y que a la vez me engañas con otro –le dijo esto último abrazándolo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Una semana después...

–Takao, hoy estás muy serio, ¿te encuentras mal? –le preguntó Rei mientras le hacia un masaje en las piernas.

–No.

–¿Entonces?

–Estoy aburrido. Sé que tengo muchas cosas con las cuales entretenerme, pero... –suspiró–. Da igual, déjalo.

–Mn... –Le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Cámbiate de ropa, nos vamos.

–¿Ir a dónde?

–Al centro comercial, vamos a celebrar que ya sabemos el sexo del bebé. Avísame cuando estés listo, estaré en el comedor.

–Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Vale, ¿a dónde te apetece ir? –le preguntó el bicolor al rubio saliendo de su casa.

–Llevo días que sueño con ir al centro comercial a comprarme ropa.

–Está bien, iremos a donde tú quieras.

–Gracias –lo abrazó efusivamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Rei. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Takao sentado en la silla de ruedas.

–Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó guiándolo por las calles.

–No sé, me siento mal porque tienes que llevarme y empujar esta silla de ruedas –confesó.

–Bueno, no hay cuestas y disfruto paseando contigo.

–Sí, pero hace mucho calor y empujar una silla que pesa mucho no te ayudará.

–Pero eso lo arreglaré con una refrescante bebida cuando lleguemos al centro comercial.

–Sí, yo también me tomaré algo fresquito, todavía no estamos en pleno verano, pero siento que me asfixio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Entonces tú ya has estado allí antes? –le preguntó el rubio hablando sobre un gran centro comercial.

–Sí, muchas veces –respondió el bicolor mientras conducía.

–¿Y es grande?

–Grandísimo.

–¿Y qué tiene? –lo miró con expectación.

–Pues cine, un Burger King, sala de juegos, muchas tiendas de ropa, una sala de bolos y otra de patinaje, pero esa estará cerrada.

–Supongo que también tendrá supermercado.

–Claro, que yo sepa no le falta de nada.

–Quizás algo para los niños pequeños –se le ocurrió decir. El semblante de Kai se volvió algo triste y Max se lo notó.

–No, tiene un pequeño parque con columpios y... hasta una pequeña guardería.

–Ah, bueno. Ya lo veré todo cuando esté allí. Jajaja, tendrás que ayudarme, si es tan grande estoy seguro de que me perderé, no tengo sentido de la orientación –puso su mano sobre la de Kai que estaba sobre la palanca de marchas– ¿Lo harás?

Kai cambió de marcha y después puso su mano sobre la de Max–. Claro –sonrió un poco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Jajaja –reía el chico de cabellos azules.

–No te rías. –le pidió.

–Perdona, pero es que es muy gracioso.

–Yo no lo veo la gracia.

–Yo sí. ¿Cómo se supone que pretendías llevarme hasta el centro comercial si no sabes dónde está?

–Bueno, no sé, es que creía recordar el camino. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no sé ni por dónde ando.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, vas bien. Está a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Sí, ya me sirve de consuelo.

–No te puedes culpar. Después de todo has estado mucho tiempo viviendo en China y bueno, Tokio siempre está con construcción nueva.

–Sí, recuerdo que no había tanto edificio.

–Y el centro comercial ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Ahora es más grande y tiene de todo.

–¿Incluso tijeras y celo?

–Jajaja, sí.

–Antes era una birria. Apenas tenían de nada. –recordaba, empujando la silla.

–Ya no. Lo que pasa es que antes era una tienda grande que pretendía tener de todo a la vez.

Rei dobló la vuelta de la esquina y vio un gran centro comercial– ¿Es ese?

–Sí.

–Es grandísimo.

–Pues espera a verlo por dentro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba aparcando el coche en el aparcamiento.

–Es grande –agregó Max mirando el edificio.

–Pues espera a verlo por dentro –se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del coche para salir–. Vamos.

–Sí.

Bajaron del coche y entraron por la parte trasera del edificio, entrando a la sección de supermercado, observando como a su alrededor había un montón de pescado en las vitrinas.

–¿Eso es un tiburón? –señaló con el dedo.

Kai miró hacia dónde señalaba el dedo del rubio–. Sí.

–No pensaba que fueran tan grandes –cogió la mano del bicolor y la entrelazo para seguir caminando–. Sí que son grandes.

–Pues aún no has visto nada, esta es la primera planta.

–¿Cuántas tiene?

–Cuatro. La primera es ésta, que es la del supermercado. La segunda es donde están las tiendas de ropa. La tercera la de los juegos. Y en la cuarta, la última vez que vine no había nada, salvo cuatro mesas con sus sillas, aunque supongo que ha debido de cambiar. Es una gran terraza, desde ahí hay una vista estupenda.

–¿Dónde hay algo para comer?

–En cada planta hay uno o dos restaurantes de comidas típicas de México, Japón, España, Italia, Francia…

–Lo tienen todo bien pensado.

–Sí, creo que no se les ha escapado nada.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei y Takao entraron por la entrada principal.

–Vaya, si que ha cambiado. –confesó el chino.

–Te lo dije. Qué bien, al parecer tienen puesto el aire acondicionado.

–Supongo que tendrá entrada trasera, ¿no?

–Sí, pero yo preferiría que no pasásemos por ahí.

–¿Por qué?

–Es donde están todos los pescados y el olor ahora me da náuseas.

–Vaya, ya tienen hasta pescado y todo.

–Sí, si quieres podemos verlo –habló refiriéndose al edificio.

–Es muy alto, ¿cuántas plantas tiene?

–Cuatro si cuantas la terraza.

–Si a ti no te importa...

–En absoluto, además, supongo que desde la última vez que vine, han debido de poner cosas nuevas, y me gustaría verlas.

–Pues entonces vamos, ¿qué hay en la cuarta planta?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto, Max y Kai habían entrado ya a varias tiendas de ropa.

–Kai, ¿cuál crees que me queda mejor? –preguntó tras haberse probado dos camisetas, mostrándole una puesta y la otra en una de sus manos.

–El amarillo no te pega.

–Entonces me quedaré con la verde. Búscame la misma talla en otro color, que sea el mismo modelo, mientras yo me cambiaré en el vestidor.

–Claro –caminó hasta dónde estaban todas esas camisetas de manga corta y empezó a buscar la talla de Max. Estaba muy concentrado cuando escuchó una risa muy familiar.

–Jajaja.

Se detuvo con lo que hacía y miró a su alrededor. "Qué raro, juraría que había escuchado la risa de Takao", siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

–Jajaja, anda ya.

Puso las manos sobre la barra del ropero. Estaba claro, era la voz de Takao. Pero, por mucho que miraba a su alrededor no lo veía y eso que él lo había escuchado muy de cerca. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Era imposible que Takao estuviese allí, después de todo le dijo que iba a estar de viaje y que tardaría en regresaría a Japón. ¿Y si le había engañado para que no le molestase más? No, su chico de cabellos azules no era capaz de eso. Pero Rei... quizás Rei le había prohibido que lo viera por celos. La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Has encontrado alguna? –le preguntó acercándose a él.

–Todavía no. –fue su contestación, moviendo unas perchas hacia los lados, haciendo que buscaba la talla en los diferentes colores de camisa.

–Jeje, pero si justo aquí hay muchas. –dijo el rubio sacando unas cuantas de la barra.

–Vaya, no me había dado cuenta, que tonto soy.

–¿Por qué no te compras alguna para ti? Están en oferta.

–Tengo muchas en casa y no sé dónde voy a meter tanta ropa.

–Pues yo hoy voy a arrasar con todo. –confesó al ver el precio que tenían.

–Me parece bien.

–Anda, una roja –dijo al rebuscar entre las tallas y encontrar una camiseta sin mangas entre ellas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Te lo digo en serio –contestó el chino.

–Si claro, no dudo de que puedas de mí, pero estando embarazado...

–Te juro que si este ascensor llega a estar averiado como el otro, te subo en brazos a los demás pisos por las escaleras mecánicas.

–No haría falta –se sonrojó–. Yo podría ponerme de pie y tu coger la silla de ruedas, por cinco minutos de pie, no creo que pase nada.

Se agachó para estar a su altura– ¿Y si yo te quiero tener cerca?

–Mn... Ya me tienes cerca.

–Jajaja.

–¿Qué?

–Estás muy sonrojado.

–No es verdad.

Junto su frente con la de Takao– Sí lo es. Aquí y aquí –señaló con el dedo índice las mejillas.

–Yo no me sonrojo.

–Jajaja. Claro, tu es que eres de hierro –le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–No, soy de bronce –las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándoles ver a ambos la cuarta planta y a varias personas que querían subir al ascensor.

–¡Ejem! –carraspeó Takao haciendo que Rei sonriera, separándose de él y volviera a coger la silla de ruedas para guiarla.

–Así que de bronce, ¿eh?

–Vale, tú ganas.

Vieron la maravillosa vista que había desde la terraza, la cual ahora estaba llena por un montón de cacharros como pequeños tíos vivos, colchonetas, piscinas con bolas para los niños...

Rei miraba asombrado lo mucho que había cambiado Tokio y admiraba feliz la vista. Takao hacia lo mismo, pero no podía evitar mirar hacia los niños. Ver cómo jugaban, cómo se divertían, la ilusión que tenían al subirse en las colchonetas para dar saltos de un sitio para otro. Se sentía tan culpable de que su pequeñín no estuviera entre esos niños, divirtiéndose y jugando sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_Flash Back_

Takao y Kai disfrutaban de la magnífica vista que había en la terraza del centro comercial. Kai tenía abrazado a Takao por detrás. Ambos escucharon el ruido de una radial y desviaron la vista de la cuidad, para ver trabajar a los obreros.

–Parece que van a hacer algo para los más peques –habló Kai juntando su mejilla con la del menor.

–Eso parece. Creo que eso es un tío vivo o algo así.

–¿Tienes frío?

–Estoy bien.

–Mira que si te resfrías lo vas a pasar mal por no poderte tomar nada.

–No te preocupes, es sólo un poco de brisa fresca. Mira, ya van a poner un caballito.

–¿Te imaginas a nuestro hijo subido en uno?

–No.

–¿Cómo que no?

–Todavía no ha nacido.

–Pues yo si me lo imagino, un niño tan nervioso como tú, corriendo por todos sitios como loco y a ti corriendo detrás de él, para que no le pase nada.

–¿Y tu dónde estás?

–Tomándome un café tranquilamente –Takao se dio la vuelta y lo miró con incredulidad viendo la gran sonrisa del bicolor–. Jajaja, era broma.

–Más te vale.

–Me veo haciéndole fotos a ti y a él. Abrazándolo, montándole en todos esos cacharros para que sea feliz, dándole mi cariño, amándolo con locura como te amo a ti.

–Eso me gusta más –sonrió dándole un tierno beso, sintiendo las caricias de Kai sobre la barriga.

_Fin Flash Back_

Rei se dio cuenta de que el menor miraba el paisaje pero que no le prestaba atención. Seguramente estaría pensando en su pasado.

–¿Qué te parece si vemos los demás pisos?

–¿Eh? –Salió de sus pensamientos– ¿Los demás pisos? –lo miró. El pelinegro asintió–. Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos horas después...

–Oye, Kai. ¿Qué hay allí? –preguntó al salir de la tienda y ver cómo otras paredes estaban pintadas de colores.

–Esa es la sección de ropa para los niños. Hay no encontrarás nada de tu talla, Max.

–Pero podemos ir a verla, ¿no? Siempre ponen ropas muy coquetas para las niñas y para los niños.

–Está bien –cogió las bolsas que estaban en el suelo con una mano, sintiendo cómo Max le abrazaba el brazo con el suyo, teniendo varias bolsas en su otra mano.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Mira Takao, ahí hay ropa para bebés, ¿quieres verlas?

–Sí –dijo ilusionado. Rei lo acercó hasta las primeras prendas–. Oh, mira qué bonito, Rei –cogió un percha en la que había un pequeño chaleco rojo–. Es precioso –soltó esa percha en su sitio, para coger otra que tenía un pequeño traje vaquero de pantalón y chaleco con una camisetita de color amarillo–. Este conjunto es precioso.

–Sí que lo es. Mira este vestidito verde.

Sonrió tomándolo en sus manos– Que pequeñín –miró la talla–. Es para seis meses.

–Aquí hay hasta la talla de doce años del mismo modelo. –decía al mirar las distintas tallas.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro, Takao sonrió con melancolía al tener un recuerdo, pero no por ello dejó que su ilusión se apagara.

**&&&KaiTakao&&&**

–Mira cuánta ropa, Kai. Creo que hay de todas las tallas –decía Max mirando toda la ropa.

_Flash Back_

Takao buscaba ropa para ponerle a su niño cuando naciera. Tenía cogido a Kai de la mano y él también le ayudaba a buscar.

–Mira Kai, este parece que es un pijamita. –decía viendo el conjunto.

–¿Crees que le estará bien?

–No lo sé, recién nacidos son muy pequeños, o eso me dijo Salima. Tan pequeñitos nacen que hasta la talla más pequeña les están grandes –sintió cómo el bicolor le soltaba la mano.

–¿Crees que éste le estará bien? –preguntó sacando una percha con otro modelo.

Takao miró a Kai y vio que tenía un gran mono de color verde muy bajo. El joven de cabellos azules se acercó a él y miró la talla.

–Kai, has cogido la talla diez.

Kai miró la prenda y se encogió de hombros– ¿Y?

–Eso no le va a estar bien hasta que no tenga esa edad.

–Pero podríamos comprárselo y así ya lo tendría.

–No, seguro que nos olvidaríamos que se lo hemos comprado, jajaja. Anda deja eso y busca algo más pequeñito –siguió mirando.

–Mira –cogió un trajecito blanco–. Éste es precioso.

–Es verdad –miró la talla–. Es la talla cero, ésta posiblemente le esté bien –sonrió.

Kai le besó la mejilla–. Pues se lo voy a comprar.

–Querrás decir que se lo vamos a comprar.

El bicolor negó–. Lo he dicho bien, éste se lo compro yo.

–¿Y yo qué?

–Tranquilo, tienes toda la tienda para elegir, jajaja.

–Sí, ¿eh? Pues pienso comprárselo todo.

–Me parece perfecto, así no le faltará nada al niño –dijo tranquilamente.

–¡Jo! No quedan muchas prendas para elegir y las tallas son de un año.

–Si quieres volvemos otro día.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¿Sabes qué? Si tuviera algún sobrino, le compraría muchísima ropa –miró al bicolor– ¿Kai? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

¿Seguro?

–Claro –escuchó otra vez esa risa familiar.

"No puedo seguir imaginándome que Takao está aquí, cuando está muy lejos. Tengo que sacármelo del pecho cómo sea". Miró a su izquierda y vio a un chico pelinegro que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Juraría que era Rei, pero no podía tener tan mala suerte en el mundo como para encontrarse con él. Vio que estaba al lado de una silla de ruedas y reía con su acompañante... ¿acompañante? ¿Y dónde quedaba Takao a todo esto? Si ese idiota se pasaba de listo, ya le daría él su merecido.

–Jajaja, seguro que sí, Rei.

Estaba soñando, esa era la voz de Takao, pero ¿dónde estaba? Miraba a su alrededor y no lo veía. Miró a Max y lo vio entretenido mirando la ropa y los conjuntos que había. Siguió buscando a Takao con la mirada. El pelinegro se iba a dar la vuelta, así que él también se giró pero no del todo. Quería saber con quién estaba el chino.

–Mira éste, también es muy mono. -Otra vez esa voz, ¿pero dónde estaba?–. Tengo sed, Rei.

–Yo también, Takao. Vamos a pedir algo en alguno de esos bares.

Kai se quedó atónito al escuchar ese nombre. Su chico estaba ahí y le había engañado al decirle que se iría de viaje. Se dio casi la vuelta para ver a Takao. Tenía que hablar con él y saber porqué le había mentido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar al joven de cabeza azulada en una silla de ruedas al otro lado del ropero. Iba a preguntarle que le había pasado pero en el momento en el que avanzó un paso, Rei giró la silla de ruedas frente a él, para ver ante sus ojos a un Takao embarazado de bastante tiempo.

Soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos de la impresión, llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Takao. –pronunció.

–Kai –tragó con dificultad.

–Kai, ¿quiénes son? –preguntó Max.

–Nosotros ya nos íbamos –avisó el chino.

Kai sólo miraba a Takao o más bien a su barriga, sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez.

–Rei, ¿me llevas al servicio? –le susurró con la intención de que sólo lo escuchara Rei. Jugaba con sus manos muy nervioso y estaba empezando a ponerse pálido y Kai lo notó.

–Claro, adiós –añadió simplemente girando las ruedas de la silla, para salir de allí con Takao.

Kai sólo miraba en la dirección en la que se estaban yendo los dos. Todavía no salía de shock.

–Kai, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el rubio, pero éste parecía estar en shock, ya que no le contestaba–. Kai –lo zarandeó con suavidad del brazo.

–Tengo que ver unas cosas y luego... nos iremos. –se excusó mirándole unos segundos.

–Está bien, cómo quieras.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En el servicio, Rei esperaba a que Takao saliera de retrete. La silla de ruedas estaba junto a él y sólo escuchaba al menor vomitar. Escuchó el ruido de la cisterna y el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó al pálido joven.

–Eso creo –se apoyó en la pared antes de salir totalmente de la puerta–. O creo que no –dijo volviendo a entrar y cerrar la puerta para vomitar.

–Tomate tu tiempo Takao, yo no tengo prisa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿Y qué necesitas, Kai? –le preguntó curioso.

–Pues... ya lo verás. –decía mirando de un lado a otro. Parecía que Max no se había dado cuenta de que Takao había estado justo delante de ellos, lo cual era un punto a su favor.

–Kai, estás muy raro. –confesó al ver como parecía que buscaba algo con desesperación.

–¿Yo? –lo miró con rapidez para seguir mirando a su alrededor.

–No, el papa. Pues claro que tú. Oye no importa que quieras comprar cosas, pero me estás haciendo daño en el brazo.

Kai se paró en seco y miró el agarre. Max tenía razón, le estaba haciendo daño al tirar de él para darse prisa en buscar a Takao. Ni siquiera recordaba haberle agarrado del brazo. No le había dado buena sensación al ver que al chico tormenta tan pálido y decir que quería irse al servicio. Seguro que se había puesto enfermo.

Soltó el agarre a Max y vio cómo el rubio con delicadeza se sobó el brazo–. Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño.

–No importa, pero tenemos toda la tarde para buscar eso que quieres.

–Claro –añadió desesperado. Seguro que Takao se iba a ir, y él quería saber cómo estaba y porqué le había engañado. Le había sorprendido realmente ver al menor en ese estado. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Takao pudiera rehacer su vida tan rápido, cuando a él le estaba costando muchísimo tener una relación de pareja con Max.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–¿De verdad te encuentras ya mejor? –le preguntaba el pelinegro guiando al joven de cabellos azules en la silla de ruedas hasta uno de tantos bares.

–Claro. Sólo ha sido un mareo. Seguro que se me termina pasando, tranquilo, es normal que me sienta así.

Rei quitó una de las sillas que había en las mesas de fuera y después puso a Takao en ese hueco cuando lo acercó a la mesa. Se sentó junto a él en la mesa y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que el chico de cabeza azulada que estaba cabizbajo lo mirase.

–Todavía estás algo pálido –lo miró con ternura.

–Ya se me pasará.

–¿Quieres algo para beber?

–Creo que lo mejor sería una manzanilla.

–Pues esperaremos a que venga un camarero.

–Yo quería tomarme un granizado de limón, pero con este revuelto de estómago no voy a poder.

–Bueno, hay mas días para eso –le sonrió.

–Llevas razón –se miró la barriga, viendo cómo el mismo se masajeaba la zona y que la mano de Rei, se posaba sobre ésta.

–¿Se mueve?

–Sí, creo que por eso me han dado tantas náuseas hace un rato.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Mira Kai, esos pantalones están muy bien –dijo Max mirando el escaparate de una tienda de ropa.

–Si quieres otro día venimos Max, ya tienes suficiente ropa –miraba a su alrededor desesperado.

–Dime Kai, ¿por qué tanta prisa? –se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

–¿Qué por qué? –el rubio asintió y Kai no sabía que excusa darle–. Pues... divisó a Takao en el bar de al lado y a ese tonto pelinegro a su lado, acariciándole la barriga– ... porque tengo sed, Max.

–Ah, pues si es así, ve tú delante y yo ahora voy. Sólo quiero probarme ese modelo de pantalón. ¿Dónde vas a estar?

–En el bar de al lado –miró a Max que lo miraba no muy convencido– ¿Qué?

–¿Y no puedes esperarme aunque sea cinco minutos?

–Maxie, llevamos horas sin beber nada y tengo muchísima sed –le acarició la mejilla– ¿Vas a dejar que me desnutra?

–Está bien –aceptó derrotado.

–Vale –sonrió–. Allí te espero.

Max se fue a acercarse a él para darle un pequeño beso, pero Kai se apartó tan rápido de su lado que no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar. Se metió en la tienda para probarse rápido el pantalón.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai caminaba hasta ese bar donde podía ver a Rei manosear la barriga del menor. Se paró un poco para mirar la escena con detalle. Cómo Takao le sonreía y que Rei lo besó en la mejilla para después levantarse de la silla y dejar a Takao solo.

Esa era su oportunidad. Tenía que ver a Takao para hablar con él. Caminó rápidamente hasta un pensativo Takao.

El joven de cabeza azulada estaba pensando distraídamente, tocándose la barriga. "Qué tonto, me he puesto tan nervioso cuando he visto a Kai, que me ha dado por vomitar. Se habrá dado cuenta de mi embarazo y seguro que le ha sorprendido, se le notaba en la cara".

–Takao –habló el bicolor, sacando de sus pensamientos al otro que inmediatamente lo miró sorprendido.

–Kai.

–Hola –le sonrió.

–Hola.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –le preguntó.

–Supongo que sí.

Kai no se lo pensó y se sentó al lado del otro– ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –afirmó nervioso.

–Qué bien, porque antes me has dejado preocupado –miró la barriga del menor y sonrió con nostalgia y derrota– ¿De cuánto estás?

–De seis meses y medio. –contestó sin pensar.

–Entonces ya sabrás el sexo del bebé –Takao asintió con una sonrisa al ver que Kai se estaba preocupando por él– ¿Y qué es?

–Una niña. –le contestó.

–Por eso dejaste la empresa, ¿verdad?

–Sí –sonrió–. Imagínate, sólo puedo ir en sillas de ruedas para dar un paseo y no me levanto de la cama.

–Debe de costarte mucho, con lo nervioso que eres.

–Sí, pero quiero que ella salga adelante, esta vez quiero que resulte.

Kai alargó su mano hasta la mejilla de Takao, siendo presenciado por Rei que salía del bar y Max que salía de la tienda, quedándose perplejo con lo que estaba haciendo Kai. Tanto Max como Rei, aceleraron el paso hacia sus novios.

–Seguro, que ésta vez resultará, y harás muy feliz a Rei cuando nazca vuestra hija –le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

–¡Eh, Hiwatari! –gritó Rei.

Kai al sentir esa voz tan odiosa frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de la mejilla, para levantarse de su silla.

–¡Kai! –le llamó Max, haciendo que Kai se diera la vuelta para verlo.

–Ya tuvimos una conversación hace tiempo, ¿verdad? –le dijo un cabreado Rei al bicolor.

–No la he olvidado.

–Mejor, no quisiera tener que refrescarte la memoria –dijo pasándole por el lado, para darle el vaso de plástico con manzanilla a Takao–. Aquí tienes, Takao –le dio el vaso que fue cogido de inmediato, y después se sentó a su lado para evitar que el ruso volviera a sentarse junto a Takao.

–Kai, ¿nos presentas? –preguntó Max mirando celoso a Takao.

–Claro, Max, éste es Rei, Rei éste es Max. –les presentó.

El pelinegro extendió la mano que fue estrechada–. Hola –saludaron al unísono.

–Éste es Takao, Takao éste es Max.

–Hola –saludó Takao extendiendo la mano que no fue estrechada.

–Hola –saludó abrazándose al brazo del bicolor. Takao retiró la mano al ver que no iba a ser estrechada y se fijó en que el rubio lo miraba con enfado.

–¿Nos vamos, mi amor? –preguntó Max, tirando del brazo de su novio sin apartar la vista del chico de cabellos azules que lo simplemente lo miraba con resignación.

–Claro –respondió sin más Kai, apartando la vista del pelinegro para mirar a Takao–. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto –le sonrió haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera.

–Hasta pronto –respondió sonriéndole con melancolía.

–Adiós –se despidió simplemente Max, tirando del brazo al bicolor para llevárselo de allí, pero Kai no se resistió a echarle una última mirada a Takao.

–Rei –articuló Takao después de un pequeño sorbo de manzanilla viendo a Rei muy serio que miraba hacia dónde Kai se había ido.

–¡Bébete la manzanilla! ¡Nos vamos a casa!– ordenó autoritario.

Takao lo miró con preocupación–. No te preocupes... –puso su mano sobre la de Rei, que estaba sobre el muslo del mismo, pero éste la apartó con lentitud–... me la beberé por el camino –habló finalmente al ver que el chino estaba muy enfadado y que ni siquiera quería tocarlo. Mucho menos le escucharía en su explicación.

–Está bien –se puso de pie, sin ni siquiera mirar a Takao. Cogió los mandos de la silla de ruedas y empezó a empujarla para salir de allí.

Continuará…

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari: **Bueno, si en tu anterior review hubo una pequeña matanza no quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá en este ¿una guerra? Ya ves que tanto Max como Rei se portaron muy egoístas, pero también darán sus razones más adelante, seguro. Sólo queda que seas paciente y que leas el próximo capi.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Por fin el anhelado encuentro entre estos dos hermanita, pero creo que lo último fue algo desagradable. Ahora sé lo que estás pensando. Voy a matar a Rei por tratar así a mi Takao. ¿Quién se cree que es ese para hablarle así? Vamos Kai, date la vuelta y dale una paliza. ¿A qué era eso lo que pensabas? Jejeje, me alegra el conocerte tan bien. Ya se ha dado cuenta de que está embarazado, sólo falta saber que pasara por la cabeza de Kai en estos momentos. Aunque creo que es más que obvio.

**Traky: **Bueno Traky ya te contesté en el msn, no lo sé. Y supongo que Kai pensó que si Takao había rehecho su vida con Rei pues que él podría hacer lo mismo con Max ya que éste está enamorado de él.

**Zei: **No entendí muy bien tu review, pero gracias por seguirme.

**Phoenix: **Aquí está el otro capi, ya viste el encuentro y cómo termina hasta ahora.

**Killuki–Coni: **Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo.

**Berenice u Onnakitsune:** El motivo por el que no dejó Rei que viera a Takao fue por el embarazo pero más que nada porque tiene miedo a perderlo.

Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora, ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capi? Si queréis saberlo ya sabéis lo que hacer. Por favor si leéis ésta historia no olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max y Kai discutían en el coche camino a casa.

–Max, por última vez, no ha pasado nada –intentó hacer entrar en razón al rubio.

–Claro, Kai –dijo sarcástico–. Seguro que si ese tal Rei no llega a aparecer vete a saber lo que hubiera pasado con ese... ese... Takao. –masculló enfadado.

Kai bufó desesperado–. No hubiera pasado nada Max, y ya cálmate.

–¿¡Qué me calme!? ¡Ja! ¡Cuando me dé la gana! –Respiró hondo, intentado tranquilizarse- ¿Qué hacías con él? Si os separasteis ha sido porque ya no os soportáis. No entiendo porqué demonios parecías un tonto cuando lo viste y porqué estabas sentado a su lado para hablar con él. –Kai no dijo ni una palabra, no quería discutir todavía hasta que no llegara a su casa–. Kai, que no se te olvide que estás conmigo –le recordó, viendo que el otro parecía estar más pendiente de conducir que de escucharle-, al parecer eso no te importa.

–Max, deja esta estúpida discusión para después, ¿quieres? Ya hablaremos en casa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao y Rei acababan de entrar en la habitación. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, ninguno de los dos habían articulado palabra desde que salieron del centro comercial. Rei por intentar calmarse por sus celos y Takao por miedo a otro rechazo de Rei.

–Prepararé la cena –avisó abandonando al joven de cabellos azules en la silla de ruedas–. Métete en la cama –avisó antes de salir por la puerta.

Entró rápido a la cocina y allí golpeó la encimera con rabia, para después apoyar ambas manos sobre la misma. Respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse y poder aclarar sus ideas. No le había gustado para nada que el menor se hubiese dejado acariciar por Kai, eso lo ponía de los nervios, sólo él tenía ahora ese derecho ahora. Con lo perfecto que estaba resultando ese día y ahora... ese imbécil lo había echado todo a perder. Por su culpa Takao y él habían tenido que dejar de ver ese centro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Takao había estado muy silencioso y no sólo eso, él se había portado como un idiota celoso y posesivo. Le había hablado de mala manera y ni siquiera le había ayudado a levantarse de la silla para que se metiera en la cama, sabiendo que ha Takao le costaba algo de trabajo. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y cerró los ojos un momento para recriminarse mentalmente por su acto con el chico de cabeza azulada.

Abrió los ojos y caminó despacio y en silencio por el pasillo para ir a la habitación a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Un sollozo lo detuvo haciendo que se sintiera culpable. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y lo que vio le hizo sentirse peor.

Takao estaba sentado en la cama, intentando ahogar el llanto para llorar en silencio, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras con su mano libre apretaba un cojín que estaba puesto en sus piernas.

Rei entró entonces a la habitación, haciendo que Takao lo mirase y girara la cara para limpiarse rápido las lágrimas.

–Snif... –se puso el flequillo más hacia la cara, para ocultar sus ojos y que Rei no se diera cuenta de nada.

Rei puso una media sonrisa en los labios y se acercó hasta él, sentándose en la cama. Acercó su mano hasta ese flequillo juguetón que le impedía ver bien los ojos y las facciones del chico de cabeza azulada. Lentamente le fue girando el rostro y levantando la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. Le limpió una pequeña lágrima que se había dejado resbalar por su sonrojada mejilla.

–Ta... –fue interrumpido por el menor.

–Rei, perdóname, por favor.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Esa frase sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que Takao lo iba a abandonar.

–¿Qué? –llegó a articular.

–No sé lo que he hecho mal, pero... snif... por favor, perdóname.

Al oír esas palabras el pelinegro sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, pero a la vez un sentimiento de culpa.

–No has hecho nada mal. He sido yo –lo abrazó–. Me he puesto muy celoso, lo siento de verdad. Tranquilízate, no llores. La culpa ha sido sólo mía. Me daría mucho miedo volverte a perder. He sido un egoísta tratándote cómo lo he hecho hace un rato –se separó lentamente de él para mirarle a los ojos–. Perdóname, te prometo que no lo haré más –sonrió– ¿vale?

Takao asintió para volverlo a abrazar de nuevo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai abrió la puerta de su casa, seguido por un Max de brazos cruzados que lo seguía hasta el comedor.

–Siéntate, por favor –le pidió amablemente Kai.

–¡No gracias, estoy muy bien de pie!

–Max, no sé porqué te enfadas, ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada.

–¡Claro! ¡Porque yo os he interrumpido! –habló en su defensa.

–Max, debes de comprender que Takao ha sido mi esposo y que hemos pasado por mucho. –le explicaba, pero estaba seguro de que Max no lo entendería por más que lo hiciera.

–¿¡Por qué fuiste a buscarlo!? ¡Hasta donde yo sé! ¡Tu ex, ya tiene pareja! ¡Y es ese tal... Rei!

–Me preocupo por él, es normal. –decía exasperado de tanta pregunta como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

–¡Creo que no deberías! ¡Ya se preocupa por él su novio!

–Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, además está embarazado.

–¡Pues bien por ellos que van a ser padres! ¡Pero eso a ti no te concierne, ni a mí tampoco!

–¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? –decidió preguntarle al ver esas escenitas de celos que dudaba que fuesen a terminar.

–No lo soy –dijo más relajado.

–¡Je! Sí, que lo eres y además estás celoso cuando no deberías. –aclaró con evidencia.

–¿Tú no lo estarías si yo estuviera acariciando la mejilla de mi ex y poniendo cara de idiota?

–No, porque confío en ti y sé que no me engañarías –se adelantó unos pasos y se puso frente a él para estirar las manos hasta ponerlas sobre los hombros del rubio.

–No sé si creerte –agachó la mirada.

–Max, no me gusta que peleemos por una tontería así, yo... pensaba que por el simple hecho de darle ánimos a Takao con su embarazo, no iba a suceder algo así. Yo simplemente quiero que sepa que aunque estamos separados cuenta conmigo para lo que necesite y que no quiero matarlo o asesinarlo por haberse divorciado de mi. Quiero tener una relación normal de amistad –le levantó la tez para que lo mirase con su mano derecha–. Max, confía en mí. No seas tan celoso.

–¿Quién es celoso? Yo no. –habló en su defensa.

–¿Qué no eres celoso? Jajaja, pero si cuando voy de compras y los cajeros son amables, bebo un café de la cafetería y me mira la gente o me siento frente a un ejecutivo atractivo o al lado, te pones celoso y te enfadas.

–Es que intentan ligar contigo y no te das cuenta. –aclaró.

–Pero eso a mí me da igual, no voy a hacerles caso.

–Pero les sonríes.

–Sólo por ser amable. Max, piensa un poco, ¿con quién estoy saliendo en estos momentos? –le preguntó con calma, intentando hacer ver a Max que no viese fantasmas donde no los había.

–Conmigo.

–Exacto –le sonrió–. Lo siento. Me refiero a lo de hoy.

Max puso su mano sobre la de Kai–. Me puse celoso porque bueno, estabas tan pegado a Takao que pensaba que ibas a besarlo. Jeje, qué tontería. Perdóname tú a mí, intentaré ser menos celoso.

–Pero, ¿me perdonas? –volvió a preguntarle Kai.

–Claro que sí. –Max lo besó con rapidez, sintiendo cómo Kai lo abrazaba por la cintura–. Te quiero –dijo una vez que sus labios estaban libres del otro, para abrazarle efusivamente.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un mes después en la oficina...

–Max, quiero que canceles todo tipo de reunión para hoy –le habló el bicolor nada más entrar a la oficina con unas gafas de sol puestas y su traje.

–Está bien.

–También quiero que no me pases llamadas –caminó rápido por el pasillo entrando a su sección donde estaban sus compañeras/os de trabajo en sus puestos–. Buenos días –saludó.

–Buenas días jefe –contestaron.

–Buenos días –les saludó el rubio.

–Buenos días, Max –saludaron.

Kai abrió la puerta de sus oficina, seguido por Max, quien al entrar en el despacho, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Kai.

–Dime –contestó abriendo la cortina para que entrara luz en el despacho.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, ¿por?

–Porque llevas unos días que... te encuentro algo diferente, como más serio, distante.

–No me pasa nada –empezó a encender el ordenador.

–Bueno, ¿qué excusa le doy entonces a los que te llamen?

–Diles que estoy en una reunión y que no sabes a qué hora acabaré.

–¿Y a la gente con la que tenías la reunión?

–Diles que he salido. Que tenía una cita a la que no puedo faltar, pero que quizás más tarde regrese.

–Está bien, pero ¿por qué les vas a mentir?

–No es una mentira, por eso quiero que lo canceles todo.

–Espera un momento –lo miró incrédulo–. Explícame eso –intentó tranquilizarse–. Antes de que me ponga celoso.

–Mira Max, ahora no puedo explicártelo. No tengo mucho tiempo, quiero tenerlo todo listo antes de irme.

–Al menos ¿podrías decirme a quien vas a ver con tanta prisa?

–Bueno yo... –le costaba articular palabra.

–No será a Takao, ¿verdad?

–No, a él no.

–Qué bien –agregó con sarcasmo–. Ahora me quedo más tranquilo –puso las manos sobre la mesa–. Hazme un favor –dijo mirándole–. Quítate esas gafas, no sé cómo demonios puedes ver –dijo saliendo del despacho, cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

–Genial –rulo la vista. "Si digo que voy a ver a Takao, se enfada, si digo que no lo voy a ver, también se enfada", suspiró. "No puedo faltar a esa cita tan importante, no me lo perdonaría. Creo que si Max no se entera será mejor para los dos. Así que por el momento no le diré nada." Empezó a marcar un número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Varios toques en la puerta le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

–Takao, ¿estás ya listo?

–Sí, ya puedes pasar.

El pelinegro no tardó mucho en entrar a la habitación y contemplar a su chico, sentado en el bordillo de la cama, con una blusa de color miel muy bajo y unos pantalones de color azul vaquero. Caminó hasta él poniéndole las manos para que el menor las cogiera y ayudarlo a levantarse para cambiarlo a la silla de ruedas.

Una vez que con mucho cuidado acomodó al silencioso menor en la silla de ruedas, le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Estás listo? –le preguntó haciendo que el joven de cabeza azulada asintiera.

–Me gustaría ir a la floristería, antes de ir allí.

–Claro, iremos a dónde tú quieras.

–¿Llevas las llaves de la casa?

–Sí, lo tengo todo listo.

–Bien, pues cuando quieras. Yo ya estoy.

–Entonces, vamos –se posicionó detrás de la silla y empezó a empujarla para salir de allí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max estaba terminando de fotocopiar unos impresos cuando vio a un chico entrar a la oficina.

–Perdonen –hizo llamar toda la atención de los presentes– ¿Esta aquí Kai Hiwatari?

–Soy su secretario, ¿para qué lo quería? –le preguntó acercándose hasta él, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para atender al chico.

–Nos ha hecho un encargo y venía a traérselo.

"Qué raro, no me ha dicho nada", pensó–. Creo que está en una reunión, y no sé si podrá atenderle. Déjeme ver un momento –tocó el botón del teléfono para contactar con el bicolor el cual no tardó en hablar.

–¿Sí?

–Aquí hay un chico que te busca, dice que les has encargado algo.

–Ah, ¿está ahí?

–Claro.

–Hazlo pasar a mi despacho.

–Está bien –cortó la línea–. Puede pasar.

–¿Y dónde es?

–Es esa puerta –le indicó ya que no tenía perdida al encontrarse justo al lado

–Está bien, gracias –con pasos ligeros fue caminando hasta tocar la puerta y sentir un "adelante" que le hizo abrir la puerta.

Max no perdió detalle, pero se preguntaba que encargo era, ya que el chico no traía nada en la mano. La curiosidad le picaba, pero estaba seguro de que el bicolor se lo diría.

No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando vio al bicolor y al chico salir del despacho.

"¿A dónde irán? ¿Será que tiene la cita con ese tipo? No lo creo, no es del tipo de Kai... ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Kai me dijo que confiara en él. Es imposible que me haga daño de esa forma, ¿verdad? Ya me estoy muriendo de los celos... a ver Max, analiza la situación. Ese chico ha dicho que traía un encargo así que supongo que a lo mejor será algo que hace falta para la empresa... ¿a quién engaño? Me muero de los celos.

¿Y si Kai me ha engañado y va a verse con Takao? El chico es atractivo, para qué negarlo. Pero ahora Kai me pertenece a mí y pobre de él si se interpone en mi camino. No señor, en cuanto venga Kai le voy a exigir una explicación".

Quince minutos después, Kai entró al despacho sin ni siquiera mirar a Max y eso al rubio le extrañó. Siempre le miraba cuando pasaba o le guiñaba el ojo haciendo que el rubio le sonriera. Claro, que con esas gafas oscuras tampoco podía verle los ojos. Eso era otra cosa que no entendía, hasta para cenar, Kai llevaba las gafas puestas y eso no era normal en nadie.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba siendo guiado por Rei. Los dos permanecían callados, Takao encerrado en sus pensamientos y Rei observando al menor, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. No le gustaba ver al chico de cabellos azules así de triste y decaído, pero claro, después de todo era normal, y no sabía que le podía dar ánimos en esos momentos.

–Rei. –lo llamó con suavidad.

–Dime.

–¿Crees que le gustará las margaritas y los nardos? –le preguntó mirando el ramo de flores que llevaba en las manos.

–Seguro que sí, son unas flores muy bonitas.

–Me hubiese gustado comprarle más, quizás lo haga otro día.

–Está bien.

El camino siguió siendo silencioso hasta que por fin, llegaron a su destino. Rei miraba a su alrededor, había tantas que si Takao no le guiaba pronto, se perdería.

–Sigue recto, yo te indicaré –se escuchó la apagada voz del menor.

–Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Adelante –dijo el bicolor poniéndose de pie mientras apagaba el ordenador al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

–Soy yo –contestó Max al entrar– ¿Te vas?

–Claro, ya te lo había dicho.

–Claro, tienes una cita.

–Sí –afirmó el bicolor poniéndose en pie.

–¿Con Takao?

–Max, te he dicho que no.

–¿Entonces?

–Espera a que llegue y entonces te lo contaré todo, no quisiera llegar tarde.

–¡Me importa muy poco que llegues tarde a dónde demonios quieras ir! ¡Dime a quien vas a ver! -exigió

–Se llama Alan –aclaró poniéndose la chaqueta.

–¿Así que Alan? –asintió unas cuantas veces, intentando buscar una conexión a aquello-. Kai, quiero la verdad.

–Max. Es algo que me duele contar, ¿vale?

–Claro, ¡después de todo si me engañas con ese Alan, es normal, te sentirás incómodo!

Hastiado de esa situación decidió que no podría ocultárselo– ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

–Por supuesto. –exigió.

–Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo.

–¿A dónde?

–Ya lo verás. –aclaró pasándole de largo.

–Está bien. –aceptó sin problemas, siguiéndole.

Salieron de la empresa con rapidez. El camino estaba siendo silencioso hasta que Max se dignó a preguntarle para quien era ese ramo de flores que había en los asientos traseros.

–Max, no te soy infiel si es lo que piensas –su cara se tornaba triste.

–Kai, dime de una vez que te propones. –estaba tan nervioso por el resultado de todo aquello que se sentía inseguro.

Giró hacia la derecha y Max se quedó impresionado y más todavía al ver que Kai aparcó en ese lugar.

–¿Pero qué? –Enarcó una ceja mirando al bicolor– ¿Por qué te has parado frente a este cementerio?

–Max, hay cosas que no te he contado –miró hacia Max, sentándose de lado en el asiento del piloto para quedar frente a él–. Esto es muy doloroso para mí y no quería contártelo por ahora, porque no me sentía ni con fuerzas ni con ánimos, pero ya que has insistido, no me queda más remedio que contártelo todo.

–Kai, ¿quién es Alan? y ¿dónde está? –preguntó temeroso del resultado.

–Está aquí, en el cementerio –su voz empezaba a quebrarse–. Alan era mi hijo. He venido a traerle flores. No quería decirte nada porque seguramente, Takao estará aquí y nos encontraremos y yo no quería que pensases cosas que no son. Estos, son momentos en los que me gusta estar solo. Es otra de las razones por la cual no te quería contar nada todavía.

Max se sentía muy mal, él pensando mal del bicolor y Kai sólo había venido para traer un ramo de flores a su hijo fallecido.

–Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada, perdóname. ¿Qué ocurrió? –se atrevió a preguntar.

_Flash back_

Kai estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor junto con el joven de cabellos azules. Estaban viendo la tele tranquilamente, cogidos de la mano cuando de repente la tele comenzó a verse con rayas.

–Otra vez. ¿Qué le pasará ésta vez? –preguntó Takao.

–Pues que esta tele tiene más años que el sol.

–Jajaja, eso es evidente. Creo que al final tendremos que comprar una nueva.

–Eso me temo, espera aquí sentado. Iré a por las herramientas al garaje, seguro que otra vez tiene que ver con la parte trasera.

–Está bien, ¿qué te hará falta?

–Supongo que varios destornilladores, pero tranquilo –se puso de pie–. Te quiero aquí sentado –le advirtió sabiendo que siempre que pasaba algo con la tele, Takao se ponía a su lado para ayudarle.

–Claro, pero quiero ir al servicio –le estiró las manos para que le ayudara a levantarse.

–¿Otra vez? –le preguntó ayudándole.

–Sí, creo que ya comienza la cuenta atrás para que Alan nazca.

–Ya deseo cogerlo en brazos, pero el médico dijo muy claramente que tenías que hacer reposo estos días, así que ¿quieres que te acompañe al servicio?

–No –sonrió–. No soy un bebé –agregó una vez que estuvo de pie–. Sé hacer pipi yo solito.

–Está bien, pero...

–Lo sé, en cuanto termine me quieres sentando en el sofá, quietecito y tranquilito.

–Exacto –se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso–. Te sabes la lección.

–Sí y tranquilo, lo haré.

–Está bien, enseguida vuelvo. Sólo tengo que coger la caja pequeña de herramientas y ya está –caminó hacia la tele y la apagó.

–Vale –respondió el otro andando muy despacio hasta el servicio.

Kai caminó hasta la puerta que daba al garaje desde el interior de la casa. La abrió y encendió la luz, viendo todo tipo de herramientas y el coche aparcado. Tenía varias cajas grandes colocadas al lado de una esquina y encima de esas cajas, varias estanterías en las que tenía dos o tres cajetines llena de herramientas. Caminó hasta los cajetines y bajó uno mediano, abrió el cajetín y comenzó a remover lo que contenía.

–Qué raro, pensaba que los destornilladores estarían aquí –puso ese cajetín en su sitio y bajó otro de mayor tamaño e hizo la misma operación–. Aquí tampoco están –volvió a subir otra cajetín que no le servía y cogió el tercero y último–. Pero si la última vez que arregle la tele, los dejé aquí, no lo entiendo. Bueno, aquí queda uno, me lo llevaré por si me sirve.

–¡Kai! –escuchó gritar a Takao y ese tono de voz no le gustó en absoluto, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de allí con la caja de herramientas– ¡Kai! –volvió a escuchar.

–¡Takao!

–¡Kai!

Cuando Kai entró a la casa y vio a Takao tirado sobre las escaleras, con una mano en la barriga y otra en las costillas, tiró la caja al suelo sin importarle el estropicio que hiciera.

–¡Dios mío! –Se arrodilló junto al otro corriendo– ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? –le preguntó no sabiendo que hacer si coger a Takao y ayudarle a levantarse o dejarlo quieto donde estaba por si al moverlo le hacía más daño.

–¡Me duele! ¡Ah! ¡Me duele mucho! –se tocó la barriga.

–¡Ahora mismo llamo a una ambulancia! –dijo con nerviosismo.

_Fin Flash back_

–Takao se había caído por las escaleras, Max.

No hacía falta que Kai le contara el resultado de aquello, era más que evidente.

–Sabes que no soy muchas de palabras Max, y quizás debí de haberte contando esto, pero no me sentía preparado... –Max le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

–Shhhh –le interrumpió–. No pierdas tiempo y ve a verle.

–Tardaré en volver, quisiera estar todo el tiempo que pueda con él.

–Lo entiendo, te esperaré aquí.

–Gracias –vio cómo el bicolor salía del coche para abrir la puerta de atrás y sacar el ramo de flores para cerrar la puerta y entrar al cementerio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Es aquí –avisó Takao haciendo que Rei se detuviese frente a una pequeña tumba en la que había inscrita "Alan Hiwatari Kinomiya" "22 de mayo del 2002" "Tus padres nunca te olvidarán"–. Rei, quisiera estar a solas. –le pidió.

–Claro, lo entiendo. Estaré fuera, dando una vuelta. Más tarde volveré a por ti.

–Está bien –sintió que Rei le dio un beso en la cabeza. Miró la pequeña tumba para ver que las flores puesta en los jarrones estaban ya marchitas. Se dio la vuelta y vio al chino alejándose de allí, así que regreso su vista a la tumba.

–Hola, Alan –sonrió con melancolía–. Perdóname, no he podido venir antes a verte –dijo estirándose para quitar las flores marchitas y dejar el ramo nuevo encima de la tumba–. Así está mejor. Tengo cosas que contarte, algunas son tristes y otras son más alegres –puso su mano sobre la lápida–. Una buena noticia es que vas a tener una hermanita... –sintió la congestión formarse en su nariz, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que finalmente no pudo. Sorbió el moquillo con rapidez y siguió contándole cosas- ... y una triste es que papá ya no está conmigo. Rei está cuidando de mí para que todo salga bien. Estoy seguro de que papá vendrá esta tarde a verte. ¿Sabes? Lo han ascendido y es jefe de una sección... snif –cogió el pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas que estaban saliendo sin ningún control–. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, ángel mío... snif... le prometí a Rei que no iba a llorar, pero te echo mucho de menos mi vida... –le contaba mientras sorbía el moquillo.

_Flash Back_

Takao entró al servicio, en un momento hizo sus necesidades. Salió del servicio y se quedó mirando la tele.

–Anda –recordó–. Sí, los destornilladores los dejé en mi habitación cuando apreté los tornillos del cajón el otro día. Subiré a por ellos y los bajaré para arreglar mientras la tele.

Con pasos lentos y apoyándose en la barandilla, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Miró hacia la izquierda, viendo el marco de una puerta pintada de color azul.

–Ese será tu cuarto –sonrió–. Ya falta muy poquito, mi niño –con ánimo entró a su habitación, que estaba frente a las escaleras–. Creo que lo deje aquí –dijo abriendo el cajón de su pequeña mesita, viendo un pequeño estuche con los destornilladores dentro. Su cuarto era grande, constaba de dos mesitas de noche, una cómoda con su silla, y dos armarios grandes. Además de tener una ventana frente la cama con una enorme cortina.

–Eso es –los cogió y cerró el cajón, intentando ponerse derecho, viendo que le costaba trabajo, se apoyó en la mesita–. Ya pesas mucho –dijo con esfuerzo–. Ahora hay que llevarle esto a papá –cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó hasta las escaleras. Lo primero que hizo fue cogerse a la barandilla y cuando bajó el primer escalón se dio cuenta de que no veía por donde caminaba.

–Vaya, no contaba con esto. Ya sé, arrastraré el pie hasta el filo del escalón y luego cuando baje el pie lo arrastraré hacia atrás para estar más seguro –estaba haciendo lo que se proponía ya que le funcionaba. Se detuvo un segundo para respirar y tomar aire ya que aunque no lo admitiría delante de Kai, le costaba mucho bajar y subir las escaleras, pero él no era un debilucho y no quería que Kai le hiciera las cosas. Bastante tenía el pobre con llegar cansado de la oficina todos los días, y él sabía muy bien lo cansado que podía uno llegar a casa. Levantó la mano izquierda para ver los destornilladores y seguir avanzando. Todo iba de maravilla con su nueva técnica, ya que si miraba hacia delante no veía nada por cortesía de su barriga, así que siguió haciéndolo.

Miró hacia el lado para ver cuántas escaleras quedaban–. Ya queda menos, Takao –se animó a sí mismo. Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras cuando escuchó un golpe fuerte que hizo que se asustara mucho. Ya que no se lo esperaba, al sentir el golpe perdió la concentración de lo que hacía y como consecuencia sintió cómo se resbaló escaleras abajo, ya que el pie lo avanzó demasiado hacia delante, haciendo un paso falso que lo hizo girar escaleras abajo, dándose varios golpes, hasta llegar al suelo. Estaba mareado y empezaba a dolerle la costilla pero no le entró el pánico hasta que sintió como un dolor fuerte y punzante se hacía de notar en su barriga.

–¡Kai! –Gritó asustado– ¡Kai! –gritó más fuerte, ésta vez con dolor– ¡Kai! –no tardó en ver cómo el bicolor llegaba corriendo y tiraba la caja de herramientas al suelo.

–¡Dios mío! –Vio que el bicolor no tardó en arrodillarse junto a él con cara de preocupación– ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? –le preguntó no sabiendo que hacer si coger a Takao y ayudarle a levantarse o dejarlo quieto donde estaba por si al moverlo le hacía más daño.

–¡Me duele! ¡Ah! ¡Me duele mucho! –se tocó la barriga sintiendo aún más dolor.

–Ahora mismo llamo a una ambulancia –salió corriendo en busca del teléfono. Takao comenzó a llorar por el dolor y por el miedo, estaba seguro de que esa caída no le traería nada bueno.

_Fin Flash Back_

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai caminaba pensativo con el ramo entre sus manos. Divisaba a lo lejos una figura en la tumba de su niño, seguro que se trataba de Takao. Siguió caminando hasta distinguir que efectivamente era su chico tormenta el que estaba con ambas manos estiradas, puesta sobre la tumba. Se le veía tan triste, tan decaído y deprimido, claro que él no era distinto también sufría la pérdida de su hijo y mucho, pero intentaba hacerlo en silencio. En estos cinco años no había querido llorar frente a Takao por la sencilla razón de que si los dos caían en una depresión, no saldrían de ella, así que él tenía que ser más fuerte, demostrarle todo su cariño y apoyo a Takao en los momentos más duros de su vida.

Con pasos seguros se acercó hasta la tumba, viendo a Takao mirando fijamente a esa pequeña tumba.

–Hola, Takao. –le saludó.

Takao le miró e igualmente le saludo–. Hola.

Miró la tumba–. Hola hijo, siento no haber podido venir antes, pero me era imposible –dejó el ramo junto al de Takao–. Espero que te gusten estas flores –miró a Takao– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Creo que bien, gracias.

–¿Dónde está Rei?

–Le pedí que me dejara solo.

–Ah.

–¿Y tú pareja?

–Max, me está esperando en el coche. Perdóname, quizás os cause a Rei y a ti una discusión la última vez que nos vimos.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. A quien creo que le molestó fue a tu novio.

–Bueno, le molestó un poco, no lo puedo negar. Es un chico impulsivo y es algo celoso, pero fue culpa mía, no pensé que eso podía ser algo malo.

–Yo pensaba igual.

Los dos no dejaban de mirar la tumba. Takao empezó a acariciar la lápida otra vez, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban de nuevo a brotar de sus ojos. Kai lo vio y quería demostrarle que una vez más no estaba solo, así que colocó su mano sobre la del menor, la cual no le rechazó, necesitaba el apoyo y calor del padre de su hijo.

–Lo siento Alan, perdóname hijo, fue culpa mía –lo lamentó rompiendo a llorar. Kai caminó hasta él para abrazarlo.

–No es verdad y lo sabes, tu no tuviste nada que ver, no te culpes más –sentía cómo Takao lo abrazaba con desesperación.

–Era mi niño, por mi culpa no podré verle caminar, ni ver su sonrisa, ni verlo crecer nunca... snif...

–Tranquilízate, Takao, no puedo impedirte que llores porque sé por lo que estás pasando, pero intenta no ser tan duro contigo mismo. Tienes que pensar en esta niña que llevas dentro.

–Ya lo hago, pero tengo miedo. –reconoció.

Kai se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos– ¿Por qué? Todo saldrá muy bien, tendrás una niña preciosa –intentaba tranquilizarle con esas palabras para darle seguridad mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

–No me siento capaz. Me da terror pensar que la pueda perder también a ella.

–No, ésta vez será diferente, ya lo verás. Dentro de unos meses, tú y Rei tendréis a vuestra hija. La cogerás en brazos y... te vomitará encima y tú dirás... ¡qué olor tan nauseabundo me ha dejado mi hija!

–Jajaja –rió por la tontería que acababa de decir Kai.

–En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Gracias por intentar animarme, lo necesitaba mucho.

–Para eso están los amigos.

–Me gustaría ponerme de pie, para poder besar la tumba, ¿me ayudas por favor?

–Claro –le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

–Ya me cuesta ponerme de pie –se apoyó en la tumba con ambas manos.

–Supongo que es normal en tu estado, ¿de cuánto tiempo estás?

–De siete meses.

–¿Y cómo te encuentras?

–Cansado y hay veces que me dan mareos, pero enseguida se me pasan.

–Supongo que te dará pataditas.

–Sí, de vez en cuando –se agachó un poco apoyándose en la misma lápida y besó una pequeña cruz que había incrustada. Al levantarse sintió cómo las fuerzas le empezaban a fallar y que su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás. El bicolor, que se dio cuenta de eso, no tardó en coger a Takao y en apegarlo a su cuerpo con el fin de que no se cayera al suelo, pero con el impulso las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, se cayeron al suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado viendo cómo éste se ponía una mano sobre la cabeza.

–Sí, sólo ha sido un mareo.

–Creo que será mejor que te sientes –le avisó ayudándolo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

–Ha debido de ser por el calor –se fijó en los ojos de Kai, estaban muy atormentados. Tenía ojeras, estaban rojos y parecían que estaban húmedos. Jamás en todos sus años de matrimonio, los había visto así–. Gracias.

–No tiene importancia, pero si quieres puedo ir al coche, tengo un botellín de agua.

–No, no es necesario. Creo que ya se me está pasando –miró al suelo para ver que las gafas de Kai estaban ahí tiradas. El bicolor fijó su vista en lo que Takao miraba y enseguida recogió las gafas del suelo–. Lo siento, se han caído por mi culpa, ¿están rotas?

–No, tranquilo. Sólo hace falta limpiarlas –sacó un pañuelo y se dispuso a limpiar las lentes.

–Mph... –dijo al intentar ahogar un ¡ay! Se puso una mano sobre la barriga.

–¿Una patada? –le preguntó el de ojos color rojizos agachándose a su nivel.

–Más bien muchas. –añadió.

–Takao, sé que éste no es el lugar indicado, pero necesito preguntártelo. ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas de viaje?

–Pues... fue por Rei –inventó–. Los médicos me dijeron que hiciera un poco de reposo... y bueno... ya ves que se lo ha tomado muy enserio por todo lo que me ha sucedido... y la verdad es que no puedo salir de casa.

–Entiendo, soy una molestia. –aclaró.

–No, no es eso, pero... Rei es algo celoso.

–¿A ti no te importaría que yo fuera entonces algún día a hacerte una visita?

–Claro que no.

Sonrió–. Me alegra saber eso, porque quiero que aunque no seamos pareja por lo menos seamos amigos.

–Yo pienso igual –sonrió.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto a las afueras del cementerio Max salía del coche haciéndose aire con la mano–. Por Dios qué calor hace ahí dentro, no hay quien aguante –cerró la puerta del coche y se apoyó en el. Miró a su alrededor y se cruzó de brazos. Al parecer ese cementerio era muy grande. Miró hacia la entrada. La puerta era enorme de color negro y de hierro. Esos sitios le daban un miedo increíble así que no se atrevería a entrar. Se dio cuenta de que un chico de pelo muy largo recogido en una coleta, caminaba pegado casi al enorme muro blanco que rodeaba ese sitio. Se fijé en que se apoyó en el muro blanco y que se cruzó de brazos también.

Rei miraba a ese chico rubio que estaba apoyado en el coche con los brazos cruzados igual que él. Reconocería a ese coche aunque lo cambiasen de color, era sin duda el del bicolor. Takao ya le había advertido de su presencia allí, pero él esperaba que fuese por la tarde y no por la mañana. Eso lo había pillado desprevenido, quizás debería de entrar para comprobar que el bicolor no se pasaba de la raya con el menor, pero, si alguien sobraba en esos momentos allí, sería sin duda él. Tenía que confiar en Takao, él no le fallaría, no otra vez, ¿verdad? Miró a ese chico rubio de nuevo.

"¿Qué me mirará tanto?", se preguntaba Max–. Se me hace familiar ese chico, aunque está un poco lejos. Este cementerio tiene que ser enorme por dentro, creo que me asomaré a la puerta para verlo", empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, sintiéndose observado cada vez más por ese individuo. Iba a asomarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

–¿A dónde vas rubio? –Max se dio la vuelta para ver que era ese chico de ojos raros–. Déjales solos.

–¿Es conmigo? –preguntó enfocando al otro joven.

–Que yo vea no hay nadie más que tú aquí fuera, rubio.

–Bueno, pues si entro o no, no es de tu incumbencia y no me llames rubio –se asomó un poco a la puerta y cuando vio el montón de tumbas que había retrocedió de inmediato.

–¿Por qué rubio? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te digan así?

–¿Te digo yo a ti algo? –Preguntó a la defensiva-. Y no, no me gusta. –le contestó, viendo que el otro no dejaba de mirarle– ¿Qué me miras?

–¿Yo a ti?

–No, tú al papa –le dijo con burla.

–Nada.

–Pues si no es nada, deja de mirarme –se acercó a Rei mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Y ahora que me miras tú a mí?

–Los ojos tan raros que tienes, dan miedo. –confesó el rubio.

–Son unos ojos normales y corrientes –contestó en su defensa.

–Claro, la forma de ellos porque lo que es el color...

–Son color miel. –agregó.

–¿Y a mí qué me importa?

–Por si tienes dudas, te lo digo.

–Esta conversación, si es que lo es. Es absurda.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Max rompió el hielo.

–Pobre Kai, debe de estar fatal por la muerte de su hijo.

–Takao lo está pasando muy mal.

–Es una pena que pasen cosas así y todo por no saber estarse quieto. –comentó Max como si nada.

–Takao no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió– contesto defendiéndole.

–No. Si en el fondo le compadezco. Creo que no habrá peor castigo que perder a tu hijo por culpa de uno mismo.

–Oye, no te metas con Takao porque yo sé también meterme con Kai. –aclaró enfadado.

–De eso nada, a Kai lo dejas tranquilo.

–Pues no te metas tú con Takao. Lo que tienes que intentar es que Kai no se acerque más a Takao.

–Lo mismo digo. Dile a Takao que deje a Kai tranquilo.

–¡Je! Por Dios. Eres más odioso que el mismo Kai en persona. Tal para cual. –añadió haciéndole burla.

–¡Pues no se diga de ti y de Takao! –subió su tono de voz irritado.

–¡Qué celoso eres!

–¡Pues anda que tú!

–¡Yo sólo protejo lo que es mío!

–¡Y yo igual y te digo una cosa, que no se cruce Takao en mi camino porque pobre de él si lo intenta!

–¡Lo mismo digo yo sobre Kai!

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras estos dos discutían por cosas absurdas, los otros dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente.

–¿Qué? –se decidió a preguntarle Takao.

–Que tienes mejor color en la cara –puso su mano sobre la mejilla y con el dedo pulgar fue delineando el pómulo–. Incluso tus labios –bajó el dedo hasta ellos–. Están más rosados –dibujó su forma delineándolos suavemente por encima. Le resultaba tan difícil no decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le amaba. Analizaba la situación y veía a Takao, embarazado de otro hombre que no era él, pero todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todo lo que habían vivido y sufrido, eso no lo borraría el tiempo jamás.

"Siento una calidez en mi corazón con cada caricia tuya, me haces estremecer, Kai, no quisiera que este momento en el que me estás acariciando y me miras a través de las gafas pase de largo y se vaya a un lugar en el que se ocultará para siempre. ¿Qué me dirías si te contara que mi hija, es nuestra hija? Que el preservativo estaba roto cuando lo usaste. Esto es tan difícil para mí. Mi embarazo está saliendo adelante por los cuidados de Rei. A él le tengo que agradecer que esté ya en mi séptimo mes de embarazo y ahora no me puedo permitir seguir amándote cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por más que lo intento no dejo de soñar con tu boca un solo instante de mi vida? No debí de dar ese primer paso en el divorcio. No debí, ahora lo que me queda ver cómo tú sales adelante, mientras que yo lucho por hacerlo. No es justo, quiero volver a sentir tu boca besar la mía, demostrándome que sigues amándome. ¿Por qué siento que aunque estés embarazado, aunque ya hayas pertenecido a otro hombre y estés a punto de dar a luz en unos meses, mi corazón me pide a gritos que no te abandone? Dios, ojalá que esa fuera mi hija y no de Rei, cuanto desearía eso".

"Quiero que al despertar esto sólo haya sido una mala pesadilla de la que me he despertado. Que esa noche tan maravillosa que pasamos juntos se repitiera y que por la mañana antes de que te marcharas, detenerte y decirte que te amo." Una lágrima empezó a acumularse en su lagrimal, hasta dejarse deslizar en la mejilla. "No quiero perderte para siempre, me niego a aceptar eso, cómo quisiera echar el tiempo atrás hasta ese maldito incidente".

–"Mi amor, cómo me gustaría aliviar tu sufrimiento". Le sonrió con melancolía y nostalgia, limpiándole la lágrima que acababa de caer con el dedo pulgar, fijándose en cómo Takao cerraba los ojos y torcía la cabeza buscando esa mano que le daba tanta protección. Lo que le sorprendió más, fue ver cómo iba a apartar la mano y el menor lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la del mayor.

–Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como siempre –abrió los ojos.

–La tuya también –contestó Kai acercándose más a él.

Takao se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se aproximó a sus labios con la intención de besarlo. Cogió la nuca del bicolor y lo acercó a él. Kai juntó su frente con la de su chico tormenta, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo cómo éste los cerraba esperando ese beso. Kai no le hizo más esperar y acercó sus labios a los del otro, dándole un sencillo beso. Quería comprobar que eso no era ningún sueño, y no lo era, era real. Había sentido el tacto de sus labios. Se fijó en los ojos del joven de cabellos azules, todavía estaban cerrados, esperando más. Ese beso sólo había sido el principio de un acercamiento, ese sería más vivo, demostrándole que no lo había olvidado, que lo seguía amando. Sus alientos chocaron apunto de mezclarse cuando...

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Killuki Coni:** Ya estoy aquí con otro capi. Gracias por la página que me diste, aunque finalmente no pude encontrar nada, pero bueno. Espero que te haya gustado este capi como los otros y que me digas que piensas.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti ¿a quién ves más celoso? ¿A Rei o a Max? Es difícil ¿verdad? Lo es hasta para mí. Aquí ya sabéis parte del misterio que ha sido revelado (¿ya era hora no?) pero seguro que tendrás más dudas.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Pues creo que le dieron una patada a Rei y a Max donde más le pueden doler (con ese beso) ¿crees que alguno de esos dos los habrá interrumpido? Capaces son, esos no se cortan ni un pelo. Pero hay tienes flash back que sé que te gustan y que te han aclarado parte de la historia y ese beso que ansiabas.

**Traky:** Capitulo largo Traky, así que supongo que tardaste en leerlo, pero ha pasado un poco de todo. Recuerdos que os ayudan a deducir lo que pasó, los hechos, los celos, las peleas tontas y una interrupción, que esperamos no haya sido por culpa de esos dos. Capi triste, eso sí.

**Zeiriyu: **¿Quién dirías que es más celoso? ¿El pelinegro o el rubio? Jejeje. Discuten por cualquier cosa y en su primer encuentro. Mientras los otros dos intentaban hacer saber al otro que lo amaba con un beso. Maldita interrupción, ahora que el beso iba a llegar a más.

Esto ha sido todo, por ahora... por favor si leéis el fic y no sabéis si dejarme comentario... hacedlo, eso me ayuda a inspirarme más. Además de que os lo agradeceré, si permanecéis en el anonimato pues no es tan bueno. A la izquierda al final de la página hay un recuadrito de color azul con la palabra "GO" pinchad en él y no tengáis miedo de poner un simple "sigue así", el apoyo es lo que cuenta y el saber que estáis ahí, anima.

Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y se aproximó a sus labios con la intención de besarlo. Cogió la nuca del bicolor y lo acercó a él. Kai juntó su frente con la de su chico tormenta, mirándolo a los ojos, viendo cómo éste los cerraba esperando ese beso. Kai no le hizo más esperar y acercó sus labios a los del otro, dándole un sencillo beso. Quería comprobar que eso no era ningún sueño, y no lo era, era real. Había sentido el tacto de sus labios. Se fijó en los ojos del menor, todavía estaban cerrados, esperando más. Ese beso sólo había sido el principio de un acercamiento, ese sería más vivo, demostrándole que no lo había olvidado, que lo seguía amando. Sus alientos chocaron apunto de mezclarse cuando...

La alarma del móvil de Kai empezaba a sonar, indicándole que ya se había acabado el tiempo. Se separó de él muy a su pesar. Ambos no se esperaban eso, así que se asustaron al escuchar ese sonido. Takao se puso una mano en su boca, mirando a Kai sorprendido.

–Yo... tengo que irme ya. Te llamaré dentro de unos días para hacerte una visita si estás de acuerdo –se pasó la mano por los cabellos hacia atrás.

–Está bien –contestó quitándose la mano de la boca, aunque todavía seguía desconcertado.

–Vale –se dio la vuelta, agachándose para besar la tumba de su hijo–. Adiós, hijo –miró al joven de cabellos azules de nuevo viendo que estaba algo sonrojado y que se fijaba en cada movimiento suyo–. Adiós, Takao –se despidió.

–Adiós –contestó.

Takao veía cómo el bicolor se alejaba de allí. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que interrumpirle el móvil de Kai? Él deseaba con ansia besar esos labios que lo hacían sentirse vivo. Por lo menos Kai iría a verlo en los próximos días. Únicamente tenía que esperar, aunque veía la llegada de ese día tan lejana.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai salió del cementerio, escuchando la voz de Max y de Rei. No fue hasta que salió por la puerta que los vio a los dos sentados en el suelo ¿discutiendo?

–¿Ah, sí? Pues para que te enteres tu eres más raro que yo –le reprochó el rubio.

–Max, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el bicolor mirando al rubio.

–Claro –contestó sin apartar la vista del pelinegro.

–¿Te está molestando? –preguntó mirando al pelinegro quien sólo callaba.

–No, tranquilo –caminó hasta el coche para darse media vuelta y sacarle la lengua al pelinegro en señal de burla.

Rei sólo miraba a ambos con molestia viendo que se iban de allí en coche. Entró al cementerio con la intención de saber si Takao, había acabado también o lo necesitaba para algo.

Vio al moreno con la cabeza apoyada en la lápida y los brazos estirados sobre ésta–. Takao –El otro sólo levantó la cabeza y lo miró– ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, gracias por preguntar.

–Yo... iré a dar otra vuelta.

–No, espera. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya –le dio un beso a la lápida y se limpió las lágrimas–. Otro día vendré a verte, Alan. No te prometo que sea pronto mi niño, pero lo haré. Te quiero muchísimo –miró al de ojos dorados intentando sonreír–. Por favor, llévame a casa. –le pidió.

–Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entraron a la casa y se fueron directos a la habitación.

Rei estaba frustrado, no sabía qué decir o hacer para que Takao se animase. Todo el camino había escuchado los sollozos del moreno y ahora que quería ayudarlo a levantarse de la silla, le notaba la mirada muy apagada.

–Vamos allá –se agachó y sintió los brazos del joven de cabellos azules rodearle el cuello. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Takao consiguió ponerse de pie–. Creo que necesitas descansar.

El otro asintió–. Primero me gustaría darme un baño.

–Está bien.

–Tardaré bastante rato –le avisó.

–Tarda todo lo que necesites, pero si me necesitas llámame, estaré en el comedor, limpiando.

–Vale.

Rei le preparó lo que necesitaba según la petición del joven de cabellos azules y fue caminando despacio hasta el cuarto de baño.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en el escritorio de su oficina con ambas manos apoyadas en la frente y los codos sobre la mesa. Tocaron la puerta y el bicolor ordenó que entrasen fuese quien fuese.

–Adelante –escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

–Kai –puso su mano sobre los cabellos de éste acariciándolos–. Dime que tienes.

–No es nada, Max.

–Si te encuentras mal, vete a casa.

–Soy el jefe de esta sección y como tal no puedo fallar.

–Kai, mírame –el bicolor levantó lentamente la cabeza.– Sé que debes de sentirte muy mal. Es lógico. Puedes irte a casa si lo deseas, después de todo, he cancelado todas las reuniones, citas y contratiempos. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a ponerse mal en una empresa y tu no vas a ser menos –le quitó las gafas y vio que los ojos estaban hinchados, enrojecidos–. Kai.

–La verdad es que me duele mucho la cabeza, Max. Al igual que la vista. "Pero el corazón es lo que más me duele".

–Vete a dormir, te hace falta. Yo te cubriré hoy.

–¿No te importa?

–Claro que no –le acarició la mejilla–. Anda vete ya.

–Está bien.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Estaba metido en la bañera, se sentía tan triste pero a la vez tan contento, era algo difícil de comprender. Se frotaba la barriga con cuidado, con la esponja en movimientos circulares. Todo el baño estaba lleno de vaho. Dejó caer la esponja en el agua y recargo su cabeza hacia atrás. Todo estaba muy silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el goteo de algún grifo. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. Por mucho que intentaba olvidarlo no podía. Quizás intentar dormirse le ayudaría a ello. Se puso de pie cómo pudo y le dio al grifo del teléfono para enjuagarse. No era consciente de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta lentamente.

Unos pies desnudos caminaban hacia la misma dirección en la que estaba el joven de cabellos azules con los ojos cerrados. Un chapoteo en el agua al meter los pies hizo que Takao se alarmara.

–Rei. ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó quitándose el agua de la cara. No recibió respuesta sólo unas manos se posaron sobre su barriga, mientras unos labios le besaban el cuello. Cerró el grifo de la ducha, sintiendo las caricias del otro–. Rei, por favor, no es el momento –habló nervioso, quería escapar de esa situación pero no se atrevía a dañar los sentimientos del chino. Intentó quitarle con suavidad las manos de donde las tenía, pero esas manos tomaron las suyas, entrelazándolas de inmediato, mientras ese camino de besos seguía ahora hasta el hombro–. Rei, no me encuentro bien –miró a esas manos que estaban entrelazadas con las suyas y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no eran morenas, sino blancas. No salía de su asombro cuando el otro le mordió la oreja –. Kai –susurró, agarrando con fuerza las manos del otro, echándose un poco hacia atrás para juntar su cuerpo contra el del otro y doblar el cuello para sentir sus besos. Quería besar esos labios, necesitaba hacerlo desesperadamente, así que se dio la vuelta y vio al bicolor desnudo, mirándolo fijamente con pasión y una sonrisa en los labios.

El moreno le sonrió de felicidad, viendo cómo el otro le tocaba de nuevo con una mano en la barriga para con la mano libre acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Takao no dudó en coger esa mano y besarla con tranquilidad. El bicolor se agachó un poco y besó su barriga con besos sensuales y llenos de cariño. El menor sujetó con ansiedad su cabello bicolor, sintiendo todas esas sensaciones que Kai despertaba en él. Poco a poco el bicolor iba ascendiendo con un camino de besos hasta llegar al mentón. El menor se abrazó al bicolor cerrando los ojos para besarlo. Sentía su aliento chocar...

Tocaron la puerta–. Takao. ¿Estás bien?

El moreno abrió los ojos buscando a Kai desesperado. No lo veía por ningún lado y lo más raro era que él seguía tumbado en la bañera con el agua hasta el pecho.

–¿Takao?

–Si Rei, estoy bien, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

–Nada es sólo que ya ha pasado una hora desde que te metiste y pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido.

–Ahora salgo, no te preocupes –miraba todavía a su alrededor nervioso y asustado.

–Cómo quieras, estaré en la cocina.

–Sí –contestó. Escuchó los pasos alejarse desde el otro lado. Se tapó la boca sorprendido. Todo había sido tan real. Los besos, las caricias, esas sensaciones que despertaban en él... y todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada. No tenía que haberse dejado llevar así, no era justo para Rei.

Buscó el tapón de la bañera y lo sacó para que el agua fuera a parar al desagüe. Con ambas manos apoyadas en la bañera se fue incorporando y encendió el teléfono de la bañera. Se metió debajo y empezó a enjuagarse intentando olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Entró a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación. Abrió el armario y sacó una pequeña caja de zapatos dejándola sobre la cama. La destapó y sacó un montón de fotos que tenía dentro, esas que cogió de su "casa" cuando estaba haciendo la mudanza. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y empezó a verlas una por una. En ellas había tantos recuerdos felices, tantos sueños que deseaban cumplir, tantas esperanzas. Era tan feliz con él. ¿Por qué demonios el destino tuvo que hacerles daño a ambos? Takao había sido el único chico que despertó en él interés y amor, mucho amor, tanto que para él si Takao estaba a su lado nada importaba. Siempre se habían jurado amor eterno a pesar de los momentos difíciles.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar, así que metió las fotos en la caja y se la llevó consigo, después de todo nadie sabía que unas fotos podían estar guardadas en una simple caja de zapatos. Abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie, sin embargo a mirar hacia el lado, vio cómo un niño tocaba el timbre de la casa de al lado con insistencia.

Cerró la puerta y entró al comedor, así si el timbre tocaba seguro que lo escucharía aunque no deseaba que nadie llegase a tocarle la puerta. Se sentó en una silla y dejó la caja sobre la mesa. Tenía sed pero no le apetecía agua, así que abrió el armario y miró a ver lo que había. Una botella de whisky estaba escondida detrás de unos refrescos. La sacó e intentó hacer memoria de porqué estaba ahí esa botella. Recordó que la había comprado para hacer una tarta y que le salió de pena, con lo cual tuvo que tirar la tarta a la basura. Sacó la botella de ahí y sacó un vaso corto de otro armario.

Se los llevó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla. Se sirvió un poco de whisky en el vaso y sacó de nuevo las fotos de la caja. Los recuerdos se juntaban en su memoria, así que como un juego, empezó a beber tragos de whisky hasta que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Sus lágrimas no hacían más que salir. No estaba borracho ni nada por el estilo, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho que sólo se ahogaba con cada trago.

_Flash back_

Takao era llevado en la camilla con mucha rapidez sintiendo unos dolores muy fuertes. Kai permanecía a su lado, preocupado por lo que podía suceder. Ese golpe no le daba buena espina.

–¡Me duele mucho! –se quejaba el otro llorando.

–¡Aguanta... no pasara nada... pronto estarás bien! –intentaba animar al menor ya que vio que estaba muy nervioso y no era para menos, él también lo estaba.

–Doctor, ¿qué hacemos? –le preguntó una enfermera que seguía la camilla

–Preparadme la sala de quirófano nº quince, que todo esté listo –contestó. Corrían hacia el ascensor.

Todo estaba listo en el quirófano, la enfermera había avisado por megafonía sólo a esa sala. Le hicieron varias pruebas al menor. Una matrona y un médico entraron a la sala viendo cómo le cambiaban de camilla entre varios médicos y enfermeras.

–Kai... tengo mucho miedo –miraba al bicolor mientras sollozaba. El bicolor lo cogió de la mano y lo apretó con fuerza.

–Yo estaré contigo... no tengas miedo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaron los cirujanos recién llegados.

–Una caída por unas escaleras, se queja de un dolor fuerte en la cadera y de posibles contracciones. –le contaba una enfermera.

–¿Cuándo salía de cuentas? –le preguntó a Takao.

–Dentro de diez días –respondió Takao como pudo.

–Creo que vamos a tener que provocar el parto. Necesito que intentes tranquilizarte dentro de lo posible. Preparadle para una cesárea. –le indicó a la enfermera.

–Sí, doctor. –contestó su equipo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai le besaba la mano intentando demostrarle que estaba ahí, le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y le daba ánimos–. Eso es, muy bien Takao –Tanto Kai como Takao vieron cómo la matrona sacaba un pequeño ser y lo retiraba un poco para darles espacio a los demás médicos para darle puntos a Takao.

–Mi niño –dijo Takao emocionado.

Kai sonrió intentando retener sus lágrimas por la felicidad del momento.

Un médico se acercó al bebé y miró a la matrona, ambas miradas eran cómplices de preocupación.

Tanto a Takao como a Kai eso no le daba buena impresión. El médico cogió al bebé y lo puso boca abajo, dándole unas palmaditas.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que llorar verdad? ¿Por qué no llora mi hijo? –preguntó Takao borrando su sonrisa, a la vez que lo hacía Kai.

El médico puso al bebé sobre una pequeña camilla mientras le hacía la respiración. Varios médicos se acercaron haciendo un pequeño corro sobre el bebé.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kai intentando ahogar su nerviosismo.

–Kai –lo miró– ¿Por qué no llora Alan? –le preguntó el menor mirándole.

–No lo sé... tranquilo. –le contestó.

Los médicos miraron a los padres de esa criatura, unos salían de la sala en silencio, otros tiraban su mascarilla al suelo con rabia. La matrona se quedó con el bebé quien no se movía. El cirujano se acercó hasta a ellos.

–¿Por qué no se mueve mi hijo doctor? –preguntó un afligido joven de cabellos azules.

El médico negó con la cabeza–. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, lo sentimos mucho.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa cruel noticia.

–No puede ser –dijo Takao–. Alan –miró a su niño quien estaba siendo tapado por una pequeña sábana blanca– ¡No!... ¡No! ¡Mi hijo no!

–Sabemos que son unos momentos muy difíciles para ustedes. Y lo sentimos de corazón.

Kai sólo sentía cómo sus lágrimas caían sin ningún control por sus mejillas. Viendo cómo el pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en sábanas era ahora cogido por la matrona.

–Por favor...snif... quiero coger a mi hijo –suplicó Takao mirando a la matrona, a la vez que estiraba los brazos.

La matrona miró al médico quien asintió. Puso al bebé en brazos de Takao. Kai sólo miraba la escena, ese sería un día que no podría olvidar jamás.

–Hijo mío... ángel mío. –Le besó en la pequeña frente viendo el color morado de su cara– Qué haré sin ti –lloraba desconsolado.

Kai tomó en brazos a su hijo y se fijó en cada detalle de su pequeña cara. Le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

–Tengo que llevármelo ya –avisó la matrona extendiendo sus brazos para coger al niño. Kai sólo la miró con dolor, finalmente entregándoselo a ella–. Lo siento mucho.

–En seguida vendrá una enfermera para llevarle a una habitación –salió sin más de la habitación con lentitud. Kai se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó más a Takao.

–Kai... mi hijo –se quedó mirando esa puerta por la que su bebé había salido en brazos de la matrona.

–Shhh... –se acercó más a él y lo abrazó cómo pudo, colocando la cabeza de Takao sobre su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza con la mano. No se atrevía a decirle nada más. No podía. Estaba tan dolido por la pérdida de su bebé cómo lo estaba Takao, aunque él intentaba ocultarlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Alan... –le dio otro trago al vaso, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. Acercó su dedo índice a la foto que tenía sobre la mesa. Acarició la imagen de Takao–. Te echo de menos Takao... snif... os echo de menos a los dos –tomó la foto en su mano y le dio un beso–. Te amo... siempre te amaré. A pesar de que te hayas entregado a Rei, a pesar de que vayas a tener una hija con él. De que el mundo esté en nuestra contra.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao hacía rato que estaba distante. Tumbado en la cama, sus recuerdos dolorosos volvían a estar en sus pensamientos.

_Flash Back_

–¿Qué es? –se acercó más a él.

–No sé cómo decírtelo.

–Hazlo –le besó–. Ya –volvió a besarlo–. No tengo paciencia –lo besó, recostándolo lentamente sobre el sofá– ¿Lo sabes verdad?

–Kai... yo...

–Uy, ¿qué has hecho para estar tan nervioso? Creo que necesitas otro beso –sonrió para volver a besarlo provocando que Takao le rodeara el cuello con ambas manos.

–Vale, ahí va. Vamos a ser padres.

Kai enarcó una ceja– ¿Quieres decir que estás...? –Takao asintió– ¿Quieres decirme que aquí dentro... –puso una mano sobre la barriga del menor–... hay una parte mía?

–Sí.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Tanto Kai como Takao estaban a punto de salir del ascensor para entrar en su oficina. Kai miraba preocupado al menor. Estaba muy triste y no era para menos. Tan sólo había hecho una semana que habían perdido a su hijo. Lo cogió suavemente del mentón para que lo mirase.

–No tienes porqué hacer esto todavía –le recordó.

–Creo que es lo mejor, me mantendrá ocupada la mente.

–Cómo quieras –le besó la frente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, así que caminaron hasta su sección. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba sumido en una total oscuridad.

–Qué raro –dijo Kai al encender la luz, siendo sorprendido por todos sus compañeros de trabajo saliendo de una larga mesa que habían preparado el día anterior con un montón de comida y bebida.

–¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos.

Tanto Takao como Kai miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos. Takao se fijó en la gran pancarta que estaba sobre la mesa [Enhorabuena padres]

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, dejando a los demás un poco confusos.

–¿Dónde está vuestro hijo? –preguntó Salima acercándose hasta Kai.

Kai negó con la cabeza–. Murió al nacer, disculpadnos –salió de allí con la intención de encontrar a Takao.

Tras recorrer todas las salas y servicios lo encontró finalmente. Estaba sentado en el suelo de un cuarto de baño, apoyado en la pared, llorando.

–Takao –le habló con ternura, agachándose para estar a su altura.

–Lo siento, no esperaba algo así y la verdad es que no estoy para fiestas.

–Yo tampoco sabía nada. Seguro que no lo han hecho a propósito –se sentó junto a él y le pasó una mano por su hombro.

–Snif... no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado cumplir mi promesa con Salima.

–¿Qué promesa?

–Le prometí que cuando pasara una semana desde mi hospitalización, traería a Alan para que lo conocieran y lo vieran. No podré cumplirla.

Abrazó con fuerza al menor–. Tienes que ser fuerte Takao, muy fuerte... ambos debemos serlo.

–Quiero irme a casa Kai. No me encuentro bien.

–Claro, voy a llevarte.

_Fin Flash back_

_Flash Back_

Kai estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando que el menor saliera de la consulta médica. Los nervios se lo comían por dentro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar sin saber nada. Quizás lo que tenía el menor era parte de su depresión por la muerte de Alan y por eso se sentía tan mal últimamente.

Takao salió de la consulta. Kai inmediatamente se puso de pie. El joven de cabellos azules no tardó en abrazarlo y en ser correspondido.

–¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Abrázame fuerte –el bicolor así lo hizo.

–Takao... dime que te ha dicho –pidió con preocupación.

–Estoy esperando un bebé –sintió cómo Kai lo separaba con lentitud mirándolo a los ojos, para luego volverlo a abrazar con una sonrisa.

–Dios mío, te amo muchísimo.

–Yo también a ti.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Kai tocó a la puerta de su habitación. En ella se encontraba Takao recostando en la cama con la mirada afligida. Hacía dos días que había salido del hospital después de sufrir otra nueva perdida.

–Adelante –pidió Takao desanimado desde su cama.

El bicolor se sentó en la cama y acarició la frente del chico de cabeza azulada– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mal.

–¿Te has tomado las pastillas?

–Sí.

–Dentro de un rato te aliviará el dolor.

–Kai, ya llevo tres perdidas. Desde la muerte de Alan...creo que nunca voy a poder darte hijos.

–No digas eso... es sólo que no te has recuperado de la caída, ya has escuchado a los médicos, tienes que dejar que sane esa fractura y eso lleva mucho tiempo.

–Pero quiero darte niños, quiero tener hijos contigo.

–Yo también, sabes que es lo que más deseo en este mundo –sonrió con melancolía–. Lo volveremos a intentar Takao, y ya verás. Al final tendremos muchos niños –le besó la frente.

_Fin Flash Back_

Rei se sentó en la cama, haciendo que Takao volviese en sí–. Voy a traerte la cena.

–No es necesario, no tengo hambre –le contestó con voz ronca.

–Tienes que comer, aunque sea un poco.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo. De verdad, no me entra nada en el cuerpo.

–Takao– le acarició la frente, escuchando del otro un suspiró–. Yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, te quiero y no me gusta verte así. Si quieres que hablemos sólo dímelo.

–No tengo ganas de nada.

–Sé que la muerte de Alan es algo muy doloroso...

–No es sólo por la muerte de Alan, sino de mis demás hijos. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Sólo esta niña que llevo dentro es mi única esperanza.

–Y saldrá adelante... pero necesitas comer. Mira Takao, no digo que no te pongas triste por la muerte de tus bebés. Sería algo ilógico si no fuese así. Pero ese bebé que llevas dentro no entiende ahora mismo de sufrimientos, sólo sabe que tiene que alimentarse de lo que tú comas.

No quería tampoco preocupar a Rei y sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía. Aunque no le apeteciese, intentaría hacer un esfuerzo por la niña que llevaba dentro– ¿Qué has preparado para cenar?

–Sopa de pescada, ensalada y algo de carne.

–Sólo me comeré la sopa, o eso intentaré.

–Está bien.

–¿Quieres que te la traiga ahora?

–Sí y un vaso de agua, por favor.

–Está bien –se levantó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación para llevarle la cena al menor.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta, así que abrió los ojos. ¿Quién podría ser? Pestañeó varias veces antes de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. No era posible, ¿se había quedado dormido en el comedor sin darse cuenta? La botella de whisky no estaba sobre la mesa, sólo las fotos. Escuchó de nuevo el timbre, ojalá que fuese en la casa de al lado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se levantó muy a su pesar de la silla, mientras se restregaba un ojo para finalmente abrir la puerta.

–Hola –le saludó Max–. No quiero molestar, sólo venía para ver cómo te encontrabas –dijo al ver cómo Kai se estaba restregando un ojo.

–Estoy mejor, gracias. Estoy desorientado –sonrió–. Acabo de levantarme.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

–Tranquilo, lo sé. ¿Quieres pasar?

–No, sólo he venido a traerte este documento –le extendió una carpeta viendo que el otro la cogía y le echaba un vistazo–. Es para cerrar el trato con la empresa de marketing Sureña, me han dicho que sólo tienes que firmarlo –le informó.

–¿Han estado en la empresa? –preguntó.

–No, me lo ha enviado un mensajero. Pero he llamado a la empresa para informarme ya que tú no estabas.

–Está bien –entró a su casa–. Por favor pasa –le invitó aunque entró el primero. Al mirar hacia la mesa, vio las fotos encima de ésta y la caja. Con rapidez, metió las fotos dentro de la caja y lo puso sobre una silla que estaba metida en el hueco de la mesa. Max entró y se apoyó en la mesa. Kai disimuló cogiendo un bolígrafo del mueble y leyendo un poco por encima lo que ponía antes de firmar. Para después, poner las escrituras sobre la mesa.

–Te ves mejor –dijo Max mirando el perfil del bicolor.

–Eso es porque ahora mismo no me duele la cabeza –empezó a firmar.

–Supongo que será el efecto de alguna pastilla.

Guardó silencio ya que recordó los vasos de whisky que se había bebido–. Sí... las pastillas –echó una última firma–. Esto ya está.

–Bien –cogió los informes–. Me los llevaré a casa.

–Pero si mañana voy a ir a la empresa.

–Nada de eso, estás muy resfriado... o eso le he dicho al jefe. Tómate unos días. Te sentará bien despejar la cabeza unos días –sonrió–. Aunque te echaré de menos. El día se me ha hecho eterno sin ti a mi lado –le sonrió.

–Eres un sol, ¿lo sabías?

–Es la primera vez que me llaman así –se acercó a Kai y lo abrazó–. Yo me ocuparé de todo en la medida de lo posible –le besó el cuello. Kai lo separó y le dio un corto y pequeño beso. Sin embargo Max se juntó más a él y le dio un fogoso beso lamiendo los labios del mayor los cuales fueron abiertos. Max detectó el sabor de su boca diferente al de otras veces. Se separó con lentitud mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa–. Lo siento, pero es que he estado todo el día sin ti. Por cierto, un sabor muy dulce el de tus labios... ¿Qué has bebido?

–¿Yo? Nada.

–Kai, estoy seguro de que has bebido algo. Lo notó, dime ¿qué ha sido?

Whisky –contestó finalmente al saber que el menor seguiría preguntándole y no podría seguir mintiéndole–. Pero ha sido sólo un vasito pequeño de nada.

–¿Por qué? –quiso averiguar.

–Porque me apetecía beber un poco, no por nada en especial –desvió su mirada hacia otro lado con tristeza.

–Kai... sé que tienes que tener un sufrimiento muy fuerte por la pérdida de tu hijo, pero la bebida no es la solución y lo sabes.

–Pero no he bebido. Bueno, es decir, sólo ha sido un pequeño trago porque me apetecía y ya está –le dio un rápido beso–. Mejor será que me prepare algo de cenar, después me iré a la cama. ¿Hasta cuándo puedo estar resfriado?

–Sólo hasta que te sientas mejor.

–Está bien, gracias por todo.

–No me las des. Te quiero –le dio un fogoso beso–. Mañana vendré a verte, hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

Acompañó al menor hasta la puerta, viendo cómo se alejaba. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en peso sobre ella. No tenía pensado comer, pero si le había preocupado el saber que había bebido "un vaso" de whisky no quería ni imaginar cómo se hubiese puesto si llega a decirle que no iba a cenar.

Caminó hasta el comedor y sacó la caja de debajo de la mesa, que a su vez estaba sobre la silla. Ahora que lo recordaba todo, había dejado el whisky en su sitio y el vaso en el fregadero. Después se volvió a sentar y contempló la última foto, mientras lloraba y recargaba su cabeza sobre su brazo estirado sobre la mesa. Así fue como se quedó dormido viendo una foto en la que ambos estaban abrazados, vestidos con el uniforme de la universidad.

Entró a su cuarto y dejó la caja sobre la mesita. Buscó su móvil sobre ésta. Ahí estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, salvo cuando iba a trabajar y se lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo cogió y se sentó en la cama con las piernas estiradas. Miró la hora que era y todavía era temprano. Quería saber cómo estaba Takao. Escuchar su voz. Sabía por experiencia que no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal, así que quería darle su apoyo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Ya no puedo comer más, lo siento, Rei. –se disculpó por no haber podido dejar ese plato vacío.

–Bueno, no pasa nada, al menos te has llevado algo a la boca –quitó el plato que estaba por la mitad con sopa. Vio cómo el menor bebía agua.

–¿Quieres más? –le preguntó cuando vio que terminó de beber.

–No, gracias, pero déjame la jarra y el vaso en la mesita por si lo necesito a media noche.

–Está bien.

Takao se puso a mirar la tele, aunque no le prestaba atención. Rato después sintió cómo Rei le daba suaves caricias en la barriga y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro– ¿Qué ves? –le preguntó el chino mirando la tele.

–No sé, un programa que acaba de comenzar. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, estos días apenas he dormido.

–No seré muy pesado, sólo me quedaré un rato haciéndote compañía. Después me iré a casa.

–No eres pesado, al contrario. Me hace bien tu compañía en estos momentos.

–Haremos una cosa. Apaga la tele e intenta dormirte mientras yo te acaricio la barriga y la mejilla. Después me iré a casa.

–No lo veo justo para ti, estar despierto mientras yo duermo. Además mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a trabajar –se restregó un ojo–. Podemos hablar si quieres.

–Mejor no –se acercó a él y le dio un beso–. Creo que será mejor dejarte descansar, veo que te vas a caer de sueño. ¿Estarás bien?

–Sí, sólo voy a dormir.

–Bueno, cualquier cosa, llámame, ¿lo harás?

–Claro –le dio un rápido beso.

–Buenas noches a los dos.

–Igualmente –vio cómo Rei salió de la habitación y escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta de la calle.

Takao apagó la tele y la luz, después se tumbó y se tapó con las sábanas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Caminaba por la calle pensativo. Unos recuerdos embargaban su mente.

_Flash Back_

Un chico estaba leyendo un libro en el patio del instituto. Estaba sentando en un banco sin despegar la vista de las páginas.

El pelinegro se acercó a él– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó para llamarle la atención.

–Estaba estudiando un poco, tengo un examen dentro de un rato. –le contó Takao.

–Qué bien... ¿puedo sentarme?

–Claro.

No tardó en sentarse junto a él y en rodear con su brazo la cintura del menor– ¿Te apetece que vayamos después al cine?

–Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo. –se disculpó dejando de mirar el libro para mirarlo a él.

–¿De qué?

–De química.

–Ah... ¿y pasado mañana?

–Claro. Que yo recuerde no tengo que estudiar para algún examen.

–Entonces perfecto. ¿Qué te parece a las cinco?

–Genial. –contestó sonriente.

–Yo invito –le dio un beso que cada vez fue cobrando más intensidad. El menor se abrazó al chino sin romper el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire pero cuando lo recuperaron volvieron a juntar sus labios. El timbre los interrumpió haciendo que se separasen–. Te espero a la salida.

–Allí estaré –dio un rápido beso fue su confirmación antes de ponerse de pie para ir a clases.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

En los pasillos del instituto…

–Jajaja, ¿en serio? –preguntó el menor intentando salir de su asombro.

–Sí, se estuvo restregando la mancha por lo menos una hora –contaba Kai muy animado.

Takao abrió su taquilla y el bicolor se apoyó en la de al lado sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabellos azules–. Jajaja, pobre chico.

–Sí –sonrió–. Me encanta tu risa.

Takao lo miró sonrojado y cerró la taquilla– ¿Y qué me dices de ese chico? Consiguió quitarse ese tatuaje supongo. –comentó intentando cambiar el tema.

–Sí, pero no veas lo que sufrió –se acercó al menor mirando esa sonrisa que le hacía verse tan irresistible.

–¡Takao! –el aludido buscó a quien le llamaba entre tantas personas que circulaban los pasillos.

–Rei –le sonrió. El otro no dudó en besarle una vez que estuvo a su lado– ¿Nos presentas? –preguntó ansioso.

–Claro, Rei. Este es Kai Hiwatari, está en mi clase y es nuevo en la ciudad y Kai éste es Rei Kon...

Interrumpiendo a Takao en su presentación se atrevió a dejar algo en claro primero–. Su novio –se adelantó a decir mientras se estrecharon las manos–. Un placer.

–Lo mismo digo –contestó. Le sonrió al menor–. Tengo que irme ya Takao, hasta mañana.

–Claro, hasta mañana, Kai –le despidió viendo cómo el bicolor se marchaba cabizbajo de ahí. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía mal aunque no había hecho nada malo.

_Fin Flash Back_

En el patio durante el recreo. Ambos jóvenes estaban en una esquina intentando tener una conversación discreta para los demás. Rei había citado a Takao allí a esa hora con un propósito y Takao se preguntaba para que habían quedado ahí.

–Takao, verás, yo me preguntaba...

–¿Qué?

–Somos amigos desde hace un año y yo... bueno... –seguía titubeando, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza lo que quería preguntar.

–Rei, me estás poniendo nervioso.

–Claro. Takao –finalmente se armó de valor–, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Me refiero no a salir para tomarnos algo. Eso no. Bueno también, pero me refiero a salir conmigo como pareja...es que me gustas mucho.

Tras una breve pausa, decidió responder–. No me esperaba esto –respondió un poco confuso.

–Ya... lo imaginaba. Tomate tu tiempo.

–Bueno, verás. No tengo que pensarlo mucho, llevo haciéndolo bastante tiempo y... me gustaría salir contigo como pareja –bajó la mirada que fue de regreso a los ojos del chino, quien le sonrió lleno de felicidad.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Rei esperaba en un parque a Takao. Le había dicho que era algo muy importante y que por favor no fuese a faltar por ningún motivo. Quizás es que Takao había notado sus celos cuando lo veía junto a ese bicolor. Pero no podía evitarlo, el otro lo provocaba siempre. Se acercaba demasiado a Takao para hablarle y eso no le gustaba. El menor llegó corriendo.

–Siento haberte hecho esperar. –se disculpó.

–No importa, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó esperándole con los brazos cruzados, de pie.

–Verás Rei... no sé cómo decírtelo sin hacerte daño.

–¿Qué pasa Takao?

No era justo para ninguno el hecho de seguir ocultándolo, así que intentaría ser lo más directo posible–. Yo... creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

–¿Qué?

–Que ya no estoy enamorado de ti. No sé cómo ha sucedido pero es así. Me he dado cuenta que lo que siento hacia ti es mucho cariño pero no es amor.

–Entiendo –intentó tomárselo con calma–. Kai tiene que ver en esto, ¿verdad?

–Rei. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor.

–Takao... respóndeme. No me mientas por favor. Me he fijado en cómo le mirabas.

–Yo... él no sabe nada.

–Lo sabía. Sabía que te alejaría de mí. –comentó enfadado.

–Pero no lo ha hecho, es sólo que... me he dado cuenta de que siento algo muy fuerte por él. Rei, si siguiera a tu lado viviría una mentira y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos –intentaba que su voz fuese la más suave posible–. Rei, durante nuestro noviazgo te he querido mucho, pero me he dado cuenta de que no te doy lo que tú te mereces.

–¿Cuándo se lo dirás a él? –preguntó al ver que Takao había cambiado de decisión respecto a su relación.

–No lo sé. Todavía eres muy importante para mí. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Rei tenía mucha rabia contenida en su cuerpo pero al mirar la expresión triste del menor se calmó un poco. Le cogió de la mano y se la besó –No tienes la culpa de nada, es mejor así, ¿no? Si no todo hubiese sido una mentira y si algo no soporto es la mentira. Vivir en un engaño no nos haría más que daño. ¿Al menos aceptarías ser mi amigo?

El otro lo abrazó rápidamente con fuerza, siendo correspondido–. Gracias, siempre seré tu amigo. Gracias por comprenderme.

–Para eso están los amigos –lo abrazó con serenidad, pero cómo si le fuese la vida en ello, sintiendo por última vez esa cercanía del otro joven.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital, mirando los números de las puertas, buscando una en concreto. Cuando se había enterado de que Takao había perdido a su hijo y que estaba hospitalizado por ello, no pudo evitar dejarlo todo y correr hacia él.

–Habitación 206 –leyó. Tocó la puerta siendo abierto por Kai.

–Hola, pasa por favor –le invitó el bicolor.

Vio a Takao mirando a la nada. Se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama. Ese era el asiento del bicolor, pero éste no le reprochó nada.

–Takao –lo llamó con voz suave al verle con la mirada tan perdida. El menor estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Rei miró a Kai quien tenía una mirada triste.

Kai le cogió de la mano y le dio un suave beso, después le acarició la mano–. Takao, Rei ha venido a verte desde China.

Takao miró hacia Kai para después mirar hacia Rei–. Rei. –articuló.

–Hola –no sabía que podía decirle–. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.

–Gracias por haber venido –agradeció, dejando escapar ese nudo en su garganta que había estado reteniendo desde hacía mucho rato. Dejó escapar sus lágrimas y sorbió el moquillo–, significa mucho para mí. Ha sido terrible.

Rei se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo, sintiendo que era recíproco–. Imagino lo duro que ha debido de ser para los dos. Te pondrás bien.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Kai acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación al chino–. Gracias por haber venido. Los médicos tuvieron que ponerle un sedante para tranquilizarlo un poco.

–Gracias a ti por llamarme. Kai siento mucho lo que os ha sucedido. –dijo sinceramente. Ya que aunque había sido su rival en el amor, sintió que nadie se merecía algo así. Mucho menos Takao.

–Yo también. Ha sido un golpe muy duro del que no se si podremos recuperarnos algún día –intentó sonreír con melancolía pero apenas se le hizo notable la sonrisa–. Estábamos tan ilusionados por la llegada de Alan, que esto nos ha destrozado el corazón –se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos mientras el de ojos dorados lo miraba con compasión. En ese momento no había rivalidad hacia él, si no lástima.

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordó lo que hace unos momentos le había dicho el menor. Esa niña que llevaba en su vientre era su única esperanza y no era raro que tuviera miedo de perderla a ella también. Había pasado por momentos muy difíciles y al parecer el destino no quería dejarle formar una familia. Tenía que hacer que a Takao no le diese miedo el estar embarazado. Sabía que le costaría días e incluso semanas. Pero tenía que animarle un poco.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Sobre la media noche el teléfono empezó a sonar en la habitación de Takao. Aunque dio un respingo, consiguió coger el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –contestó.

–Hola, Takao.

–Hola, Kai. –dijo al reconocer la voz.

–¿Cómo lo llevas?

–Pues no puedo dormir, como siempre, ¿y tú?

–Igual, no puedo pegar ojo. Oye, mañana no voy a trabajar y me preguntaba si puedo hacerte una visita.

–Claro.

–Pues tú dirás a qué hora.

–¿Te viene bien por la mañana?

–Claro. ¿Qué te parece a las diez?

–Bien, allí estaré. Pero...

–¿Pero qué?

–Si esto te va a causar un problema con Rei lo dejamos.

–No te preocupes por él, estará en el trabajo.

–Ah. Entonces seré puntual. Jajaja o al menos lo intentaré.

–Jajaja, seguro que lo serás.

–¿Cómo te sientes? Me refiero con el embarazo.

–Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

–Bueno, entonces quedamos en eso, ¿vale?

–Vale.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –colgaron el teléfono casi al mismo tiempo.

Kai se tumbó en la cama y apagó la luz. Estaba feliz, mañana vería a Takao y Rei no estaría allí con lo cual disfrutaría de su compañía.

Takao se masajeaba la barriga. Como estaba harto de estar tumbado se había sentado en la cama mientras había un crucigrama para no pensar más en el pasado.

–¿Has visto pequeña? Papá se preocupa por nosotros –suspiró–. Takao, ¿en qué lío te has metido? –Se dijo a sí mismo –Sigues amando a Kai como el primer día en el que lo conociste y estás intentando hacer tu vida con otro hombre. Me estoy engañando a mí mismo. Nunca debí de haberle firmado el divorcio –se acomodó en la cama para tumbarse otra vez y cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Traky:** Gracias por tu review amiga, sabes que me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, bueno, al igual que los demás. Cómo ves siguen los flashs Backs, para daros a entender que fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado que los hizo separarse. Poco a poco se está empezando a desvelar todo, o más bien ya fue desvelado salvo por un pequeño detalle... ¿Por qué se separaron?

**Killuki–Coni:** Hola Killuki, bueno en este capi que también es triste, se puede apreciar cómo el chino ya era celoso en el pasado (y como no, con lo guapo que es mi niño beio, Kai), hay muchos recuerdos, la mayoría tristes, pero aún así espero que te haya gustado.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** (Se ve a Takaita tirándose de los cabellos) ¿Hermanita? ¿Pero qué te pasa? No te tires de los cabellos que luego te duele XD. Bueno, haremos una cosa, como el responsable de que Takao y Kai no se pudieran besar a sus anchas fue culpa de la alarma del móvil, matemos a Rei... ¿Qué? Tenía que intentarlo. Sé que parte te gustó, la del baño y cuál te puso triste, cuando Takao coge a Alan en sus brazos.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** ¿Cabeza dura? No, ¿por qué? Cada uno tiene su opinión, no te preocupes. En cuanto a los celos del rubio y el chino, el chino creo que nació así, pero el rubio tiene sus motivos que más adelante confesará. Espero que los recuerdos te aclaren alguna posible duda que tengas Senshi.

**Phoenix:** Si te pareció triste la escena del cementerio, estoy segura que la escena en la que Takao coge a su bebé en brazos, te parte el corazón cómo me lo parte a mí. Pobrecitos... sufrieron mucho. Uno ahora bebe whisky para olvidar sus penas y el otro tiene bastante con la incertidumbre de saber si su niña va a nacer o no.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Bueno, pues que llegara a nacer uno y después tuvo cinco albortos desde la perdida de Alan, no es que fueran seguidas, pero el recuento fue ese. Y ahora Takao está preocupado porque al recordar la pérdida de Alan, recordó las anteriores y como es natural, tiene miedo de que su niña tampoco llegue a nacer.

Por favor si os gusta la historia no olvidéis dejar un review. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**Dedicado Jery Hiwatari**

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Takao estaba intentando sentarse en la silla de ruedas con cuidado. Cuando se acomodó, puso ambas manos sobre las ruedas y empezó a empujarla para irse al servicio. Por suerte esa silla de ruedas se podía dirigir bien y no le costaba mucho trabajo el hacer girar las ruedas.

Entró al servicio y se empezó a asear. Se había quedado dormido y sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que Kai llegase.

–Estoy peinado, me he lavado la cara y las manos. ¿Qué me falta? Desayunar, los dientes y vestirme... no me va a dar tiempo –reconoció con nerviosismo. Salió de ahí y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, escuchó el timbre sonar–. Ya está aquí –se dijo a sí mismo contento pero nervioso– ¡Voy! –Contestó cambiando su trayectoria para abrir la puerta–. Un momento –llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Encontró a un sonriente bicolor que lo miró. –Hola, pasa por favor –se hizo hacia atrás como pudo con la silla, invitándole a pasar.

–Gracias –vio la dificultad con la que maniobraba el menor–. Ya cierro yo la puerta, tranquilo.

–Está bien –respondió haciendo girar las ruedas para ir al comedor. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse mientras se colocaba lado del sofá. Vio cómo el bicolor lo seguía–. Siéntate... ¿quieres algo de tomar?

–No, gracias... he desayunado –le respondió mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

–Siento no tener un mejor aspecto, pero, anoche no podía conciliar el sueño y... acabo de levantarme –confesó con una sonrisa tímida poniéndose frente a él con la silla.

–No importa, estás en tu casa. Aunque si tienes mucho sueño, puedo venir otro día que estés más descansado.

–No –respondió rápidamente dejando al bicolor un poco desconcertado–. Quédate. Yo ahora suelo dormir unas horas por la tarde, así que ya recuperaré las horas de sueño.

–Yo también he pasado una mala noche –reconoció.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro.

–No es que no quiera que estés aquí, al contrario me alegra mucho verte, pero, ¿cómo es que no has ido a trabajar? ¿Estás resfriado?

–No, lo cierto es que no. Verás, Max decidió que debía de tomarme unos días sin ir a la empresa, para mi bien y eso.

–Ah –jugó con sus dedos–. Se ve que es un buen chico y que te quiere mucho –dijo casi en voz baja.

–Sí –afirmó casi en un suspiro–. Bueno Rei, también a ti –miró la barriga de Takao.

–Sí –contestó de igual modo que lo había hecho antes el bicolor, poniendo sus manos sobre su barriga. "Si tú supieras".

Kai intentó cambiar el tema–. Dime, ¿te llega todos los meses lo pactado por los abogados?

–Sí, claro. ¿Tienes problemas para dar este mes el dinero? Si es así, no te preocupes, hablaré con mi abogado y...

–No, no, no... No es eso –aclaró con rapidez–. Es que no me fío de estas cosas si no las hago en persona. Es mucho dinero y no me gustaría que en lugar de llegarte a ti, se lo quedaran ellos por listos.

–Me llega perfectamente, pero si lo necesitas, puedes quedártelo. A mí no me importa.

–No, tranquilo. Además, lo vas a necesitar más que yo... para cuando nazca tu bebé –le sonrió– ¿Has pensado ya en el nombre?

–Tengo unos cuantos en mente, pero aún no me he decido.

–Pero, están seguros de que es niña, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿se ve claramente?

–Sí, se ve muy bien –se metió la punta del dedo en la boca y el bicolor sonrió. –¿Qué?

–¿No has desayunado verdad? No te he dado tiempo ni ha eso –recordó que ese gesto sólo lo hacía cuando Takao tenía hambre.

–No, lo cierto es que tengo algo de hambre –reconoció–. Ahora comeré algo.

–¿Sigue todo cómo siempre?

–Sí. ¿Por qué?

–Supongo que te costará moverte en la silla de ruedas y bueno... haces un poco de esfuerzo para hacer girar las ruedas. Dime qué quieres para desayunar y yo te lo preparo.

–Bueno, Rei, me lo tiene preparado ya. –agregó, sintiéndose culpable de que fuese así.

–Ah... claro –contestó, después de todo era más que obvio– ¿Y dónde está?

–En la nevera.

Se puso de pie–. Voy a por él.

–Es una bandeja que hay con leche –le aclaró.

–Vale –respondió mientras empezaba a caminar.

"Sigue siendo tan educado como siempre, se sigue preocupando por mí a pesar de todo. Estoy seguro que de que si no hubiese sucedido esa tragedia, aún seguiríamos juntos. Ya no sé qué hacer ni cómo comportarme. No sé si no contarle la verdad, porque Rei está conmigo y acepta ser el padre de mi hija, así no complicaría las cosas. Pero, si sigo con Rei...", pensaba. "Kai tiene otra pareja y si se entera de que mi hija es nuestra hija... sería un duro golpe para él, ahora que está empezando otra nueva relación y... ya le cambiará el ritmo de vida y no sólo a él, sino a Max. No creo que le haga mucha gracia ocuparse de una niña que no es suya, sino de su pareja y a Rei no creo que por otra parte le haga gracia ver cómo mi ex se lleva a nuestra hija. –Suspiró ante ese pensamiento–. ¡Dios, todo esto es tan complicado! Si al menos las cosas me salieran bien por una vez en la vida y tanto Kai como yo no tuviéramos ya pareja, eso despejaría todas estas dificultades... pero por desgracia no es así.

Yo tenía pensado contarle la verdad, pero no imaginaba que Kai rehiciese su vida tan rápido con otro que no fuera yo. No sé... tenía fe en que si este bebé llegaba a nacer, poder volver con Kai, con la persona a quien amo de verdad. Pero tuvieron que complicarse las cosas, y no sólo eso, acepte salir con Rei para que así ejerciera de padre para mi niña si llegaba a nacer y que me diera protección en un momento tan difícil como este."

Un plato que contenía un vaso de leche, un trozo de pastel y un yogurt, además de una servilleta y un tenedor y cuchara, fue puesto sobre la mesita, ante sus ojos– ¿Te apetece algo más que no esté en este plato? –le preguntó a la vez que lo miraba.

–No, con esto tengo ya de sobra, gracias por traérmelo. ¿Seguro que no quieres? –cogió el tenedor para empezar a comerse el pastel.

–No, gracias. Me dejaste muy preocupado ayer, por lo de los mareos, ¿son muy continuos? –preguntó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

–A veces.

¿Y qué haces cuando te dan y Rei no está?

–Pues... como estoy todo el día tumbado en una cama, no tengo temor a caerme al suelo –sonrió.

–Debes de aburrirte mucho cuando Rei no está.

–No me encuentro tan solo, la niña me hace compañía y al medio día Rei está aquí, hasta la noche.

El bicolor enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo que hasta la noche? ¿A qué se refería?– ¿Rei no vive contigo? –le preguntó para intentar sacar información.

Takao no sabía que decirle, no quería seguir engañándole más, así que optó por decirle la verdad–. No.

–No lo entiendo, yo pensaba que si lo hacías. Vais a tener una niña –le habló en tono evidente.

–Ya... pero a Rei le pilla más cerca ir al trabajo desde su apartamento. –inventó–. Desde aquí tardaría una hora por lo menos –los ojos de Kai reflejaban enfado– ¿Qué piensas?

–Que es un desconsiderado y un mal padre. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte solo durante la noche? ¿Qué hay de cuando nazca la niña? ¿Y si te pones de parto de noche? Estarás solo y necesitarás ayuda –cogió la mano izquierda que estaba desocupada con ambas manos–. Takao, sé que como padre de tu hija él tiene más derecho que yo al decirte esto, pero, si alguna vez me necesitas, si te encuentras mal y estás solo, no dudes en llamarme, sea la hora que sea, ¿lo harás?

–Claro, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien –intentó restarle importancia al asunto, finalizando por fin su porción de pastel.

–Aquí me tienes para lo que me necesites –le acarició la mano con su dedo pulgar.

–Lo sé, gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Pero puede que a tu novio le moleste escuchar el teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada.

–No te preocupes, Max y yo no vivimos juntos todavía. Aunque si vivimos en el mismo vecindario.

–Trabajaba contigo, ¿no?

–Sí, es mi secretario. ¿Echas de menos la empresa?

–A la empresa no tanto, pero si a la gente que trabaja en ella. Eran buenos colegas y juntos hacíamos buen equipo. Me hubiese gustado poder despedirme de ellos antes de abandonar la empresa.

–Lo sé –no pudo evitar mirar otra vez la barriga de Takao, por muchas vueltas que le daba, no entendía cómo había podido rehacer su vida tan rápido. A lo mejor nunca dejó de amar a Rei y por eso se entregó a él. Él pensaba que lo que habían vivido juntos jamás lo iba a cambiar el tiempo y que se amarían toda la eternidad, pero cuando Takao firmó esos papeles del divorcio le hizo pensar que lo que habían vivido hasta ahora era una mentira.

Algo no encajaba, porque después de la muerte de su hijo, Takao se había quedado embarazado otras veces, aunque su manera de tratar a Kai cada vez era más distante y fría. No lo entendía.

–Kai –lo llamó al ver que miraba con tristeza su barriga– ¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Te da patadas? –se le ocurrió preguntar.

–Sí, justo aquí –se señaló– ¿Quieres sentirlas?

–Yo... –soltó la mano de Takao–. Si no te importa.

–Claro que no –le cogió la mano y se la puso en el sitio exacto– ¿Las sientes? –dejó su mano sobre la de Kai.

Sonrió–. Sí, son muy seguidas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en el trabajo, Max se estaba dando un ligero masaje con su mano en el hombro.

–Max –le llamó su compañera Salima.

–¿Qué? –le respondió sin dejar de mirar el ordenador que tenía a su derecha.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó ya que como sus escritorios estaban uno frente al otro, había notado que el rubio llevaba un buen rato masajeándose los hombros.

–Que llevo días que me duele mucho los hombros, los siento como si estuvieran cargados.

–Te haría falta un masaje, para relajarte.

–Puede que sí, pero no conozco ninguna clínica para poder ir.

–Yo sí, y te digo que es una de las mejores. Tiene unos masajistas muy profesionales, que te dejan como nuevo con los masajes. Hay dos chicos que sobre todo lo hacen de maravilla.

–¿Qué sitio es ese? –preguntó mirándola ahora a ella.

–Se llama Elsa.

–¿Me anotas la dirección? Puede que vaya uno de estos días.

–Claro –cogió papel y bolígrafo, empezando a apuntar la dirección–. No está muy lejos de aquí y te lo hacen muy rápido. Te ponen hasta música relajante, y si te tocan esos dos chicos estarás de suerte. Puedes ir a la hora de comer.

–No, puede que no llegue con tiempo. Por cierto, apúntame los apellidos de esos dos chicos. Así preguntaré directamente por ellos.

–Sólo recuerdo el de uno.

–¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Es muy caro? –preguntó, viendo que la chica se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su escritorio.

–Qué va, está muy bien de precio. Te aseguro que si te lo haces ahora, evitarás coger más tensión en los hombros –le extendió el papel que fue cogido por el rubio.

–Puede que lo haga, gracias por la dirección, Salima.

–De nada.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max estaba entrando en la clínica donde lo atendieron con rapidez. El sitio era bastante espacioso y podía ver varias sillas en una sala que imaginó sería la sala de espera y unas puertas cerradas.

Caminó hasta un largo mostrador–. Hola –saludó a la recepcionista.

–Hola.

–Soy Max Mizuhara, he llamado hace un momento y he pedido cita para un masaje –le informó viendo a la chica teclear en el ordenador.

–Ah, claro. –Anunció al verificar los datos en el ordenador–. Sígame por favor –Se puso de pie y salió de detrás del mostrador para guiar a Max.

–Señorita, trabaja aquí un tal –miró la nota– ¿Kon?

–Sí, señor.

–¿Es posible que me hiciera él el masaje?

–Como quiera –tocó la puerta de una habitación y después abrió la puerta al no recibir respuesta–. Por favor, quítese la camisa y túmbese en la camilla. Enseguida vendrá el chico para hacerle el masaje.

–Está bien, gracias –vio a la chica cerrar la puerta así que se dedicó a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

Después se tumbó en la camilla bocabajo y esperó. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Unos pasos se acercaban hacia él. Un pequeño clic, que hizo sonar la música.

–Hola. ¿Dónde le duele?

–Hola. En los hombros –acto seguido sintió cómo unas manos se posaban en ellos para comenzar a hacer un masaje–. Mhm... Ah... qué bien.

–Está muy tenso, relájese.

–Eso intento –sintió algo húmedo y frío deslizarse por su piel, para después volver a sentir el masaje–. Tu voz se me hace familiar.

–¿En serio? –preguntó, deslizando las manos hacia abajo.

–Sí, es como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes en algún lugar –hubo un pequeño silencio.

–No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

–No, ¿se me nota en el acento?

–No, es por tu tono de piel, es muy blanca.

–Viví hasta los 13 años más o menos en Estados Unidos y después he estado viviendo en China.

–¿China? Qué casualidad, yo soy de allí. –contestó haciendo un camino con su mano desde el bajo de la columna hasta el hombro derecho.

–¿En serio? –sonrió.

–Sí, aunque tuve que venirme aquí a Japón para hacer parte de mis estudios. Luego regrese una temporada buena y... aquí estoy, de nuevo en Japón –silenciaron unos segundos.

–Me encanta el masaje –reconoció–. Lo haces muy bien.

–Gracias. –agradeció haciendo el mismo movimiento, ahora recayendo en el otro hombro.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la música relajante oriental, lo cual hacia que Max se relajase un poco más.

–¿Me dices qué hora es? –preguntó muy relajado.

–Pues son las tres menos diez –respondió al mirar hacia el reloj de pared.

Al escuchar eso, el rubio se inclinó sobre la camilla con rapidez–. Perdona pero tengo que irme –al darse la vuelta miró hacia el chico.

–¡Tú! –dijeron al unísono.

Iba a advertirle antes, pero el otro simplemente se había quitado con rapidez–. Oye, esto dura más tiempo –le hizo saber el chino.

–Pues lo siento. Si es por el pago, tranquilo, pagaré la sesión completa –le reprochó poniéndose la camisa que estaba a un lado de la camilla.

–¿Qué? No era por eso.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué?

–Pensaba que la recepcionista no te había informado bien.

–¡Je! Ni falta que hace, no voy a volver. –le contestó, poniéndose en pie mientras se abotonaba los botones.

–¿Por qué? Como masajista te recomiendo tres sesiones más. Estás demasiado tenso, además –se cruzó de brazos–, te gustan mis masajes –concluyó.

–¿Pero qué dices? –Se abotonó el último botón–. Lo haces fatal, pero me daba vergüenza decírtelo a la cara.

–Sí, seguro. Por eso volverás mañana –respondió con evidencia.

–Jajaja. No voy a volver nunca más y menos sabiendo que trabajas aquí. Nt, nt, nt, no señor –negó. Caminó hasta la puerta pasando de largo del joven de ojos dorados.

–Hasta mañana, rubio. –le despidió sin mirarle, recogiendo todos los productos.

Max se dio media vuelta para mirarle con enfado, pero después sonrió por lo que iba a decir–. Hasta nunca y no pienso entretenerme ni un segundo más con un tío que tiene unos ojos tan raros como esos –cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo. Rei siguió recogiéndolo todo para poder irse a casa de Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba tumbado en su cama, hacía mucho rato que se había ido de la casa de Takao. Aún recordaba lo último que habían hablado.

_Flash Back_

Kai tenía su mano puesta sobre la abultada barriga del moreno–. Se mueve mucho.

–Es sólo ahora, no suele moverse mucho, creo que va a ser tranquila –en sus palabras se notaba la preocupación.

–Takao, me gustaría venir a verte estos días de descanso, si tú me dejas, claro.

–Si es sobre esta hora, no veo porqué no –le sonrió.

Se puso de pie–. Entonces hasta mañana –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, llegándole el perfume a lavanda–. Descansa, ¿vale?

–Tú también –le sonrió–. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

–No es necesario, me sé el camino. Tranquilo, yo cierro al salir.

–Cómo quieras.

Kai levantó la mano y la usó en señal de despedida, junto con una sonrisa–. Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se tocó la mejilla que Kai le había besado. Se sentía tan desgraciadamente feliz por haberlo sentido tan cerca de nuevo. Y cuando Kai había sentido las patadas de su hija, había nacido otro sentimiento de alegría más.

_Fin Flash Back_

Era extraño. Había sentido de nuevo la felicidad al tocar la barriga de su ángel, la alegría al sentir cómo un pequeño ser se movía ahí dentro. Pero... no era su hija, no era su bebé y jamás iba a serlo, aunque él lo desease, igual que deseaba con toda su alma no haber firmado el divorcio. ¡Maldita sea! Aquel había sido el segundo peor día de su vida.

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año y todavía seguía creyendo que nada había cambiado, cuando la realidad es que ya no tenía nada que ver con Takao. Él ya tenía una nueva vida como él. No podía destrozar algo así, por mucho que amase a Takao, no se lo merecía y menos la niña que estaba esperando. No sería justo para ella. Intentaría quedarse al margen, como un amigo que va a ayudar a otro cuando lo necesitase y darle su apoyo. Sólo esperaba que Rei como padre que iba a ser, cuidase bien de los dos.

No veía un error ese pequeño beso en el cementerio porque era lo que él sentía... pero intentaría aguantarse las ganas de volverlo a hacer y cuando sintiera esos deseos, si la situación lo requería, se lo daría en la mejilla, como hace un rato.

"Al parecer soportamos muchos momentos duros los dos. Dios mío, jamás debí de haberte dejado solo cuando tú me lo pedías. Un buen marido se queda junto a su esposo, juntos en los momentos buenos y malos, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe. Si supiera que fue lo que hice mal para fallarte así, Takao. No volvería a tener el mismo error dos veces".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba tumbado en la cama, pensando.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Supongo que el simple hecho de no darte hijos nos hizo infelices a los dos. Para qué engañarnos. Yo fui el causante de la ruptura de nuestro matrimonio. Me daba asco a mí mismo, sentía una gran tristeza y una rabia tremenda por lo sucedido".

_Flash Back_

Estaban sentados en el sofá, aunque cada uno en una punta. Kai intentó acercarse a Takao con lentitud. Le pasó el brazo por encima de hombro. Como el moreno no le miraba ni siquiera, sólo miraba al suelo, decidió besarle la mejilla muy lentamente, mientras le acariciaba el hombro. Takao reaccionó y miró a Kai con una sonrisa triste. Después Kai le besó la sien, para juntar su frente con la del chico de cabeza azulada. Le sonrió un poco. No era porque estuviese contento por algo, sino que era para demostrarle una vez más que él estaba ahí. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya no sabía cómo tratar a Takao. Ahora era más difícil tener una conversación con él, a veces con gestos se entendían. Besó los labios del joven de cabellos azules para después dirigirse a su moreno cuello y llenarle ahí de suaves besos. El menor se aferró un poco a su espalda en un abrazo mientras sentía los besos en su cuello.

"Tranquilo Takao, no va a pasar nada. Kai te quiere y jamás te haría daño", intentaba tranquilizarse cuando sintió pequeños mordiscos en la zona y cómo Kai lo iba recostando si darse cuenta en el sofá. Las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas. "No puedo", alejó a Kai de un empujón, poniéndose rápidamente de pie para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Kai no sabía lo que había sucedido. Apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, seguramente la de su habitación.

–Otra vez –susurró, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas mientras con las manos se pasaba las manos por el cabello, quedándose finalmente a ambos lados de la sien. Mientras tanto Takao lloraba desconsoladamente y en silencio en su cama, apretando las sábanas.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama. Takao le estaba dando la espalda a Kai y éste se acercó con sigilo a él, quizás Takao ya estaba dormido. Apegó su cuerpo junto al de él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Takao sintió el abrazo de Kai y el calor que empezaba a emanar su cuerpo al juntarse contra el suyo.

"Seguro que quiere hacer el amor... pero yo ya no puedo más", se alejó de Kai, poniéndose al filo de la cama. Kai entendió el mensaje. Takao no quería que él estuviera a su lado. Se fue a su lado de la cama y se dio la vuelta, tapándose con las sábanas.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Takao sentía que la relación cada vez era más fría. Kai ni siquiera le acariciaba y apenas le besaba. Ahora se sentía muy solo. Quizás era su culpa por no darle noches de entrega, pero es que sencillamente no podía evitarlo. No quería volver a correr riesgos. Ahora estaba solo en la habitación, tumbado como siempre. Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, seguro que era el bicolor. Cerró los ojos, ya era tarde y en teoría debería de estar dormido desde hacía horas. Escuchó otra puerta abrirse, seguro que era la del armario, la reconocía por el crujido que emitía al abrirse o cerrarse.

¿Pero que estaría buscando? Escuchó cómo la cerraba. Sintió un peso en la cama. Ahora menos que nunca abriría los ojos. Sintió que el bicolor le hizo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, sintió que la cama recuperaba su peso y cómo se cerraba la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y encendió la luz. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué había cogido del armario? ¿Por qué no se había acostado junto a él? Encendió la luz y miró el reloj.

Había pasado media hora y Kai no regresaba. Iría a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, quizás lo encontraría viendo la tele. Únicamente quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y en casa.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Se metió en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Era raro, había mirado hacia el comedor, que se encontraba justo enfrente de las escaleras y la luz estaba apagada. En la cocina no estaba, eso era evidente. En el piso de arriba sólo estaba su habitación, de ahí venía él y la otra habitación estaba echada con llave. Sólo quedaba el garaje y la otra habitación que estaba en el piso de abajo, además del cuarto de baño.

Salió de la cocina para ir al garaje. La luz estaba apagada. La encendió y ni rastro de su marido. Aunque el coche si estaba ahí. Eso quería decir que él, no estaría muy lejos. Sólo le quedaba la habitación del piso de abajo y rezaba por encontrarlo allí.

Caminó hasta allí y abrió con mucho sigilo la puerta. Vio al bicolor acostado en la cama, tapado con las sábanas hasta la cintura y con su pijama puesto. Ya no hacía falta mirar en el cuarto de baño. Lo vio profundamente dormido así que cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama para no variar.

–Ya ni siquiera duermes conmigo –se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, mientras se abrazaba, buscándose el mismo el calor que ahora le faltaba.

_Fin flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Kai llevaba dos noches que dormía separado de Takao. Se sentía fatal por no saber qué era lo que pensaba Takao. Kai estaba todo el día en la oficina y cuando podía disfrutar de la compañía del menor era más bien por la noche y encima para no molestar a Takao ahora dormían en distintas habitaciones.

"No sé cómo comportarme delante de ti. Sólo quiero besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte, hacerte feliz... pero parece que te molesta mi sola presencia. Un solo beso, un abrazo o una caricia. Te alejas de mi cada vez más. Noto la relación mucho más fría y eso no me gusta. Quizás hayas dejado de quererme. Ni siquiera te has molestado en decirme que regrese a dormir contigo por las noches. Ya no sé qué pensar. Quizás los dos estamos confundidos con todo esto que nos está pasando y necesitamos tiempo. Creo que será el único que aliviará un poco las heridas.

Mientras comemos ni siquiera me miras. Únicamente estás cabizbajo y yo... no puedo dormir contigo al saber que te tengo tan cerca y no puedo ni tan siquiera tocarte. Eso es algo terrible. Al menos estando en cuartos separados me atengo a que estoy solo y tengo que conformarme con eso porque no me queda de otra, pero se me hace difícil tenerte cerca sin sentir tus labios".

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Takao estaba en la cocina tomándose una pastilla. Tras tragarse una, cerró el bote y lo dejó en su mano. Acababa de venir junto con Kai del cementerio de ver a Alan. Kai le quitó el bote y lo tiró a la basura bajo la atenta mirada de Takao.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Takao intentando sacar el bote de pastillas de la basura.

–Takao, eso no es bueno. Las pastillas son adictivas –lo levantó para intentar que no las cogiera de nuevo.

–Son las únicas que me ayudan a dormir –le reprochó.

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte a hacerlo sin ellas.

–No Kai, quiero las pastillas –subió un poco el tono de voz.

–¡No! ¡Te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo!

–¡No me importa!

–¡A mí, sí!

Silenció unos segundos al ver la expresión enfadada del bicolor–Kai... por favor... las necesito... –le suplicó. Estaba realmente desesperado y eso hizo que Kai reaccionase.

–Está bien –dijo finalmente con enfado. Las cogió de mala gana de la papelera y la puso sobre la encimera–. Aquí las tienes –Takao miró a las pastillas para después fijar su vista en Kai–. Que sepas que ni a Alan ni a ninguno de nuestros hijos les gustaría que su padre tomara esas pastillas.

Cuando Kai se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, Takao le sujetó la mano impidiendo que siguiera andando–. Tienes razón, lo siento mucho. Ahora mismo las tiro. Es que esto es tan difícil para mí. Estoy sufriendo mucho, Kai.

–Yo también. No eres el único –se dio media vuelta para ver lo afligido que estaba su ángel–. Siento haberte gritado.

–No te preocupes, me lo merecía –tiró el bote de pastillas a la basura y lo abrazó siendo correspondido.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Hacía un rato que habían salido del juzgado, para firmar los papeles de recién casados. Así que legalmente ya estaban unidos en matrimonio.

Takao vestía un traje de color blanco que le quedaba muy bien con su tono de piel moreno. Debajo tenía una camisa color azul celeste, sin corbata. Kai vestía un traje color azul marino, con corbata y una camisa blanca.

Kai llevaba en brazos a Takao hasta la habitación, aunque se les complicaba el hecho de que estaban besándose y Kai no podía ver bien por donde caminaba. Sintió que chocó con algo. Se separó un poco del menor, para ver dónde se encontraban, viendo que estaban junto a la cama. Así que lo tumbó en ella colocándose el encima.

–Los trajes –dijo el menor entre besos–. Se van a estropear.

–Pues vamos a quitárnoslos –le sonrió mientras seguía con su tarea.

–Esta será nuestra noche –aclaró el menor.

Kai lo miró, viendo cierto tono carmesí en las mejillas de su moreno–. Seguro que sí, te amo.

–Y yo a ti –le sonrió para seguir besando a Kai.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

De regreso de la fiesta de Michael. Takao había invitado a Kai a entrar para darle una toalla y que se secase un poco ya que se habían mojado por culpa de la lluvia.

Los dos disfrutaban ese beso, como si fueran un dulce néctar, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron.

–Kai, eso no ha estado bien, estamos separados y lo sabes –le recordó Takao con tristeza–. Olvídate de eso, olvídate de todo. Sólo somos tú y yo– se acercó de nuevo a él.

–Mañana te arrepentirás de lo que pueda suceder.

–No, no lo haré –fue su contestación antes de abrazar y de besar por completo a su chico.

_Fin Flash Back_

Sus recuerdos básicamente esa noche eran los mismos que los de Takao. Sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo, seguía tumbado en la cama, pensando ahora en su último recuerdo.

"Esa ha sido la última noche que te he tenido en mis brazos, Takao. Y si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que me encuentro. Lo volvería a hacer para demostrarte que nunca podré olvidarte."

Tocaron el timbre, así que bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rubio.

–Hola, Max.

–Hola –lo besó– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, por favor, pasa.

–Gracias –pasó a la casa, viendo cómo Kai cerraba la puerta. Entraron al comedor en silencio y se sentaron en el sofá.

–¿Quieres algo de beber?

–No, gracias.

–¿Qué te pasa? Te encuentro más callado y... cansado.

–Estoy bien

–¿Cómo has llevado hoy el día?

–Un poco difícil. La fotocopiadora se ha estropeado y he tenido que ir al piso de abajo cada vez que quería fotocopiar algo. Uno de los ascensores estaba todo el rato ocupado y el otro ya sabes que no es muy seguro, así que he tenido que subir y bajar por las escaleras. Las facturas y los pedidos se me han acumulado y tengo que darle gracias a Salima por ayudarme con todo. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Has comido y dormido bien?

–Apenas dormí anoche, pero comer sí que he comido –Max lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor–. Has tenido un día horrible, ¿verdad? –le puso la mano sobre la espalda.

–No... Estoy bien. Bueno, un poco horrible sí que ha sido –pensó en Rei–. Pero ha tenido buenas consecuencias –pensó en lo bien que le había sentado el masaje aunque no lo reconociera ante el pelinegro.

–Creo que te exiges demasiado. Mañana iré de nuevo a la empresa y... –no le dio tiempo a continuar ya que el rubio se adelantó en contestar.

–No, no es necesario. Además, tú mismo me dijiste cuando te conocí que nunca has tenido vacaciones y que te gustaría tomártelas como todo el mundo. Así que estas son tus vacaciones, disfrútalas, ¿vale?

–Como quieras.

–Me voy a casa a darme una ducha, a cenar y a la cama –explicaba mientras levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Kai y lo miraba.

–Vale.

–Mañana te veo –lo besó–. Hasta mañana –se puso de pie.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió poniéndose de pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

–No hace falta, yo cierro al salir, adiós.

–Adiós –espero a escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para sentarse en el sofá.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao estaba observando al pelinegro. Estaba más callado de lo normal, quizás el comportamiento del otro día le sentó mal.

–Puedes encender la tele si quieres –le recordó.

–¿Tu la vas a ver? –le preguntó el pelinegro, esperando a su respuesta.

–No.

–Entonces yo tampoco –se sentó en la cama junto al chico de cabellos azulados y le tocó la barriga, observando la zona en la que tenía la mano.

–Rei.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mirándolo.

–Siento lo de anoche. No sé... quizás te hice sentir incómodo de alguna manera. No era esa mi intención.

–Tranquilo, no me sentí incómodo. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Bien?

–Un poco mejor. Dame algo de tiempo. Una semana para intentar recuperar mi autoestima. Es que cuando llega esta fecha, me pongo muy sensible.

–Lo entiendo y no pasa nada. –le restó importancia.

–¿Cómo has llevado hoy el día?

–Supongo que bien. "Sé que Max volverá a la clínica", sonrió al saber que se saldría con la suya.

–Rei... –lo llamó, quería contarle que esa mañana Kai le había hecho una visita, pero recordó la discusión que tuvieron los dos en el comedor el día de su cumpleaños. Si no quería que Rei pensara mal, mejor sería quedarse callado y si no le contaba eso, mucho menos le iba a contar lo del beso en el cementerio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Nada.

Rei se acercó a él y le dio un beso, para después abrazarlo. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en si finalmente se saldría con la suya y el rubio iría a verle de nuevo o simplemente no llevaría razón. Takao correspondió el abrazo cómo pudo aunque la verdad, sentía a Rei muy distante.

Continuará...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Jery Hiwatari: **Jery este capi también te lo dediqué, espero que te haya gustado igual que los demás. Creo que el propio fic te responde a una pregunta que me hiciste. Takao no sabe todavía qué nombre le pondrá a la niña en caso de que nazca, está entre muchos.

**Killuki–Coni: **Fíjate que Takao quería contarle la verdad y ha decidido no hacerlo por los famosos celos de Rei. Ni siquiera puede ser uno sincero con este pelinegro. En fin... qué le vamos a hacer. ¿Qué por qué Max es celoso? Pues puede que muy pronto el propio Max os cuente el porqué.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno hermana, creo que todas las dudas que tenías, el propio fic te lo ha contestado. ¿Te imaginas la noche de bodas? Si la noche de la fiesta de Michael fue movidita, pues cómo sería esa noche, jejeje. Aquí tienes muchos flashs backs que sé que te gustan, eso para que no te quejes.

**Kari Hiwatari: **Pues Kari, Kai creo que se está resignando en la medida de lo posible a perder a Takao. No quiere que el bebé si llega a nacer pague las consecuencias de sus actos, dejándolo sin su padre "Rei" y por otro lado está Max. Aunque quien sabe, del dicho al hecho hay un trecho.

**Traky: **Bueno no importa mujer, tú actualiza tu historia cuando buenamente puedas, estás muy liada y eso lo entiendo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi amiga. Todavía se que te queda la duda de... ¿Por qué se separaron? Pero su respuesta llegará. No sé cuando exactamente, pero llegara.

**Honoo Phoenix: **Bueno, puede que en parte los flashs backs te aclaren un poco lo que sucedió, tanto de la ruptura del matrimonio como de los bebés. Es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, pero puede que en el próximo capi se aclare tu duda sobre lo de los bebés.

**Onnakitsune: **¿Dejar a Takao con Rei? ¿Traicionarte? Nee, yo no traiciono a nadie. Si digo que esto es un Kai&Takao es porque es así. Si la historia fuera un Rei&Takao algo cambiaría. Ya empezaba a preguntarme que había sido de ti. Bueno creo que tendrán una oportunidad por ahora, habrá que ver si van a saber aprovecharla o no.

No olvidéis dejarme comentario si habéis leído la historia. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la oficina…

Max estaba sentado en su silla giratoria. Tecleaba el ordenador, pasando una factura en él. La noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo por culpa de ese odioso chino. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de éste. ¿Por qué debería de ir? No le caía bien y encima el otro se daba aires, diciendo que "le recomendaba más sesiones". Tonterías, él se encontraba perfectamente. Únicamente se quejaba del dolor que tenían sus hombros en esos momentos.

"No puedo ir a ese sitio. Hay muchos otros lugares en los que me pueden hacer masajes", pensaba con altanería. "Me duele la espalda", se llevó una de sus manos hasta ahí. "¿Y si vuelvo a esa clínica?", negó con la cabeza. "No seas tonto Max, así le estarás dando la razón al... al chico ese. Rei Kon. No, no debo darle el gusto y la satisfacción para que vea que lleva la razón. Pensándolo mejor... estaba ese otro chico, que según Salima es muy bueno para hacer masajes también. Iré entonces a la clínica para que me los haga él. ¿Pero y si no es igual de bueno que Rei? He ido a muchos masajistas y nadie ha sabido hacer un masaje así de bueno". Pensaba, reconociendo el talento del chino.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

El chino acababa de abrir una lata de refresco mientras se dirigía a su "sala". Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla. Miró el reloj de pared.

"Se está retrasando, quizás no vaya a venir. Pero tenía los músculos muy tensos. Total, no debería importarme, después de todo hay muchas más clínicas aquí y muchos más clientes. ¿Habrá sido capaz de haberse ido a otra?", bebió un poco de su refresco. "¿Tan mal le caigo? No es que precisamente él sea el encanto en persona. Lo poco que lo he visto siempre está a la defensiva. Aunque cuando no sabía que era yo el chico que lo atendía, parecía distinto. No sé, como más amable. Quizás lo mejor sería no volverlo a ver. No he pasado una buena noche y apenas me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. Esa cara tan blanquita y esas diminutas pecas... se ve gracioso", pensó cuando tocaron la puerta. Dejó el refresco sobre una mesa en la que había varias toallas–. Adelante.

–Hola, Rei –le saludó la recepcionista.

–Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó ya que la chica no solía ir hasta una de las salas.

–Un chico ha venido a buscarte –aclaró la chica.

–¿Un chico? "No creo que sea Takao".

La chica le informó al otro que ya podía pasar. Rei vio como un Max serio pasaba a la consulta.

–Hasta luego –se despidió la chica para cerrar la puerta. El chino no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ahí al rubio. Max sólo miraba hacia un lado. Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Empezamos?

–Claro –preparó la cinta en el casete–. Quítate la camisa y túmbate boca abajo –para cuando la cinta estaba rebobinada, el rubio ya estaba en su sitio–. Relájate –le dijo con suavidad

–Ya lo hago –le respondió con fiereza.

–No te pongas así.

Bufó–. Me duele la espalda.

El chino se echó una crema en las manos para empezar a masajear los hombros, descendiendo lentamente hasta la espalda.

Max se sintió nervioso cuando sintió que las manos frías del chino descendían hasta casi el sacro. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta– ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

–Darte un masaje en la espalda– le aclaró con evidencia.

–Que quede claro que si estoy aquí es porque no podía soportar el dolor y porque tu amigo no está hoy en la clínica –explicó sentándose en la camilla.

–Pero has venido.

–Ya te he dado mis razones, así que no te hagas ilusiones de otro tipo.

–¿Ilusiones de otro tipo? –Preguntó alzando una ceja– ¡Ja! Te recuerdo que tengo a mi pareja. El que no deberías hacerte ilusiones, eres tú –concluyó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con decisión–. Me voy –le avisó. Se puso de pie en el suelo, pero su espalda le dio un pequeño tirón– ¡Ah! –se quejó llevándose la mano hacia atrás. El chino como reacción le sujetó de los hombros.

–Siéntate, necesitas ese masaje ahora.

–¡No! –apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de molestia.

–Se acabó el ser amable –dijo el chino. Lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en la camilla, para acto seguido darle la vuelta y tumbarlo boca abajo.

–No quiero tus masajes –le informó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El chino empezó a hacérselo en la zona que Max se había señalado antes–. Demasiado tarde y como te oiga rechistar me pondré encima de la camilla para que no puedas escapar, ¿entendido?

Max se sonrojó al oír eso, así que se quedó callado. Poco a poco fue encontrándose mejor. Rei sólo delineaba su espalda con las manos extendidas con mucha suavidad y lentitud.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Las semanas iban pasando. Kai había regresado al trabajo, muy a su pesar, pero así tuvo que hacerlo. Después de todo él era el encargado de esa sección y no se podía permitir el lujo de estar de vacaciones. Había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Takao. No le mencionó lo del beso en el cementerio, simplemente porque no estaba seguro si Takao le había tomado importancia al asunto o no.

Takao deseaba que no hubiese pasado el tiempo cuando Kai lo visitaba aunque eso era algo inevitable. Era demasiada felicidad el que su ex–marido sintiera las patadas de su bebé y que se preocupara por los dos. No le mencionó el tema a Rei. No porque no quisiera, porque aunque fuera algo normal, Rei no lo vería como una simple visita. Sabía perfectamente que cuando eligió a Kai en el pasado al chino le destrozó el corazón y aunque se portó mal con él, Rei seguía siendo su amigo. Todavía le costaba verlo como pareja.

Tanto Max como Rei se sentían extraños cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. Max sin saber porqué se vestía más sexy cada día para demostrarle al pelinegro que estaba realmente bien. Aunque Kai pensaba que lo hacía por él. En cuanto a Rei, cada vez hacía los masajes más sensuales, pero no conseguía que el rubio lo mirase como él quería. Siempre tenía la mirada llena de ¿furia? Posiblemente, ese chico era todo un caos. Quizás por eso le empezaba a llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Los dos estaban con sus parejas, los querían, pero sentían que ahora les faltaba algo. El hueco que antes estaba lleno, ahora estaba medio vacío.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

–Kai –lo llamó el rubio, viendo cómo se detenía antes de subirse al coche.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tardarás mucho en comprar eso que necesitas?

–No, pronto estaré contigo.

–¿Y qué vas a comprar esta vez? –le preguntó intentando averiguar qué pasaba ahí, porque desde su descanso, Kai siempre le terminaba desapareciendo un momento y casi siempre sobre la misma hora.

–Es un traje, supongo que tardaré bastante.

–Pero vendrás a cenar, ¿no?

–Claro, es medio día casi.

–Si quieres puedes ir esta tarde mejor, yo te acompañaré encantado.

–No... Mejor quédate aquí... en casa –titubeó sobre lo que debía de decir para que nada fuese sospechoso. Intentó que no se hubiese reflejado en su rostro, pero no supo si en ese momento lo consiguió o no. Se sentó en el asiento del coche y cerró la puerta.

Max ya dudaba si Kai le decía la verdad o no. Los fines de semana siempre le hacían que se quedara en casa, preparando la comida. Eso cada vez lo tenía más nervioso, tenía una corazonada un poco rara. Algo no le daba buena espina.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, ya que era donde se encontraba. Tenía las llaves de la moto metida en los bolsillos, así que se dispuso a coger la moto y a arrancarla.

–Veamos que traje te vas a comprar –se dijo a sí mismo, siguiendo la dirección que Kai había tomado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max se preguntaba hacia donde iría Kai. Esas calles no las conocía para nada, aún así, decidió guardar la distancia para no ser descubierto por su novio. El coche se detuvo frente a una cochera. Max se quedó haciendo esquina en una calle para esconderse. Se bajó de la moto para ver que Kai tocaba el timbre. Esperó impaciente para ver quien le abría, eso no tenía pinta de ser una tienda.

Los ojos se le engrandecieron al ver a un joven de cabellos azules abrirle la puerta para ver que después del paso del bicolor a la casa, cerraba.

"Ese es Takao. ¿Qué hace Kai con él? ¿Estarán liados? No puedo pensar así de él, a lo mejor Rei está en esa casa también y ellos no se llevan bien. Así que dentro de dos minutos saldrá por la puerta".

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Ya llevaba cerca de una hora esperando. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí dentro? Kai no podía engañarlo. Lo quería a él, ¿verdad? No aguantaba la desesperación, tenía que entrar. Pero y si resultaba que no hacían nada malo, se quedaría en vergüenza delante de Takao y avergonzaría a Kai por sus celos. Miró de nuevo hacia la casa, viendo que Kai salía de allí para con pasos ligeros, subirse en el coche, arrancarlo y marchándose de allí.

"Max, serénate. Seguro que esto tiene una explicación, no dejes que tus impulsos te ganen. Respira hondo", se aconsejó tomando aire y expulsándolo despacio–. Bien, ahora no te atrevas a ver a Kai hasta por lo menos tres horas, porque si no tus celos no se harán de rogar para salir. Llámale y dile que te ha surgido un imprevisto y que no volverás hasta la noche por lo menos." Caminó hasta la moto y se montó en ella. Tenía que irse a otro sitio o... era capaz de cualquier cosa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde cuando Max tocó el timbre de la casa de Kai. Fue abierto por el dueño de la casa. Pasó por su lado como si tal cosa y se fue al comedor.

–Hola por lo menos –le dijo Kai una vez que entró al comedor viendo a un Max serio que tenía la mirada puesta en una bolsa que traía– ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No –contestó simplemente.

–No lo parece, ¿dónde has estado?

–Comprando algunas cosas que me hacían falta. También me traje esto –sacó una botella de champagne y unas fresas de la bolsa–. Con tu permiso voy a la cocina un momento.

–Claro –le contestó viendo que el rubio se ponía de pie, caminando hasta la cocina.

"¿Cómo le digo yo ahora que he bebido 2 vasos de whisky? Se enfadará en cuanto se lo diga y no le faltaría razón. No le veo muy bien, será mejor que intente ser lo más cercano a él como pareja." Pensaba Kai.

En la cocina Max estaba cortando las fresas cuando vio al bicolor entrar.

–¿Tienes nata? –le preguntó.

–No –respondió para después coger dos copas de champagne de un armario–. Necesitaremos esto –le sonrió.

Max le dedicó una media sonrisa, así que Kai se le acercó por detrás y le besó la mejilla, para acto seguido coger con su mano el mentón del rubio y girárselo para besarle. El rubio correspondió el beso, que empezó a cobrar intensidad cuando Kai le abrazó de la cintura y Max jugaba con su lengua. El rubio soltó el cuchillo en la encimera y puso ambos antebrazos en las caderas de Kai, sin tocarle con las manos para no mancharle la ropa. Cuando sentían que ya no podían más se separaron un poco. Max le sonrió más contento.

–¿Te gusta el azúcar en las fresas?

–Sí –le contestó para coger un pequeño trozo de la fruta y dárselo al rubio en la boca.

Después le dio un beso corto. Cogió tanto las copas como el champagne para irse al comedor. Max no tardó en llegar con las fresas, dejándolas sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá. Kai ya había descorchado la botella y estaba sirviendo las copas.

–Te advierto que no voy a beber mucho, se me sube muy rápido a la cabeza. –le comentó ya que con los vasos de whisky que se había tomado y la de champagne no sabía cómo le reaccionaría el cuerpo.

–Vale –le respondió cogiéndole de la mano.

Kai probó las fresas–. Están muy ricas, no están apenas ácidas.

–Lo sé –respondió dándole un trago a su copa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

La noche iba pasando y Kai empezaba a sentirse raro. Ya no controlaba muy bien lo que decía, ese champagne le había hecho demasiado efecto. Se había servido dos copas, pero sumadas a las otras del whisky, pues para el que no estaba muy acostumbrado a beber era demasiado.

–Jajaja –reía el rubio– ¿Sabes? Las fresas son muy afrodisíacas le comentó sentando uno frente al otro en el sofá.

–¿Ah, sí? Jajaja, no sabía que intentabas seducirme –le confesó viendo que el rubio se le acercó dándole un abrazo.

–Kai.

–¿Qué? –le respondió correspondiéndole al abrazo.

–¿Tu me quieres?

–Claro que sí, te quiero –le contestó sintiendo que la cabeza del rubio se separaba de su hombro para mirarle y darle un fugaz beso, sintiendo cómo acariciaba su nuca.

Kai le correspondía acariciándole la espalda. No se dio cuenta en qué momento fue pero el rubio estaba sobre él, desabrochándole la camisa. Así que él le hizo lo mismo, desde su posición. El rubio comenzó a hacerle un camino de besos desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, sintiendo cómo el bicolor jugaba con sus cabellos. Se puso de rodillas sobre él y se desabrochó el pantalón. Agarró el miembro de Kai para hacerlo excitar sintiendo un gemido de su parte. Se agachó para volverlo a besar, sintiendo la ardiente lengua del bicolor jugar con la suya.

Juntó su sexo con el de Kai haciéndole un suave meneo a la vez que los dos ahogaban sus gemidos. Kai lo cogió de las caderas y cómo pudo le cambió la posición quedando el encima. Le mordisqueó el cuello con suavidad para después besárselo. Se separó un momento de Max, mirándolo confundido, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

En ese momento Max se acercó a él y le dio un beso, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la nuca de Kai y lo tumbaba sobre él. Kai negó con la cabeza mientras besaba al rubio. Se separó de Max y se puso de pie con rapidez, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Se echó las manos con rapidez sobre el cabello para despejar así sus ideas, todo bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Max, quien al ver la reacción de su novio, se sentó en el sofá.

–Kai, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

–No puedo, Max –lo miró apartando la vista al suelo–. No puedo hacerlo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres no?

–Claro que sí, pero... esto son cosas muy serias. No deben de tomarse a la ligera.

–Yo no me lo tomo a la ligera –se puso de pie para ponerse frente a Kai.

–Max, esto puede traer sus consecuencias. –le explicó mirándole–. Podrías quedarte embarazado.

–Bueno ¿a caso no te gustaría? –le preguntó no entendiendo la preocupación del otro.

–No es eso. Es que no estoy preparado para ello, todavía.

–Supongo que todavía te afecta lo que te ocurrió. Pero –paseó el dedo índice por el pecho del mayor–, podemos usar un preservativo. Kai negó con la cabeza mirando los ojos de Max, los cuales estaban empezando a llenarse de preocupación–. No te entiendo Kai. Dices que me quieres, pero no quieres hacer el amor conmigo –recordó lo que había visto ese día y se enfado–. Claro, es por Takao ¿verdad? Lo sigues amando –al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Kai, siguió hablando–. Pero que iluso soy. Yo pensaba que te haría olvidar todo lo ocurrido con él, pero ya veo que es inútil y que por mucho que yo lo intente tu corazón seguirá perteneciendo a él.

Kai no sabía que decir–. Max, escúchame un momento –fue a cogerle de la mano.

–No Kai, escúchame tú a mí –le rechazó la mano–. Estoy harto de que finjas algo que en realidad no sientes. Te aburro tanto que hasta no quieres hacer el amor conmigo y prefieres hacerlo con él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

–¿Crees que no sé qué te has estado viendo con él a mis espaldas? Pues te equivocas, hoy mismo te he visto salir de allí. –le habló enfadado.

–Max, por favor. –pensó en que quizá Max había descubierto que realmente si veía a Takao a sus espaldas–. Escúchame, no es lo que piensas. No quiero hacerte daño.

–¡Pues me lo estás haciendo! –Confirmó para cruzarse de brazos e intentar tranquilizarse –Por una vez sé sincero conmigo –le pidió.

–Max, te quiero mucho. De verdad. Pero, me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que he perdido a mi ex para siempre. –notó que un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se sentía fatal. Estaba totalmente dividido entre lo que sentía y lo que debía de hacer–. Lo mío con Takao era algo muy fuerte y no sé cómo superarlo –reconoció al tiempo que una pequeña lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla–. Takao era mi vida y lo sigue siendo. Todavía le amo aunque sé que es un amor imposible, ya que él está formando su propia familia. Esa con la que los dos juntos soñamos desde que nos conocimos. Me cuesta aceptar que otro hombre que no sea yo lo haya tocado. –se sentía mal por el rubio, pero tampoco podía dejar de hablar–. Max, sabías que cuando empezaste a salir conmigo te dije que esto iba a ser muy difícil para mí. Sabías que seguía enamorado de Takao y de verdad que te quiero e intentado transformar eso en amor, pero... no puedo crear algo que no siento. Perdóname, pero es lo que siento.

Max lo miró asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Había recibido un golpe realmente duro. Sospechar que no te querían o imaginarlo era una cosa, pero escucharlo, era otra. Aún así pensó en no ponérselo más difícil a Kai que seguramente estaba sufriendo por el hecho de hacerle sufrir por esas duras palabras–. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada –le limpió la lágrima con el dedo pulgar–. Agradezco tu sinceridad –se abrochó el pantalón y la camisa con rapidez.

–Max, yo... –vio que el rubio le silenció con su dedo índice–. No digas nada. Hasta mañana, Kai. Acuéstate y descansa, yo cerraré la puerta al salir –se dio media vuelta.

–Pero yo… –intentó explicarse, pero vio que el rubio alzó el brazo en señal de despedida mientras se iba en silencio.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max necesitaba desahogarse, no iba a llorar delante de Kai pero si lo haría en la soledad, aparte de saldar una cuenta.

Por otra parte Takao estaba esperando a que Rei llegase de comprar. Estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, viendo la tele de su habitación. Escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta, así que la apagó con el mando la tele que estaba en su mano, dejando el artefacto sobre la mesa.

–Voy –avisó haciendo girar las ruedas, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta–. Que rápido has venido –abrió la puerta, viendo que era Max y no Rei como él pensaba. –Max. –le nombró confundido.

–Sí, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? –pidió con la serenidad que pudo.

–Claro –se hizo a un lado de la manera que pudo y cerró puerta cuando el rubio entró–. Por favor pasa al comedor y siéntate.

–No hace falta.

Takao se puso frente a él, viendo que el rubio apretaba los puños e intentaba contener un enfado interno–. Tú dirás.

Max lo miró de arriba abajo–. No sé que vio en ti, no lo entiendo.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó educadamente sin saber que le estaba diciendo el rubio.

–No me lo puede creer. Te prefiere a ti. –Habló con desprecio– ¿Lo sabe Rei?

–¿Saber qué? –en ese momento sin ser escuchado, la puerta se abrió.

–No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ¿sabe Rei que te acuestas con Kai?

Si hace un momento estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba todavía más–¿Qué? –pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver la seriedad del otro notó que sus palabras iban en serio–. Kai y yo sólo somos amigos. –dejó en claro.

Max no se contuvo más y le dio una bofetada, viendo como el menor se tocaba la parte afectada–. No te hagas el inocente, lo vi salir esta tarde de aquí. –Recordó que había sido dejado por Kai de esa manera– ¡Por tu culpa! –Le acusó– ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! –le levantó la mano para darle otra bofetada pero en ese momento una mano le sujetó la suya y con rapidez lo apartó de Takao, al cogerlo con la otra mano de la cintura.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrumpió el recién llegado poniéndose frente al rubio.

–¡Pregúntaselo a tu novio, quizás te interese saber la verdad! –lo miró con rabia.

–¡No, tú te vienes conmigo, fuera! –lo cogió del brazo, empujándolo hacia la salida.

–¡No, suéltame! –intentaba soltarse mientras era arrastrado por Rei hacia la calle– ¡Le odio!

Rei cerró la puerta al salir y dejó al rubio contra la pared de la calle– ¿¡Qué demonios hacías!? –pregunto enfadado poniendo ambas manos sobre la pared para impedir que el otro escapase.

–¡No he hecho nada malo, simplemente desahogarme! ¡Él es el causante de todo lo que pasa! ¡Me arrebata lo más importante para mí! ¡Yo que tú, vigilaba más a tu novio! ¡Y ya suéltame! –le exigió.

–¡No hasta que me digas a que has venido!

Max en ese momento sintió cómo unas lágrimas le amenazaban con salir por la rabia que contenía en su interior. Se sentía más solo que nunca y parecía que todo estaba en su contra– ¡Déjame, quiero irme a casa!

–¡Me debes una explicación!

Max abrazó al chino intentado buscar consuelo. Cuando las manos de Rei iban a tocar la espalda del rubio, escuchó cómo el joven de cabellos azules gritó. Así que Max rompió su abrazo y salió corriendo, no sin antes dejarle ver a Rei que estaba llorando.

Entró con rapidez a la casa, viendo que el chico de cabeza azulada tenía ambas manos puestas en su barriga y su cabeza echada hacia atrás con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

–Takao, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó poniendo una de sus manos sobre la del menor.

–¡Me duele mucho! –Se quejó apenas sin aliento– ¡Ah! –volvió a quejarse.

–Voy a llamar a una ambulancia –habló con rapidez.

–¡No... Espera, parece que ya se me está pasando!

–Respira hondo –le indicó el chino mientras se ponía a respirar con él– ¿Te sientes mejor? –el otro asintió–. Te llevaré a tu habitación para recostarte y llamaré al médico –le contaba mientras cogía la silla de ruedas y conducía a Takao a su habitación.

Intentó regular su respiración a la vez que su voz antes de hablar–. No lo hagas, después de todo el dolor me ha desaparecido, creo que ha sido una falsa alarma –dejó que Rei lo acomodase en la cama–. No te preocupes. –le restó importancia.

–¿Seguro? –se sentó en la cama, viendo las marcas rojas con forma de dedos en la mejilla. Acercó su mano hasta ella y la acarició con cuidado.

–Estoy bien –le recordó.

–Takao, ¿Max tenía motivos para darte esa bofetada?

–No que yo sepa –respondió evitándole la mirada al chino.

–Takao, sé sincero conmigo... por favor –le cogió el mentón con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirase–¿ Qué me ocultas?

Suspiró–. Rei, no quiero que te enfades, no ha pasado nada –se adelantó a contarle–. He recibido unas cuantas visitas de Kai en este mes.

–¿Sobre qué horas?

–Por las mañanas. Pero únicamente ha sido eso. Visitas. No ha habido nada más, te lo juro.

–Por eso Max estaba así, al parecer se ha enterado– dedujo– ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

–Porque no os lleváis bien, y no quería que desconfiases de mi.

–Desconfío de él –le confesó.

–Pero no ha pasado nada –le aclaró.

–No es nada agradable para mi saber que mi novio se ve con su ex aunque no pase nada entre ellos. Supongo que a Max le hará tan poca gracia como a mí.

–Lo siento.

Rei se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente–. Intenta descansar. Buenas noches –se puso de pie.

–Buenas noches –le despidió viendo que el chino salía de la habitación con tristeza. Se tocó la mejilla... todavía la sentía arder. Max le había pegado muy fuerte. Quizás se lo merecía. Pero él no era ningún roba novios, ¿verdad? Claro que lo era, le encantaba la compañía de su ex y los besos de despedida en la mejilla. En realidad se merecía esa bofetada y muchas más. ¿Cuándo aprendería que Kai jamás iba a volver a ser suyo? Tenía que haber escuchado a Rei cuando le dijo que le contara a Kai sobre su embarazo cuando se enteró de la noticia. Por lo menos ahora tendría una oportunidad de estar con él.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En su casa, Max lloraba desconsoladamente limpiándose las lágrimas. Respiró profundo un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Ya era muy tarde y estaba seguro de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño. Por lo que estaba con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba que era lo que había hecho mal para que lo suyo con Kai no hubiese funcionado. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban el timbre de la puerta con bastante insistencia. Así que se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Voy –giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, viendo para su sorpresa al pelinegro– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Claro, pasa –se hizo a un lado, para después cerrar la puerta. Entraron al comedor–. Siéntate.

–Gracias –tomó asiento en el sofá–. Bonita casa –le dijo mirando a su alrededor.

–Gracias. No es por ser descortés, ¿pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó tomando asiento en el mismo sitio.

–Por tu ficha en la clínica, pero mejor no preguntes.

–¿Para qué has venido?

–Para hablar contigo. Takao me lo ha contado. Kai y él se veían algunos días, pero me jura que no ha pasado nada entre ellos.

–No sé que tengo que ver ahora con eso.

–Max, le has dado una bofetada. –le habló con evidencia.

–Merecida –le respondió cruzado de brazos.

–Yo creo que te has pasado.

–Claro, tú que vas a decir. ¡Je! Eres su novio. Pero pongamos que el caso fuese al revés, que hubieras visto a Takao salir de la casa de Kai –Rei se quedó sin palabras– ¿Verdad que no te hubieras pasado?

–Puede que lleves razón, pero, tienes que tener más confianza en Kai.

–¿Te refieres a no tener celos? ¡Ja! Perdona pero no eres el más indicado para decirme eso. Tú eres igual o más celoso que yo –le respondió el rubio con evidencia.

–Tengo mis motivos, créeme.

–Pues yo también.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?

–No voy a decírtelos.

–Eres un cobarde. –le acusó.

–¿Cobarde? Pues cuéntame los tuyos si tan valiente eres. –le invitó a ser el primero.

–Vale, pero tú tendrás que contarme los tuyos.

–Acepto el desafío. –contestó al pensar que era una apuesta.

–Bien. Cuando estaba en el instituto salía con Takao. Él me dejo por Kai, así que me conformé con ser su amigo.

–Eso no son motivos. –le dijo restándole importancia.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Hace tiempo tuve una relación con un chico. Íbamos a casarnos. Yo lo esperaba en el altar el día de nuestra boda. No apareció, me dejó plantado. Esa tarde vino a mi casa y me confesó que no podía casarse conmigo porque... –tragó duro al recordar aquellos momentos–, me era infiel.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó.

–No lo sientas.

–En el fondo hemos corrido la misma mala suerte. A los dos nos dejaron plantados. Sé que te sientes fatal ahora mismo, de la misma forma que me siento yo. Por eso he venido a verte.

–Es un poco tarde para hacer visitas –le recordó.

–Lo sé, pero no podía esperar a mañana.

–¿Por qué no?

–Ni yo mismo lo sé. Sólo sé que quería estar aquí –confesó– ¿Por qué me has abrazado hace un rato? –preguntó curioso.

–No lo sé –negó con la cabeza–. Supongo que necesitaba que alguien me diera consuelo, sentir que no estaba solo en esos momentos.

–Creo que te entiendo –le sonrió, viendo que el rubio le correspondía la sonrisa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana…

Takao sintió cómo otro dolor en la barriga se volvía a hacer presente. Encendió la luz de la habitación e intentó sentarse en la cama. Viendo que el dolor iba en aumento, estiró la mano hasta el teléfono. Marcó el nº de Rei.

–El nº al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Si desea... –colgó–. Rei, ¿dónde estás? –Se preguntó a sí mismo cuando le dio otro dolor –¡Ah! –marcó otro nº con la esperanza de que lo cogieran–. Por favor contesta – decía desesperado.

Un bicolor somnoliento encendía la luz de su habitación y cogía el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –contestó volviéndose a tumbar en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

–Kai, soy Takao. Por favor, necesito que vengas. –Kai abrió los ojos de repente. Si Takao lo estaba llamando tan tarde quería decir que algo no andaba bien– ¡Ah! –se quejó.

El de ojos rojizos se sentó en la cama con rapidez– ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Dónde estás?

–En casa... por favor, ven rápido. Bajo la maceta… –intentó explicarle, con dificultad.

–Ahora mismo salgo –colgó el teléfono y se vistió con rapidez.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Aparcó el coche y fue a tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de un inconveniente. ¿Quién le iba a abrir si no tenía llave y Takao estaba dentro sin poder moverse? Una palabra le llegó a la mente... maceta.

Seguro que la había guardado debajo de alguna. Las levantó con rapidez, encontrándolas. No tardó en abrir la puerta y en encender las luces.

–¿¡Takao!? –lo llamó.

–¡Estoy aquí! –le contestó desde la habitación. Corrió hacia ella y vio al menor sentado en la cama, intentando regular su respiración con ambas manos sobre la barriga.

–¿¡Qué te pasa!? –le preguntó poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda.

–Me duele –respondió cómo pudo.

Sin darle tiempo a más, Kai cogió la silla de ruedas y la puso lo bastante cerca para sentar a Takao en ella.

Apagó las luces y cerró la puerta principal. Lo llevó hasta la calle, lo subió en la parte trasera del coche, plegó la silla de ruedas y la metió en el maletero. Se subió corriendo en el coche y salió como una bala hacia el hospital.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Los nervios lo estaban desquiciando. No sabía nada desde que dejó a Takao en manos de los médicos. Un médico de aspecto bastante mayor se acercó a él.

–¿Familiar de Takao Kinomiya? –le preguntó.

–Sí –se puso de pie– ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Y el bebé?

–Los dos están bien. Sólo han sido sus primeras contracciones, es normal en la etapa final del embarazo.

Suspiró de alivio– ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

–Claro, pero quería preguntarle algo.

–Dígame.

–¿Ha tenido alguna preocupación o se ha puesto nervioso por algo últimamente?

–Es una persona muy nerviosa en sí.

–Entiendo. Sería bueno que se quedara aquí ingresado hasta el nacimiento del bebé. Le hemos notado nervioso en exceso y puede que eso le produzca un parto prematuro.

–Entiendo.

–Puede pasar la noche con él si quiere. Pero es importante que pueda dormir. Puede que los siguientes días no sean muy agradables con las contracciones.

–Está bien doctor, gracias.

–No hay de qué, adiós –se alejó de Kai para ir a otra de las salas.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se acariciaba la barriga con nerviosismo tumbado en la cama. Estaba siendo observado por el bicolor que lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta. El joven de cabellos azules se sintió observado así que miró hacia su izquierda, viendo al joven de ojos rojizos ahí parado. Le sonrió sin dejar de darse caricias.

–Hola –le saludó el menor.

–Hola –entró a la habitación– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor, gracias.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –le preguntó señalando la cama. El joven de cabellos azules asintió.

Kai observó las manos temblorosas por los nervios de su chico, así que posó una suya sobre la de éste para tranquilizarle.

–¿Sabes? Todo ha sido tan rápido que... se parecía tanto a la otra vez. Me encontré solo y tenía tanto miedo –le confesó.

–Piensa en que los dos estáis bien –sonrió–. Tendrás a la niña en tus brazos muy pronto. Tienes que descansar. –le animó–. Yo me quedaré contigo. No estarás solo, te lo prometo –acercó la mano del joven de cabellos azules a su boca y la besó, viendo cómo el menor le sonreía.

–¿No te importa?

–Sabes que no. Y ahora intenta dormir. Te ves cansado –le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la mano. El joven de cabeza azulada cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Por la mañana…

Rei se había levantado de la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue encender su móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a su lado derecho. Se lo había dejado allí para cargarlo y cuando lo hizo se le olvidó cogerlo y encenderlo. Esa noche que habló con el rubio la verdad es que había estado bastante cómodo. El móvil empezó a sonar una vez que lo encendió. Era un número desconocido.

–¿Diga? –contestó.

–Rei. Soy Takao. –le aclaró al saber que era imposible que lo conociese por el número.

–¿Takao? ¿Cómo es que el número es desconocido?

–Porque no estoy en casa, anoche ingresé en el hospital Tokio.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás bien!? –preguntó nervioso y preocupado.

–Sí, aunque no voy a poder salir de aquí hasta que dé a luz.

–¿Estás solo? –preguntó, pero antes de recibir la contestación, decidió que lo mejor era actuar rápido–. Voy para allá ahora mismo, adiós –colgó.

–Rei... –intentó explicarle que no estaba solo pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo–... me ha colgado –apretó el botón y le extendió el móvil a Kai –Gracias por dejármelo.

–De nada, ¿estás bien?

–Cansado –le confesó.

–Duerme otro poco, es temprano todavía.

–Quiero estar despierto para cuando Rei llegue. Quiero contarle lo que sucedió anoche.

–Si quieres puedo despertarte cuando llegue.

–No, prefiero esperar. Tengo todo el día para dormir –le sonrió–. Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera sido de mi anoche si no hubieses venido. Te he quitado tiempo para dormir.

–Me da igual, sólo me importa que estés bien.

El pelinegro no tardó en entrar al hospital, únicamente había pasado veinte minutos. Encontró a Kai sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Takao, mientras ambos veían la tele.

–Takao –le llamó la atención mientras intentaba respirar.

Takao miró hacia la puerta, viendo a Rei caminar hacia él. Kai al escucharlo no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y mirar la escena.

–Dios, ¿estás bien? –se agachó con rapidez, poniéndole ambas manos en las mejillas dándole un pequeño beso, para después mirarle a los ojos.

–Sí, aunque estoy un poco cansado –Kai apartó la vista, ver ese beso le había dolido demasiado.

–¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó con preocupación.

–Que me dieron los mismos dolores, pero más fuertes. El médico dice que son las primeras contracciones –sonrió.

–¿La niña está bien?

–Sí –le contestó viendo que ahora Rei miraba hacia Kai con algo de enfado aunque intentaba disimularlo– ¿Qué hace él aquí?

–Él fue quien me trajo aquí.

Le intentó restar importancia a ese hecho y decidió Kai ahí estorbaba–Kai, ya he venido, así que puedes irte a trabajar.

Kai simplemente se cruzó de brazos. No se iba a ir de allí sólo porque él llegase.

Takao rápidamente notó la situación tensa, así que debía hacer algo–. Kai –le miró– ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento? –le pidió el moreno.

–Claro, estaré en la puerta –le sonrió para después caminar hacia la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

–Podrías haber sido un poco más amable con él.

–No se lo merece –se sentó en la cama–. Además, no te entiendo Takao. ¿Por qué lo llamaste a él en lugar de a mí que soy tu pareja?

–Lo hice –le respondió–. Te llamé al móvil pero no me lo cogiste.

–Eso no es verdad, lo llamaste a él primero en lugar de probar conmigo. –le reprochó empezando a sentirse molesto.

–Rei, no es verdad. Lo hice –le aseguró.

–No he recibido nada Takao, ni un solo mensaje.

–Puede que tarde más en llegar.

–¿Ha pasado la noche aquí contigo? –se refería a Kai.

–Sí, se ha quedado despierto toda la noche para que yo pudiera dormir tranquilo. Rei, ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada.

–Pues yo no diría eso. Desde que Max me dio esa bofetada estás más... celoso. –terminó diciendo.

–Sólo cuido lo que me pertenece, nada más.

–Rei, tú no eres así. Tan inseguro –finalizó.

–Puede que no me conozcas lo suficiente.

–Está bien. Si no me crees con lo de la llamada, allá tú. Mi conciencia está tranquila. Pero no lo pagues con Kai así, porque gracias a él estoy aquí y no muriéndome de dolor –se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda–. Vete, por favor –le pidió.

–Takao. –Al ver que no recibió respuesta de éste, decidió que era mejor hacer lo que le habían pedido–. Cómo quieras –se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai vio a Rei salir por la puerta y que se le quedó mirando desde el pasillo. Kai pasó por su lado sin decir una palabra para entrar a la habitación, cuando Rei le cerró la puerta casi en las narices.

–Quiere estar solo. –le advirtió para que no fuese a entrar.

–No hay que dejarlo solo ahora –le respondió.

–En cualquier caso yo seré quien le haga compañía y no tú.

Kai se cruzó de brazos–. Yo decidiré eso.

–Tú no decides nada y olvídate de seguir viéndolo. Nada de visitas, te lo prohíbo.

–En lugar de ordenar a la gente lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer, deberías estar más pendiente de él.

–No es asunto tuyo.

–Que Takao no sea ya mi marido y esa hija que espera no sea mía, no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ellos. Takao ha sufrido mucho con sus embarazos. Si anoche no llega a llamarme... no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido.

Rei iba a contestarle cuando su móvil sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón, sin perder contacto visual con su rival. Agachó la mirada para ver que era un mensaje. Lo abrió y lo leyó. Era una llamada perdida de la casa del moreno a las cuatro menos cuarto.

–¿A qué hora te llamó Takao anoche? –preguntó el chino para verificar si lo que el joven de cabellos azules le había dicho era verdad o no.

–A las tres y cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. ¿Pero eso ahora que importa? –preguntó sin entender, viendo cómo Rei entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El otro le daba todavía la espalda a la puerta, no se había cambiado de postura. Le acarició el hombro, con la esperanza de que se diera la vuelta, pero no lo hizo.

–Takao.

–Quiero estar solo –le pidió con tristeza.

El pelinegro rodeó la cama y se puso frente a él, viendo cómo Takao miraba hacia el frente o más bien hacia la nada. Le enseñó el móvil para después metérselo en el bolsillo.

–Acaba de llegarme el mensaje... lo siento. He sido un estúpido, pero es que pensé...

–Da igual, sino te hubiese llegado el mensaje seguirías pensando lo mismo. ¿Por qué no confías en mí de la misma forma que yo lo hago en ti?

–En ti confío, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero Kai...

–Kai sólo se interesa por mi salud. ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo?

–Porque hace años sólo erais simples compañeros de clase y finalmente te separó de mi lado. –le recordó haciendo énfasis en ello.

–En aquel tiempo él era un hombre libre.

–Pero tú no, estabas conmigo... igual que ahora. Quiero que respete eso y si en el pasado no lo hizo, dudo que ahora lo haga –se sentó en la cama dejándoselo en claro, bajo su tono serio y enfadado.

–Tiene novio –le recordó–. Si están saliendo juntos, es por algo –se puso boca arriba para mirar a Rei–. Rei, no me gustaría pensar que ese odio que le tienes a Kai, se lo puedas llegar a tener a la niña.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Le puso una mano sobre el bulto mirándolo con preocupación a los ojos–. La quiero.

–Eso no lo sé. Mira, no sé si llegará a nacer, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo, que puede tener algún parentesco con él. Si lo odias a él, odiarás los rasgos de ella.

–No –le besó la barriga–. Te juro que eso no será así. No puedo odiar a un bebé, mucho menos si va a ser mi hija. Por mucho parentesco que tenga con él. –de pensar en esa posibilidad se sintió totalmente culpable–. Mejor intenta descansar, seguro que anoche debió de ser agotadora –le intentó cambiar el tema.

–Lo fue, pero antes me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.

–Dime, haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Sonrió–. Quiero que le pidas disculpas a Kai.

Guardó silencio mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué demonios habría dicho que haría cualquier cosa por él? Ya no tenía remedio, así que cumpliría su palabra–. Vale, lo haré por los dos –se puso de pie.

–Delante de mí –le aclaró al pensarlo rápido.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Para evitar una posible pelea.

Asintió en silencio–. Si así lo deseas, lo haré –caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio al bicolor de pie, apoyado en la pared de enfrente. Kai lo miró–. Pasa –le dijo simplemente.

Kai entró acercándose hasta Takao. Rei apretó los puños tras éste e intentó relajarse. Tenía que demostrarle a Takao que le quería lo suficiente por mucho trabajo que le costase hacer eso.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el joven de ojos rojizos al chico de cabellos azules.

–Sí, estoy perfectamente. –respondió–. Rei quiere decirte una cosa.

Kai lo miró viendo que el joven de ojos dorados relajaba sus facciones–. Sí, yo quería darte las gracias por traer a mi novio al hospital, siendo tan tarde.

–No fue nada –miró a Takao con una sonrisa–. Lo haría todas las veces que fueran necesarias –Rei se sentó junto al chico de cabeza azulada y pasó su brazo por encima de la cabeza de éste.

–Ya –carraspeó–. Takao, he llamado al trabajo y he pedido unos días de descanso para estar junto a ti –miró el reloj–. Es un poco tarde –miró a Kai– ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

–Claro, ya... me voy –si Rei se iba a quedar no podía hacer lo mismo. A quien le correspondía era al otro porque iba a ser padre–. Volveré más tarde para hacerte una visita –le sonrió de nuevo al chico de cabeza azulada.

–Hasta luego –respondió solamente Takao.

Kai salió de la habitación y Rei suspiró de alivio– ¿Contento? –le preguntó entrelazando su mano con la del menor.

–Al menos esta vez lo has echado de aquí con disimulo.

–Tres son multitud –contestó en su defensa.

–Lo sé. Gracias, me has hecho feliz –vio cómo el mayor se acercaba a él hasta finalmente besarlo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai llegó corriendo a la oficina. Había tenido que darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa primero.

–Buenos días, chicos.

–Buenos días –le saludaron.

Miró hacia la mesa de Max y lo vio vacía–. Salima.

–¿Sí?

–Cuando Max regrese dile que me dé el expediente nº 505.

–Se lo diré cuando llegue.

–¿Cuándo llegue? ¿A dónde ha ido?

–No ha llegado todavía –le informó–. No creo que tarde en hacerlo, siempre es puntual.

–Bueno, tú avísale –abrió la puerta de su despacho y se perdió de la vista de la pelirroja. La cual volvió a sus quehaceres viendo que cinco minutos después, Max entraba a la sección.

–Buenos días –corrió hacia su mesa.

–Buenos días –le contestaron.

–Max, el señor Hiwatari me ha pedido que le des el expediente nº 505.

–¿Hace mucho de eso? –le preguntó encendiendo el ordenador.

–Hace cinco minutos. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Llegas casi una hora tarde.

–Lo sé, es que he pasado una noche larga y pesada, y me he quedo dormido. Seguro que Kai me regañará –se puso a buscar le expediente en uno de los cajones que guardaban archivos.

–Pues al parecer él también se ha dormido, porque hace cinco minutos que ha llegado.

–¿En serio? –preguntó cogiendo el expediente y caminando hacia la puerta

–Sí –contestó.

Max tocó la puerta, escuchando un "adelante" de parte del otro. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Caminó hasta la mesa y le dejó el expediente ahí– Ahí lo tiene, ¿necesita algo más?

–No, eso es todo por ahora.

El rubio se dio media vuelta–. Bien.

Se preguntaba por qué el rubio había llegado tarde cuando siempre era puntual. ¿Sería por su culpa?–. Espera, ¿puedo saber por qué has llegado tarde?

No se dio la vuelta para mirarle, prefirió contestarle dándole la espalda–. Nada importante, sólo me he dormido. No dormí bien anoche. Con su permiso –dio un paso hacia delante.

–Max, siento lo de anoche. De verdad, perdóname.

Al escuchar esas palabras, notó el arrepentimiento en la voz del mayor. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar olvidar a Kai aunque le costase hacerlo. Armándose de valor, El se dio la vuelta–. No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Sabes? Es mejor así. Aunque no puedo fingir que no me doliera. De ahora en adelante nos trataremos como un jefe y su secretario se deben de tratar.

–Yo pienso que no estaría mal ser amigos, no tenemos por qué perder nuestra amistad. –puntualizó.

–Supongo –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Sabes? Acabo de venir del hospital.

Max al escuchar eso no pudo evitar preocuparse– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Kai negó con la cabeza–. No era yo. Verás, anoche llevé a Takao de urgencias.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Sus primeras contracciones... al parecer su etapa de embarazo está terminando. Me preocupa lo que me dijeron los médicos.

–¿Qué? –le animó a continuar.

–Dijeron que habían visto a Takao demasiado nervioso. Tanto que si hubiese seguido así, el parto se le hubiese adelantado. No me imagino que le pudo poner así. Cuando lo visité estaba muy relajado y tranquilo.

Max se sintió culpable... ahora que hacía memoria, antes de salir corriendo de la casa del joven de cabellos azules, había escuchado un grito por parte de Takao. Aunque él no le hizo caso ya que era más importante para él llorar donde nadie lo viese por el dolor tan grande que sentía en esos momentos. Le había dicho una serie de cosas a Takao y se olvidó completamente de su estado.

–¿Y cómo está? –preguntó intentando averiguar hasta donde había metido la pata.

–Está mejor, pero no podrá salir de allí hasta que dé a luz. Rei se ha quedado con él.

–Entiendo. Irás a visitarle, ¿me equivoco?

–Lo cierto es que no. –contestó al saber que ahora Rei estaría a su lado y no quería preocupar más al joven de cabellos azules por su mala relación entre él y el chino.

–Quiero ir contigo –Kai le miró confundido–. En momentos como estos, uno necesita apoyo y ánimo. Voy a seguir con mi trabajo –caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

–Max –le miró–. Gracias –el rubio asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta–. Adelante –dijo a la vez que Rei salía del servicio que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Claro, por favor, pasa –le invitó, viendo que detrás de Kai pasaba el rubio. Los dos caminaron hasta la cama, siendo seguidos por la atenta mirada de Rei, quien estaba sorprendido de ver allí a Max.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Kai.

–Bien, por ahora –contestó mirándose las manos.

–Takao –lo llamó el rubio, captando su atención– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, a solas?

Miró a los otros presentes, esperando ver alguna reacción en sus caras, pero no vio nada–. Supongo –contestó no muy seguro de la respuesta.

Rei miró a Max y viceversa, mientras el rubio veía cómo los dos chicos salían de la habitación, cerrando la puerta– ¿Puedo sentarme en la cama? –le preguntó.

–Claro –sintió el peso del rubio una vez sentado.

–Kai me ha contado lo que sucedió anoche y he venido a pedirte que me perdones. Te di una bofetada por no saber controlar mis celos y soy el culpable de que estés aquí ingresado. Lo siento de verdad. –se disculpó sinceramente.

–No es nada. Supongo que si conseguiste descargarte conmigo de alguna manera, está bien.

–Fui injusto, no te lo merecías. –se reprochó.

–Eso es agua pasada. En cuanto a lo demás. Salgo de cuentas dentro de catorce días, creo que ya era tiempo de tener mi primera contracción. Puede que mi nerviosismo por algo que no esperaba me haya adelantado un poco las contracciones. –intentó restarle importancia aunque Max fue el causante de aquello.

–No llevé una buena noche –confesó.

Sonrió–. Yo tampoco.

–Es una niña, ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo le vas a llamar?

–Es una sorpresa. Tampoco quiero... adelantarme.

–Entiendo. Ha debido de ser muy duro. –comentó al estar enterado de su pasado.

–La verdad es que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, sólo espero que esta vez todo salga bien –medio sonrió.

–Seguro que sí –le animó–. Debe de ser algo increíble sentir a un bebé moverse dentro de ti.

–Es una sensación indescriptible. Da una sensación de alegría al sentir sus primeras patadas –sonrió.

–¿Puedo tocar? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Claro, dame la mano –Max se la estiró y dejó que Takao la colocara en el lugar de las patadas.

–Jajaja, ¡es genial! –Sonrió al sentir las patadas–. Me gustaría llegar a sentir esta sensación alguna vez.

–Claro –no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que Kai tendría alguna vez hijos con Max.

–He de reconocer que cuando Kai me hablaba de ti, me ponía celoso. No paraba de preguntarme que había visto de especial en ti –le sonrió–. Ahora lo sé, eres una persona maravillosa, con un gran corazón –el menor sonrió–. Espero que todo te salga bien.

–Gracias.

Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, viendo tanto a Kai como a Rei de brazos cruzados en el pasillo, dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse, miraron hacia ella.

–Ya podéis pasar –les avisó, caminando los tres hacia Takao–. Takao tengo que irme, otro día intentaré hacer un hueco en mi agenda para venir a verte.

–Cómo quieras –le sonrió.

–Adiós –se despidió.

–Adiós –dijeron los presentes.

Rei lo miraba, iba a abrir la boca, cuando Kai le habló–. Max, ¿quieres que te lleve?

–No, no es necesario, hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –agregó simplemente para ver cómo Max salía de allí.

Rei inventó una excusa–. Yo... voy a preguntarle una cosa a tu médico Takao. Ahora vuelvo –lo miró con una sonrisa para después mirar a Kai con una mirada defensiva–. Cuida de él.

–Vete tranquilo –se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo el otro salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kai se sentó en la cama mirando al menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

–Max –el aludido se dio la vuelta, al escuchar que era la inconfundible voz de Rei–. Hola, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó caminando a su lado.

–A coger un taxi –le respondió–. Oye, si vienes a averiguar que le he dicho a tu novio, estate tranquilo. Sólo le he pedido perdón por lo de anoche –en su voz se notaba el desánimo.

–Yo no he venido a eso –le aclaró.

–¿Entonces? –lo miró sin dejar de andar.

–Venía a decirte que anoche me lo pasé bien, contigo. Tenemos cosas en común. ¿Cuándo volverás a ir a la clínica?

–Cuando me duela algo –se encogió de hombros.

–Ah, claro. Es evidente –se pasó la mano por la nuca nervioso–. Me gustaría volver a verte –le confesó–. Si a ti te apetece.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó enarcando una ceja–. Bueno, volveré mañana al hospital en cuanto tenga un hueco para ver a Takao. ¿Para qué quieres verme? –le preguntó curioso

–Para hablar, nada más.

–Ah –dijo simplemente– ¿Por qué tienes una coleta tan larga? –le preguntó ya que llevaba días intentándoselo preguntar.

–Si te digo la verdad era por mis antepasados. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien el por qué, pero la aprecio mucho.

–Yo pienso que estarías mejor sin ella, con el pelo corto –lo miró a los ojos durante un momento ante la puerta principal que se abría y se cerraba por el paso de la gente–. Adiós –pasó por la puerta.

–Adiós –le despidió. "Mejor sin la coleta", sonrió cogiéndose la coleta. No podía negar que el rubio le estaba llamando bastante la atención sin poder evitarlo y lo único que deseaba es que llegase mañana para poder verlo de nuevo.

¿Continuará?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Lo sé, capi muy largo.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Killuki Coni:** ¿Sigues teniendo tus dudas? Es normal, aún faltan algunos detalles por escribir. De todas formas, si hay alguna pregunta que yo te pueda contestar no dudes en hacérmela.

**Kari Hiwatari:** Bueno Kari, si estos dos (Max y Rei) no sienten amor todavía, créeme que están empezando a sentir algo especial. Porque ya lo dijo el propio Rei, no sabía porque pero no podía esperar a mañana. Rei, creo que se te está viendo el plumero.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Ya ves que si se vuelven a ver estos dos, que el nombre del bebé es una sorpresa (en el caso de que llegue a nacer), en cuanto contarle la verdad a Kai sobre el bebé... eso no lo sabe todavía. Depende de las circunstancias que se dé, así lo hará.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Si a mí también me da mucha pena ellos dos. Me alegra ver que los flashs backs os van ayudando a entender mejor el fic. Rei te sacó de onda a ti, pero creo que sucedió con más de uno.

Por favor, no olvidéis dejar vuestro comentario y perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Leman y MPEG

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai miraba insistentemente al joven de cabellos azules en silencio hasta que finalmente se digno a preguntarle...

–Takao. ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó sentado en la silla.

–A mí nada.

–No me refiero a hoy, si no, a anoche. Te noté muy nervioso. ¿Paso algo que yo no sepa?

–No –le quitó importancia cómo pudo, después de todo el rubio ya le había ofrecido sus disculpas por lo sucedido.

–Takao –respiró hondo–. Te conozco muy bien y sé que ha debido de pasar algo muy fuerte para que te pusieras así. ¿Has tenido problemas con Rei?

–No, no es eso. Eso, va bien –le sonrió de forma tímida.

–¿Es por nuestro hijo?

–¿Qué? –se desconcertó asustado, pensando que Kai se había enterado de la verdad.

–Sí, no sé. Hace poco que ha pasado lo de Alan.

–Ah –se relajó un poco más–. No, bueno en parte. Supongo que es por lo que te dije. Se parece tanto a la otra vez... –negó con la cabeza–. Sabes que soy muy nervioso.

–Ya –sonrió–. No me lo vas a contar. Está bien, estás en tu derecho. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, incluso para contarme lo que quieras. Sé guardar secretos –miró el reloj de su muñeca–. Tengo que irme. –se puso de pie.

–Lo entiendo.

–Pero primero esperaré a que Rei vuelva, no quiero dejarte solo.

–No pasa nada, además –miró hacia su derecha, encima de una mesita, para ver un artefacto con un botón rojo–. Me han dicho que si me siento mal apriete ese botón rojo. Todos los médicos que están de guardia vendrán enseguida –le tranquilizó. En ese momento Rei entró por la puerta–. Mira, ya ha llegado Rei.

–Ya me quedó más tranquilo, hasta mañana. –pasó de largo del joven de los ojos color dorados para salir de la habitación.

–Hasta mañana –le despidió Takao viendo que el chino se tocaba la coleta, cosa que no solía hacer, además de que caminaba algo torpe.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Seis días después...

El médico estaba examinando a Takao.

–¿Cómo me ve doctor? –le preguntó bajándose la camisa después de haberle hecho una ecografía.

–La verdad es que le encuentro mejor desde que ingresó. Siga así de bien, intentaremos que el bebé nazca casi a su tiempo –mientras el médico hablaba, Rei ayudaba a Takao a sentarse en la camilla y a bajarlo de ella con cuidado. El médico lo ayudó junto con Rei a sentarlo en la silla de ruedas.

–Le diré a la enfermera que pase dentro de diez minutos para que te tomes una pastilla de calcio.

–Está bien –le sonrió–. Gracias.

–De nada, hasta luego –le despidió al ver que Rei lo estaba llevando hasta la puerta que fue abierta por el mismo.

–Hasta luego –contestaron al unísono.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su habitación y en acomodarse.

–¿Me vas a decir cómo le vas a poner a la niña? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sabes lo que pienso.

–Sí, que trae mala suerte decir el nombre antes de que nazca el bebé –le recordó.

–Sí –le contestó–. Tengo el nombre... igual que tenía el de Alan –se mordió el labio inferior–. Prefiero guardármelo para mí, además, sólo faltan ocho días para el nacimiento, así que pronto te enterarás.

–Cómo quieras... ¿sabes si va a venir Kai hoy?

–No lo sé, supongo que sí. Pero ¿desde cuándo eso te importa? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Simple curiosidad –se encogió de hombros pensando en Max, que siempre acompañaba al bicolor.

"Me pregunto si le faltará mucho a Max para venir aquí. No debería de pensar en él cuando se supone que voy a ser el padre de una niña, pero aún así, no puedo evitarlo. Llevo días en los cuales estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él. No sé, es una atracción muy fuerte", pensaba mirando a la nada.

"¿Por qué está tan serio? ¿Y ahora porque sonríe? ¿En qué estará pensando? Hace días que lo noto muy raro, no sé, más distante y distraído. ¿Será que me veo muy gordo?" Se miró a sí mismo. "¿Cómo no me he dado cuentas antes? Parezco una foca. No, no, no", se recriminó mentalmente. "No puedo caer en una depresión ahora, sólo tengo que esperar ocho días".

Tocaron la puerta, haciendo que salieran los dos de sus pensamientos–. Adelante –habló el joven de cabellos azules. Ambos vieron pasar a la enfermera, seguida de Kai y de Max.

–Aquí tienes la pastilla, Takao –le extendió la pequeña pastilla en una mano y el vaso de agua en la otra, viendo cómo Takao se la tomaba y le devolvía el vaso–. Luego pasaré para darte la otra.

–De acuerdo –vio a la enfermera salír de la habitación.

–Hola –saludaron los presentes al igual que lo hicieron los otros.

–Por favor, sentaros dónde podáis. –le indicó Takao.

Kai se sentó en un silla y Max sobre la cama, al igual que lo hizo Rei.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el rubio.

–Bien dentro de lo cabe –miró a Kai, el cual detectó que algo no andaba bien.

El móvil de Max empezó a sonar–. Lo siento, enseguida vuelvo –se puso de pie.

–Yo me voy a la cafetería, aprovechando que estáis aquí –habló Rei. Se puso de pie y salió tras el rubio, cerrando la puerta.

–Pobre, lleva todo el día sin comer –aclaró Takao mirando hacia la puerta.

–Sí –contestó mirando a la misma dirección que el otro sólo que con el ceño fruncido. Había algo que desde hace días no le gustaba y no quería que su presentimiento se cumpliera o Takao lo pasaría mal. Miró al chico viendo que sus ojos seguían con preocupación. Se acercó más a él, cogiéndole una de las manos. Eso hizo que Takao lo mirase– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó con voz sedosa.

Sonrió con tristeza–. Te has dado cuenta. Es una tontería.

–Dímela, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

–Kai... ¿crees que estoy muy gordo?

–No, estás muy bien.

–¿Seguro? –le volvió a preguntar sintiendo cómo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

–Oh, Takao –lo nombró con ternura, estirando su mano para limpiarle la mejilla– ¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste esa pregunta la primera vez? –El otro asintió– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

–Más o menos... snif.

–Te dije... eres el ángel embarazado más hermoso de todos. Y te diré una cosa, sigo pensado igual.

–Gracias por pensar así –lo abrazó, sintiendo que el otro le correspondía y le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano–. Lo necesitaba... snif... Max tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a su lado. –decía entre sollozos.

Kai aspiró el aroma que desprendía el menor, cerrando los ojos, deseando que sus situaciones fueran otras. Ni Takao ni Rei sabían nada acerca de su ruptura y no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie. Quería darle tiempo al rubio para que lo superase, ya habría tiempo de dar la noticia. Sintió que el menor iba aflojando su abrazo, eso le indicaba que se quería separar de él, así que él hizo lo mismo.

–Quiero que te quites esa idea absurda de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió–. Lo intentaré.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Había pasado más de una hora. No había señas ni de Max ni de Rei. Takao estaba dormido, tenía ambas manos estiradas sobre la cama. Aunque insistió él mismo en no quedarse dormido hasta que no llegase Rei, no pudo evitarlo, estaba muy cansado. Kai lo observaba con detenimiento, parecía un ángel. Miró su barriga que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Llevó su mano hasta ella y le acarició con cuidado, mirando a Takao para ver si se despertaba o no. Al ver que no lo hacía, apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en ella sin dejarse caer en peso, para sentir al bebé.

–Ojalá fueras mi pequeña –le susurró como si el ser que llevaba su joven de cabellos azules dentro, lo escuchase–. Nada me haría más feliz en estos momentos.

Besó la barriga con una sonrisa tristona al saber que pedía un imposible. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, para que Takao no notase nada. Se acercó a él, quería besarlo, tenía que besarlo... pero... cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios decidió separarse. Se besó la punta de su dedo índice para luego ponerlo sobre los labios del que dormía. No podía hacer eso y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de Takao. Ya se había prohibido el mismo el besarle en los labios, y se había propuesto hacerlo en la mejilla en su lugar.

Caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado para no despertar al otro. Se asomó al pasillo para ver si Max venía o no. Estaba tardándose mucho y una llamada no duraba tanto. No se esperaba por nada del mundo ver a Rei y a Max juntos, hablando y sonriéndose cogidos de ambas manos, incluso juraría que estaban sonrojados. Eso lo hacía enfurecerse, ¿a qué demonios se pensaba Rei que jugaba? Lo que vio ya le colmó la paciencia. Rei le había levantado la mano a Max, rozándosela en su mejilla. No pudo aguantar más. No daría el espectáculo ahí delante, no era el lugar ni el momento, así que entró de nuevo a la habitación, no pudiendo esconder su enojo. Miró al joven de cabellos azules y se preocupó, hablaría con Rei, eso lo daba por hecho.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Las horas pasaban cuando Takao despertó al mismo tiempo que Rei entraba por la puerta. El chico de cabeza azulada se restregó con el dorso de la mano sus ojos. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Rei caminó hasta él, mirándolo para después mirar por toda la habitación. ¿Dónde se había metido Kai?

–Hola –le saludó todavía algo somnoliento–. Creo que me he dormido. ¿Has comido bien?

–Claro –se sentó en la cama– ¿Dónde está...?

Antes de poder terminar la frase vio cómo Kai salía del servicio con cara de pocos amigos al ver allí al chino.

–¿Dónde está Max? –le preguntó el joven de ojos rojizos al chino.

–No lo sé –le respondió.

¿Cómo se atrevía a contestarle eso, si tan hacía un rato, estaban juntos? Ese chino era un verdadero descarado, pero si se pensaba que iba a engañar por más tiempo a Takao estaba equivocado. Max entró a la habitación, haciendo que Kai se fijará en él. Estaba más sonriente que hace unos días, ¿tendría que ver con Rei? Se cruzó de brazos mirando tanto a Max como al pelinegro, observando sus movimientos, sus diálogos. No es que hablaran mucho, pero sus miradas eran diferentes. Ya no notaba odio en sus ojos. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Estaba deseando de cantarle las cuarenta al chino, pero si Takao se enteraba, iba a sufrir mucho y no quería ponerle nervioso.

El chino caminó unos pasos hacia él, plantándose en frente para cruzarse de brazos. –Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?

Lo estaba echando, de la misma forma que había hecho todos los demás días–. Yo decidiré eso.

–Te equivocas, lo decido yo. Lárgate ya, no aguanto más tu presencia.

–¿Crees que yo la tuya sí? –se acercó más a él–. No sé lo que pretendes, pero a Takao lo dejas tranquilo. No pensaba que tu hija te importara tan poco –Rei parecía sorprendido por esas palabras–. No vales nada.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás?

–Sé más de lo que crees –le confesó.

–Lárgate –siseó al darse cuenta de que Kai lo había descubierto.

–Oblígame.

Rei no tardó en cogerlo por el cuello y en hacerlo retroceder hasta la pared. Al sentir el golpe hueco en la pared tanto el rubio como el de cabellos azules miraron la escena y dejaron de hablar entre ellos.

–¡Rei! –lo llamó Takao asustado al ver que el pelinegro sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa al bicolor y cómo éste intentaba separarlo. Max corrió hacia Rei, lo sujetó por el estómago para separarle de Kai.

–¡Rei, déjalo! –le gritó el rubio.

–¡Me tienes harto Hiwatari, te voy a dar la lección de tu vida!

–¡Inténtalo y te rompo lo huesos! –le amenazó el otro.

Takao decidió intervenir desde la cama– ¡Chicos! –un terrible dolor punzante se hizo presente y no tardó en llevarse las manos a la barriga–. Chicos –los llamó con falta de aire.

–¡Soltaos! –le ordenó Max, cambiando de posición para intentar soltarle las manos.

–¡Ah! –se quejó el chico de cabeza azulada, pero no fue escuchado. Esas contracciones era cada vez más fuertes, así que viendo que no le hacían caso, cogió cómo pudo el pequeño artefacto de la mesita y pulsó el botón rojo muchas veces, manteniéndolo apretado.

–¡No te mereces a Takao, idiota! –le insultó Kai.

–¡Cállate tú no sabes nada! –Intentaba acercarse más a Kai, pero el rubio se lo impedía, ¿cómo podía darle un puñetazo, si el rubio estaba allí en medio de los dos, intentando separarles?– ¡Max, quítate!

–¡No! –le gritó mirando a ambos. Miró hacia Takao al cual lo vio con la respiración agitada, pulsando un botón, sentado encima de la cama–. Takao –no pensó en otra cosa, ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que esos dos se mataran a puñetazos. Sólo corrió hacia Takao y le agarró la mano– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó viendo que el otro negó, mientras empezaba a sudar.

–¡Ahora ha llegado mi momento! –gritó Rei levantando el puño para darle un puñetazo, lástima que Kai se le adelantara, tirándolo al suelo de un puñetazo. Rei se incorporó llevándose la mano a la nariz, viendo a un enfurecido Kai mirarle con rabia.

El sonido de un portazo, impidió que Rei se pusiese de pie para seguir con la pelea. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta para comprobar cómo un montón de médicos y enfermeras caminaban con rapidez hacia Takao. En ese momento, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Un médico se acercó hasta ellos.

–Salgan de aquí– les avisó mirando al chino más específicamente, viendo como la sangre le caía por la nariz– ¿Pero que le ha pasado? –le preguntó cogiendo a ambos de un brazo, sacándolos de allí al igual que Max lo hizo, pero por su propio pie. Les cerraron las puertas en las narices a los tres, quedándose en el pasillo.

–¡Estaréis contentos! ¡Habéis logrado que Takao esté ahora mal! –les regañó Max. Los dos se miraron con rencor, viendo que el rubio le extendía a Rei un pañuelo–. Póntelo en la nariz –le habló con más serenidad pero con enfado.

–¿Has visto lo que has conseguido?– le preguntó con evidencia a Kai.

–Has sido tú el que me ha cogido el cuello de la camisa. Tú has empezado.

Max se puso entre los dos, separándolos con ambas manos– ¡Dejadlo ya! –les ordenó. En ese momento una enfermera salió de la habitación, para quitar el pestillo que había abajo en la puerta y poder abrirla más. Los tres vieron que los médicos guiaban la camilla hasta la puerta... iban a sacar a Takao de ahí.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kai con desesperación.

–Nos lo llevamos al paritorio –le contestó uno de ellos, viendo a Takao retorcerse de dolor.

–Quiero ir con él –le pidió al médico que inmediatamente se separó de la camilla para ver cómo se llevaban con rapidez al paciente. Rei estaba atónito y no le daba tiempo a abrir la boca cuando Kai se le adelantaba y Max estaba muy preocupado.

–Lo siento, pero sólo el padre del bebé puede entrar en el quirófano, ¿es usted el padre del bebé?

–No –bajó la cabeza. Rei lo miró por unos segundos.

–¿Está aquí el padre del bebé? –preguntó mirando a los otros dos.

–Soy... yo –contestó Rei por fin, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Kai y se sentía culpable.

–Usted no puede entrar en ese estado al paritorio –le contestó al ver cómo sangraba el pañuelo que tenía puesto en la nariz.

–¿Por qué?

–Tendríamos doble trabajo y por el tema de las infecciones. Vaya inmediatamente a la sala de curas para que le observen.

–Pero no puedo dejar a Takao solo, no me lo perdonaría. –le contestó el chino.

–Pues que vaya uno de ustedes –contestó el médico mirando a Kai y a Max.

Max miró a Kai. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para él este momento. Por otro lado no podía dejar a Kai con Rei–. Yo me quedaré contigo Rei, y Kai irá con Takao.

–¿Por qué él? –le cuestionó enfadado, aunque sintiéndose aliviado.

–Porque os volveríais a matar si yo voy en vuestro lugar. –aclaró el rubio.

A Rei no le hacía mucha gracia, pero después de pensarlo un poco, Kai se merecía estar ahí por el derecho de que era su hija, aunque no lo supiera.

–Está bien –aceptó sin más.

–Venga conmigo –dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Kai, el cual no tardó en seguirle, perdiéndose por los pasillos del hospital.

–Vamos a la sala de enfermería –le dijo Max al otro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao sentía miedo. El momento se estaba acercando y estaba solo, con un montón de médicos y enfermeras.

Sentía cómo le cambiaban a otra camilla entre todos los presentes. Vio que un chico vestido de verde con una máscara del mismo color le agarraba de la mano. Miró hacia él, ya que no le sonaba haber visto entre los médicos antes a uno vestido de ese color y se sorprendido al ver que era Kai.

–Kai.

–No te preocupes, estoy contigo. Todo saldrá muy bien –le apartó el flequillo hacia un lado, sintiendo cómo el menor le apretaba con fuerza la mano.

Uno de los médicos se puso frente a Takao–. Empecemos. Bisturí –pidió extendiendo su mano hacia un lado, obteniéndolo por una enfermera.

–Tengo miedo –susurró el chico de cabeza azulada.

–No te pongas nervioso –le intentó tranquilizar el joven de ojos rojizos, aunque él se encontraba igual.

El médico lo miró–. Inspira... espira... inspira...

Takao empezó a hacerlo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control, debido al dolor, a los recuerdos y por el miedo que sentía de volver a perder a un pequeño ser.

–Ya casi está. Lo haces muy bien –ambos vieron cómo una matrona se acercó al médico. –Tijeras –pidió. En ese momento, vieron que la matrona tenía un bebé en brazos. Takao no pudo evitar más su sufrimiento y empezó a sollozar, apretando más la mano de Kai, quien se la acariciaba con el dedo pulgar.

–No llora –pensó en voz alta el menor. Kai sentía un sufrimiento tremendo además de una grandísima impotencia. Otro médico se acercó hasta la matrona, cogió al bebé y lo puso boca abajo, mientras a Takao le daban puntos–. Kai... snif... no se mueve –dijo con dolor. La escena anterior, se estaba repitiendo. El médico le dio un par de azotes, escuchando con la pequeña empezaba a llorar–. Ah –respiró con alivio el joven de cabeza azulada sin poder creérselo. Su bebé estaba llorando. Kai sonrió enormemente al ver que la matrona cogía a la niña en brazos, para con una sonrisa dársela a su familia.

–Mira, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? –dijo la chica.

Takao no podía evitar llorar con una sonrisa enorme–. Mi niña –vio que la matrona la puso sobre su pecho. Takao la abrazó cómo pudo escuchando cómo lloraba–. Mira, Kai –le miró con una sonrisa.

–Es preciosa –le sonrió, viendo que el menor besaba la pequeña cabeza de su hija.

–Hola preciosa... snif... soy papá. No llores –miró hacia el techo–. Gracias señor... snif... me has dado el mayor tesoro del mundo.

–Tenemos que llevárnosla, para lavarla. Muy pronto estará en su habitación –le dijo la matrona.

–Claro –respondió feliz, dándole un beso.

–¿Como la va a llamar? –preguntó la mujer.

–Catherine.

Kai se quedó confundido por un instante, viendo que a la pequeña Catherine se la llevaba la matrona.

–Enhorabuena, padres –les dijo un doctor, una vez que terminó su tarea.

–Gracias –agradeció el joven de cabellos azules, mirando hacia Kai, el cual estaba cabizbajo y un poco triste. Takao borró un poco su sonrisa. Claro, para Kai, Rei era el padre.

–Te cambiaremos a tu habitación –le informó–. Vamos a pasarte de camilla, te dolerá un poco, por los puntos.

–Vale.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max esperaba junto con Rei en la sala de espera, sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El rubio miraba cómo Rei se tocaba de vez en cuando el algodón que le habían puesto en la nariz.

–No te lo toques –le regañó con cansancio.

–Es que lo siento húmedo, ¿es sangre? –preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

–No, está limpio. Eso es porque al respirar por la boca, hace que se humedezca el algodón –se cruzó de brazos– ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado?

–Que me ha sacado de mis casillas –le confesó.

–¿Te ha insultado?

–No exactamente –miró hacia el frente.

–Si os hubierais comportado esto no estaría pasando, ahora sólo esperemos que todo allí dentro esté bien. Podrías estar en estos momentos al lado de Takao, en lugar de Kai.

–Nunca estaré en su lugar –se reprimió en voz baja para sí mismo, pero el rubio lo escuchó.

–¿Qué? –Lo miró con incredulidad– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No lo entenderías –negó con la cabeza.

–Pruébame.

–Lo siento, pero estoy muy preocupado por lo que esté pasando allí dentro.

–Ya verás como os nace una niña preciosa –le intentó animar.

–Claro –contestó sin más. El rubio pensó que era por la preocupación, pero Rei sabía la verdadera razón.

Vieron cómo Kai salía de la puerta del quirófano, con tristeza. Rei se puso de pie y seguidamente lo hizo Max.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó el chino, esa cara no le gustaba para nada.

Kai lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió a medias–. Felicidades, es una niña preciosa.

Más aliviado, al igual que Max al escuchar esas palabras, decidió preguntar por el otro joven– ¿Cómo está Takao?

–Está bien. Lo llevarán a su habitación –miraba al suelo como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

–Kai, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Max, al ver que Kai no parecía ser el mismo.

–Claro... voy a tomar el aire un poco –contestó. Sin más empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

–No le veo bien, me voy con él... y felicidades. –le dijo a Rei.

–Gracias.

–Nos vemos luego –le despidió mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se alejaba de su lado.

–Claro.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba en la calle, sentado en las escaleras del hospital, con los brazos puestos sobre sus piernas dobladas.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el recién llegado sentándose junto a él.

–No lo sé –le respondió–. Me siento extraño. He visto nacer a una niña... que no es mía. Siento mucha alegría por los dos, pero... los recuerdos me invaden y siento tristeza al saber que todos mis sueños serán sólo eso, sueños.

–Lo siento –se disculpó, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

–No es tu culpa –sonrió mirando hacia la nada–. Es una niña preciosa y nos ha dado un buen susto a los dos en el quirófano.

–¿Se complicó algo?

–No, es que no lloraba...y pensábamos que había nacido muerta, igual que Alan –se mordió el labio inferior–. Sólo he podido verla un ratito. Tenían que limpiarla, pero es morena... como su padre –se pasó las manos por los cabellos.

–Sé que este es un momento difícil para ti.

–Créeme que lo es –lo miró–. Max.

–Dime.

–Sé sincero conmigo.

–Sí.

–Te gusta Rei, ¿verdad?

El rubio se sonrojó un poco–. Bueno...

–Os he estado observando desde hace tiempo y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, así que no me lo vayas a negar. ¿Te gusta?

–Sí, puede que un poco. –reconoció.

–¿Cómo de poco? –lo miró con interés.

–Bastante... creo que mucho. Estoy enamorado de él. Ni siquiera sé cómo ha podido suceder.

–Creo que deberías olvidarte de él, por tu bien. Seguro que ahora que ha nacido su hija, no tardarán en casarse.

–¿Crees que no lo intento? Kai, no puedo. Hasta sueño por las noches con él, cosa que cuando estaba contigo no me sucedía –le aclaró.

–Vaya –levantó las cejas por esa confesión.

–No es por Takao por quien has estado viniendo al hospital todo este tiempo, sino por Rei, ¿me equivoco?

–Bueno, me preocupaba saber cómo estaba Takao, pero... también quería verlo a él. No quiero hacerle daño a Takao con todo esto, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por Rei –suspiró.

–Sé muy bien cómo te sientes –le confesó.

–Tú estabas en esa situación cuando yo estaba contigo. –le dijo, comprendiéndole.

–Sí, pero, intentó llevar esto lo mejor posible, dentro de lo que cabe –sonrió con ironía–. No sé cómo puedo superar esto.

–Desearías que esa niña fuera tuya, ¿verdad?

–Sí, eso me haría inmensamente feliz, pero no es así.

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo le ha puesto?

–Catherine.

–Es un nombre muy bonito.

–Sí –se quedó pensativo por un rato.

_Flash Back_

–Eh, Takao –sonrió con una cámara de fotos en las manos–. No te muevas –advirtió el bicolor viendo que el joven de cabellos azules estaba de pie en mitad del comedor.

–Vale.

–Di patata.

–Patata –el joven de cabellos azules vio que el flash se disparó cuando el bicolor apretó el botón de la cámara– ¿Nos hacemos otra juntos?

–Claro –el bicolor preparó la cámara en el trípode y fue corriendo hacia el joven de cabellos azules. Se puso junto a él, abrazándolo por la cintura, tocándole con su mano libre la barriga. Los dos vieron saltar el flash.

–Ya está.

–Creo que esa era la última foto que podía hacer. Compraré otro carrete.

–Ni hablar –dijo el joven de cabellos azules–. Ya has gastado siete carretes de fotos en un solo día.

–Pero por uno más en la lista no pasa nada.

–Kai, no conozco a nadie que se haya gastado tantos carretes de fotos en un solo día.

–No tengo la culpa de que mi esposo sea tan guapo –se puso frente a él, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura del menor y la otra en su barriga.

–¿Y por que tú sales en menos que yo?

–Primero, no eres buen fotógrafo –sonrió–. Y segundo, yo no estoy embarazado de cinco meses como tú –dijo esto último dándole pequeñas caricias sobre la barriga, para luego darle un enorme beso y abrazarlo–. Hay que pensar en un nombre, ¿no lo crees? –se separó de él para mirarlo.

–Claro –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Veamos, como no sabemos si es niño o niña pensemos en ambos.

–Me parece bien.

–Empecemos con el de niño.

–Mn... ¿Qué te parece? Derek. –Kai negó– ¿Cristian?– volvió a negar cogiéndole de ambas manos–. Mn...Thomas

–No me gusta. ¿Qué tal Alan?

–Alan Hiwatari Kinomiya –sonrió–. Me gusta.

–Vale, ya tenemos el de niño, ahora toca el de niña.

–Ah, ese está clarísimo.

–¿Ah, sí? –Enarcó una ceja– ¿Cuál?

–Catherine. Como tu madre y no me digas que no, porque ese nombre me encanta. Catherine Hiwatari Kinomiya.

–Suena bien. Ojalá ella estuviera aquí –le besó–. Estoy ansioso por saber que vamos a tener.

Takao cogió ambas manos de Kai y las puso sobre su barriga–. Yo también.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Kai –lo volvió a llamar el rubio, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

–¿Uhm?

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sólo recordaba. Creo que es hora de entrar –se puso de pie–. Entraré para ver cómo está Takao y Catherine, después me iré –Max se puso de pie.

–Yo haré lo mismo. Suerte que hoy es domingo y hemos descansado –subió las escaleras, seguido por el bicolor, quien no dejaba de pensar.

"¿Por qué le ha puesto Catherine? No es que no pueda ponerle así, pero yo pensaba que le cambiaría el nombre. A lo mejor a Rei le pareció bien, ¿pero por qué elegir el nombre que elegimos los dos hace tiempo? **N**o sé, no le encuentro lógica."

"Pobre Kai, está fatal, no sé como animarle o qué decirle. Debe de ser duro por lo que está pasando. Si al menos Rei no fuera el padre, podría declararle mis sentimientos. Qué ironía, primero Takao me arrebata a Kai y ahora a Rei. No tengo suerte en el amor y creo que jamás lo tendré".

Entraron a la habitación, viendo a un Takao sonriente que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hija.

Max tocó la puerta que estaba abierta– ¿Podemos pasar?

–Claro. –contestó el paciente.

–Felicidades, Takao –le felicitó en cuanto se puso al lado de su cama.

–Gracias.

–¿Estás tú solo?

–No, Rei está quitándose el algodón de la nariz en el servicio.

En ese momento el chino salió, sentando junto a Takao, dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Estoy orgulloso de ti –todo se quedó en silencio y Max decidió romper el hielo.

–¿Y cuándo van a traer a Catherine?

–Dentro de poco o eso espero –sonrió–. Ya tengo ganas de cogerla –confesó con alegría.

En ese momento no tardaron en escuchar el sonido de algo arrastrarse. Todos miraron hacia la puerta, viendo como la enfermera traía a un bebé dentro de lo que parecía ser una especie de incubadora. La niña sólo llevaba puesto un pañal y estaba tapada con una manta pequeña. Tanto Kai como Max se quitaron de en medio para darle paso a la enfermera y que pudiera dejar esa incubadora al lado de Takao, claro está sin perder detalle de la protagonista.

–Qué pequeñita es –confesó Max con una sonrisa, viendo cómo la enfermera cogía un mantita y envolvía en ella al bebé antes de sacarlo totalmente de allí.

–Vamos con papá –dijo la chica, pasándole con cuidado la niña a Takao–. Eso es –sintieron cómo el bebé emitía pequeños ruidos, como si fueran pequeñas quejas–. Dentro de un rato vendré, para ver cómo va todo –se retiró sin más.

Rei le cogió con delicadeza su manita que no tardó en ser agarrada–. Catherine, hola preciosa –le besó la mano.

La pequeña tenía la piel un poco sonrosada, tenía bastante pelo y era muy negro. Era algo larga de piernas, así que sería una chica alta. Intentaba abrir los ojos, así que varias arruguitas se le hicieron presentes en su pequeña frente.

–Está abriendo los ojos –dijo Max– ¿De qué color son? –quiso investigar.

–No lo sé –dijo Takao. Tenía una mano puesta sobre su espalda y otra sobre el paquete para impedir que se fuera a caer–. Los médicos me han dicho que suelen ser negros al principio y que luego cambian de color, conforme van creciendo.

Max le tocó la otra mano– Qué pequeñita –confesó emocionado. Kai le imitó el gesto cuando Max le soltó la mano, tenía una piel tan suave y tan delicada. La niña en sí parecía una cosa tan frágil que le daba miedo tocarla. Su manita no tardó en agarrar el dedo de Kai. Sonrió por la sensación tan agradable que sentía en esos momentos. Rei se quedó observando a Kai sin soltar la mano de la pequeña. Quería ver la reacción que despertaba Catherine en él.

–Otro día te veré, pequeña. Sé buena –le soltó la mano, viendo que pronto se agarraba a la ropa de su padre.

–¿Te vas ya? –le preguntó el menor.

–Sí, tengo cosas que arreglar.

–Yo también –aclaró Max–. Hasta mañana –les despidió.

–Adiós –les dijeron los presentes, viendo que salían de la habitación.

–Que buena es mi niña –le dio un suave roce con los labios en la cabeza.

–Es adorable –confesó Rei con alegría.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos días después...

Takao estaba dándole el biberón a la pequeña. Estaba solo, Rei había ido a hablar con el médico para ver cuando le daban el alta. De Max y Kai no sabía nada desde hace dos días. Sólo les había llamado, pero no les había vuelto a visitar.

Takao no paraba de mirar a su niña, viendo cómo la pequeña tenía una de sus manos puestas en el pecho de su padre.

"Mi pequeño ángel, no sabes cuantas noches he soñado que te tenía en mis brazos, cuanto he anhelado este momento. Te pareces tanto a papá", sonrió. La pequeña abrió sus ojitos por unos segundos para después abandonar el biberón. Abrió la boca y la cerró mientras arrugaba su pequeña frente, volviendo a buscar el biberón–. Toma, lo tienes aquí –le puso el biberón en la boca para ver cómo tranquilamente seguía tomando. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Takao se fijó ésta vez en su color. No eran negros como lo suponía, sino más bien un color vino–. Carmesíes –se dijo con una sonrisa. "Tienes los ojitos de papá. Vas a ser una niña preciosa, ya lo verás. Un momento... si Kai se da cuenta de tu color de ojos, quizás puede llegar a sospechar. Bueno, puedo echarle el achaque de que cuando era pequeño yo tenía los ojos muy oscuros." Miró a su hija quien pareció quedarse dormida. Le apartó el biberón y lo puso sobre la mesita–. No te duermas ahora, tienes que expulsar el aire, pequeña –la cambió de postura, poniéndola de pie, acercándola a su pecho, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Por suerte en su hombro tenía puesto un paño, así que aunque le vomitase encima no le mancharía. La pequeña por su parte arrugaba de nuevo la frente y abría los ojitos al sentir cómo su padre le daba pequeños toques en la espalda.

¿Continuará?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

He ahí un nuevo miembro en la familia, Catherine Hiwatari Kinomiya. Perdón por los errores.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari: **Eso Rei, quédate ya con Max. Si hasta Kai se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre vosotros. Y además tienes claro que nunca ocuparas el lugar de Kai, así que vete con Max, seguro que el rubio estará contento.

**Phoenix:** Jejeje, creo que acabas de ver cómo el celoso de Rei intenta pegarle a Kai, lo malo es que éste se le adelanta XD. Rei no se esperaba por nada del mundo que Kai supiera que ya le gustaba Max y está en un sin vivir porque tampoco quiere que se le acerque a Takao, ya sabes... los celos. Y el bebé ya nació, sólo queda ver que pasará ahora, si Kai se entera de la verdad o no.

**Killuki–Coni:** ¿Te gustan los capis largos? Vaya no lo sabía. Bueno ya sabes la respuesta de cómo se llamará el bebé, ahora os faltan saber otras incógnitas ocultas. ¿Por qué se pelearon? ¿Por qué Alan nació muerto? ¿Qué pasará al final con Rei y Max? ¿Y con Takao y Kai?

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Bueno hermanita, aquí lo tienes. El nacimiento de Catherine. El nombre le viene de su abuelita y Kai no tiene muy claro lo del nombre y sospecha algo, no lo ve lógico. No sé si lo conseguí, ¿pero puede ser que te asustara un poquito al leer el nacimiento de Cathy? Bueno si lo leíste lento, creo que sí.

**Traky:** Sí, ya empiezo a sospechar que estos eran los típicos niños que desde pequeños rompían las cosas y les echaban la culpa al de al lado (Rei y Max), ya has visto que casi le pega al bicolor porque se había enterado de su secreto. Creo que si Kai lo deja, Rei se queda con Takao y con Max... es un avaricioso.

**Elizabeth:** Hola Elizabeth, espero que te haya gustado este capi y que sigas dejándome tu opinión si de verdad te gusta tanto la historia, así sabré que cuento con tu apoyo todavía. Si seguiste la historia desde el principio ya ves que la hija de ambos llegó a nacer. Sólo falta ver que pasará de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, aprovecho desde aquí para darte las gracias por dejarme tu review en "Amor Ciego". No te pude mandar un mensaje privado para agradecerte porque no aparece tu correo electrónico.

**Senshi Hisaki R:** A mí también me desconcierta Rei. Creo que no sabe lo que quiere y lo quiere todo a la vez, no sé si me entiendes. Me alegra que aunque no te acostumbras a la idea del mpreg, me sigas leyendo. Ya nació la niña, así que ya no tienes que leer más de su embarazo, jejeje. Ahora sólo piensa que la niña es de Kai y de Takao y... sé que se te hará cuesta arriba también. En fin no falta mucho para que tu agonía termine amiga.

Recordad, a la izquierda, al final de la página hay un recuadrito de color azul con la palabra "GO" pinchad en el y no tengáis miedo de poner un simple "sigue así", el apoyo es lo que cuenta y el saber que estáis ahí, anima. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei entró a la habitación– ¿Cómo va eso?

Sonrió–. Va bien. Intentó que eche los gases. ¿Has conseguido hablar con el médico?

–Sí y no.

–¿Cómo que sí y no?

–Sí, he hablado con él –le contaba sentándose en la cama, para acariciar la mano de la pequeña–. Duda entre dejarte un día más aquí o no. Depende de tu estado. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me duela –le respondió.

–Bueno, posiblemente mañana te den el alta.

–Qué bien –sonrió– ¿Has oído Catherine? Nos vamos a ir a casa.

–Voy a firmar el alta en cuanto hable de nuevo con el médico. Allí tienen un lío armado que ni te cuento.

–Será un día duro para ellos, supongo.

–Supongo. Ahora vuelvo –se puso de pie.

–Está bien.

Takao vio que Rei salía de la habitación, así que siguió a lo suyo– ¿Cómo vas Cathy? –la separó un poco para verla y no tardó en ver cómo el líquido blanco le bajaba por el mentón. Con rapidez le limpió con una toallita–. Muy bien, eso está mejor –se quitó con cuidado el paño del hombro que se había puesto para no mancharse–. Huele fatal –lo puso sobre la mesita. Le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla, viendo con sus manitas se iban a la cara, para luego intentar agarrarse a algo–. Eres un tesoro.

Escuchó pequeños toques en la puerta. Miró hacia ella con rapidez, viendo que era Kai.

–Hola, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó sosteniendo en una mano un ramo de flores y en la otra un regalo.

–Claro, adelante –le invitó, viendo cómo el bicolor dejaba sobre la mesita un ramo de flores.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien.

–¿Y ella? –la miró.

–Supongo que bien –le respondió con una sonrisa–. Gracias por preguntar.

–Te he traído estas flores, el otro día no me dio tiempo de nada y... esto es para ella –le enseñó el regalo.

–No tenías que haberte molestado.

–No ha sido ninguna molestia –le contestó dejando el regalo sobre la mesita al ver que Takao sujetaba a la niña.

–¿Dónde está Max?

–No ha podido venir, tiene mucho trabajo. De hecho estos dos días han sido los peores días de mi vida. Ya sabes, muchas reuniones, poco tiempo, a parte de las nóminas y las decisiones.

–Entiendo, no pasa nada.

–Huele un poco extraño –pudo notar.

–Es que, a vomitado... para expulsar gases y eso –Kai le sonrió, mientras lo miraba– ¿Qué?

–Te dije que algún día te vomitaría encima, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Sí, lo recuerdo, y créeme que aunque huele fatal. –le dijo con una sonrisa–, pero me gusta sentir que me ha vomitado –recapacitó en sus palabras– ¿Ha sonado tan mal eso que he dicho?

–Un poco raro sí, pero yo te entiendo.

–Kai, ¿puedes cogerla? Me gustaría abrir el regalo.

–Ah –miró al bebé–. No sé cómo hacerlo.

–Yo te enseño. Primero siéntate –Kai le hizo caso–. Pon tus brazos de la misma forma que yo los tengo.

–¿Así? –lo imitó.

–Sí –le contestó para darle el bebé.

–¿Y si se me cae? –preguntó con miedo.

–No se te va a caer.

–¿Y si le hago daño sin querer?

–No se lo harás, cuidado con su cabeza... ya está. –añadió al darle por completo a la niña.

Kai sentía el peso de la pequeña en sus brazos–. Qué poco pesa –la miró de arriba abajo. Takao los miró con una sonrisa para coger el regalo y empezar a desenvolverlo poco a poco. La pequeña se acomodó más entre los brazos y puso su mano sobre el pecho del bicolor.

–Pareces tan frágil –le susurró a la pequeña.

Takao abrió el regalo, descubriendo que era un pequeño oso de peluche, pero que no tenía ningún tipo de pelusa. Se quedó admirando esa escena, ya que probablemente nunca más la volviera a ver. Su hija en los brazos de su padre y Kai sonriéndole con tanta ternura.

–Gracias por el osito, es precioso.

–Espero que le guste cuando crezca. Lo he comprado especial, para que pueda jugar con él, y en el caso de que se lo meta en la boca no se lleve ninguna pelusa –le contestó sonriéndole a la pequeña. De pronto su expresión cambió a una de tristeza–. Es morena, como Rei.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó para ver que más le decía Kai.

–Sí, pero tiene tu nariz –lo miró–. Tengo que irme –le pasó al bebé, dejándolo sobre sus brazos–. Intentaré venir mañana si me es posible.

–A lo mejor ya no estaré aquí... –vio cómo Kai lo miró con rapidez–. Puede que mañana me den el alta –le informó.

–Ah –miró a la niña– ¿Puedo darle un beso?

–Claro.

Kai se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la mano–. Adiós, Catherine –miró a Takao–. Adiós.

–Adiós. Cathy dile adiós a Kai –Kai lo miró por un momento, viendo que el menor sonreía y cogía la mano de la pequeña agitándola suavemente de arriba abajo en señal de despedida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en salir de la habitación.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Rei se encontró con Kai en uno de los pasillos.

–¿De dónde vienes? –le interrogó cortándole el paso.

–Tú ya lo sabes –le contestó el joven de ojos rojizos.

–¿Dónde está Max? No lo veo a tu lado.

–Tenía cosas que hacer. Takao me ha dicho que posiblemente mañana le den el alta.

–Sí –le dijo sin más, cruzándose de brazos.

–Supongo que el cuarto del bebé y todo lo demás lo tendrás ya listo para su llegada –dijo con algo de nostalgia.

–No veo que sea algo de tu incumbencia, saberlo.

Ante la respuesta y el tono que uso Rei se dio cuenta de algo–. Ya... no lo tienes ¿verdad? –Lo miró con evidencia– ¿Y dónde va a dormir Catherine?

–Pues en su cuna, ¿dónde más?

–Verás, si la niña va estar en el cuarto de Alan, te recomiendo que lo limpies. Takao y yo... hace cinco años que está echado bajo llave. –le contó refiriéndose a la puerta de esa habitación.

–Gracias por el aviso, ya lo haré, cuando llegue.

–¿Cuándo llegues? ¡Je! ¿Y dónde va a estar la niña durmiendo mientras tanto?

–En la cama de Takao, estará por unas horas.

–Vaya una solución –se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Se te ocurre algo mejor Einstein?

–Sí, que vayas y que limpies el cuarto.

–Ahora no puedo dejar a Takao solo.

–Si quieres lo puedo acompañar yo.

–De eso nada. Tengo una idea mejor –sacó las llaves del bolsillo–. Tú conoces esa casa, sabes dónde está todo, incluso la llave de esa habitación... límpiala tú.

–No tengo porqué hacer eso, no es mi obligación –le desafío.

–Pues si quieres que Takao se sorprenda al entrar a la casa, tendrás que hacerlo –le puso la llave frente a sus ojos–. O lo tomas o lo dejas –balanceó las llaves de un lado a otro.

Kai la fue a coger, pero Rei se las apartó un poco–. Una cosa más. Quiero que para nuestra llegada, tú no estés allí, que parezca que estaba de antes, ¿entendido?

–Claro –cogió las llaves de mala gana y se las arrebató–. Primero, voy a llegar a casa de Max y me daré una refrescante ducha... con él –agregó antes de salir de su vista.

Rei apretó los dientes. Estaba celoso, aunque no quería llegar a admitirlo. Había conseguido sacar de sus casillas unos segundos a Kai... para que ahora el otro le diera un golpe de esa magnitud.

–Como te odio, Hiwatari –masculló furioso, cerrando los puños.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai se sentía tan extraño. Estaba feliz por haber cogido un bebé en sus brazos y poder experimentar la calidez que se siente. A pesar de que era morenita como Rei, no podía tener nada contra ella. Al contrario, la niña sería infeliz con ese padre, tan... ni siquiera entendía como estando con Takao le gustaba Max. Cuando él y Takao se conocieron, sus ojos no miraban a otros hombres, es más, los demás sobraban en el mundo si Takao tan sólo le miraba. ¿Cómo podía Rei hacerle eso a su propia hija? Se supone que si se entregaron y habían tenido un bebé, es porque tenía que haber un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero al parecer, ese sentimiento se rompía cada vez que Max estaba cerca de Rei. Si le hacía sufrir a Takao o a la niña lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Ahora por intentar pasarse de listo, tendría que limpiar el cuarto de su hijo y con ello las consecuencias de los recuerdos.

Se metió en la casa, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí. Abrió uno de los cajones del comedor para sacar un manojo de llaves. Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Giró la perilla tras haberle metido la llave, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba todo. Las cortinas de color azul celeste bajo. La cuna de madera, que no tenía ningún tipo de sábana. Varias cajas llenas de polvo, en las que había un tacatá, carricoche, mantas, juguetes, parque... Miró el suelo. Estaba lleno de polvo. Miró al techo y tenía telarañas. Ya no parecía un cuarto de un niño, sino un sitio abandonado.

Miró hacia un pequeño armario, el cual se suponía que era de madera, color blanco, que ahora estaba color ceniza. Se acercó a la cuna y pasó los dedos sobre la madera blanca. Estaba tan sucia que estaba arrastrando en su piel pequeñas partículas de polvo en las cuales dejaba huella, pero no le importaba mucho.

Los recuerdos no tardaron en invadir su mente–. No Kai, tienes que ser valiente... no puedes derrumbarte ahora... hay mucho trabajo que hacer –se agarró a la barandilla con fuerza, para después bajar al piso de abajo a por los accesorios de limpieza.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai estaba cansado. Le dolía un poco la espalda pero ya todo estaba listo. Apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, observando con tristeza la cuna. La había bajado con esfuerzo al piso de abajo, colocándola junto a la cama de Takao para que no tuviera que hacer muchos esfuerzos. La cuna estaba llena de sábanas y una pequeña almohada de color azul muy bajo, tan bajo que parecía blanca. Le había hecho pequeños moños rojos en dos de los cuatro barrotes del cabezal de la cuna, aparte del móvil que estaba preparado por si la pequeña decidía mirar a los pequeños animalitos girar. También había preparado un pequeño teléfono de color blanco que le serviría para escuchar el llanto del bebé por si él estaba en otro cuarto. El carricoche, el tacatá, sonajero, bañera y demás, estaba en el piso de arriba. Dejaría que Rei bajase lo que les hiciera falta, total, él ya se había encargado de armar las cosas.

Miró por última vez la cama, esa cama en la que había sido en tan sólo nueve meses el hombre más feliz de su vida.

"Seguro que compartiste esa cama también con él. Hubiera sido todo tan distinto si esa noche no me hubiera puesto protección. Ahora quizás esa hija sería mía. Un pequeño ser con la mitad de mis gestos y otros con los tuyos. Aunque en parte, así es mejor... si te separaste de mi era porque ya no me amabas y si hubieras llevado un hijo nuestro en tu vientre... tendría un familia destrozada." Pensó un momento en la forma en que Takao lo había despedido en el hospital. En como llamó a la niña. "La llamó Cathy, es mucha coincidencia. Así era como él llamaba a mi madre, por su segundo nombre, y así le gustaban a ella que le llamasen. Pero no lo comprendo, lo lógico sería que Catherine llevase el nombre de su abuela. La madre de Rei o quién sabe, ¿pero por qué el nombre de mi madre? Seguro que a Rei no le habrá gustado mucho si sabe que mi madre se llamaba así." Se pasó la mano por la nuca, intentando sacar una conclusión.

Salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta con una rendija, por la que entraba la luz. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo trasero para irse de allí y devolvérselas sin mucho animo a Rei, aunque seguro que estaría dormido por lo tarde que era.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao caminaba con dificultad sosteniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, bien tapada con una manta.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el chino viendo cómo miraba a la niña–. Déjamela un poco, te deben de doler los puntos y estarás cansado.

–No lo estoy, acabo de bajar de un taxi –le contestó dándole un pequeño beso a la niña en la frente–. Pero si te apetece cogerla... Ve con Rei, cariño –le estiró los brazos, dejando a Cathy en los brazos de Rei.

–Hola chiquitina, soy papá –le dijo con emoción una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos.

Takao lo miró por un segundo con tristeza para luego mirar hacia el frente y ver que estaba frente a la puerta de su casa–. Ya hemos llegado, ¿sacas la llave?

–La llave –alargó la frase ya que todavía Kai no se las había devuelto-, saca la tuya mejor, em... tengo a la niña en brazos. –se excusó.

–Claro –respondió sacando la suya del bolsillo, poniéndola en la cerradura. Intentó hacerla girar pero la llave no le giraba–. No me digas que se ha atascado –se dijo en voz alta intentando hacerla girar.

–Déjame que pruebe yo, toma a la niña –hicieron intercambio y la puerta se abrió dando paso al bicolor quien seguía agarrado al pomo de la puerta, que segundos antes había intentado abrir la puerta con la llave desde dentro, mirando con cara de asombro.

–Takao. –articuló Kai.

–Kai, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Takao sin comprender que hacía dentro el mayor.

–Yo... –miró a Rei quien tenía cara de pocos amigos–. Que te lo explique él. Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde –le había amanecido y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

–Primero, quiero saber que haces tú aquí y cómo has conseguido la llave –pasó con la niña en brazos, seguido por Rei quien cerró la puerta– ¿Y bien? –los miró a ambos.

–Le dije a Kai que viniera aquí para dejar lista la habitación de Catherine. Entre las prisas y poco tiempo, se me había olvidado, hasta que Kai me lo recordó. No quería dejarte solo así que... lo mande a él para que lo limpiase, ¿quieres verlo? –intentó cambiarle el tema.

Takao se dio cuenta de que Kai se estaba tocando la espalda– Claro –le respondió al chino, para preguntarle a Kai– ¿Te duele la espalda?

–Siento un poco de molestia, no es nada. La cuna está en la habitación de abajo y lo demás arriba. Las llaves están detrás de la puerta, así que me voy ya –esa situación le parecía un tanto incómoda, Takao querría descansar y estar con la pequeña.

–Kai, si te duele mucho la espalda, Rei puede darte un masaje por el agradecimiento.

–No es necesario –le sonrió–. Cuida a la niña –miró hacia esa manta, aunque no veía a la niña, sabía que estaba dentro de ella–. Adiós –se despidió saliendo de allí.

–Adiós –le despidió Takao. Rei sólo lo miró–. Vamos a ver la habitación –con pasos un poco ligeros, caminó hasta su habitación. Intentaba escapar por unos segundos de las regañinas de Rei. Cruzó el marco de la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto al ver la cuna junto a su cama–. Mira cariño, esta será tu cunita –Rei lo observaba con los brazos cruzados–. Te voy a poner aquí un poquito, para que te acostumbres y descanses –quitó un pestillo que había en el lateral de la cuna, haciendo que se bajara, para permitirle dejar a la niña con mayor libertad–. Eso es, así preciosa –subió la baranda, volviendo a echar el pestillo. Sintió cómo Rei se acercó a él, así que lo miró–. Siento haberle dicho lo del masaje. Sé que no te cae bien.

–No importa, lo que me importa en este momento es verte sonreír –le cogió del mentón –Como ahora –le dio un corto beso–. Túmbate un poco e intenta dormir –miró a la niña–. Yo cuido de ella.

–No creo que pueda, estoy tan feliz, que... –extendió los brazos con una amplia sonrisa–. No sé, no creo ni que pueda dormir.

–Inténtalo, Catherine se ha vuelto a dormir y piensa que las noches ahora serán largas.

–Tienes razón, lo intentaré.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche, Kai hablaba con Max en la casa del rubio sobre la empresa.

–Los pedidos llegarán mañana por la mañana –le respondió Max. Kai tenía ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa con ambas manos en la nuca, parecía no estar muy metido en la conversación–. Kai, ¿estás bien?

–Supongo.

–¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo, seguro que te alivia, pareces preocupado.

–Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en algo.

–¿En Takao?

–Bueno en él no dejo de pensar, pero pensaba en Catherine

–¿Qué tiene?

–Ese es el problema, no lo sé. Verás, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Takao estaba embarazado de Alan... cuando no sabíamos si iba a ser niño o niña, elegimos unos nombres. Si era niño Alan, y si era niña Catherine como mi madre.

–Quizás le guste el nombre –le contestó al saber lo que el bicolor intentaba decirle

–Eso pensé yo hasta que la llamó Cathy. Así llamaba mi padre a mi madre en lugar de Catherine. Takao lo sabe y...

–¿Y? –le animó a que continuase.

–Y así la llamaba él. Estoy muy confuso.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

–No sé, quizás anhelaba que ella fuera mi hija. Pero es morenita, como Rei. No sé, a pesar de eso, es una niña preciosa –sonrió–. Incluso el otro día la cogí en brazos y sentí la ternura que despertaba en mí. Me gustaría sentirla de nuevo en mis brazos, pero si Rei me ve, va a arder Troya. Aunque no me importa si le tengo que dar otro puñetazo.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué os peleasteis en el hospital?

–¿No te lo contó? –vio cómo el rubio le negaba–. Me intentaba echar de la habitación disimuladamente, yo me negué.

–Ya veo. ¿Siguen en el hospital?

–No, ya están en su casa. Ahora me será imposible ver a la niña sin su presencia.

–Pues iremos juntos. Con estos días en la empresa no he tenido tiempo de comprarle algo a Catherine, así tendremos una excusa perfecta –le sonrió–. Ánimo, Kai.

El bicolor le sonrió para después volver a sus facciones anteriores.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un mes después...

Takao acababa de bañar a la niña en su habitación y estaba secándola cuando Catherine al parecer estaba disgustada por haberla sacado de su baño. Empezó a llorar mientras Takao le ponía el pañal.

–Cathy, no llores mi ángel –cogió un sonajero que había puesto en la cama, acercándoselo a la mano, agitándolo para que hiciese ruido y llamara la atención de la niña. La niña miró hacia su izquierda, viendo el objeto que se movía–. Toma cógelo –se lo acercó a la mano de nuevo, siendo cogido con fuerza–. Eso es –le sonrió cogiendo un vestido de color verde claro que había colocado en la cama. Le puso el vestido con rapidez, ya que no era muy difícil.

Después se sentó en la cama con ella en brazos. Cogió un cepillo y con cuidado le peinó. Le puso una felpita blanca con un lacito, y la metió en el carro–. Muy bien, ya estás lista para tu primer paseo –le puso el chupete para que así no se metiera el sonajero en la boca–. Ahora papá va a limpiar y a recoger esto y nos vamos a hacerle una visita a Rei –le explicaba a la vez que sacaba el agua de la pequeña bañera con ayuda de una goma que tenía puesta debajo de ella, para pasarla así a un cubo que tenía preparado debajo y poder echarla por fin a la bañera.

Tardó un poco en dejar todo preparado, echándole un vistazo a la niña para ver como seguía, viendo que tenía sus ojos carmesíes puestos en su padre. Se paró frente al carro –Veamos, llevo las llaves, los pañales, los biberones... –hizo un recuento y no fiándose miro en la bolsa–. Está todo –le sonrió a la niña haciéndole gestos divertidos con la cara para después ponerse a caminar.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En su trabajo, Rei estaba terminándose un refresco mientras pensaba en el rubio. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces en la casa de Takao junto con Kai y no se había podido acercar a él, como le hubiese gustado. Desde que nació la niña había comprobado en Takao una cosa... si le llamaba hija o si decía la frase "ven con papá" parecía entristecerse e incluso parecía no gustarle.

Estaba seguro de que todavía seguía pensando en Kai. No podía culparlo, después de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y la niña se parecía mucho a él. Incluso tenía sus ojos y casi su color de piel y parecía no ser tan nerviosa como Takao.

Averiguaría lo que Takao sentía por él y si ya definitivamente no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, aunque le prometió ser el padre de su hija, se alejaría de él y le declararía sus sentimientos a Max. Después de todo, sería un absurdo vivir una mentira. No es que ya no quisiera al joven de cabellos azules, porque lo seguía queriendo. Pero desde que apareció Max, sentía que su vida estaba vacía y que con el rubio se llenaba un sentimiento en él que se sentía dichoso con tan sólo una mirada. Tocaron la puerta y el chino la abrió, viendo que era la recepcionista.

–Hola –le saludo al chico–. Rei te esperan en la puerta.

–¿Quién? –preguntó.

–Me ha dicho que era una sorpresa.

–Bueno, iré a ver quién es, enseguida vuelvo. "Quizás sea Max" –sonrió.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta ir a la calle donde se encontró con la sorpresa de que no era Max, sino Takao con la niña que esperaban ahí. Aun así le gustó que estuvieran ahí.

–Hola –les saludó, acercándose al joven de cabeza azulada para darle un pequeño beso.

–Hola, ¿interrumpimos? –le preguntó viendo que Rei se asomaba al carro para ver como la pequeña se pasaba los puños por la cara.

–No, que va. Me estaba tomando un descanso. ¿Cómo estás hoy chiquitina? –le preguntó agachándose a la vez que cogía su mano y le daba un besito.

–Está bien, tiene un poco de sueño. ¿Saldrás muy tarde hoy?

–No lo sé, es el primer descanso que hago esta mañana, y sobre estas horas ya he hecho cuatro.

–Tenéis mucha gente entonces.

–Sí, es normal en esta época del año. ¿A dónde la vas a llevar?

–La llevaré al parque. Me sentaré en un banco y le daré allí de comer, así podrá ver un poco a los pájaros comerse el pan y todo eso.

–Está bien. Tengo que entrar ya, creo que llegaré un poco tarde hoy.

–Está bien, te esperaremos allí.

Miró a la niña para darle otro besito–. Adiós cariño, papi no tardará en llegar –se fijó con el rabillo del ojo en cómo Takao se rascaba la nuca nervioso pero sin prisa por esas palabras. Se puso frente a Takao con una sonrisa. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en el cuello–. Te quiero.

–Lo sé –sonrió cuando el pelinegro lo miró a los ojos. Acto seguido cogió el hierro del carrito con ambas manos para empujarlo–. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego –le contestó viendo cómo Takao proseguía con su camino hacia el parque. "Hablaré con él cuando regrese a casa". –pensó el chico de coleta larga.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai tenía esa mañana libre, así que aprovechó para comprar unas cuantas cosas que le hacía falta. Hacía mucho calor, así que decidió pasar por el parque y comprarse un helado de fresa, su favorito.

Tras obtener su helado, empezó a saborearlo, caminando por ese parque que le traía tantos recuerdos felices. Había bastante niños pequeños jugando en los columpios, ya que era verano y no iban a la escuela. Se fue "a su zona" como él la llamaba y allí vio que había un carrito azul oscuro en uno de los bancos.

–Se parece al mío –se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba. Alcanzó a ver que había alguien sentado en el banco justo al lado del carrito, el cual como estaba en medio impedía ver de quien se trataba. Su curiosidad era cada vez más grande, así que apresuró sus pasos.

El misterio se resolvió al ver cómo un chico de cabellos azules le daba el biberón a su hija. Sonrió enormemente al ver a su chico en el mismo parque que él y sin la compañía de su enemigo. Se acercó a él, viendo que la pequeña tenía puesta una mano en el biberón y otra en el pecho de su padre.

–Eso es –le escuchó decir–. Ya verás que grande te vas a poner.

–Hola, Takao –le interrumpió llamándole la atención de inmediato.

–Kai –sonrió–. Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Tengo la mañana libre ¿y vosotros?

–He venido a darle un paseo, para que viera el parque.

–¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?

–Claro.

Sin más se sentó, mirando a la niña–. Está más grande, ¿es llorona?

–No, es muy tranquila. Sólo llora lo necesario. Por cierto, es un poco tarde para decirte esto pero te quería agradecer lo que hiciste por nosotros. Debió de costarte mucho limpiar la habitación y todo lo demás. Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro –seguía comiéndose su helado.

–¿Por qué os peleasteis tú y Rei en el hospital?

–Prefiero olvidar eso.

–Kai... te conozco y sé que tú no pegas a nadie si no es por una buena razón. ¿Te insultó?

–No, pero odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Siento lo de su nariz. Y espero que me perdones, fui un inconsciente. Lo que menos deseaba era adelantarte el parto.

–Lo sé.

Un largo silencio se hizo hasta que Kai se comió su helado, mientras ambos no paraban de mirar a la niña.

–Ese vestidito verde es muy bonito, le queda bien. Debes de sentirte muy feliz.

–Soy inmensamente feliz desde que ella nació. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Me alegro mucho de ello, así serás feliz –sonrió con tristeza.

Takao estaba pensando en cómo animarle–. Seguro que cuando Max y tu forméis una familia sentirás lo maravilloso que es este sentimiento.

–Lo dudo –respondió pasándole el dedo índice a la niña sobre la mejilla. –Max y yo hace tiempo que terminamos. Antes del nacimiento de Cathy –aclaró.

–Vaya, lo siento, no lo sabía. –se sintió culpable por ello. Ahora sentía que le estaba restregando su felicidad al mayor.

–No lo sientas. Es un buen chico pero... no congeniábamos, así que ahora somos buenos amigos.

–Seguro que encontrarás a otro chico que te quiera, Kai.

–Eso no lo pongo en duda –respondió al recordar cómo Max decía quererle pero él no podía corresponderle con la misma pasión. Estaba seguro de que otro chico podría enamorarse de él, pero no estaba seguro de que él pudiera amar a otro que no fuera Takao.

La pequeña soltó la gomilla del biberón. Sus ojos habían estado cerrados mientras había estado alimentándose. Estaban a la sombra, con lo cual Kai no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

–¿Ya no quieres más? –Dejó el biberón en el banco– ¿Quieres cogerla un poco?

–¿Qué? ¿No te importa? –le preguntó con duda, viendo que Takao ya casi se la estaba pasando, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar y colocar sus brazos en posición.

–Claro que no, no la muevas mucho. Todavía no ha echado los gases.

–Vale –le sonrió cogiéndole con su mano libre su pequeña manita–. Hola Catherine, estás muy grande. A este paso vas a ser más alta que papá –Takao sonrió ante ese comentario. Se fijaba en la cara de felicidad que tenía Kai cuando cogía a la niña. ¿Debía de contarle la verdad? Por supuesto que debía. ¡Por Dios, era su padre y se lo estaba ocultando! ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ya no le quedaba más remedio al estar con Rei. Ahora que sabía que Kai estaba soltero de nuevo, lo único que quería era decirle que la niña era suya y que lo seguía amando como siempre. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad para él–. No he podido ir a verte, porque mi trabajo me lo impide –escuchó un pequeño regomello por parte de la pequeña, a la vez que arrugaba su pequeña frente. Abrió los ojitos, dejándole ver a Kai los hermosos ojos carmesíes por unos segundos, antes de volverlos a cerrar y de acomodarse en sus brazos.

Kai estaba un poco confundido. ¿Por qué el color de ojos de la niña era como los suyos? Él esperaba verlos color dorados como los de Rei, ya que era de cabello moreno. Y tampoco eran el color rojo zafiro de Takao– ¿Puedo darle un besito? –miró a Takao.

–Claro, ¿puedes darle los que quieras?

Kai le dio uno en la mano que ya estaba siendo cogida por la pequeña y otro en la frente– ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

–Un mes y cuatro días –respondió Takao, viendo lo pensativo que estaba Kai–. Se ha acomodado, querrá quedarse dormida. Antes de eso tengo que hacer que saque sus gases.

–Lo entiendo –le sonrió–. Ve con papá.

El menor no tardó en hacer que su hija echase sus gases, mientras estaba sentada en sus rodillas y veía cómo los pájaros comían el pan del suelo.

–Me tiraría las horas enteras aquí, pero me es imposible– aclaró Kai.

–Lo entiendo.

–Será mejor que me vaya, no quisiera llegar tarde. Tengo seis reuniones y 3 viajes que hacer.

–¿Cuando te vas?

–Dentro de tres días tengo el primer vuelo. Estaré una semana fuera. Así que será mejor que me despida de vosotros.

–¿Cuándo volverás?

–Aún no lo sé, no está del todo aclarado –se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña quien le miraba con dificultad, ya que luchaba por tener sus ojitos abiertos, mientras una pequeña babita se le hacía presente en la comisura de los labios–. Nos veremos otro día, cuida de papá y sé una buena niña –los rayos del sol ya empezaban a darle en la cabecita, comprobando que su color de cabello era totalmente azul, pero que a la sombra parecía negro.

Takao vio cómo le daba un beso a la niña en la mejilla. Sonrió ante eso, viendo que el mayor se ponía a su altura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Cuídate mucho.

–Tú también.

–Adiós.

–Adiós. Buen viaje.

–Gracias.

Kai siguió su camino bajo la atenta mirada del menor. Cogió a la pequeña y la metió en el carro, miró de nuevo hacia la dirección que Kai había tomado. Ya no estaba ahí, pero aun así no podía evitar seguir mirando esa dirección–. Te amo –susurró.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Max esperaba sentado en una cafetería mientras miraba sus mensajes de móvil. Había quedado con cierta persona en ese lugar que estaba bastante concurrido de gente y para entretenerse mientras esperaba, decidió que lo mejor era mirar cosas en el móvil.

–Siento la tardanza –le dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

–Tranquilo, no pasa nada –salió de los mensajes para poner toda su atención en Rei, guardándoselo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–Y bien. ¿Cómo estás? preguntó, tomando asiento frente a él.

–Bien ¿y tú?

–Bien, gracias. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

–Una limonada –respondió el rubio.

–Está bien –levantó la mano y de inmediato el camarero les atendió–. Dos limonadas por favor –pidió, viendo que el camarero iba a por los pedidos.

–¿Cómo está la niña?

–Está muy bien –le contestó con una sonrisa.

–Me alegra escuchar eso. No he podido ir a verla con tanto trabajo. ¿Takao está bien?

–Sí, los dos están muy bien –el camarero le sirvió las limonadas con hielo y una pajita–. Gracias –agradeció al camarero, viendo que Max ya probaba la suya–. Verás Max, te he hecho venir porque quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

–¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó dejando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

–Yo quería decirte que desde que nos conocemos a cambiado por completo el concepto que tenía de ti.

–¿Cuál era ese concepto? –preguntó curioso.

–Pues el de un chico orgulloso, celoso, engreído... pero ahora ya no veo eso.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y que ves entonces?

–Un chico que intenta proteger a alguien a quien quiere, cariñoso, comprensivo, buen amigo cuando se le necesita...

–Vaya, menos mal que el concepto ha cambiado. –sonrió–. Aunque he de confesar que al principio a mí me pasaba igual. Te veía como un chico cabezota, con ojos raros, peleante, orgulloso... ya no es así. Ahora tus ojos incluso me gustan –reconoció–. En cuanto a lo demás, te comportas así porque crees que hay motivo. Y en cuanto a los celos tú tienes tus motivos y yo los míos –bebió un poco más de su limonada al sorber por la pajita.

–Tienes razón. Verás, Max –puso su mano sobre la del rubio, quien lo miró confundido y nervioso–. Las cosas han cambiado desde que nos conocimos y siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti.

–Explícate. –preguntó sin entenderle.

–Me gustas, Max.

Se sorprendió bastante con esa confesión, ya que no se la esperaba. Es cierto que últimamente su relación con él había mejorado mucho, pero Rei tenía pareja–. Pero... eso es imposible –contestó nervioso. Aunque le hizo feliz la noticia porque era correspondido y su corazón latía con rapidez por el momento que estaba viviendo, tenía algunos contras.

–No lo es. Creo que desde la primera vez que te vi ya sentía algo. –le contó al caer en la cuenta de eso.

–Pero... ¿qué hay de Takao y de Catherine? –preguntó intentando procesar la información.

–Pues tendré que explicarle... –no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpido por el joven de ojos azules.

–No puedes dejarlos. –le aclaró, ya que le embargaría la culpa.

–Tampoco puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti. –Dijo con evidencia-. Además, Kai lo sabe.

–¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo que lo sabe? –preguntó más confundido todavía.

–El día de la pelea en el hospital me susurró que no valía nada cuando se enteró de lo que sentía por ti, y tiene razón, aunque en su momento lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa, al ser descubierto por mi enemigo. Max, te quiero.

–No puedes quererme –negó varias veces con la cabeza al sentirse culpable-, no así, cuando le estás haciendo daño a tu bebé y a tu pareja.

–Catherine... no es mi hija –se vio obligado a decirle.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oyes, no es mi hija.

–¿Es una broma? –preguntó pensando que era una excusa.

–No, no lo es. –contestó con seriedad y firmeza.

–¿Y entonces de quién es?

–De Kai, pero él no lo sabe.

–Pero eso es imposible –contestó asombrado, viendo que el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.

–No lo es. ¿Recuerdas el primer encuentro que tuvimos en el parque? Cuando os encontré a ti y a Kai besándoos en el parque –le aclaró.

–Sí.

–Takao ya estaba embarazado.

–Pero... si es hija de Kai, ¿cómo es que él no lo sabe o ni siquiera lo sospecha?

–Por que usaron protección, pero al parecer fallo. Cuando Takao se enteró de la noticia, estaba destrozado. No quería perder a otro bebé, así que yo estuve todo ese tiempo cuidando de él, para que no se levantase de la cama e hiciera esfuerzo.

–¿Tú ya salías con él?

–No, lo hice cuando vosotros ya salíais juntos. Creo que por eso Takao me acepto, aunque por esa época le amaba y estaba dispuesto a criar a Cathy como si fuera hija mía. Pero cuando te conocí eso cambió. Max estoy siendo totalmente sincero contigo, no te estoy engañando. Pero necesito saber si me correspondes o no.

–Yo, la verdad –miró al chino, quien lo miraba con esperanza. No podía negar sus sentimientos. Eso sería engañarse. Así que él también optó por decir la verdad–. Sí, también te quiero. Aunque intentaba negármelo una y otra vez –se sonrojó, viendo cómo Rei le sonreía–. Pero, aunque nuestros sentimientos sean correspondidos, no veo esto correcto. No eres un hombre libre– le apartó la mano, bebiéndose la poca limonada que en su vaso le quedaba sin la pajita.

–Max.

–Tengo que irme –se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

–¡Max, espera un momento! –se puso de pie, viendo cómo el rubio salía a la carrera de allí. Se puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza–. Mierda –maldijo por lo bajo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai pensaba en todo lo sucedido, mirando hacia su equipaje hecho.

"Se llama Catherine, su diminutivo es Cathy. Su cabeza es azulada, tiene mi color de ojos. Son demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Y si fuera mi hija? No, es imposible la última vez que Takao y yo intimamos fue..." empezó a recordar. "En la fiesta de Michael". Empezó a contar con los dedos. "Las fechas encajan, pero es algo imposible. Usé protección, además, Takao nunca me ocultaría algo así, ¿verdad?", bufó exasperado revolviéndose el cabello. "Me estoy volviendo loco. Si le pregunto a Takao si Cathy es mi hija, creerá que estoy como una cafetera. Será mejor aceptar la realidad. Rei es el padre de Cathy y yo tendré que conformarme con ver como mi segunda ilusión en esta vida se desvanece".

¿Continuará?

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Kari Hiwatari: **Hola Kari, fíjate si Max enamoró a Rei que ya hasta se le ha confesado. Claro que Max tampoco ha podido ocultar ya sus sentimientos, aunque no quiere tener nada que ver con Rei si éste sigue con Takao, pero tampoco quiere que lo abandone. La situación es delicada, pero seguro que alguna solución habrá, ¿no? Estoy segura de que si lees el próximo capi te gustará, al menos es mi opinión.

**Elizabeth: **Gracias por los ánimos Elizabeth. Como habrás leído Takao ya le quiere decir la verdad pero ahora al estar con Rei como pareja, no se atreve. La situación ha cambiado para él al saber que Kai es libre de nuevo y estoy segura de que Takao ahora más que nunca desearía no haber aceptado a Rei como pareja y padre de Cathy.

**Jery Hiwatari:** Hola Jery, fíjate si hay atracción entre Rei y Max que ya se confesaron sus sentimientos. Sólo falta averiguar qué pasará después, si Max está dispuesto a aceptarlo después de pensarlo por días o no.

**Senshi H.R:** Senshi voy a responder a tus dudas. Los ritmos eran para tranquilizarlo por el nerviosismo de Takao ya que no era la primera vez que estaba en ese hospital y por los casos anteriores preferían mantenerlo tranquilo. Matrona, pues aquí se le dice matrona a la mujer que te ayuda a dar a luz, digamos que es la jefa de las enfermeras. Es una enfermera igual pero con ese nombre porque ayuda en los partos. Muy bueno el razonamiento que tuviste con Rei porque eso es justo lo que le pasa. Está resentido con Kai por lo que sucedió en el pasado y a la vez no quiere faltar a la promesa que le hizo a Takao. El nombre de Catherine lo use en otro fic, es verdad, en "Vacaciones", era novia de Rei. ¿Te gustaría ver a Kai embarazado o entendí mal? jajaja. Respecto a tu comentario, tranquila, me gustan largos también y saber lo que opina la gente para mejorar la historia o no. En cualquier caso siempre puedo cambiar matrona por enfermera ¿no? XD

**Killuki Coni**: Hola Coni, verás, lo que sucede es que en el próximo capítulo es donde se revelarán todas esas dudas que tienes así que tendrás que esperar a la siguiente actualización. Si te lo revelase ahora, ya no sería sorpresa.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Hermanita, esa era mi intención desde un principio, hacerle creer a los lectores que la niña nació muerta al igual que su hermano y después dar una sorpresa. Tenía pensado cortar el capítulo ahí, pero como no lo tenía partido y con las prisas, subí más de la cuenta. Cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era tarde. Por aquí ya ves que las aguas intentan volver a su cauce. Piensa, ya se declararon Rei y Max. Si ellos se quedasen juntos habría que ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en declararse nuestra parejita. En el siguiente capi se desvelan varias dudas, así que si tienes alguna más pregúntamela ¿ok? Ya que después no podré hacerlo.

**Quimera Dreams:** Hola amiga, tu review me pilló de sorpresa y te lo digo en serio, no me lo esperaba. Me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic y sí, Rei se enamoró del pecoso y si sigues leyendo el fic acabarás de comprobar que ya se le declaró. Ambos personajes están sufriendo (Kai y Takao) pero sé que te gusta que sufra Kai. Si no te conociera querida amiga, juraría que gozaste con el sufrimiento del peinado de palmera como tú le llamas, jajaja. En fin, ya no sabía nada de ti y me alegra saber que por lo menos sigues leyendo historias y entras a la página.

**Miavid**: Hola, me alegra ver que la historia te va gustando y siento lo de tu pc. Como ya ves, Kai está empezando a sospechar, aunque después se reprime. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review.

Por favor, si alguien lee esta historia, no olvide dejar comentario o review para saber lo que opina. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pareja:** Kai&Takao

**Otras parejas:** Rei&Takao, Kai&Max, Rei&Max, Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai, Lemon y Mpreg

"Pensamientos"

–Diálogos.

**CONFUSIÓN**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos noches después, Rei cenaba junto a Takao en el comedor.

–Rei, estás muy callado, ¿te pasa algo? –lo miró con preocupación.

–No es nada. O sí. Tenemos que hablar.

–Te escucho.

–Ahora no, cuando quitemos la mesa.

–De acuerdo.

No tardaron mucho en quitar la mesa y en dejarlo todo colocado en su sitio. Se fueron a la habitación para vigilar a la niña que estaba en la cuna, sentados desde la cama.

–Está creciendo muy deprisa –añadió Rei.

–Sí –miró a la pequeña con ternura.

–Verás, me han enviado a China por unos meses.

–¿Qué? Habrá que hacer las maletas y prepararlo todo.

–No, Takao.

–¿Cómo que no?

–Tú te quedas aquí, con Cathy.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entender.

–Es pequeña para viajar, además, no sé si regresaré.

–Rei... –lo miró con preocupación– ¿Qué sucede?

–Takao –le cogió ambas manos–. Dime que me quieres –le pidió.

–Yo... te quiero –le sonrió.

–Dime que me amas.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior–. Tu ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿no? –lo miró con nerviosismo, mientras que el chino lo miraba con tristeza.

–Necesito escucharlo.

Haría un esfuerzo, lo intentaría por ese cariño que todavía le guardaba a Rei. Pero realmente le iba a ser difícil.–Yo... –volvió a intentarlo, ya que la primera vez pareció que no le salieron las palabras-. Yo... –fue interrumpido por Rei al ver como se había detenido y no era capaz de terminar la frase.

–No te esfuerces. No puedes. –se apresuró a decir-. No me amas, ni siquiera me quieres

–No es verdad. Te quiero. –se excusó.

–Como un gran amigo, ¿no es así? Incluso cuando hablo con la niña y le hago ver que yo soy su padre, te entristece y te molesta. Sigues enamorado de Kai, lo sigues amando. Nunca he sido una competencia para él, tú siempre lo has tenido muy claro.

–Rei...

–No digas nada... te voy a confesar algo. Sólo te he puesto a prueba para no seguir viviendo en una mentira –sonrió con ironía–. Como en el pasado me lo dijiste tú a mí –miró a la niña–. Cathy tiene a su padre. A su verdadero padre. –hizo hincapié en eso–. Dile la verdad a Kai.

–Rei, ¿pero qué te pasa? –le preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento del chino.

–Pasa que me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por ti es sólo una profunda y sincera amistad, a pesar de que sentía que era algo diferente. Siento un cariño especial hacia vosotros, pero no es amor verdadero. Alguien me ha hecho que me diera cuenta.

–¿Quién?

–Otro chico –le acarició la mejilla–. No todo está perdido, todavía puedes contarle la verdad a Kai. Desde este momento quedas libre, sin ataduras.

–Pero... ¿y si me odia? –preguntó con temor.

–No lo hará. –le aseguró-. Te quiere más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

–Al menos, ¿puedo saber el nombre del afortunado?

–Max.

–¿El Max de Kai? –preguntó ya que no conocía a otro Max.

–Así es. Nos queremos.

Sonrió ante la noticia de que Rei era correspondida, pero todavía una duda le embargaba–. Me alegro por ti –miró a la pequeña con preocupación.

–Vas a ser un gran padre para ella. No tengas miedo de eso. Nadie mejor que tú para criarla.

Al ver que Rei había tomado una decisión, decidió dejarle ir–. Gracias, te debo la vida entera –lo abrazó.

–No tienes porqué dármelas, todo lo he hecho con gusto. –contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–¿Cuando te irás? –preguntó rompiendo el contacto.

–Mañana por la tarde sale el avión –se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Le pedirás a Max que te acompañe?

–Sí, aunque no sé si aceptará. Es algo muy repentino.

–O sea, que si os vais todos, me quedo solo con la niña.

–Como todos, ¿Kai también se va?

–Sí, tiene muchos viajes, eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que lo vi.

–Pues a su regreso, cuéntale la verdad y si duda en algo, dile que hable conmigo.

–Lo haré –lo volvió a abrazar siendo correspondido–. Buen viaje.

–Gracias, cuídate mucho y cuida a tu hija.

–Lo haré –le respondió sintiendo cómo quería romper a llorar sin poder evitarlo más tiempo al saber lo bien que le había cuidado Rei durante su embarazo y el montón de cosas que había hecho por ellos dos.

Rei se separó de él. –No llores, no es un adiós definitivo –le limpió la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla con el pulgar.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Rei se puso de pie, acercándose a la cuna para ver a la niña que dormía plácidamente –Pórtate bien, Catherine –le acarició la manita. Bajó el lateral de la cuna para acercarse a su mejilla y darle un pequeño beso. Subió el lateral y miró hacia Takao de nuevo, quien no paraba de limpiarse las lágrimas–. Buena suerte.

–Gracias –acto seguido salieron de la habitación para llegar a la entrada de la casa. Rei se alejaba de la casa con pasos tranquilos– ¡Gracias por todo, Rei! ¡Cuídate mucho! –sonrió al ver cómo el pelinegro se daba la vuelta y le despedía con la mano y una sonrisa para seguir su camino.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En su casa, mientras apagaba el fuego de la hornilla, Max pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Rei. Escuchó con el timbre fue tocado insistentemente–. Ya voy –anunció caminando hasta la puerta principal. La abrió encontrándose con el pelinegro– ¿Rei?

–Hola, Max, ¿puedo pasar?

–Claro –se hizo a un lado invitándole cortésmente a que pasase mientras el cerraba la puerta–. Es un poco tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Creo que desde hace dos días tenemos una conversación pendiente.

–Ah eso. Siéntate donde quieras –ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

–¿Por qué no me has cogido el móvil en estos días?

–Porque no podía. –contestó sintiéndose avergonzado.

–¿Por qué saliste casi corriendo del café?

–No me sentía cómodo –miró hacia un lado.

–Max, me voy mañana por la tarde a China y si en verdad me quieres, me gustaría que te despidieses de mí y como mucho me acompañases. Aunque sé que es un imposible por tu trabajo.

–¿Por qué te vas? –preguntó sin mirarle.

– Es por el trabajo. –aclaró.

–Pensaba que te ibas porque tú y Takao habíais peleado.

Rei llevó su mano hasta el mentón del rubio y se lo giró delicadamente–. Mírame. He roto con él. Él nunca había dejado de amar a Kai y yo le he confesado que ya no estoy enamorado de él.

–Rei –le quitó la mano que sujetaba su mentón– ¿Te das cuenta de lo culpable que me siento? Lo has hecho por mí, por mi culpa has destrozado lo que podría haber sido una familia.

–No, Max. ¿Piensas que no entre al quirófano porque me sangraba la nariz? Pues no. Lo hice porque quería que Takao estuviera acompañado del hombre al que ama y para que Kai viera a su hija nacer, aunque en su momento me disgustase hacerlo. Además, lo hubiéramos dejado tarde o temprano. Cuando dos personas no se aman viven en una mentira. Tú sólo has logrado que mi corazón palpite de felicidad al verte –Max sonrió por esas últimas palabras– ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

–¿Tanto te importo?

–Me importas muchísimo.

Max bajó la cabeza y se puso un poco serio. Rei únicamente esperaba el veredicto final. Max lo miró con decisión a la vez que le sonrió– ¿Cuándo sale ese avión a China?

–¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó incrédulo por la noticia pero con una sonrisa.

–Sí –le contestó–. Te quiero.

Rei no aguantó más las ansias y comenzó a besarlo y a abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona–. Yo también te quiero. No te prometo grandes lujos, pero espero hacerte feliz.

–Los lujos nunca me han interesado –le besó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cinco meses después...

La pequeña Catherine recorría la casa en tacatá, seguida de cerca por Takao con una cámara de fotos en la mano. Corrió un poco para ponerse frente a ella con el objetivo.

–Catherine, mira al pajarito. A ver esa sonrisita para papá –le hizo un par de muecas graciosas con la cara, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera a carcajada–. Muy bien, preciosa –la pequeña estiró los bracitos hacia la cámara–. No cariño, juega con tu osito –se lo dio, viendo que la niña le tocaba con el dedo índice el ojo. Sonó el teléfono, así que fue corriendo hacia él hasta descolgarlo y contestar.

–¿Diga?

–Hola Takao, soy Kai. ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola, Kai. Estoy bien –sonrió.

–¿Y la niña?

–Está bien, está en el tacatá jugando con el osito que le regalaste. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Dónde estás?

–Estoy bien, ahora mismo acabo de llegar de mi último viaje. ¿Te viene bien que mañana vaya a haceros una visita por la mañana?

–Claro –la pequeña fue caminando hacia su padre al verlo con el auricular del teléfono en la mano.

–Ah –le pedía a su modo el teléfono, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

–Espera un segundo –puso el auricular a la altura de la niña, dejando que lo cogiera–. Sonríe, Catherine –le hizo unas cuantas muecas, consiguiendo que la pequeña le sonriera a carcajadas–. Juega con el osito –le quitó el teléfono– ¿La has escuchado?

–Sí –sonrió–. Tiene que estar grandísima.

–Sí, ha crecido bastante.

–Tengo ganas de verla. En fin, hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana –colgó– ¿Quién era? ¿Era papá?– la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su habitación–. Vamos a meterte en el parque para que sigas jugando con el osito –la pequeña señaló con el dedo índice a una foto que había puesta en la pared– ¿Quién es? –Preguntó imitándole en el gesto–. Es papá –le sonrió–. Mándale un besito –se acercó la mano a su boca y le envió un beso a la foto–. Así, tú sabes hacerlo –la pequeña sonrió y le imitó a su padre en el gesto, viendo que era bajada de sus brazos para ser puesta en el parque con su osito de peluche.

–Ttttt –fue lo único que habló poniéndose seria ante el osito. Takao se acercó a la foto, viendo cómo Kai sonreía a la cámara con los brazos cruzados. La foto la había puesto ahí para que a la niña no le pareciera un extraño cuando lo viese, así estando cerca de su cuna, Kai tampoco la vería. Ansiaba volver a verlo para poder contarle la verdad y enseñarle las fotos de su hija, esa por la que tanto habían soñado los dos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao abrió los ojos al sentir cómo lloraba la niña. Encendió la luz con dificultad, viendo que la pequeña intentaba levantarse sin éxito de la cuna.

–Cathy. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –la cogió en brazos, escuchando de cerca cómo la niña gritaba. Le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla, comprobando que su frente estaba ardiendo– ¡Dios mío! –se alarmó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Un joven de cabellos bicolores fue despertado por el sonido del teléfono. Encendió la luz y descolgó el teléfono.

–¿Diga?

–Kai, soy Takao. –agregó nervioso.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó levantándose de la cama al notar el nerviosismo en la voz de su ángel.

–Es Catherine, no para de llorar y su frente está ardiendo.

–Ahora mismo voy para allá –colgó el teléfono, vistiéndose con mucha rapidez y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la casa de Takao.

Takao abrió la puerta en el momento en el que escuchó un coche con la niña en sus brazos. Cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta, intentando calmar el llanto de la pequeña en vano, la cual tenía la espalda tapada con una mantita para que no cogiera frío a esas horas de la noche.

–Shh, no llores mi vida –la intentaba tranquilizar, viendo a Kai salir del coche.

–Hola –le saludó Kai antes de abrirle la puerta, viendo que la criatura iba abrazado al cuello de su padre, llorando a pleno pulmón, subiéndose en la parte trasera del coche. Condujo con rapidez hasta llegar al hospital y meterse por urgencias.

Los médicos se metieron con la niña en una sala para hacerles pruebas, mientras sus padres esperaban en la puerta.

Takao sufría al escuchar a su niña llorar así–. Mi niña –dijo afligido.

–Estará bien, ya lo verás –le intentó tranquilizar Kai.

–Siento haberte llamado a estas horas pero no tenía a nadie.

–No importa, intenta relajarte.

–No puedo, soy un mal padre.

–No digas eso –lo abrazó siendo correspondido–. Tú eres un padre estupendo, no te eches la culpa. Además todavía no sabes lo que está pasando ahí dentro.

–Pero no se me va esta angustia que siento.

El llanto de la niña fue cesando poco a poco, hasta que por fin los médicos abrieron la puerta. Los dos rompieron el abrazo y vieron que la pequeña dormía en brazos de un médico.

–Catherine –la cogió Takao en sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene? –preguntó el bicolor.

–Nada serio, quieren romperle los dientes de leche. Así que le hemos puesto una inyección para que el dolor le desaparezca por esta noche y pueda dormir –le extendió una receta–. Tiene que ponerle esto en las encías cada ocho horas hasta que el diente empiece a salirle, le aliviara bastante el dolor –sonrió–. Por lo demás está sana como una manzana.

–¿Has oído eso? –Le preguntó el bicolor a su chico viendo que su cara era de alivio–. Gracias doctores.

–Gracias –agradeció también el joven de cabellos azules.

–De nada, buenas noches.

–Buenas noches –dijeron al unísono, para darse media vuelta y salir de allí.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Catherine ahora descansaba sobre la cama de Takao, tapada por su sabanita, ya que la tendría más cerca para poder vigilarla.

–Ha crecido bastante, está preciosa –habló Kai mirándola con ternura.

–Sí –le acarició la mano a la niña–. Me he asustado muchísimo –respiró aliviado–. Esta noche ya no podré dormir. Con las prisas se me ha olvidado preguntarte qué tal te ha ido el viaje.

–Bien. Demasiados para mi gusto. De tres pasaron a ser uno tras otro. Por cierto, ¿has llamado a Rei? Para ser el padre de un bebé es demasiado liberal, nunca está aquí cuando lo necesitas. Es un irresponsable y me temo que le voy a tener que cantar las cuarenta.

–Rei ya no tiene que ver mucho en mi vida. –le aclaró Takao soltando la mano de la niña despacio y mirándole.

Le miró– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Ya no somos pareja –le aclaró.

–¿Y te ha dejado el muy sinvergüenza solo con vuestra hija? En cuanto lo vea le parto la cara –dijo con enfado pero sin levantar la voz para no despertar a la niña.

–No –le contestó con rapidez–. Es mejor así. Ya no sentía algo especial por mí, ahora lo siente por Max y al parecer les va muy bien juntos.

–Espera un segundo, ¿has dicho Max?

–Sí, ¿no lo sabías?

–Sólo he hecho algunas paradas en la empresa y siempre que preguntaba por él, Salima me decía que estaba de vacaciones.

–Qué va, está viviendo con Rei en China. Incluso trabajan en la misma empresa.

–¿Y qué pasará contigo ahora?

–Yo estoy bien –miro a la pequeña–. Tengo a Catherine que es muy importante para mí –se recostó en la cama de lado para ver a la pequeña más de cerca. Kai le imitó el gesto, quedando la niña en medio–. Pobrecita, está cansada.

–Tú también te ves cansado Takao, será mejor que descanses. Yo velaré por los dos.

–Ni hablar.

–Mañana tengo el día libre, así que puedo hacerlo.

–Yo no trabajo, así que lo tengo mejor que tu.

–Jajaja –rió por lo bajo–. Esto no es una competición. Haremos turnos –se le ocurrió decir.

–Me parece bien.

–Yo empiezo el primero, lo haremos cada dos horas. Yo te despierto al cambio.

–Me parece bien –le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Kai contempló cómo el joven de cabellos azules dormía y eso lo hacía feliz. No tenía pensado hacer turnos. Él se quedaría toda la noche despierto haciendo guardia, pero sabía que si no engañaba así a Takao, pasaría una mala noche, así que ya lo haría él por Takao.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente...

Kai le susurraba cosas a la pequeña cuando Takao estaba abriendo los ojos.

–Has crecido mucho, estás muy guapa. Como sigas así tu padre va a tener que impedir que otro bebé se te acerque. ¿A que sí? –le dijo en tono juguetón haciendo que la pequeña sonriera.

–Mentiroso –escuchó decir.

Kai le miró con una sonrisa–. Buenos días a ti también.

–Dijiste que me despertarías. –se quejó.

–Estabas muy cansado Takao. Si te sirve de consuelo saberlo, se ha portado muy bien. No se ha despertado hasta ahora y parece no tener fiebre.

Takao miró a la pequeña quien al ver a su padre tan cerca le sonrió levantando los bracitos para cogerle la cara–. Buenas días chiquitina, como me vuelvas a dar un susto como el de anoche, papi se muere de miedo. Ppppp.

–Pppp –imitó a su padre.

–Es muy risueña, ni siquiera me ha extrañado o ha llorado cuando le hablaba.

–Es una niña muy buena y tranquila, por eso me asusté tanto anoche –le dio un par de besos en la mejilla y se puso de pie– ¿Te importa quedarte con ella un momento?

–En absoluto. ¿Qué hago si llora?

–Cógela en brazos –dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Kai miró a la niña– ¿Sabes? Durante este tiempo que no te he visto te he echado mucho de menos. Y he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza a muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, porqué tienes el mismo color de ojos que yo. Porqué no te veo rasgos de Rei... –la pequeña le miraba con una sonrisa, mientras conseguía ponerse a gatas sobre la cama y gateaba como podía hacia él.

–Tttpapatat –le dijo con voz ronca.

–Incluso empiezo a pensar que eres mi hija –sintió cómo Cathy ponía su manita en su mejilla. Kai no dudó en darle un besito en la palma de la mano y en hacerle ruiditos con la boca–. Prrr –escuchaba las carcajadas de la pequeña–. Jajaja... prrrr

Takao los observaba en ese momento desde el marco de la puerta con un biberón en la mano. Se sentía tan feliz de ver esa escena. Padre e hija juntos, aunque el primero no lo sabía.

Se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la cama con el biberón en una mano y el babero en otra–. Catherine, vamos a desayunar –la sentó en la cama, sosteniéndole la espalda con una mano. La niña no tardó en querer coger el biberón, así que su padre se lo acercó y ella con ambas manos cogió su biberón y se lo metió en la boca–. Kai, sujétala un momento. Se me ha olvidado ponerle el babero –Kai se incorporó quedándose sentando en la cama, ya que todavía había estado tumbado de lado y le hizo caso. Vio que la niña no le quitaba ojo de encima, aunque Takao le estuviera poniendo el babero. El con una mano le sujetaba el biberón y con la otra la espalda para que no cayera hacia atrás.

–Dime, ¿cómo te las has apañado tu solo hasta ahora?

–Bien, supongo.

–¿Te la llevas para ir a comprar?

–Depende. Si ella duerme y hace mucho calor me doy una carrera hasta el supermercado.

–¿Es traviesa?

–Qué va. Por ahora no me da guerra, se conforma con lo que tenga en la mano.

–No me quita la vista de encima –la miró con una sonrisa.

–Eso es porque le gustas.

Miró al joven de cabellos azules– ¿Tú crees? –agrandó su sonrisa.

–Sí –miró el biberón que ya estaba casi vacío–. Eso ya es casi aire –le avisó, viendo a Kai retirárselo.

–Takao.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó limpiándole la boca con una toallita a la niña. Kai se acercó a él poco a poco, mirando esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Takao al no recibir respuesta le miró, viendo el acercamiento del bicolor. Agarró a la niña del brazo con una mano, ya que Kai la tenía sujetada de la espalda y ambos se besaron, profundizando el beso.

Kai se separó al sentir que le faltaba el aire–. Lo siento –se disculpó.

–No importa.

–Tengo que hablar contigo, hay cosas que quiero aclarar –miró al joven de cabellos azules– ¿Te importaría dejar a Catherine en su cuna?

–Mejor en el parque –la cogió en brazos, quitándole el babero en el trayecto. Cuando la dejó en el parque le dio el osito de Kai–. Juega con el –se lo puso en las manos y volvió a sentarse en la cama, frente al bicolor.

–Takao –le cogió una mano–. Hay cosas que no te he dicho y que me gustarían que quedasen aclaradas –suspiró–. Tú has sido siempre muy importante para mí, y lo sigues siendo. Quiero que sepas que la noche en la que intimamos, para mí no fue una simple noche de sexo, sino una en la que te demostraba cuanto te amaba. Cuando te besé en el cementerio, no fue un simple juego, sino... porque te sigo amando y no sabes cómo me cuesta reprimir lo que siento. No sabes lo que desearía que Cathy fuera mi hija... nuestra hija.

El joven de cabellos azules sonrió ante esa confesión–. Para mí significa lo mismo –se atrevió a confesarle poniendo su mano libre sobre la de Kai–. Nunca he dejado de amarte.

–¿Qué? Pero yo creía que ya no sentías nada por mí, que por eso firmaste el divorcio – lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Pero qué dices? Yo firme porque tú lo hiciste primero y pensé que ya no me amabas –le confesó con duda–. Pensaba que me odiabas y que te daba asco.

–No –alargó la palabra en un tono cariñoso– ¿Por qué piensas eso?

–Está claro. Tú siempre has deseado tener hijos y yo no podía dártelos –expresó con tristeza.

–Takao, es verdad que tener hijos a sido mi mayor sueño, pero únicamente si son tuyos y míos. Y si no hemos podido tener hijos hasta el momento, no pasa nada. Yo te voy a seguir queriendo como el primer día que nos conocimos. Sin ti no sentiría la misma felicidad.

–Pero ya no dormías a mi lado –le recordó.

–Pensaba que necesitabas estar un tiempo solo. Me esquivabas todo el tiempo e incluso me rechazas cuando te tocaba.

–Pensaba que terminaríamos acostándonos después de cada beso... y sentía que si me quedaba de nuevo embarazado y perdía otra bebé no iba a ser capaz de sopórtalo... Sólo quería que estuvieses a mi lado. Cuando te vi dormir en otra habitación, pensé que te habías cansado de mí.

–Jamás me cansaría de ti... yo pensaba que querías el divorcio.

_Flash Back_

Kai se encontraba sentado en el sofá del comedor. Hacía dos semanas que no dormía junto al menor. Ya apenas hablaban, se habían distanciado mucho. El menor entró al comedor y se quedó mirando los muebles. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Kai al verlo se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a él.

–Takao, esto no puede seguir así. Será mejor darnos un tiempo. Estar solos.

El chico de cabeza azulada abrió la boca en sorpresa, para después mirarlo con tristeza–. Si es lo que quieres –dijo casi inaudible–. Buscaré un abogado –lo miró a los ojos.

Se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su moreno–. Está bien –respondió sin más. Si esa era su decisión no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, ni tampoco obligarle.

Los dos caminaron cada uno hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, sintiendo que el pecho se les oprimía de dolor.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Yo pensaba que por tus palabras, me habías pedido el divorcio, por eso te dije lo del abogado. –habló Takao.

–Un momento... ¿me estás diciendo que los dos firmamos el divorcio sin quererlo? –preguntó Kai cayendo en la cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido entonces.

–Eso parece.

–Soy un idiota –se maldijo.

–Ya somos dos.

–Separado de ti todo este tiempo, únicamente por una gran confusión. Todo por no haber hablado y dar por hecho algo que no era –sacó sus manos que estaban cubiertas por las de Takao para llevarse una mano morena hasta su boca y darle un beso.

–Kai, tengo que confesarte algo.

–Dime.

Cogió aire–. Catherine no es hija de Rei, sino... tuya.

Kai puso sus manos con rapidez sobre las mejillas morenas– ¿Qué? –le preguntó para cerciorarse de que sus oídos no les había traicionado.

–La última vez que me entregué a ti, el preservativo se rompió. Intenté decírtelo, pero... –le explicaba.

–Pero... –negó con la cabeza intentando buscar alguna explicación.

–Cuando lo recogiste a la mañana siguiente del suelo, ¿no te diste cuenta de que estaba muy manchado? Estaba roto.

–Pensé que yo mismo lo había manchado por encima al quitármelo –se quedó pensativo. Ahora todo le encajaba, el color de ojos de la pequeña, su tono de piel, el nombre de su madre– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque he tenido muchas perdidas y pensé que ella no saldría adelante. Ni siquiera fui capaz de tener a Alan, lo maté por esa caída.

–Deja de culparte, sabes que eso no tuvo nada que ver.

–¿A qué te refieres? –al ver la cara de confusión del menor, Kai sospechaba que Takao no sabía la verdad.

–El médico habló contigo también, ¿verdad?

–No, nadie me dijo nada. ¿Decirme que? ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?

–Alan ya estaba muerto antes de la caída. Su cordón umbilical se le enrolló alrededor del cuello y murió asfixiado. El médico me dijo que si no llega a ser por la caída que tuviste y que te provocó las contracciones, tú también podrías haber llegado a morir.

Takao se quedó en shock. Ningún médico le había confesado tal cosa–. Nadie me dijo nada. Yo pensaba que había sido por culpa de la caída. Aunque llevaba días en los que apenas sentía sus patadas –se puso una mano en la boca, para después quitársela y mirar a Kai–. Pero mis abortos...

–Apenas dejamos que te recuperases cuando esperabas otro bebé. Tampoco guardabas reposo. Te negabas a ello porque con Alan jamás lo habías hecho.

–¿Pero por qué con Catherine...? no pudo seguir la frase ya que sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido.

–Según me contaste hiciste reposo durante todo tu embarazo y supongo que tu herida interna debió de sanarse –le limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla–. Takao, si me amas, ¿por qué saliste con Rei?

–Porque... snif... –intentó tranquilizarse–. Me contó que te vio besándote con Max en el parque. Pensé que si ya habías rehecho tu vida tan rápido, yo también podría hacerlo, pero me equivoqué. No le quería y acepté salir con él sólo para que Cathy tuviera un padre en el caso de que la niña llegara a nacer.

–Debiste de habérmelo contado.

–No quería romper tu relación con Max. Contarte la verdad en ese momento hubiera sido destrozar tu relación y no quería eso.

Kai se puso de pie y caminó hacia el parquecito, donde la niña se encontraba jugando. Le acarició el cabello azul oscuro, mientras le sonreía.

–¿Kai? –se puso de pie.

–Tengo que irme. Hasta luego –sin tan siquiera mirar a quien le había llamado, se fue de allí.

Takao se acercó a su bebé–. Creo que papá se ha enfadado mucho conmigo –le contaba a la pequeña, la cual dejó de jugar para centrarse en los ojos llorosos de su padre.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Dos horas después...

Takao vigilaba a Cathy que andaba con el tacatá de un lado a otro, por la habitación.

–Mira cuantos botones tiene el tacatá –apretó uno de ellos emitiendo un sonido–. Mira, un caballo.

–Hola –le saludó una voz que hizo que diera un respingo y que lo mirase.

–No te esperaba, ¿cómo has entrado? –regresó su vista a la niña.

–Cogí las llaves antes de irme. Necesitaba pensar –veía cómo la niña y él pulsaban los botones del tacatá.

–Lo siento, Kai. –se disculpó.

–Ya lo sé. He estado pensando en si alguna vez me habrías dicho la verdad sobre Cathy, si los dos hubiéramos seguido con otras parejas. Aunque yo ya tenía mis dudas acerca de la paternidad de Rei, porque no se le parecía en nada y tenía mi color de ojos, además del nombre de mi madre. Después pensé que eso ya da igual y lo importante es que ahora puedo volver a estar contigo... –sonrió–. Y que tengo una hija preciosa.

–Con unos ojos carmesíes, la piel blanquita igual que su padre y el nombre de su abuelita, además de que es tranquila –Takao le miró poniéndose en pie– ¿Estás enfadado?

–No, sólo quiero que volvamos a intentar lo nuestro porque yo ya no soporto más estar sin ti –vio a Takao acercarse a él–. Te amo demasiado como para enfadarme contigo.

–Yo siento lo mismo –le respondió el menor refiriéndose a lo último, dándole un beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma, terminándolo con un abrazo–. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. –agregó.

–Yo también –respondió Kai juntando su frente con la del moreno.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, Kai se separó de él y cogió a la niña en brazos para meterla en el parque, dándole un beso antes de soltarla– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó el joven de ojos color rojo zafiro.

–No quiero que nos siga hasta el coche y le pase algo –contestó Kai. Lo cogió de la mano con una sonrisa–. Vamos –estiró de la mano hasta llegar al coche. Takao no se creía lo que estaba viendo. Su coche estaba lleno de bolsas.

–¿Qué es todo eso?

–Cosas para Cathy. Ayúdame a sacarlo todo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Kai tenía en brazos a su hija, señalándole con el dedo índice toda la ropa que había en la cama.

–¿Ves todo eso? Pues es para ti, preciosa –le besó la mejilla.

–Te has pasado –reconoció al ver toda esa ropita de diferentes tallas en la cama.

–Nada de eso. Es mi consentida. Siento no haberla visto crecer este tiempo por culpa de los malditos viajes.

–Sé que no es lo mismo, pero tengo fotos de ella desde que nació hasta ahora. Cuando esté dormida, te las enseño.

–Muy bien –le sonrió–. Takao, sé que no es buen momento para decirte esto, pero... ¿quieres volver a casarte conmigo?

Con una enorme sonrisa, le contestó–. Deseaba que me lo pidieras –se acercó a él con rapidez dándole varios besos que fueron correspondidos.

–Necesitaremos los testigos.

–¿Qué te parecen Max y Rei?

–Genial –lo volvió a besar.

–¿Has oído cariño? –Miró a la niña–. Me voy a casar con papá –dijo con ilusión, viendo que la niña le sonreía de forma tímida.

–Habrá que hablar con ambos para ver cuándo podrán estar aquí. –aclaró Hiwatari.

–Ahora mismo los llamo –caminó hasta el teléfono.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la noche…

Takao tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del bicolor, sintiendo las caricias en su cabeza y en la espalda. Llevaban más de una hora tumbados en la cama, uno sobre el otro.

–Me ha costado mucho salir hacia delante sin ti. –reconoció Takao.

–A mí me sucedía igual, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que comencé a beber para olvidar las penas y los recuerdos –confesó Kai.

El chico de cabeza azulada ante esa confesión se removió entre los brazos del mayor para poder mirarlo y besarlo–. Ya no tienes porqué seguir haciéndolo. ¿Te confieso algo? –le preguntó poniendo ambas brazos cruzados sobre el torso blanco, sintiendo las caricias que le daba el bicolor en una de sus mejillas.

–Dime.

–Yo tenía fantasías contigo.

–Jajaja, ¿en serio?

–Sí, la más real fue en el cuarto de baño, mientras me duchaba.

–Pues ya no hará falta que las tengas, teniendo al verdadero Kai aquí contigo –lo besó, sintiendo que Takao volvía a retomar su posición anterior al romper el beso– ¿Estás nervioso? –lo volvió a abrazar y a acariciar la cabeza.

–¿Lo dices por lo de la boda?

–Sí.

–Bueno –le contestó indicando que estaba un poco nervioso–. Faltan cinco días para que sea de nuevo tu esposo. Pero mañana mismo quiero que estés de vuelta conmigo. Que te mudes de nuevo para vivir los tres juntos.

–Haré lo que pueda. ¿Cuándo vienen los chicos?

–Pasado mañana, por la tarde.

–Bien –miró hacia la cuna, comprobando que todo era normal y la niña seguía durmiendo–. Creo que lo mejor será dormirnos –le sonrió, aunque Takao no lo podía ver–. Mañana trabajo, así que si no me encuentras en la cama por la mañana ya sabes por lo que es.

–Está bien –lo besó–. Buenas noches, te quiero.

–Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se acomodaron uno con el otro, cerrando los ojos.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Cinco días después...

En la casa de Kai...

Kai estaba terminando de arreglarse. La casa estaba totalmente vacía, ya que días antes, tanto Max como Rei le habían ayudado con la mudanza. Decidieron vestirse cada uno en una casa para no romper la tradición de no ver al novio antes de la boda. Max lo miraba impresionado.

–Estás genial –Kai vestía un traje color azul marino, con corbata y una camisa blanca.

–¿De verdad lo crees? El traje tiene casi ocho años, aunque me sigue encajando.

–Takao estará muy feliz el día de hoy.

–Estará nervioso. –dijo a ciencia cierta.

–Pero si ya os casasteis una vez. No puede estar nervioso en su segunda boda.

–Créeme, lo está –le confirmó–. Espero que Rei lo esté ayudando con la niña.

–Tranquilo, llegarán a tiempo, ya verás.

–Vámonos, no me gustaría que tuvieran que esperar por nosotros.

–Tienes razón.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

En la casa de Takao...

–Eso es preciosa, toma tu osito y pórtate bien –le dijo dejando el oso dentro del carro.

–Takao, Cathy está bien. Termina de arreglarte, yo te la vigilo, no te preocupes.

–Lo sé... estoy nervioso –reconoció. Takao vestía un traje de color blanco que le quedaba muy bien con su tono de piel moreno. Debajo tenía una camisa color azul celeste, sin corbata–. Quiero que todo sea perfecto –intentaba ponerse la chaqueta.

–Y lo será, ya lo verás –le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta.

–Creo que Catherine lo lleva todo en el carro –se puso la chaqueta–. Estoy listo.

–Bien, vamos a los juzgados. Seguro que no querrás hacerle esperar al novio –le guiñó el ojo, cogiendo el carrito para llevarlo.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

"Una sala me espera al otro lado de la puerta. Esta vez estoy feliz de poder cruzarla, porque dentro de unos minutos, volveré a estar unido a la persona que más amo en este mundo y también estaré junto a mi hija". Mientras pensaba, vio como Takao llegaba a la puerta y se ponía junto a él, seguido por Rei que empujaba el carrito–. Estás muy guapo.

–Tú también, pero la chaqueta me está un poco apretada, creo que he engordado por el embarazo.

–Estás genial –se acercó al carrito para ver a su hija–. Hola mi vida –la cogió en brazos viendo el vestidito azul celeste con una diadema del mismo color en su cabecita–. Estás preciosa –le dio dos besos en la mejilla–. Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a jugar los tres.

–Qué grande está –reconoció Max con una sonrisa, abrazando a Rei de la cintura.

Las puertas del juzgado fueron abiertas, dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad. Así que Kai le dio la niña a Max.

–¿Takao Kinomiya y Kai Hiwatari? –les preguntó el hombre.

–Sí –contestaron al unísono.

–Pasen por favor –les invitó.

Por casualidad en la sala se encontraba el mismo juez que los casó y los separó. El otro hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos del juzgado y los dos jóvenes pudieron ver que en la sala se encontraba su juez.

Éste se dispuso a hablar desde su posición–. Antes de empezar me gustaría decirles a ambos, que me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo. Jamás había visto a una pareja darse el divorcio sin que ese fuese su deseo –sonrió–. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que abreviaré todo lo innecesario. Comencemos. Takao Kinomiya, ¿aceptas a Kai Hiwatari, como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, acepto.

–Y tu Kai Hiwatari. ¿Aceptas a Takao Kinomiya, como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

–Sí, acepto.

–Los anillos, por favor –anunció viendo como ambos sacaban las alianzas de sus bolsillos. Miró a Takao–. Puedes empezar.

–Con este anillo, yo te desposo –se lo metió en el dedo, siendo el turno ahora del otro.

–Con este anillo, yo te desposo –metió el anillo en el dedo moreno.

–Bien, ya podéis besar al novio. –anunció el juez.

No esperaron mucho para besarse, cogidos de la mano. Rei aplaudió fuerte mientras que Max con la niña en brazos lo hacía como podía. Los dos se separaron al faltarles el aire.

–Ahora sólo os queda firmar –puso un libro frente a ellos junto con un bolígrafo–. Muy bien, ahora los testigos –anunció cuando vio como los novios habían firmado con rapidez. Max le dio la niña a Takao para poder firmar y luego le pasó el bolígrafo a Rei.

Con una sonrisa el juez les volvió a hablar–. Enhorabuena, ya estáis casados. Espero que ésta vez sea para siempre.

–No lo dude –dijo Kai.

–Gracias, señor juez –agregó Takao.

–Adiós chicos –les despidió el juez–. Siguiente.-anunció.

Salieron de la sala, quedándose en el pasillo y Max quiso contarles aquello que se había estado guardando por unos días– ¿Sabéis qué? Dentro de un año Rei y yo nos casamos, por supuesto estáis invitados –sonrió– ¿Algún consejo?

–Mi consejo es que seáis totalmente sinceros. –aconsejó Takao.

–El mío que jamás os guardéis lo que pensáis –aclaró el bicolor.

–En cuanto al embarazo, haced reposo, lo digo por experiencia. –habló Kinomiya.

–Ya sabes, Max –aclaró el chino, besándolo en la mejilla haciendo que éste se sonrojase.

–Enhorabuena pareja –les abrazó el rubio a los dos.

–Gracias –dijeron al unísono.

–Enhorabuena, Takao –le abrazó el chino. Se paró frente al bicolor con seriedad, para luego sonreírle y abrazarlo–. Enhorabuena Kai, cuida bien de él.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes.

–Chicos inmortalicemos el momento con una foto –habló el rubio sacando una cámara de fotos de su bolsillo. Tanto Kai como Takao se acercaron aprovechando que Kinomiya tenía a la niña en brazos, poniéndola en medio de ellos–. Sonreíd –esperó el momento justo en el que la niña se río a carcajada.

Un álbum de fotos es cerrado en su última página. Está lleno de recuerdos tristes y otros felices. Quien sabe lo que el futuro les depare, pero a lo que no están dispuestos es a que un mar de confusiones les haga dudar de nuevo. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que la familia llegue a aumentar. Y colorín colorado, esta confusión se ha acabado.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

**&FIN&**

Perdón por la tardanza y los fallos. Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy feliz por haber llegado al review nº cien. No pensaba que iba a llegar, gracias a todos vosotros por hacer que esto sea posible.

En cuanto a la historia... el final no me convence con lo del álbum de fotos y eso, pero bueno, era por no hacer lo típico y no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Todos los cabos están bien atados aunque si seguís teniendo dudas, hacédmelo saber ¿Cómo? Dejándome un comentario y si me dejáis vuestro correo electrónico os lo responderé encantada.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elizabeth: **Pues tus sospechas eran ciertas, Kai se entera de que es papá y ya has visto cómo le ha caído la noticia.

**Kari Hiwatari: **Hola Kari, las aguas ya han vuelto a su cauce, ¿no crees? Espero que todas tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, si aún sigues teniendo pregúntamelas.

**Miavid: **El momento de la verdad ya ha llegado como tu bien sospechabas. No sé si resulto emocionante o no, aunque espero no haberlos defraudado

**Jery Hiwatari: **Pues sí, la niña es preciosa, al menos como yo me la imagino. Si los padres son guapos imagínate la niña. Bueno todo fue por una estúpida confusión pero que finalmente supieron arreglar a tiempo, ¿no crees?

**Saikano Li: **Gracias a ti por hacerme saber que estás ahí y que disfrutas leyendo mis historias. En verdad que eso me enorgullece mucho, porque quiere decir que no soy tan mala escribiendo.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno hermanita, aquí está el último capi de este fic. Espero que no te haya decepcionado y que te haya gustado. Si algo no te quedó claro sólo dímelo y lo hablamos. Con tantos fics en la cabeza a lo mejor se me ha olvidado algo y no lo consigo recordar, ya sabes, cosas mías.

**Mie–roll: **Hola Mie–roll, gracias por tu review. Pues tiene un final feliz en el que todos se quedan con quien quieren y la niña tiene a sus padres, casados de nuevo y esta vez dudo que se vuelvan a separar. Si algo no te quedó claro de la historia puedes preguntármelo (eso sí, déjame tu correo para poder contestarte)

**Killuki–Coni: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el final del fic y que lo hayas disfrutado así desde el principio hasta el final. Aquí todas las dudas han sido aclaradas o eso creo, si no es así ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**Annika Skywalker: **Hola, gracias por tu review. A mí tampoco me gustó que ocultara la verdad, pero Takao así lo vio en su momento. Ya explicó las razones y también porque se separó al igual que lo hizo Kai. Ahora creo que serán felices para siempre.

**Quimera: **Qui–chan, ya sabes que lo único que pretendo es hacerte feliz amiga, jejeje. Aquí sé que estarás sufriendo porque Kai vuelve a estar con Takao pero míralo por el lado positivo, ha estado sufriendo por él catorce capis. En cuanto a lo de Max, jajajaja. No, yo quería juntarlos desde un principio, aunque si te confieso que puedo ser muy mala con Rei si me lo propongo, muajajaja.

Gracias también a los que un día me dieron su apoyo:

**Senshi H.R, Wuonero, Phoenix, Traky, Rose–riona, Hio Ivanov, Águila Fanel, Luma, Zeiriyu, Onnakitsune, Nadeshiko–chan y Berenice Grabiela Judith.**

Aunque la historia haya acabado eso no quiere decir que no pueda seguir recibiendo vuestros comentarios. Por favor si leéis la historia no olvidéis dejar un review. Cuidaos mucho, xao.

**Gracias y hasta siempre**


End file.
